Nothing Lasts Forever
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Sesshoumaru está sendo acusado pela morte de sua ex-mulher, Sarah. Sua vida com Rin torna-se um inferno no decorrer do julgamento e com a interferência da mídia. Passado, presente, futuro são vivenciados conforme o veredito se aproxima.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso:** Esse primeiro capítulo contém hentai. O início do hentai está sinalizado por esse símbolo **(*)** e as cenas não são essenciais para o entendimento da história

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1- A new sunshine**

As paredes brancas do hospital pareciam mais pálidas ainda, e o vazio que a preenchia parecia tornar-se um abismo. Juntava as mãos num movimento nervoso, enquanto pedia em silêncio para que estivesse errada. Em toda sua vida teve conclusões erradas, mas dessa vez o sentimento dentro do seu peito a fazia estar certa. E por Deus, como isso a angustiava! Os olhos castanhos perceberam a chegada da enfermeira com seus exames, entregando, então, os envelopes nas vacilantes mãos.

- Por favor, por favor. Que eu esteja errada...- Pedia desesperadamente, juntando as duas trêmulas palmas entre o envelope, amassando o papel. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando se acalmar. Encarou o extenso exame diante de si e resolveu abri-lo.

A folha tremulava dentro do envelope conforme ela o puxava, embaralhando as pequenas letras. Quando o exame estava livre de seu invólucro, ela tentou concentrar-se em ler o que estava escrito. Sentiu então o baque quando distinguiu as letrinhas de uma única palavra.

_Positivo_.

Começou a chorar. Sentia seu peito explodir de felicidade, até a agonia subir pela garganta, fazendo-a soluçar; desesperada. Não podia estar grávida. Não agora.

Levantou-se, sentindo as pernas mais moles que gelatina. Quase não pôde manter-se de pé e antes que caísse, colocou-se a andar pra fora do hospital, sentindo-se sufocada naquele ambiente. Chorava copiosamente, alcançando finalmente os portões que davam no estacionamento. Viu então um mar de repórteres gritando e se inclinando na direção dela, fazendo com que sua cabeça zunisse. Sango saiu do meio da multidão, abraçando a cunhada e mandando que a imprensa se afastasse, vendo Rin chorar mais ainda diante daquela terrível situação.

Empurrou os repórteres até chegar ao carro, colocando a morena dentro dele e dando a volta em seguida, esquivando-se dos fotógrafos. Entrou no carro e virou-se para a Rin, que estava no banco do passageiro.

- E então? Como foi, Rin-chan?- Perguntou, segurando as trêmulas mãos dela.

- Vamos embora, Sango, por favor.- Rin pediu entre um soluço e outro, respirando fundo. Colocou o cinto de segurança, levando o lenço até o rosto, recostando-se ao vidro.

Deveria estar tão feliz. Sempre quisera um filho de Sesshoumaru, sempre quisera ter uma família com ele; fazê-lo feliz. Por que agora? Por que tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo?

Assim que estacionaram à porta da casa do casal, as duas foram recebidas por mais repórteres. Sango travou os dentes, irritada com toda aquela corja de imbecis que acampavam ali por causa de seu irmão. Sesshoumaru não era culpado, qual era o problema daquela gente? Saiu novamente, trazendo Rin consigo até que entrassem pelo portão, subindo as escadas até a porta. Entraram na sala de estar e então todo aquele som irritante da gritaria cessou, mergulhando num profundo silêncio.

Rin recostou-se à parede, apertando o papel do exame contra seu peito. Escorregou pela pintura amarela até o carpete escuro do chão, preenchendo a sala com seus soluços.

- Eu não agüento mais, Sango, eu não posso...- Repetia, sentada agora ao chão.

- Shh, está tudo bem, Rin.- Agachou-se frente à cunhada, abraçando-a.- Quer me contar agora?

- Eu estou grávida.- Anunciou, recostando o rosto contra o ombro da outra morena, soluçando.

- Isso é maravilhoso! Sesshoumaru vai ficar tão feliz! Quer dizer, você conhece a forma dele de estar contente...

- Não, Sango. Pode imaginar o quanto vai ser difícil? Sesshoumaru já está se desdobrando para não deixar que me envolvam nisso, com nosso bebê será pior.- Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, irritada.

- Não importa.- Sango segurou o rosto da cunhada, fazendo-a olhar pra si.- Esse bebê nos vai dar força para provar a inocência de Sesshoumaru, vai nos dar força para lutar.- Passou os delicados dedos pelos olhos dela, sorrindo em seguida.- Eu estou tão feliz! Vamos ter um pequeno milagre correndo por esta casa.

- Eu preciso de toda força do mundo agora, está ficando cada vez mais difícil. Imagine para Sesshoumaru...- Suspirou, umedecendo os lábios.- Quero que isso acabe logo.

- Essa criança foi concedida pra nos ajudar nessa fase difícil de nossas vidas, Rin.- Afagou os cabelos da cunhada, sem deixar de sorrir.- Tudo dará certo.

- Espero que Sesshoumaru fique tão feliz quanto eu.- Rin esboçou uma linha de sorriso.

- Está brincando! Ele vai surtar! Da maneira dele, é claro...- Sango revirou os olhos, fazendo a outra rir.- Levante-se daí, vamos comer algo e começar a planejar o quarto do bebê.- Levantou-se, puxando Rin consigo. As duas foram até a cozinha e diante de inúmeras recomendações vindas de Sango, fizeram uma refeição cheia de vitaminas, proteínas e tudo que uma grávida precisaria.

* * *

Sesshoumaru encostou a BMW no portão, esperando que ele abrisse. De um instante para o outro, seu carro estava lotado de jornalistas batendo nos vidros e gritando, fazendo mil perguntas sobre o caso de Sarah Brandford. Massageou a área entre os olhos, respirando fundo. Aqueles idiotas não sairiam mesmo da frente da sua casa? Ele não tinha nada a dizer pra aquele bando de oportunistas desgraçados.

Respirou fundo e engatou a primeira, entrando pela garagem. Estacionou o carro e saiu deste, ativando o alarme de segurança, subindo as escadas de acesso à cozinha. Encontrou sua irmã terminando de secar alguns pratos e arrumando-os dentro do armário de canto. Sango abriu um enorme sorriso quando o viu e ele correspondeu com uma linha curvada pra cima no canto do lábio. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e beijou a têmpora de sua irmã, caminhando então até a sala. Depositou o paletó cinza na cadeira, desatou a gravata azul marinho e recostou a maleta preta na mesa, voltando para a cozinha enquanto dobrava as mangas da camisa social.

- Não achei que ia te encontrar aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?- Perguntou, no mesmo tom impassível de sempre.

- Aconteceu.- Ela respondeu simplesmente, vendo os olhos dourados procurarem os dela.

- Onde está Rin?- Ele imediatamente perguntou, procurando algum sinal da sua mulher pela casa.- Foi algum repórter novamente?

Sango suspirou profundamente, sorrindo mais uma vez. A expressão de Sesshoumaru pareceu relaxar, apesar dos olhos âmbares exigirem uma resposta mais concreta à sua pergunta. Lembrou-se do lamentável episódio quando um repórter perguntou a Rin se ela teve alguma participação no _homicídio_ de Sarah e se a causa de tudo foi a herança. Sua mulher teve um acesso de raiva e gritou que ninguém era culpado e que eles os deixassem em paz.

Tudo virou motivo de tablóide no dia seguinte...

- Ela está dormindo, lá em cima.- Sango explicou e ele foi até a escada, tendo sua irmã em seus calcanhares. Parou assim que percebeu que ela ainda tinha algo a dizer, virando-se então para encará-la mais uma vez.- Ela tem uma notícia a te dar. Fiquei apenas esperando que você chegasse, preciso ir agora...

- Sango.- Chamou, quando a morena já estava recolhendo sua bolsa e casaco.- Eu tenho que...- Respirou fundo, massageando o ponto baixo da testa.- me preparar pro que vou ouvir?

- Oh sim, se tem.- Riu, pegando as chaves do carro em cima da mesa.- Mas você ainda tem alguns meses pra isso.- Parou à porta, vendo a expressão confusa do irmão. Riu mais uma vez, mantendo um sorriso divertido no rosto.- Se até Miroku conseguiu ficar pronto, acho que vai ser moleza pra você.- Deu uma piscadela e mandou um último beijo, saindo.

Ele tomou um fôlego longo e abriu a boca pra perguntar, mas sua irmã já tinha ido. Só encontrou a porta da entrada fechada e ouviu o motor do carro de Sango pela garagem. Sesshoumaru virou-se e começou a subir as escadas, ficando irritado por toda aquela anunciação. Se fosse algo ruim, sua irmã contaria imediatamente, então...

Alguma notícia boa após todos esses meses de má notícia após outra má notícia?

Estava ansioso após muitos e muitos anos sem se sentir assim. Chegou à porta do quarto e um frio subiu pela espinha, deixando-o com outro sentimento que _também_ não tinha há anos.

Medo.

Abriu a porta com cautela e encontrou Rin dormindo entre os lençóis brancos, ressonando tranquilamente. O peito dela se estendia e voltava em longos fôlegos e as pálpebras estavam um pouco inchadas, provando que ela havia recentemente chorado. Franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso novamente.

Puxou o tecido fino da calça do terno e sentou-se na beirada da cama, retirando os sapatos e as meias, calmamente. Sentiu duas mãos subindo pelo seu peito até envolvê-lo completamente e respirou fundo, aliviado. Segurou os finos dedos entre as mãos fortes dele, sentindo a respiração quente de Rin em seu pescoço.

Ela pendeu pra trás e deitou-se, trazendo-o consigo. Sesshoumaru recostou o rosto contra o peito dela, virando-se para abraçar fina cintura com firmeza contra si. Aspirou o perfume doce do colo dela e sentiu a alegria subir pelo seu rosto, permitindo que ele abrisse mais que uma linha de sorriso no rosto.

Rin passou os finos dedos pelo cabelo prateado dele, apertando-o com toda força contra si. O rastro de agonia em seu peito se acendeu e seus dedos relaxaram, escorregando das mechas lisas. Percebendo isso, Sesshoumaru sentou-se recostado à cabeceira da cama e puxou Rin consigo, envolvendo-a entre seus braços e pernas.

Ela suspirou um tanto aliviada. As palmas das mãos foram até o peito dele e a morena fechou os olhos por um instante, passando o rosto pelo ombro musculoso. Sentiu o perfume do marido e sorriu, suspirando novamente.

- O que você tem a me contar?- Perguntou diretamente. Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de pessoa que reprimia perguntas como esta, principalmente com Rin.

- Be-bem, e-eu não sei s-se...- As palavras se enrolavam ao sair dos finos lábios e ela parou, respirando fundo. Ele ficou calmo, olhando-a por baixo do próprio queixo, esperando que ela tivesse o próprio tempo para responder.- Ah, Kami! Eu queria ser boa nisso também.- Murmurou baixinho, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Nisso?

- É, você sabe...- Rin enrolou uma própria mecha do cabelo liso castanho nos dedos, encarando como os fios deslizavam pela pele.- Conseguir dizer as coisas de uma vez, assim.- Explicou de modo infantil e ele quase cedeu a uma expressão divertida, mas continuou impassível.- Não sei se vou conseguir contar.

- Você _precisa_ me contar, Rin.- Disse, pegando a mecha dos dedos dela para enrolar entre os próprios dedos.- Eu estou ficando um pouco impaciente...

- Oh, sim.- Concordou, respirando fundo. Tomou um longo fôlego e abriu a boca pra dizer algo, parando no meio do caminho. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que fez a mesma coisa há alguns minutos, quando Sango saiu sem explicar. Às vezes seu cunhado comentava que Rin estava ganhando os mesmos jeitos dele, principalmente quando ela surrava Miroku por algum comentário maldoso.

Os dedos largaram a mecha que se enrolava em sua mão e ele virou-se, olhando apenas Rin. Ela estava com a mesma expressão congelada, a boca entreaberta e os olhos castanhos arregalados. Se a situação não fosse tão apreensiva, seria _cômica._

- Estou esperando.- Comentou, com um tom de voz um pouco mais exigente.

- Me ajude, Sess.- Ela pediu numa voz chorosa, chamando-o pelo apelido. E ela _sabia_ que quando fazia isso para convencê-lo sempre conseguia.

- Tudo bem.- Ele concordou, massageando as têmporas. Sesshoumaru _odiava _joguinhos de adivinhar. Nunca foi muito fã de surpresas em sua vida.- Algo de errado com você?- Perguntou, achando aquilo um tanto irritante. Apesar disso, sabia que Rin não falaria tão cedo o que tinha para falar.

- Bem, não é _errado_...- Ela começou, voltando a olhar os dedos enrolando as mechas morenas. Sentiu a mão dele puxar seu queixo novamente para que se olhassem. E ele _sabia _que quando a olhava daquela forma, sempre conseguia a verdade dela.- É diferente.

- Diferente como?- Os olhos âmbares a encaravam como se pudessem ver através de seu rosto. Ela estremeceu, tentando desviar o olhar e não tendo muito sucesso nisso.

- N-não ente-enda como algo-o _ruim_.- Explicou vagamente, vendo-o estreitar os olhos.- É algo muito bom, na verdade. Só n-não era a ho-hora...

- Você está grávida.- Sesshoumaru concluiu repentinamente, voltando à expressão impassível. Ela empalideceu de um segundo ao outro, seus olhos dilataram e sua boca entreabriu, procurando por mais oxigênio.

- Sesshou...- Após longos instantes de silêncio, ela tentou chamá-lo. A voz falhou e ele estreitou um pouco os olhos, fazendo outro frio subir pela espinha dela.

- _Não_ foi uma pergunta.

- Não era pra ter acontecido, não agora! Eu sei que a sua vida está muito complicada e que você tem que se preocupar apenas em provar a sua inocência. Eu poderia esperar até que tudo acabasse...- De repente Rin começou a despejar uma palavra emendada na outra rapidamente, fazendo Sesshoumaru torcer as sobrancelhas. Se antes ela não conseguia dizer nada, agora a barreira se rompeu.- Me desculpe por isso, me desc...

- Você está se desculpando por ter _engravidado_?- Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo-a parar de falar. O peito da morena estava ofegando rapidamente e ele esperou um instante até continuar.- Não tente ficar com todo crédito, você não o fez sozinha.- Um brilho diferente passou pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru e Rin quase caiu para trás, confusa.

- Como é?- Perguntou. Ele não podia estar tendo senso de humor agora, podia?

- Já parou pra reparar no quanto você se desculpa excessivamente?- Mudou de assunto repentinamente, tendo uma expressão calma no rosto.

- Eu sei, me descul...- Rin começou, tapando a própria boca no meio do caminho. Ela se sentia tão boba quando fazia isso...

- Que tipo de bobagem levou você a acreditar que tinha que se desculpar por levar um filho _meu _aí dentro?- Os lábios dele se curvaram finalmente num meio sorriso e o coração dela pareceu parar, pulando uma ou duas batidas. Ela abraçou-o com força, pressionando a bochecha direita contra o peito esquerdo dele, sentindo que a pulsação de Sesshoumaru estava acelerada. Sesshoumaru com o coração acelerado? Isso era totalmente inesperado.

- Está tudo uma confusão, agora não era hora pra termos um filho.- Rin disse. A voz embargada de emoção se abafava contra o peito forte dele, fazendo um diferente tipo de _calor _passar pela pele de Sesshoumaru.- Ele vai nascer no meio de tudo isso...

- Absolutamente não.- Negou calmamente, afagando os cabelos dela.- Eu agilizarei o processo, de forma que a minha inocência já tenha sido provada em, _no máximo_, seis meses.

- Sério?- Ela perguntou, levantando o queixo para olhá-lo.

- Este Sesshoumaru já fez alguma piada do tipo?- Respondeu com outra pergunta, estreitando os olhos.

- Fora quando você quase me matou do coração há alguns minutos? Não.- Ela foi retórica, vendo um brilho divertido passar pelos olhos âmbares.- Por um instante eu pensei que você não ficaria feliz e...- Rin começou a enrolar uns dedos nos outros, nervosamente.

- Ouça a si mesma...- Ele suspirou profundamente, segurando as mãos dela.- Você sabe que eu sempre quis que me desse um filho.- Explicou calmamente, vendo-a abrir a boca para contestar. Estreitou os olhos por um instante, fazendo-a parar, com a boca entreaberta.- Não importa se agora é a hora certa ou não. Essas coisas não têm tempo para acontecer; elas simplesmente acontecem, minha Rin.

A morena abriu o maior de seus sorrisos, apertando os olhos castanhos de modo que quase desaparecessem. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abraçou com força novamente, descansando o rosto na curva do pescoço másculo. Sesshoumaru trouxe-a pra mais perto, enrolando a cintura fina de Rin com apenas um braço e o outro afagando os cabelos dela.

* * *

As pontadas na base das suas costas estavam o enlouquecendo e ele tentava lembrar o que havia feito para que isso acontecesse. Finalmente seu consciente despertou e ele abriu um dos olhos, percebendo que o quarto estava mergulhado em escuridão. Mexeu as mãos, percebendo uma textura _macia_ por baixo de suas palmas, olhando para então ver que Rin dormira abraçada nele.

Sesshoumaru se remexeu, tentando endireitar sua coluna recostada à cabeceira. Um forte incômodo o assolou e ele suspirou fundo, mexendo-se mais uma vez, sentindo seus ossos estralarem. A morena em seus braços gemeu, provando que também estava desconfortável naquela posição. Haviam adormecido recostados à cabeceira e apenas no meio da madrugada despertaram para esse fato.

Ele se moveu para o centro da cama e a trouxe consigo. Esperou alguns instantes até soltar-se de Rin e levantar, olhando em volta. Sua camisa social estava totalmente desalinhada e a calça amassada. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos olhos, tentando adaptar sua visão. Rin dormia de bruços agora entre o lençol amassado, ressonando tranquilamente. Ela ainda vestia a calça jeans e a blusa que usara para ir até o hospital mais cedo.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou, puxando-a gentilmente. As ágeis mãos foram até a calça da morena, desabotoando-a rapidamente e deslizando o tecido pelas belas pernas bronzeadas. Rin murmurou algo incompreensível e ele riu entre o nariz, vendo as mãos dela passarem pela, agora, pele descoberta. Ele virou-a e puxou a blusa – que já estava enrolada na altura do busto –, deixando-a apenas de lingerie.

Era quase imperceptível, mas ele já via alguma mudança na perfeita barriga de sua mulher. Abriu um meio sorriso, pensando que a tendência agora era só a _melhorar_...

Abriu seu armário e buscou alguma camisa de algodão confortável. Nem cogitou abrir o armário de sua mulher para procurar algo no escuro; aquilo seria uma missão realmente impossível, algo como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Ou nesse caso, procurar um pijama no meio das tantas roupas dela. Vestiu Rin com sua camisa e a pegou nos braços, ajeitando-a por baixo dos lençóis. Buscou um edredom na ponta da cama e a cobriu, seguindo para o banheiro da suíte.

Fechou a porta e acendeu a luz, recebendo um golpe drástico de mudança de claridade. Seus olhos arderam e ele praguejou, passando novamente os longos dedos pelos orbes dourados, procurando que eles se adaptassem agora à claridade. Apagou a luz do teto e ligou somente a que iluminava o espelho da pia, deixando o ambiente à meia luz.

Ligou a enorme banheira de mármore, deixando que a água quente subisse rapidamente. Enquanto esperava que ficasse cheia, ele despiu-se lentamente, colocando a camisa preta e a calça cinza sobre um pequeno móvel próximo a si.

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos prateados, tentando desfazer a confusão que estavam. Um baixo rosnado subiu por sua garganta quando ele percebeu que não havia tido sucesso; o gel que usara para arrumá-los de manhã havia grudado em seu cabelo.

A cueca boxer preta foi ao chão quando ele percebeu que a banheira já estava cheia e quente o suficiente. Entrou na água morna e sentou-se, esperando até que seus músculos, enrijecidos pelo mau jeito em que dormira, relaxassem. Fechou os olhos dourados, aspirando o úmido quente ar vindo da água.

Ele havia usado palavras tranqüilas com Rin quando falara do filho, mas não estava totalmente certo sobre isso. O julgamento não estava no melhor dos caminhos e ele começava a cogitar o que aconteceria caso fosse realmente condenado. Condenado por algo que _não_ fez. A imagem de Sarah morta na cama deles passou por sua mente e ele abriu os olhos novamente, tentando eliminar aquilo de sua cabeça. Tentara por anos e anos simplesmente apagar aquela memória, mas era impossível. Sua doce ex-mulher foi morta a facadas em sua própria casa, enquanto ele trabalhava.

E foi ele quem achou o corpo, foi ele quem viu como ela estava. As pernas torcidas entre os lençóis, os braços abertos e o rosto caído pra trás. Sangue, muito sangue. Sarah estava envolta numa poça do próprio sangue, que trilhava um caminho até a porta do quarto, passando entre as frestas do piso claro.

Rangeu os dentes e rosnou, sentindo os músculos enrijecerem novamente. Estava sendo acusado pelo ex-sogro, que sabia _perfeitamente_ o que havia acontecido com sua filha. Prefeito de uma cidadezinha ao sul dos Estados Unidos, William Brandford envolveu-se com a máfia mexicana, entrando no negócio de tráfico de armas, drogas e pessoas. E aquele porco provavelmente pisou feio na bola para ter sua filha assassinada do outro lado do mundo.

Sesshoumaru realmente amava Sarah e jamais seria capaz de fazê-la mal. O jeito doce com que ela se comportava, a inocência e bondade com qual encarava o mundo. Casaram-se em Nagoya, quando terminaram a faculdade. Sesshoumaru rapidamente entrou nos negócios de InuTaisho e cresceu no ramo, fazendo uma considerável fortuna. Não conseguia compreender por que estava sendo acusado de matar sua ex-mulher pelo dinheiro, quando, na verdade, não precisava de um centavo a mais sequer.

Rin era amiga de sua irmã e vivia entre os pequenos momentos de sua vida. Quando Sarah se foi, ele se fechou de uma forma colérica. Não fazia nada além de trabalhar, afastou-se de sua família e amigos e não conseguia enxergar além da sua própria arrogância.

No fundo, Rin e Sarah tinham muito em comum. O que as diferenciava era no quanto a sua atual esposa era decidida e disposta a impor sua opinião diante do mundo, fazendo isso de forma muito diplomática e doce. E apesar da aparência forte de Rin, sabia que ela tinha um poço de insegurança dentro de si que às vezes transbordava; como havia acontecido hoje.

Sesshoumaru entendia a confusão dela quanto ser perigosa e conturbada essa gravidez agora, mas não conseguia compreender o porquê dela acreditar que ele não ficaria feliz com isso. Seria um filho dele, independente do que acontecesse daqui em diante, teria que pensar no futuro daquela nova vida. Suspirou fundo e percebeu que aqueles pensamentos estavam deixando-o cada vez mais tenso. Recostou a cabeça na borda da banheira e respirou fundo, sabendo o quão cansado estava. Queria um pouco de paz na sua vida, queria dar um pouco de paz à cabeça de Rin, agora que ela precisava – mais do que nunca – estar bem.

Ouviu um 'click' atrás de si e olhou por cima dos ombros Rin recostada à porta fechada. O cabelo moreno estava desalinhado de forma que emoldurasse o rosto dela de um jeito sexy, os olhos estavam semi cerrados pela claridade e ela esfregava uma perna na outra, tentando afastar a sensação tímida que tinha quando ficava _assim_ com ele.

Aproximou-se com passos lentos até a banheira, vendo-o acompanhá-la com o olhar sereno. Os finos pés alcançaram os degraus que davam acesso ao fino marfim da borda e ele ficou imóvel, apenas olhando-a por cima dos ombros.

- Você não me acordou.- Ela comentou, parada de pé logo atrás dele.- Achei que fosse ficar comigo quando me vestiu...

Ah, aquela timidez. Ele era absolutamente apaixonado por tudo em Rin, até esses pequenos "defeitos" a deixavam mais e mais irresistível. Sesshoumaru continuou imóvel e ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

Ele levantou-se da água repentinamente, exibindo o másculo corpo nu. As gotas de água escorriam por trilhas entre os músculos e pêlos dele, caindo na banheira após terem tido seu curso pelo paraíso.

'Céus, como ele é perfeito.' Rin pensou, mordendo o lábio com mais força. Os olhos dela não podiam desgrudar dos músculos perfeitamente construídos pelas costas, pernas e...

Sesshoumaru virou-se lentamente para ela, curvando-se até alcançar o ouvido dela com sua sedutora boca.

- Então se eu te vesti, suponho que seja meu trabalho _despir_.

**(*)**

Ela teve tempo apenas de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa antes de os braços fortes a envolverem com firmeza. Os lábios dele encontraram os dela com paixão, estendendo-se num beijo caloroso e gentil ao mesmo tempo. As mãos dela enterraram-se nos cabelos úmidos da nuca dele e ela pressionou-se contra seu corpo, ficando nas pontas dos pés.

Os braços dele puxaram-na para cima e a água do corpo dele molhou a camiseta e as pernas dela, causando um fio de arrepio pelo corpo de Rin. Sesshoumaru trilhou os lábios pela bochecha até a orelha dela, alcançando finalmente seu pescoço. A morena gemeu satisfatoriamente, fechando os olhos para aproveitar aquela carícia.

Rapidamente as mãos de Sesshoumaru infiltraram-se por baixo do tecido da camiseta, levantando a peça no caminho. Assim que a pele morna da barriga dela encontrou a pele quente do youkai, um calor subiu pelo rosto e desceu pelas pernas, deixando-a desequilibrada.

Ele jogou a peça de algodão num canto do banheiro, direcionando agora os lábios para os ombros nus dela. A boca quente dele desceu pelo perfeito osso da clavícula até alcançar a altura do colo, fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez.

As mãos de Rin procuraram os fechos do sutiã e ele a censurou, segurando seus pulsos. Ela olhou-o confusa e viu um brilho divertido em seu olhar.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que era meu trabalho te despir.- Os lábios dele voltaram pela trilha do pescoço, queixo, rosto até a orelha dela novamente, mordendo o lóbulo antes de falar.

- Mas não foi você quem vestiu essa peça...- Questionou numa voz fraca, fechando os olhos novamente.

- E desde quando isso é negociável?- Ele respondeu com outra pergunta, soltando um baixo riso. As mãos de Sesshoumaru foram até o fecho do sutiã rosa que ela usava e o desatou, deixando que a peça se soltasse de suas costas.

- Quando você me beija assim, _nada_ é negociável.- Admitiu, perdida entre os lábios dele correndo por sua pele.

- Bom saber.- Um brilho de satisfação passou pelo olhar dele assim que ela abriu os olhos, encontrando os orbes dourados.

Sesshoumaru separou-se de Rin apenas para que o sutiã caísse entre eles, no chão. Os fortes braços a envolveram mais uma vez, levantando-a do piso e trazendo seu belo corpo pra si. Ele entrou novamente na banheira, deixando que a água alcançasse apenas seus joelhos e as coxas de Rin.

A sensação do peito musculoso contra os seios dela e o membro dele pressionado contra o tecido da calcinha rosa claro bordada a deixavam já completamente entregue a Sesshoumaru.

Uma das mãos dele envolveu o cabelo da nuca dela, puxando-a sutilmente para outro beijo apaixonado, enquanto a outra mão buscou a base das costas dela, descendo pela carne do quadril de Rin. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele quando os dedos firmes dele envolveram sua pele, fazendo-a sentir outro choque. As mãos de Rin travaram-se contra os músculos da lateral do tórax dele, trazendo-o pra muito perto. Um rosnado de prazer subiu pelo fundo da garganta dele quando as unhas dela se afundaram em sua pele e seu membro foi pressionado com mais força contra ela, mesmo que por cima da última peça entre eles.

Oh sim, isso o lembrava que ele precisava _urgentemente_ se livrar daquilo. Sem muitas delongas, ele desceu as duas mãos até as bordas da calcinha e a retirou pelas pernas de Rin, considerando que aquela peça rosa era bonita e sua mulher ficaria aborrecida se ele simplesmente rasgasse o tecido, como queria fazer.

Jogou a peça em qualquer outro lugar e voltou-se para a morena, tomando seus lábios novamente. Num rápido movimento ele envolveu as pernas dela por sua cintura, ainda não chegando a penetrá-la. Sesshoumaru era uma pessoa _muito_ calma, e agora ele não tinha nenhum tipo de pressa para amar Rin.

Sentou-se na banheira, sentindo a água mais fria que seus corpos juntos, dando um arrepio pela pele do casal. Ele recostou Rin à outra borda, levantando-a até que ficasse quase completamente emersa na água, revelando seu corpo curvilíneo. Ele pendeu sobre ela, beijando o queixo, pescoço e descendo para o colo outra vez, encontrando agora os perfeitos seios arrepiados pelo choque da temperatura entre a água e o corpo dele.

Ele lambeu e mordiscou a pele rosada do bico do seio, ouvindo-a gemer e enrolar os dedos entre os cabelos dele. As mãos que seguravam sua cintura se apertaram contra a pele de Rin, fazendo-a resfolegar. Sesshoumaru colocou o braço direito como apoio por baixo do corpo dela, para que ela continuasse na mesma posição e a outra mão procurou as coxas de Rin. Assim que ela sentiu as mãos dele ali, as pernas se entreabriram quase inconscientemente e ele sorriu, voltando a beijar o colo dela.

Um dos ágeis dedos dele massageou a entrada dela e Rin gritou, fazendo-o se arrepiar e respirar fundo, controlando seu desejo de tomá-la rapidamente. Infernos! Ela conseguia o enlouquecer em gestos tão pequenos.

Ele continuou a massageá-la por baixo da água, lambendo e mordiscando agora a pele do pescoço dela. Uma das mãos de Rin procurou a nuca dele e a outra foi até as costas largas do youkai, puxando-o pra mais perto, cravando as unhas na pele dele nesse processo. Um dos dedos deslizou finalmente pra dentro dela e ela suspirou no ouvido dele, ficando com os sentidos totalmente nublados. Ele repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, vendo-a ficar muito ofegante e percebendo que rapidamente ela chegaria ao seu ápice.

Os braços de Sesshoumaru a levantaram, sentando a morena na borda da banheira. Antes que ela pudesse questionar, os lábios dele chegaram na parte interna da sua coxa e ela gemeu mais uma vez, segurando-se no mármore da banheira.

Os gentis lábios dele beijaram seu sexo e ela fechou os olhos, deixando os lábios entreabertos para respirar. As mãos dele alcançaram as dela sobre o mármore frio e ela envolveu seus dedos pelos dele, umedecendo os lábios ressecados pela velocidade com a qual resfolegava.

A língua moveu-se por ela, e ele satisfatoriamente percebeu que ela estava muito perto de chegar _lá_. Mas antes que ela o fizesse, Rin empurrou Sesshoumaru até a outra borda, fazendo menção que ele se sentasse ali. Ele atendeu ao pedido dela e ela continuou dentro da água, posicionando-se entre as pernas dele.

Rin emergiu parte do corpo para beijar o peitoral dele, descendo pelos músculos da perfeita talhada barriga. Ele fechou os olhos e rugiu assim que ela segurou seu membro, movimentando as finas mãos por ele enquanto beijava a parte baixa do peitoral dele.

Sentiu a quente boca dela envolvê-lo e ele arqueou, travando o maxilar e torcendo as sobrancelhas. Rin mexia graciosamente os lábios e a língua por seu membro, enlouquecendo Sesshoumaru de uma forma absurdamente sensual.

Quando ele soltou um rosnado mais forte e apertou a banheira entre as mãos, os orbes dourados se abriram e a encararam com muito desejo. Ele desceu da borda e reclinou-a sobre o outro lado da banheira, puxando seus quadris.

- Eu preciso te fazer minha agora, Rin.- A voz rouca dele avisou e ela sorriu docemente, segurando-se nos braços dele.

- Mas eu já sou sua.- Disse no ouvido dele, fazendo-o respirar fundo.- Sempre serei.

Sesshoumaru puxou-a para mais um beijo e então a penetrou, fazendo um uníssono gemido entre as bocas juntas. Ele começou a movimentar-se, fazendo a água tremular em pequenas ondas em volta deles e resvalar entre os corpos unidos.

Separaram os lábios, procurando ar. Ele encaixou o rosto por cima do ombro dela, sentindo o cheiro delicioso do cabelo dela, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Rin passou uma das mãos pelas costas dele e a outra alcançou a nuca novamente. Ela ofegava com os lábios mais entreabertos, deixando que os gemidos escapassem entre seus lábios. Em poucos instantes ele já se movia rapidamente, ouvindo o eco dos gemidos de Rin pelo banheiro. Ela prendeu as pernas em volta dele para facilitar seu caminho e Sesshoumaru apertou os olhos, sentindo choques por todo seu corpo.

Quando o corpo dela chacoalhou de cima abaixo e o nome dele fugiu pelos lábios femininos, o seu controle se foi. Sesshoumaru apertou os dedos pela borda da banheira e estocou três ou quatro vezes com força antes de soltar um último rugido entre os dentes e derramar-se dentro de Rin.

Os dois ofegavam severamente, olhando-se com intensidade. Ela sorriu e levou uma das mãos ao cabelo dele, afastando os fios colados pelo suor no rosto viril. Sesshoumaru retirou-se de dentro dela e a puxou para si, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, enquanto ele se recostava à borda.

Rin aproximou os lábios rosados da boca dele e deu um suave beijo, sorrindo mais uma vez em seguida. Ele olhou-a e esboçou um belo sorriso, fazendo com que os orbes castanhos dela brilhassem.

- Eu amo você tanto!- Exclamou, apoiando o rosto no ombro dele e abraçando suas costas.

- Eu também...- Sussurrou, fechando os olhos e pendendo o rosto sob a cabeça dela.- Você é o mundo deste Sesshoumaru.

A doce risada dela preencheu o banheiro e ele suspirou, satisfeito. Amava aquela mulher com todas as forças e a protegeria, acima de tudo. Queria sempre estar com ela, olhar por ela, falar com ela, olhá-la...

Não podia acreditar em como conseguiu amar Rin com tanta força depois de ter perdido Sarah. Seu coração acometeu-se em uma escuridão surreal até o dia em que Rin entrou em sua vida. No fundo, sabia que se alguém conseguisse reverter a dor de seu peito, esse alguém seria definitivamente a mulher de sua vida.

Sem dúvidas, não conseguiria viver sem aquele par de olhos castanhos.

**_Quero apenas cinco coisas...  
Primeiro é o amor sem fim  
A segunda é ver o outono  
A terceira é o grave inverno  
Em quarto lugar o verão  
A quinta coisa são teus olhos  
Não quero dormir sem teus olhos.  
Não quero ser... sem que me olhes.  
Abro mão da primavera para que continues me olhando._**

* * *

Oi gente! Fanfic nova pintando por aqui =) O que acharam desse primeiro Capítulo? A fic não terá muuitos capítulos e nem será muito longa, mas espero que vocês gostem.

Estou meio atolada nos trabalhos da faculdade e por isso a postagem pode demorar um pouco mais, mas não desistam de mim HAHA

Bom fim de semana pra vocês, até a próxima postagem =D

Beijos =*

* * *

_Nina._

* * *

**(Clicar nesse botãozinho aqui de reviews não dói, e ainda faz uma ficwritter feliz =D)**


	2. Capítulo 2

_O vento frio varreu os cabelos castanhos, fazendo com que algumas mechas invadissem o rosto de Rin. Por trás daquele emaranhado castanho, os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade, transbordando a emoção que sempre abrigava naqueles belos orbes. Mesmo naquele dia de frio ela estava contente; ele estava ali com ela. Sesshoumaru havia procurado-a._

_Ele retirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco e vacilou até alcançar as mechas que borravam seu rosto, empurrando-as gentilmente para a parte de trás de sua orelha. Ela finalmente sorriu para ele; e apenas para ele. Além dos olhos emotivos, seu rosto se emoldurou em uma perfeita harmoniosa pintura, exibindo toda a beleza de Rin. Seu coração se aqueceu e o youkai olhou-a serenamente. Demorou algum tempo até que ele percebesse que a serenidade em seu peito era dada pela presença dela, pelo espaço que Rin ocupou em sua vida._

_- Fico feliz que esteja aqui comigo, Sesshoumaru-sama.- A doce voz chegou aos seus ouvidos e seu peito se aqueceu mais uma vez. Que estranha sensação era aquela que o acometia quando ela estava por perto? Só o fato daquela menina olhá-lo trazia uma paz estranha ao caos em seu coração._

_- Na primavera eu terei de partir, você sabe disso.- Ele simplesmente disse, vendo o sorriso dela gradualmente se fechar. Às vezes sua sinceridade _feria _as pessoas e ele sentiu algum tipo de arrependimento por não ver mais o sorriso dela._

_Mas era verdade e ele precisava ser honesto quanto a isso. Na primavera ele iria à América acompanhar o processo contra ele, e então só voltaria próximo ao verão. Talvez aquele tempo fosse o necessário para que Rin saísse de sua vida e enxergasse que seria melhor assim._

_Outro vento gelado passou entre os dois e ela se encolheu, abraçando a si mesma. O rosto desceu até o chão e Rin suspirou fundo, torcendo os lábios rosados numa expressão aborrecida. Sesshoumaru tirou o casaco preto que vestia e envolveu o corpo da morena, vendo-a levantar o rosto para encará-lo._

_O youkai sentiu pequenos focos gelados contra seu rosto e então olhou para o alto, vendo que uma fina neve estava começando a cair. Quando seus olhos encontraram os orbes castanhos novamente, Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin voltara a sorrir. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, segurando a mão direita do youkai com a palma para cima, deixando que alguns flocos de neve caíssem ali._

_- Mas ainda está nevando.- Concluiu alegremente, deixando que a doce risada preenchesse seus ouvidos._

O som contínuo do seu celular interrompeu aquele sonho, fazendo-o praguejar entre o travesseiro. Aquelas vivas memórias invadiam constantemente seus sonhos, deixando-o atordoado. Rin murmurou abafadamente algo como 'Atenda, Sess' contra seu peito e ele respirou fundo, estendendo o braço para alcançar o pequeno aparelho.

- Alô?

- Bom dia, irmãozinho.- Sango cumprimentou, fazendo-o torcer as sobrancelhas. Qual era o problema de sua irmã ao acordá-lo cedo num domingo?

Ele e Rin haviam ficado juntos por mais uma ou duas horas, conversando até que o sol estivesse quase nascendo, o que o levava a acreditar que havia tido menos de três horas de sono. Forçou a mente, tentando lembrar de algum motivo que fizesse Sango ligá-lo agora.

- Qual é o problema?- Perguntou pausadamente, bufando antes de iniciar a frase.

- Como assim 'qual é o problema'? Hoje você precisa ir para o tribunal e eu vou levar Rin para a primeira consulta do pré-natal.- Um riso divertido passou pela linha e Sesshoumaru rosnou, irritado.

- Que horas são?- Ele moveu-se na cama, ouvindo Rin gemer ao separar-se do seu abraço confortável.

- São sete e quinze, a audiência é às nove e a consulta de Rin às dez e meia.

A mente de Sesshoumaru lutava contra o sono furiosamente para que ele conseguisse interpretar todos aqueles números e lembrar-se dos seus compromissos, colocando tudo em ordem em sua mente.

- Sesshoumaru?- Sango chamou, fazendo-o travar o maxilar, ficando muito irritado em ter que sair do lado de Rin.- Você dormiu? Ainda está aí?

- Estou aqui.- Ele sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos. As mãos de Rin envolveram sua cintura e ela apoiou o rosto no colo dele, deitando atravessada pela cama.- Eu quero estar com Rin quando ela for na consulta, desmarque.- Avisou, num tom de voz extremamente autoritário.

- Nem pensar!- Sua irmã exclamou, fazendo-o grunhir irritado.- Foi um enorme esforço conseguir uma vaga nesse obstetra, ele é o melhor e o mais confiável. Além do mais, vai dar tempo de você chegar para a consulta.- Sango respirou fundo, esperando que ele dissesse algo.- Eu disse que a consulta é às dez e meia e a audiência é às nove... você sequer está prestando atenção no que eu estou dizendo?

- É claro que estou. Caso não estivesse, já teria desligado.- Sesshoumaru soou frio, fazendo Rin resmungar algo como 'Não fale assim com sua irmã'.

- Tudo bem, Senhor Ótimo Humor Pela Manhã, acorde e comece a se arrumar.- Sango recomendou no mesmo tom autoritário dele e ele travou os lábios, insatisfeito.- Agora.

- Sango...- A mente sonolenta de Sesshoumaru estava montando uma série de grosserias desordenadas, mas ele estava realmente devagar naquela manhã para conseguir dizer algo antes que sua irmã continuasse.

- Não ouse ser grosseiro comigo, eu estou te ajudando.- Censurou.- Eu vou para o tribunal também para fazer companhia a Rin-chan. Então até logo, maninho.- E por fim desligou, deixando um Sesshoumaru carrancudo ao outro lado da linha.

* * *

O carro luxuoso prata encostou à calçada do tribunal e ele escorregou as pernas pra fora, dando a volta para estender a mão a Rin. Conforme atravessava aquele pequeno espaço, Sesshoumaru tentava ignorar o aglomerado de pessoas gritando em seus ouvidos e cobrando respostas. Trancou seus ouvidos, mantendo o olhar somente na figura de Rin sentada no banco passageiro, assustada com toda aquela movimentação.

Abriu o carro e a puxou pra fora, trazendo seu corpo pra si assim que fechou a porta, acionando o alarme da BMW. Subiu calmamente as escadas que davam acesso à enorme porta do tribunal, apertando a cintura de Rin contra si para que nenhum daqueles porcos oportunistas se aproximasse de sua mulher.

Atravessaram uma área restrita, ficando finalmente livre dos jornalistas. Sesshoumaru viu Sango parada à entrada do tribunal ao lado de Takao Hakudoushi e Houshi Miroku, seu advogado e seu cunhado, respectivamente. Alcançou Sango e lhe beijou a testa brevemente – algo que sempre fazia quando a encontrava -, cumprimentando numa reverência Hakudoushi e Miroku em seguida.

Sango abraçou Rin com força, afagando os cabelos da cunhada. Sua mulher tentava sempre aparentar tranqüila toda vez que Sesshoumaru tinha que comparecer ao tribunal para prestar contas sobre o andamento do caso e confirmar que estava no Japão e não havia fugido, como alguns tablóides andavam dizendo. Apesar disso, o youkai sabia exatamente que Rin estava destruída por dentro, chegando ao limite da situação.

Acusações sobre Rin ter planejado o crime de Sarah com Sesshoumaru andavam crescendo e um burburinho na mídia se formava. O youkai tentava conter esses focos de especulações, mas era muito difícil combater o jogo de interesses que William havia montado para acusá-lo. Não se surpreenderia se em breve sua mulher fosse colocada como suspeita, mesmo que nem tenha chegado a conhecer Sarah.

Entraram pela enorme porta giratória do tribunal, passando pela identificação na recepção. Hakudoushi trocava rápidas palavras com Sesshoumaru enquanto Rin, Sango e Miroku os seguiam em silêncio.

- Então...- Miroku começou, recebendo olhares de Rin e Sango.- Quer dizer queem breve Satoshiterá alguém para brincar.

Rin sorriu docemente, curvando o queixo para baixo num gesto tímido. As mãos dela foram inconscientemente até a parte baixa da barriga, passando os dedos por cima do vestido que usava.

- Acho que sim.- Concordou simplesmente, voltando a encarar o corredor pelo qual andavam. As paredes eram de um mármore manchado de marrom, distribuindo as cores por toda pedra. O teto era alto e arcado, aparentando as construções ocidentais e toda forma diferente da originalmente vinda do outro lado do mundo.

Sango andava ao lado de Miroku agora, dando as mãos para o marido. Ele curvou o outro braço e envolveu o ombro da mulher, beijando uma das têmporas.

Rin apenas suspirou, ficando para trás de todos. Reparou em como o semblante de Hakudoushi estava tenso e como ele negava repetidas vezes em gestos com o rosto, fazendo Sesshoumaru travar a mandíbulaem descontentamento. Prendeuos olhos em outras coisas, passando a ver as enormes janelas de vidro que davam vista ao centro econômico de Tóquio com todos seus prédios.

Sentia falta de alguém...

- Rin-chan?- Sango chamou.

Só reparou que parara de andar quando a cunhada a chamou. Encontrou apenas ela e Miroku esperando por Rin; Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi continuavam a andar pelo corredor, conversando.

Suspirou mais uma vez e seguiu atrás de Sango e Miroku novamente, perguntando-se em qual daquelas malditas portas o destino de Sesshoumaru estava sendo traçado.

* * *

**(Para ouvir: Uma voz no Vento – Leila Pinheiro)**

_Aquele maldito dia mal havia começado e os sinais de irritação dele já eram aparentes. Todos os anos ele simplesmente se trancava em seu escritório, isolando-se num mundo de lembranças e mágoas. Na verdade, durante o primeiro ano ele tinha acessos de raiva, destruindo móveis, papéis e tudo que o lembrava de alguma forma Sarah. Descobriu, então, que nada disso a traria de volta._

Uma voz no vento; chama azul do dia

D_escobriu também que estava destruindo as coisas em que se agarrava depois que ela se foi. Aqueles papéis tinham o _cheiro _dela, as fotos eram a única recordação do doce sorriso e aqueles móveis ainda guardavam o zelo e dedicação com que ela cuidava daquela casa. Após os acessos de raiva, ele tentou desesperadamente consertar tudo; reunir todos os pedaços de papel, colar os fragmentos das fotos e arrumar os móveis. Mas isso também ele não conseguiu._

Doce perfume, canção

_Não sabia ao certo dizer como tudo aquilo se perdeu, Sesshoumaru simplesmente não conseguia encontrar algumas partes daquelas coisas. É como se tudo tivesse sido perdido no tempo, como se ele tivesse destruído de vez aquelas lembranças. E por Deus, como ele estava com raiva disso._

_- Perdoe-me Sarah.- Pediu. As mãos foram até um porta-retrato na mesa que abrigava uma foto colada em diversos pontos. Lembrava-se de algo que sua irmã sempre dizia; 'Você pode tentar reunir todos os pedaços, mas ainda poderá ver onde o papel foi remendado.'_

Uma voz no tempo resiste na noite

_Sabia que Sango havia dito isso com outra intenção, mas tentava não pensar nisso. Aquele dia era um lembrete de como sua vida havia sido cretinamente destruída, no quanto sua absurda auto-confiança e prepotência o haviam arruinado. Como pôde deixá-la sozinha? Como pôde deixar que alguém tivesse a chance de chegar perto do seu maior bem? Como queria ter ouvido todas as vezes que Sarah chorou e confessou que tinha medo de como as coisas terminariam. Terminaram do jeito mais cruel; um homicídio._

E as lágrimas fogem de ti

_Homicídio o qual ele era o principal suspeito. Quando a viu morta na cama, desejou que estivesse morto também. Agora mais do que nunca, ele queria estar com ela onde quer que fosse._

_A__ dor em seu peito estava tornando-se física e ele respirou fundo, tentando ignorar aquilo. Queria não ter sabido que ela _sofreu _antes de morrer. Quem quer que tenha sido o desgraçado que a matou, este assegurou-se de que ela tenha sofrido antes de morrer. Sesshoumaru havia descoberto essa semana que as facadas que mataram Sarah foram dadas em diferentes momentos._

_O assassino não esfaqueou-a e partiu. Ele matou sua ex-mulher vagarosamente, tendo consciência da dor que ela sentia. E Sesshoumaru quase podia ouvir os gritos dela, gritos que provavelmente chamaram por _ele. _E ele não estava lá._

Uma voz no vento...

_Tentava lembrar-se desesperadamente da voz dela, mas estranhamente não conseguia. Os anos estavam destruindo as lembranças de Sarah e ele irritou-se, batendo contra a mesa. Por que raios não conseguia lembrar-se da voz dela? Só queria ouvir mais uma vez, nem que fosse por lembrança. Por que Deus estava sendo tão cruel com ele? Por que Ele havia deixado-o sozinho no mundo, sem seu anjo e sendo acusado pela morte dela? Queria entender o sentido daquilo tudo, queria procurar alguma luz na confusão de sua mente, mas nada vinha._

_- Fale comigo, Sarah._

_Os olhos dourados fecharam-se e segundos depois uma doce melodia o invadiu. Um choque passou pela pele de Sesshoumaru, arrepiando todos os seus pêlos. Era a voz dela, tinha certeza que era._

Uma voz me chama

**_"Eu estou sempre com você, meu Uriel, mas você precisa encontrar seu caminho."_**

_As sobrancelhas do youkai se torceram e um bolo se formou em sua garganta. A voz dela estava tão clara e suave, que por um instante ele jurou que Sarah estava ali, diante de si. Olhou em volta e só encontrou a escuridão daquele dia nublado que nascia em Tóquio._

Uriel. _Era engraçado como no começo ele detestava aquele tolo apelido, achava ultrajante que um youkai de seu tamanho fosse chamado de querubim. Quando ele finalmente resolveu parar de zangar-se com o fato de Sarah chamá-lo de Uriel, ela explicou que ele era o anjo encarregado de guardar a Orbe do Sol. Essa era, claramente, uma alusão aos seus olhos dourados._

_Mas Sarah ia além. Certo dia ela disse a Sesshoumaru que Uriel era Os olhos de Deus. Na ocasião, ele achou aquilo absurdo, afinal, ele era um youkai. Mesmo depois de milhares de anos desde que o primeiro youkai surgiu, ainda eram vistos como demônios. E um demônio não podia ser os Olhos de Deus._

_Agora ele tinha certeza que não podia ser aquilo. Como ele poderia ser os olhos Dele, se há muito Deus não _olhava _por ele?_

_Nunca tivera nenhum tipo de fé até encontrar Sarah. Ela plantou em seu coração o sentimento de gratidão por tudo que tinha e com isso veio a fé que começara a ter. Sesshoumaru enterrou os dedos no próprio cabelo, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Não tinha mais motivo para ter fé, não tinha mais nada a agradecer._

_Certa vez ela disse que era necessário que ele pedisse e agradecesse tudo que lhe foi concedido. Mas se ele não tinha nada a agradecer, também não tinha nada a pedir. Não conseguia pensar em nada que mudasse seu estado de espírito, nada que retomasse o sentido da sua vida. Queria pedir para estar com Sarah, mas se ela não podia voltar para a vida, seria covardia pedir para estar com ela. Pedir para morrer era fraqueza, não era certo pedir isso._

_Tentou acalmar seus pensamentos, sabendo que aquilo algum dia o enlouqueceria. Ele havia passado os últimos três anos ponderando e arrependendo-se por tudo que não fizera. Sabia que aquela tortura não o levaria a lugar algum, afinal, ele era um poderoso homem, mas não tinha o poder de voltar no tempo e fazer certas coisas diferentes._

_Os olhos dourados encontraram a porta e ele percebeu que ela parecia estranhamente convidativa. Normalmente ele só se trancaria no escritório pelo resto do dia para não ter que lidar com aqueles olhares de pena e sofrimento que recebia. Ele não merecia aquilo, ele não queria a compaixão de ninguém._

_Um estranho choque passou por seu corpo e ele desejou poder retirar aquelas palavras. Já havia sido castigado por sua prepotência e arrogância e estava cometendo os mesmos estúpidos erros._

_Só percebeu que saíra do escritório quando a porta bateu atrás de si, impulsionada pela pequena estrutura que não permitia que ela ficasse aberta. Olhou o corredor e nada viu; Sango ainda deveria estar dormindo._

_Desceu as escadas, parando na sala. A casa estava imersa num silêncio pacífico, apesar de ele saber que a capital Tóquio já deveria estar bem movimentada lá fora. Seus olhos voaram até a chave do carro pousada em cima da mesa e ele estranhamente foi atraído até lá._

_Sair pra onde? Não conseguia pensar em lugar algum para ir. Desejou poder ir visitar Sarah no cemitério, mas seu ex-sogro havia tirado-lhe até esse direito. Sua ex-mulher foi enterrada em Detroit, onde nasceu, e ele não podia pegar avião algum até os Estados Unidos para vê-la. Sesshoumaru estava sendo acusado de homicídio e não podia deixar o país até que fosse absolvido._

_Queria simplesmente sair. Algo o mandava sair dali..._

_Tirou o carro da garagem, precisando ligar os faróis para andar na rua. Havia já muita gente andando apressada pelas calçadas, procurando seus trabalhos e funções, cada um vivendo sua própria vida. Perguntou-se se dentre aqueles, havia alguém sofrendo tanto quanto ele._

_S__ó percebeu que rodava há mais de quarenta minutos quando a campainha que avisava que o combustível estava baixo soou. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que fracos raios de sol fugiam das densas nuvens, clareando um pouco aquela manhã triste em Tóquio._

_O acesso para seu trabalho não estava difícil, então resolveu chegar mais cedo naquele dia. Ele era o dono da empresa e não tinha realmente que estar lá naquele momento, mas preferia ocupar sua mente, fugindo de suas assombrações. Passando pela Avenida _Harumi-Dori_, a quantidade de cafés o fez lembrar que não tinha se alimentado naquela manhã. E mesmo que não estivesse com muita fome, algo despertou sua atenção._

_Sentada à mesa de um dos cafés estava uma jovem. Uma _menina_, ele pensou. Era bonita, Sesshoumaru tinha que admitir, mas não era uma beleza convencional. O youkai estacionou e desceu, xingando-se mentalmente por escolher justamente aquele café e por ter olhado para aquela _modelete.

_Entrou pela porta de madeira, dirigindo-se até o balcão. Olhou o cardápio pregado à parede sem muito interesse, procurando não virar-se para olhar aquela estranha _criança _que havia despertado mais estranhamente ainda sua atenção._

_Seus sentidos o traíram quando ele olhou-a por cima dos ombros. Quando os enormes olhos castanhos o encontraram ela corou, virando-se para o vidro e olhando a avenida. Não, ela não era uma modelete._

_Olhando agora, percebia que modeletes não eram tão tímidas assim. E além do mais, ela é mais baixa do que uma modelo deveria ser, certo? O viril pescoço virou-se mais uma vez, olhando a forma nervosa com que ela levava a xícara fumegante de um líquido – que ele supunha ser chá – aos rosados lábios. Ela era, definitivamente, bonita._

_Sesshoumaru travou os lábios numa linha e virou-se ao balcão, irritado. Ele não podia estar mesmo olhando para outra mulher no dia em que fazia três anos que a sua mulher havia partido. Isso era completamente desonesto e ele sentia-se um traidor. Mas Sarah estava morta e ele não estava traindo alguém realmente._

_Exceto as lembranças dela, claro._

_Estava começando a ficar com raiva daquela incomum indecisão. Ele não costumava ser tão vacilante quanto às suas atitudes nem quanto aos seus pensamentos, então por que aquela porcaria de dúvida estava em sua mente? Não sabia sequer dizer o motivo dessa questão, não sabia nem o que infernos estava questionando!_

_O youkai foi bruscamente arrancado dessa 'dúvida' quando a voz dela preencheu seus ouvidos. Uma doce e calma voz, tal qual a voz que ouviu hoje de manhã. Era tão doce quanto sua pequena Sarah._

Brisa de amor, doce coração

_Virou-se de vez para olhá-la; não podia mais evitar. Duvidou novamente se aquela _menina _tratava-se de uma modelete pela forma que estava vestida. Uma colorida harmoniosa roupa para aquele dia nublado de Tóquio. Parecia o tipo de gente que quer sorrir mesmo em dias tão melancólicos como hoje. E ele estava certo; ela sorriu._

_Sorriu diante de uma tola piada feita pelo garçom que estava obviamente interessado nela. Os olhos dourados dele se estreitaram e um rosnado ameaçou subir por sua garganta. Quem era aquele rapaz para demonstrar tanto interesse numa moça que sequer conhece? Ela sorriu pra ele de forma tão pura, que o youkai desejou que ele fosse o motivo daquele sorriso._

_Os olhos dourados desviaram-se da cena, atordoados. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava se comportando daquela forma? Ele também não conhecia aquela _menina.

_Ela é uma menina, Sesshoumaru. Ela deve ter seus dezoito anos e você já é quase um homem de trinta. Isso não é certo, você poderia ser o irmão mais velho dela._

_'Merda.', xingou. Não estava reconhecendo-se no meio daquela confusão, não estivera em dilema tão grande nem quando conheceu Sarah. Apenas aproximou-se e disse quem era, serenamente. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele achava que caso se aproximasse daquela menina, não saberia o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que perdia o dom da palavra – inquestionavelmente concebido a ele por seu pai – com alguma mulher._

_Então ela falou novamente, fazendo com que os dourados olhos a alcançassem. Ela estava sozinha agora, o garçom havia ido embora, então... ela estava falando sozinha?_

Menina louca_, pensou ele. Além de tudo, fala sozinha._

_Ela era irritantemente irritante_zinha_. As roup_inhas _colorid_inhas _e as risad_inhas _que dava diante de tudo, como se nada pudesse interromper a sua alegriaz_inha_. Será que aquela menin_inha_ imaginava quantas pessoas estavam sofrendo por aí? Irritante hábito esse de rir de tudo._

_Mais uma risad_inha _dela chegou aos seus ouvidos e, antes que ele percebesse, estava se aproximando. A curiosidade em saber com quem ela falava e do que ela ria era mais forte do que seu bom-senso, naquele momento, e ele só se praguejou quando já estava ao lado da mesa dela._

_As risad_inhas _dela pararam assim que ela viu aquele homem enorme parado ao seu lado, com uma expressão dura. Rin sabia quem ele era, mas certamente Sesshoumaru não se lembraria dela._

_- Do que você tanto ri, _menina_?_

Uma voz no tempo...

_- De-desculpe, o-oque disse?- Os orbes castanhos estavam enormes e a boca dela tremulou, parecendo assustada._

_- Perguntei do que você está rindo.- A voz dele saiu rude e ela estremeceu novamente, encolhendo-se na cadeira._

_- Nã-não é d-de na-nada.- Negou com gestos brutos do rosto, fazendo-o travar o maxilar. Espere, aquilo não era realmente da conta dele, então por que viera até aqui falar com ela?_

_Atordoado pela estranheza com que estava se comportando, ele resolveu simplesmente dar as costas e voltar de onde viera. Precisava esquecer que encontrara aquela _menina louca _e que falara com ela. Mesmo que a voz dela fosse tão parecida com a de Sarah._

_- Eu estava compondo, Sesshoumaru-sama.- Rin disse, fazendo-o estancar no meio do caminho. Ela quase teve que gritar, pois duas passadas largas dele já o colocaram no meio do caminho até a saída._

_Algo em sua mente gritava que ele fosse até a porta e saísse, deixando-a falando sozinha. Mas algo o despertou para o fato de que ela sabia seu nome. Como raios aquela pivete sabia seu nome? Ele não era uma pessoa muito comum na mídia, então..._

_Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela e parou diante da mesa novamente, olhando-a por baixo dos cílios. A expressão estava menos dura – apesar de ainda ser fria – e ele permaneceu calado, tendo um brilho de curiosidade furiosamente tentando ser contido._

_Rin olhou o estofado à frente e olhou o grande homem, fazendo menção para que ele se sentasse. Longos instantes de dúvida se passaram até que ele finalmente sentasse, irritado por agora saber qual era sua dúvida; admitir que aquela _menina _havia estranhamente sido notada ou fingir que nada ocorreu e voltar para seu rumo na vida?_

_- Eu estava compondo um artigo.- Disse, animadamente. Sesshoumaru não estava nem um pouco interessado no quê ela estava fazendo – ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria pensar – e nem sobre o quê ela estava escrevendo. Queria saber de onde ela o conhecia._

_- Eu não estava interessado pelo quê você tanto ri. Aliás, nem sei como consegue rir compondo um artigo.- Os olhos dourados se estreitaram por um instante, logo voltando à frieza habitual.- Eu estou interessado em saber como você sabe meu nome._

_- Sango-chan.- Rin soltou um longo suspiro, tentando ignorar a grosseria do youkai.- Eu sou amiga da sua irmã. Não achei realmente que fosse se lembrar de mim._

_- Eu não costumo reparar nas pirralhas que minha irmã leva para casa.- Comentou com a mesma voz serena. Quem o conhecesse, saberia que ele estava levemente irritado com aquilo._

_- Eu sei.- Outro suspiro longo. Rin quase permitiu-se acrescentar que reparara que ele nunca sequer olhou para ela, mas aquilo soaria muito psicopata.- De qualquer forma, eu estava compondo um artigo engraçado... por isso estava rindo._

_- Você ri do que você mesma escreve?- Uma das sobrancelhas dele se arqueou elegantemente, fazendo-a ficar sem jeito._

_- Não! Quer dizer, bem... sim.- A morena passou uma das mãos pela nuca, corando suavemente.- É que era sobre um garoto que engoliu um daqueles brinquedos que quando é apertado faz um barulho estranho, e então toda vez que falava fazia o barulho de um pato.- Os lábios rosados se apertaram para conter o riso, mas uma pequena gargalhada saiu do fundo de sua garganta, fazendo-a levar a mão até os lábios para reprimi-la._

_Ele não riu, sequer sorriu. Mais um arquear se sobrancelhas e um olhar frio, fazendo com que toda a graça do artigo fosse pelo ralo. Sesshoumaru se perguntava qual era a graça naquilo tudo? O menino poderia ter morrido._

_- Eu sei que não parece engraçado, mas meu irmão Shuji vivia fazendo essas coisas quando era criança também. Certa vez ele engoliu um botão, que ficou entalado em sua garganta por horas. Nós ainda morávamos em Nagoya...- Ela gesticulava e sorria diante daquelas lembranças, preenchendo todo o espaço com sua doce voz. Sesshoumaru estava ganhando mais irritação diante daquilo, apesar de estar começando a admitir que a voz dela era terrivelmente agradável._

_- Bem, eu também não me interesso por quantas coisas seu irmão engoliu, seja onde ele estiver.- Após instantes de pausa, o youkai resolveu soltar mais uma grosseria. Estava começando a ficar tentado a suspender a grosseria com ela e isso significava que era hora de partir. Não queria ter nenhum tipo com aquela menina esquizofrênica_.

_Ele levantou-se, olhando-a uma última vez. Os orbes castanhos estavam agora embargados de tristeza, apesar de ela manter um melancólico sorriso no rosto. O peito do youkai se apertou diante de um possível sentimento de remorso por fazê-la ficar tão triste. Percebeu só então que o expressivo olhar estava borrado por lágrimas rasas seguras em cima dos cílios inferiores. Ela iria... chorar na frente dele?_

E as lágrimas fogem de ti

_- Shuji não está mais entre nós, Sesshoumaru-sama, ele partiu.- Simplesmente disse, deixando que agora as lágrimas caíssem. Rin rapidamente levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando secar o rastro da mágoa em sua pele. A cabeça baixou-se e ela estava visivelmente envergonhada por ter sido tão frágil na frente _dele.

_A fria expressão foi substituída por um ar de surpresa e arrependimento, fazendo com que o grande youkai sentasse-se novamente frente a ela, olhando agora com uma expressão totalmente serena._

_- Sinto muito pelo que disse._

_- Não é necessário.- A morena levantou o rosto novamente, estampando um sorriso em seus delicados lábios. A umidade nos olhos ainda estava presente, bem como a vermelhidão em seu nariz e bochechas, e mesmo assim ela sorria.- Eu estava terminando o artigo para então poder escrever algo a ele. Sei que ele está comigo, pelos meus caminhos._

**_"Eu estou sempre com você, meu Uriel, mas você precisa encontrar seu caminho."_**

_A frase ecoou em sua mente mais uma vez, e agora a voz não era mais a de Sarah, era a da menina em sua frente. Encontrar que caminho? A morena em sua frente era somente mais uma prova de que a vida não é justa quando escolhe quem parte e quem fica. Não existe nenhum tipo de justiça quanto ao momento e circunstância em que as coisas acontecem em nossas vidas._

_Instantes longos de silêncio se instalaram e novamente ele não sabia o que dizer. Rin segurava o nó de sua garganta dentro de si antes que começasse a chorar. Shuji não quereria que ela ficasse daquela forma, ele sempre dizia o quanto gostava de seu sorriso._

_- Como... ele se foi?_

_- Estávamos em um parque em Nagoya quando uma das máquinas que operava as obras caiu sobre ele. Eu sequer pude ver ele se aproximando daquela enorme caçamba, só ouvi o som de desespero das outras crianças e os gritos dele.- Os olhos dela se fecharam, permitindo que mais uma lágrima caísse.- Shuji ficou vivo por alguns minutos, mas depois não resistiu. Não deu tempo de...- Ela levou uma das mãos às bochechas, secando as lágrimas.-... tirarem-no de lá. Quando a caçamba foi removida já era tarde demais._

_Sesshoumaru travou os lábios, marcando a mandíbula no rosto masculino. Imaginava o quanto o menino sofreu antes que morresse, deve ter passado por a dor dilacerante de ter seus ossos esmagados por uma enorme caçamba de concreto. Por um instante ele pôde ouvir os gritos de desespero do menino, fazendo com que sua pele se arrepiasse._

_- Quantos anos ele tinha?_

_- Seis._

Se quem chegou, partiu

_Ele era só uma criança. Provavelmente uma risonha e doce criança, como a irmã._

_- Eu pude estar com ele, ao menos.- Um melancólico riso saiu de seus lábios, sendo emendado por um soluço. Ela havia agora se entregado completamente ao choro, baixando o rosto._

_- Você o viu morrer.- Sesshoumaru disse, um tanto incrédulo. Não podia imaginar a dor que ela sentia por ter estado lá e visto o sofrimento do pequeno irmão._

_- Vi.- Ela concordou, mesmo que aquilo não fosse uma pergunta.- Shuji não morreu sozinho, eu estava lá segurando sua mão.- Rin apertou os próprios dedos, deixando algumas marcas esbranquiçadas pela força que aplicou nesse aperto._

_Era inacreditável. Como ela podia estar grata por ter visto o irmão morrido? A cena que ela viu ficara provavelmente impregnada em sua mente e aquilo era aterrorizante. A cena de Sarah morta não saíra da cabeça de Sesshoumaru um dia sequer e ele imaginava como tudo seria se tivesse presenciado sua morte, ouvido seus últimos gritos._

_- Minha mulher faleceu há três anos._

_'Merda.' Sesshoumaru pensava. Como ele havia se permitido dizer isso a uma estranha? Ele nunca falava de Sarah com ninguém, por que estava agora falando com aquela criança sobre aquilo?_

_- Oh.- Uma expressão de surpresa saiu pelos lábios dela. Rin já sabia da morte de Sarah, mas ela jamais imaginava que Sesshoumaru falaria daquilo. Sango disse, certa vez, que o irmão nunca falara disso sequer com ela.- Sinto muito._

_- Não sinta.- O youkai disse, tendo um brilho de irritação passando por seus olhos. Não queria que ninguém 'sentisse muito', não queria que ninguém sentisse sequer alguma coisa. Só ele, quem havia a amado da forma que amou, poderia sentir muito.- Ela foi assassinada._

_- Isso é terrível.- Rin levou uma das mãos aos lábios, suspirando.- Quem fez isso? Por que fizeram isso com ela?_

_Instantes em silêncio passaram e Rin não perguntou nada, procurando não pressionar Sesshoumaru. Ele ponderava se era seguro falar sobre isso com alguém além de seu advogado. No fundo, a questão maior era se era seguro falar sobre isso sem que a barragem que ele construíra se rompesse._

_- O pai dela devia algo a alguém muito importante. Então o pagamento foi a vida de Sarah.- Ela percebeu que a voz dele vacilara, deixando que a mágoa vazasse em suas palavras._

_Rin moveu o rosto na diagonal e respirou fundo, permitindo que Sesshoumaru continuasse._

_- Encontrei-a morta em nossa casa.- Finalizou, não querendo dar muitos detalhes. Aquele assunto fez com que os flashes da cena de Sarah morta voltassem à sua mente e ele fechou os olhos, e__nrolando as sobrancelhas entre seus orbes dourados. A dor era evidente em seu rosto de pedra, mesmo que ele tentasse sufocar tudo aquilo._

Se quem virá, já foi

_- Vocês se amaram muito, Sesshoumaru-sama.- Rin comentou, mantendo um doce sorriso no rosto. O youkai tinha a impressão de aquilo não fora uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim acenou brevemente com a cabeça. Sim, eles se amaram muito. E ela foi arrancada dos braços dele._

_- Como se chama?- A pergunta veio após mais alguns instantes de silêncio, enquanto ela procurava olhar para o lado de fora do café, desviando o olhar dele._

_- Ozawa Rin.- Ela curvou-se numa pequena reverência, respeitando alguns velhos costumes._

_- E o que você faz, Ozawa?- As serenas palavras pegaram ambos de surpresa. Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de pessoa interessada em saber nada sobre ninguém e Rin sabia bem disso. Desde o primeiro dia em que foi até a casa de Sango, Sesshoumaru sempre ficara no escritório. Elas passavam pela porta do cômodo para que chegassem ao quarto da amiga e Rin sempre o olhava. Como era sério e compenetrado em tudo que fazia. Era um homem de beleza singular e arrebatadora, fazendo com que o adolescente coração da morena pulasse algumas batidas toda vez que o via._

_Tolice interessar-se por alguém quase dez anos mais velho e viúvo. Sango sempre disse que Sesshoumaru era devoto a Sarah e que nunca deixaria de amá-la._

_ S_ó pra quem fica os dias são todos iguais

_- Sou assessora de imprensa de uma empresa têxtil, mas trabalho em alguns artigos para o jornal de bairro.- Ela deu os ombros, voltando a sorrir.- Você é dono da Taisho's Company, né?_

_Mais um aceno de cabeça dele e ela sorriu mais abertamente, contente por Sesshoumaru estar falando com ela. Rin queria perguntar sobre diversas coisas a ele, mas sabia que provavelmente receberia uma resposta ácida. O youkai não era do tipo que senta em cafés com mocinhas desconhecidas para conversar. Aliás, não sabia que tipo de _destino _havia o colocado em seu caminho justo naquela manhã._

_- Não vai pedir nada pra você?- Perguntou, olhando sua própria xícara de chá que já estava gelado. Rin fez uma careta, fazendo-o levantar uma das sobrancelhas novamente. Ela odiava chá gelado, era algo terrivelmente sem graça.- Vou pedir mais uma xícara desse chá, dizem que é o melhor de Tóquio._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para trás, lançando um simples olhar para o garçom para que este viesse até a mesa correndo. Oh sim, foi esse o rapaz que olhou Rin com interesse, não foi? Ele parecia um pouco contrariado em atender o youkai, mas mesmo assim foi gentil, sorrindo para a morena logo à frente._

_Outro rosnado subiu pela garganta dele e dessa vez foi falhamente contido. O rapaz sobressaltou-se, grudando os olhos na pequena caderneta em suas mãos._

_- Dois chás.- A voz grossa fez com que o pobre garçom estremecesse da cabeça aos pés, saindo dali o mais rapidamente possível._

_Assim que Sesshoumaru voltou o olhar para Rin, ele percebeu que os orbes castanhos estavam confusos. E não era por menos, ele havia acabado de ter uma atitude extremamente protetora quanto a ela, quando rosnou para aquele garçom. O youkai travou os dentes juntos, irritado com aquela reação primitiva que teve quando viu o rapaz sorrindo para Rin. Qual era o problema? Ela parecia ser uma bonita e bem sucedida _menina_, provavelmente tinha um namorado._

_- Você tem um namorado?_

_Só percebeu que a porcaria de sua garganta havia o traído assim que viu a expressão assustada dela. Ok, agora havia definitivamente assustado a pirralha. Que raios de intenção ele tinha ao perguntar sobre a vida amorosa dela? Até alguns minutos atrás ele estava sendo um verdadeiro estúpido com ela._

_- N-não.- Negou ela, gaguejando. Rin pigarreou, tentando eliminar aquele nervosismo aparente que a deixava temporariamente gaga.- Não consigo me relacionar bem com garotos.- Ela deu os ombros, suspirando fundo com desânimo._

_- Não se relaciona bem com garotos?- Repetiu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas novamente._

_- É.- Confirmou, com um aceno.- Não consigo largar algumas manias que me fazem parecer louca e infantil. Tipo quando você me viu, eu estava falando e rindo sozinha._

_- De fato, não parece são.- Concordou, fazendo-a rir. Não sabia por quê, mas alguma coisa dentro de seu peito se acendeu de forma milagrosa, fazendo com que os músculos de sua face tivessem vontade de se mover um _pouquinho_ para o lado._

_Quando Rin o olhou novamente, ele estava com um meio sorriso aberto no rosto. Os olhos castanhos quase saltaram das órbitas e ela quase despencou do estofado. Taisho Sesshoumaru sorrindo? Não, não, era um sonho._

_'Ok, ok, vamos parar de palhaçada. Agora você já pode acordar, Rin.' Pensou enquanto esfregava os olhos, pra definitivamente acordar._

_Mas ele ainda estava lá. E estava sorrindo._

_Agora ele tinha, ainda por cima de tudo, um olhar divertido. As sobrancelhas estavam unidas e o meio sorriso ainda estava ali. Sesshoumaru provavelmente percebera que ela estava desacreditando naquele sorriso._

_Rin corou, desviando o olhar para suas mãos no colo. Os dedos apertaram o tecido do casaco coral e em seguida foram ao cachecol bege, arrumando-o contra o fino pescoço. O cérebro dela tentava furiosamente mudar de assunto e fugir do constrangimento mais do que aparente._

_- Então você é assessora de imprensa e dentre suas habilidades, a incrível gaguez por nervosismo está inclusa.- Não era uma pergunta, novamente. O cérebro dela brigou mais algumas vezes até entender que ele estava fazendo uma piada. Taisho Sesshoumaru fazendo _piada. _Ótimo, agora só faltava duendes aparecerem e pularem em cima da mesa.- Fantástico, isso é realmente apropriado._

_- B-bem...- Rin começou, provando a irritante teoria sobre a gaguez diante do nervosismo. Ela apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando conter aquele imbecil defeito.- Eu só escrevo. Escrevo muito bem, aliás.- A morena empinou o fino nariz, resgatando um pouco de seu orgulho.- Sabe quando você discute com alguém e horas depois pensa em algo brilhante que poderia ter dito? Eu funciono mais ou menos assim. Posso ser muito competente se analisar corretamente a situação e não for pega de... surpresa.- As bochechas se coloriram mais uma vez, fazendo-a apertar o tecido das roupas novamente._

_- Nunca tive essa sensação.- Sesshoumaru negou calmamente, fazendo-a olhá-lo com um brilho de raiva.- Eu sempre falo o mais apropriado e nunca mais penso nisso. Mas em algo concordamos; eu detesto surpresas.- Comentou num tom pouco humorado, fazendo-a rir._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama provavelmente não convive com crianças. São uma surpresa atrás da outra...- Ela abafou uma gargalhada com a mão, cerrando os olhos. Quando os abriu, seu riso gradativamente se fechou, percebendo que a expressão de Sesshoumaru não estava mais tão calma. Ele parecia atordoado agora._

_Rin calou-se, preferindo sequer se desculpar. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de se redimir, não sabia ao certo o motivo da mágoa de Sesshoumaru._

_- Sarah estava grávida quando morreu.- Ele explicou, voltando à expressão serena momentos depois._

_Ela sentiu o peito apertar-se em vergonha e agonia. Não podia acreditar em como sua boca sem freios a deixava em situações difíceis. Era por isso que ela se escondia atrás de textos e mais textos. Era por isso que não conseguia subir na posição de jornalista; não conseguia controlar o que dizia, nem seu nervosismo._

_Sentiu o rosto queimar estranhamente e logo seus olhos estavam úmidos, sendo prenúncio de um choro iminente. Ele torceu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo por que aquela menina estava chorando pela dor dos outros. Talvez fosse o brilho de remorso que tinha em seus olhos, ou como os lábios se apertavam em tristeza._

Só pra quem fica os dias são todos iguais

_-__ Por que está chorando?_

_- Eu só imagino o quanto deve ser doloroso perder a mulher e um bebê.- A voz dela tremulou e Rin levou uma das mãos aos lábios, contendo um solitário soluço._

_- Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida até o corpo dar entrada no I.M.L.- Admitiu calmamente. Esse era um fato que só Hakudoushi e ele sabiam. Sarah contaria sobre a gravidez quando ele chegasse naquele dia, mas ela já estava calada para sempre quando Sesshoumaru retornou._

_- Foi tão covarde.- Rin esbravejou, puxando o ar pelo fino nariz.- Ela não tinha culpa de nada; vocês eram uma família!- Exclamou, tendo um acesso de raiva._

_Sesshoumaru torceu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Havia ouvido isso de tanta gente sem que tivesse efeito algum em sua mente, mas a sinceridade de Rin o comovia. Ela sinceramente sentia pela morte de Sarah sem que realmente tivesse a conhecido. Que tipo de mulher se comoveria com tal coisa?_

_Mas ela não era uma mulher comum. Ela era uma doce menina._

_- Não se aborreça por isso.- Pediu, olhando-a com serenidade. Rin levantou o rosto, encarando o fundo daqueles olhos dourados. Sabia que Sesshoumaru sofria pela morte de sua família, mesmo que milhares de muros reprimissem a aparência daquela dor. Três anos até que ele falasse com alguém sobre isso e esse alguém tinha de ser justamente ela; sentimental e tola. Ela estava chorando por eles ao invés de dar alguma palavra de conforto a Sesshoumaru._

_- Desculpe-me.- Soltou um último suspiro, passando a delicada palma pelo rosto pela centésima vez. Que tendência era aquela de chorar o tempo todo? Ou chorava ou sorria; em um instante estava rindo e no outro estava às lágrimas. Rin pensava no quão patética estava sendo.- Eu sempre quis uma família..._

_- Eu também.- Ele cortou, incentivando-a a continuar em seguida._

_- Não posso imaginar a dor de ter a minha família arrancada de mim.- Admitiu, umedecendo os lábios ressecados._

_- Claro que pode. Pense de forma mais egoísta; Shuji também era sua família.- Sesshoumaru tentava incentivar algum senso egoísta naquela menina. Não era possível que ela fosse tão inocente e compadecida._

_- Era, eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa.- Balançou a cabeça negativamente, respirando fundo.- Eu não deveria estar te falando essas coisas, isso só piora o que você sente._

Mil sonhos pra enterrar

_- Está tudo bem.- Assegurou, resolvendo encerrar aquela conversa. Por mais que estivesse surpreso pela bondade de Rin, não queria pensar naquilo mais do que já pensava.- O nosso chá está chegando._

_- Oh, sim...- Ela levou as mãos até a mesa, fazendo alguns desenhos infantis com os dedos._

_O garçom abandonou as duas xícaras sobre a mesa e se retirou rapidamente, temendo encontrar os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. A xícara parou frente à menina e ela sequer se moveu, parecendo muito absorvida em seus pensamentos para reparar que o chá já havia sido servido._

_O youkai levou a cerâmica fumegante até os lábios, tomando um curto gole._

_- Você tem razão...- Chamou a atenção dela, vendo-a olhá-lo com a mesma expressão melancólica.- Esse é o melhor chá de Tóquio._

_- Mas eu pensei que tivesse dito: 'Dizem por aí...'_

_- A informação veio de você, a responsabilidade pelo conteúdo informado é tua.- Mais um meio sorriso foi esboçado por ele.- Pensei que como jornalista você soubesse disso._

_- Você está certo.- Ela concordou, sorrindo também. A bochecha voltou a tomar tons rosados e ela desviou o olhar para a xícara, pegando-a entre suas finas mãos. Levou o conteúdo até os lábios rapidamente, provocando um ardor assim que o líquido alcançou seus lábios. Ela gemeu, afastando a xícara de si com violência, levando os dedos até os lábios._

_- Está quente.- Sesshoumaru avisou, vendo-a girar os olhos._

_- É óbvio que está quente, eu me queimei.- Rin murmurou, irritada. O youkai teve de reprimir mais um sorriso diante da birra dela, parecendo encantado com aqueles pequenos costumes infantis que ela tinha.- Porcaria de chá._

_- Pensei que fosse o 'melhor chá de Tóquio'.- Ele levou a xícara até os lábios novamente, tomando outro gole._

_- Eu não disse isso.- Resmungou, puxando o lábio inferior para frente. Os olhos dela se esbugalharam para o centro enquanto ela tentava enxergar a queimadura em sua pele._

_- Nós acabamos de discutir sobre isso e eu provei que estava certo._

_- Ugh!- Resmungou novamente, passando a ponta dos dedos na parte inferior do lábio, que estava agora avermelhada.- Isso provavelmente vai ficar feio.- Ela tentava ainda ver o lábio por baixo de seu nariz, tendo uma grande dificuldade nisso, fazendo uma expressão mais engraçada que a outra._

Ventos e vendavais

* * *

Rin foi arrancada do sono quando sua cabeça pendeu e caiu do ombro de Sango. A morena coçou os olhos, tentando afastar aquele sono irritante. Ela costumava ser muito enérgica e disposta, mas ultimamente vinha tendo crises de sono absurdas, a ponto de fazê-la dormir por mais de doze horas seguidas.

- Isso é normal?- Rin choramingou, bocejando.

- Claro que sim.- Sango riu, afagando os cabelos da cunhada.- Sintomas de gravidez, Rin-chan.

- É?- Deu os ombros, bocejando outra vez.- Achei que era pra eu estar enjoada, mau humorada, chata, inchada e bizarra.- Outro bocejo.- Uuughh! Essa porcaria não pára?

- Bem, esses sintomas vêm depois.- Sango conteve um riso, vendo Rin abrir a boca para bocejar pela quinta vez seguida.

Miroku, recostado à parede no corredor, ria constantemente até ser rendido por um bocejo.

- Vou beber água antes que eu ganhe mais sintomas de grávida.- Ele resmungou, saindo para a sala ao lado.

- Bem feito.

- Por falar em gravidez, estamos atrasadas para sua consulta.- Sango encarou o relógio, soltando um suspiroem seguida.- Nãovai dar pra esperar meu irmão.

- É a minha primeira consulta, eu gostaria que Sesshoumaru estivesse comigo.- Rin apertou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai chegar a tempo, mas nós precisamos ir agora.- Sango encarou a cunhada, deixando que o rosto pendesse um pouco para a direita.- Sinto muito, Rin-chan.

- Não tem problema.- Suspirou, ajeitando a alça da bolsa em seu ombro.- Ele disse que queria estar lá, então chegará a tempo.

* * *

O trânsito em Tóquio, naquela manhã de domingo, estava absurdo. Sesshoumaru estava parado há mais de meia hora em uma das avenidas que cruzava a cidade até o local onde era o médico de Rin. Já eram 10:43 da manhã e ele provavelmente demoraria mais meia hora para chegar no consultório.

Impaciente, o youkai se remexeu no banco do motorista, respirando fundo diante daquela situação sem saída.

- Incrível. Não me lembro de, em todos nossos anos de amizade, ter te visto impaciente.- Hakudoushi comentou, ajeitando seu paletó marinho.

Sesshoumaru preferiu ficar calado, visivelmente insatisfeito com a observação do amigo. E Hakudoushi estava certo; ele não era impaciente. Aliás, a paciência e o semblante calmo eram a sua marca registrada. Mas ultimamente ele estava pouco reconhecendo-se. Sentimentos que não costumava ter e que controlou pela vida toda estavam surgindo no meio da confusão de sua vida.

Um rosnado subiu por sua garganta e ele acelerou o carro, passando para uma das ruas laterais, fazendo com que o motor da BMW roncasse alto.

- Wow, espera, o que você está fazendo, Sesshoumaru? O caminho é pra lá.- O outro youkai levou uma das mãos ao painel, assustado.

- Vou tentar um atalho.- Anunciou, pisando mais fundo.

- Espero que você não esteja disposto a nos matar. Rin vai entender se você não chegar a tempo.

- Ora, Hakudoushi, que incrível. Não me lembro de, em todos nossos anos de amizade, ter te visto com medo.- Um brilho de diversão atravessou os olhos dourados e ele acelerou mais, fazendo com que o youkai no banco do passageiro se enrijecesse.

Os olhos lilases de Hakudoushi se estreitaram, perdendo o ar de piada.

- Eu não gosto de me atrasar. Eu não me atraso, nunca me atrasei. Eu não vou perder a primeira consulta da minha mulher, entendeu?- Sesshoumaru avisou pausadamente, fazendo com que o outro youkai suspirasse fundo, dando os ombros.

* * *

A BMW estacionou exatamente às 11:07 à porta do consultório. Sesshoumaru desceu sem ao menos esperar que Hakudoushi o seguisse e rumou para o elevador. Só percebeu que o amigo o seguia quando o elevador finalmente chegou e o youkai abriu a porta para que Sesshoumaru entrasse.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, esperando.- Avisou.

O Taisho concordou com um aceno de rosto e apertou o botão do sétimo andar, virando-se para encarar a vista de Tóquio pelo vidro do elevador panorâmico. O sol forte daquela manhã reluzia nas janelas dos arranha-céus, colorindo de amarelo a cidade.

O 'plim' soou e ele saiu rapidamente, encontrando uma sala cheia de grávidas e seu cunhado sentado ao canto, parecendo insatisfeito. Se o youkai não estivesse tão irritado por estar atrasado, poderia até achar cômica aquela situação.

- Onde elas estão?- Perguntou, atraindo alguns olhares das grávidas. De um momento ao outro, ele conseguiu captar algum burburinho sobre a acusação de homicídio e a especulação da mídia sobre.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes, irritado. Seu rosto estava nos jornais quase todos os dias, estampando cada vez um tablóide diferente. Era assim, havia tornado-se quase uma celebridade, a ponto de sua vida ser monitorada por paparazzis o dia todo, espalhando cada passo que ele e sua mulher davam.

Não demoraria até que a notícia da gravidez chegasse aos jornais e a vida de Rin tornasse-se mais especulada ainda. Hoje, durante uma das infinitas conversas com Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru pediu para que medidas fossem tomadas e a notícia da gravidez fosse abafada.

Esconder pra sempre não seria possível, o menor sinal alarmaria todos os tablóides japoneses e isso o preocupava. Se ele havia sido reconhecido naquele consultório, já era bastante possível que a notícia da manhã seguinte fosse sobre seu filho.

O youkai foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando sua mulher e sua irmã saíram do consultório. Ele rangeu os dentes, irritado por não ter chego a tempo de ter estado com Rin.

A morena sorriu ao vê-lo ali, mas os olhos castanhos não transbordavam toda a alegria de costume. Ela estava chateada pelo julgamento e por ele não ter chegado, mesmo sabendo que não havia a quem culpar.

- E então?- Miroku perguntou, levantando-se.

- Oh, eu estou muito bem.- Sango anunciou, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru torcesse as sobrancelhas.

- Vamos, Sango. Eu e seu irmão estamos curiosos.- O moreno sorriu, levando sua mulher até a porta.

Rin ficou calada, passando por ele apenas para distribuir um beijo em sua bochecha. Os quatro procuraram sair dali o mais rápido possível, fugindo do burburinho constante entre as grávidas. Seguiram para o elevador e então chegaram ao térreo, encontrando com Hakudoushi.

- Acho que eu já vou, tenho algumas coisas a resolverem casa.- Oadvogado avisou, encarando o relógio de pulso.

- Eu te levo em casa, Hakudoushi.- Sesshoumaru disse, passando uma das mãos pela base das costas de Rin.

- Não estou disposto a passar a mesma _emoção_.- Riu levemente, fazendo os olhos dourados do outro youkai se estreitarem.- Eu tomo um táxi, fique com sua família.

- Como quiser.

- Mande lembranças para Megumi e Aki por mim.- Rin sorriu, colocando uma das mãos frente ao rosto para bloquear o caminho do sol até seus olhos.

- Fique tranquila, eu mandarei.

* * *

O caminho para casa estava silencioso. Sesshoumaru esperava que Rin dissesse alguma coisa, mesmo que estivesse chateada por ele não ter chegado a tempo de sua primeira consulta. Sabia que era importante, mas não tivera culpa.

Na verdade, ele ponderava se aquele silêncio era por causa do julgamento, cujo não andava como deveria. Ele mesmo dissera a ela que quando o bebê nascesse tudo estaria resolvido, mas a esse ponto, ele tinha algumas dúvidas.

- E então...?- Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Está tudo bem, retorno em algumas semanas para um exame de sangue.- Ela respondeu calmamente, parecendo meio grougue.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou apenas um pouco sonolenta. Podemos ir para casa?- Um longo suspiro escapou pelos lábios dela.

- Você está chateada, não está?- A voz dele parecia um pouco irritada. Às vezes Sesshoumaru preferia que Rin gritasse e demonstrasse toda sua frustração ao invés de simplesmente se calar.

- Estou... um pouco.- Outro suspiro longo.- Eu sei que não foi culpa sua, mas eu gostaria que você estivesse lá.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas encarando o tráfego à frente. Os dedos se apertaram contra o volante, mas ele continuou sem se pronunciar, travando as mandíbulas numa linha de descontentamento.

Rin observou cada reação, preferindo não dizer mais nada. Respirou fundo, apoiando o rosto sobre os dedos, olhando o movimento da rua.

* * *

Volteei, gente. (Depois de mil anos HAHA)

Espero que gostem, obrigada pelos comentários.

Beijos =*


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Past hurts**

Tóquio estava passando por um rigoroso verão. Os dias estavam cada vez mais quentes, secos e abafados, fazendo aquela uma das piores estações dos últimos anos. Não estava sendo um bom período para Rin também. A indisposição e o cansaço frequentes eram agravados pelo tempo quente, de forma que a morena estivesse se sentindo esgotada. Nem todas as garrafas de água e as dezenas de banhos que tomava diariamente aliviavam seu corpo.

- E só estamos no começo... – A mão direita passou com carinho pela barriga de quase três meses. Rin estava esparramada no sofá creme da sala de estar, com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro. O calor não estava a incomodando naquele momento, porque Sesshoumaru programou todos os aparelhos de ar condicionado de todos os ambientes da casa para uma temperatura quase invernista. No entanto, gerar um bebê filho de youkai estava drenando sua disposição e mesmo o tempo ameno não estava ajudando tanto assim. Fechou os olhos por um instante, recostou a nuca na almofada do sofá e respirou fundo.

Ouviu um barulho abafado vindo de cima da mesa e espiou por baixo de seus cílios para ver o que era. Sua bolsa estava levemente _se movendo_. Com um suspiro, levantou-se do conforto do sofá e praticamente se arrastou até a mesa, procurando seu aparelho celular dentro da bolsa azul marinho. Onde é que estava aquela bendita coisinha? Passava seu óculos, carteira, nécessaire, casaco e outras dezenas de artigos de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir encontrar o celular. Soltou um resmungo, conseguindo, finalmente, atender.

- Alô? – Sua voz saiu num fôlego só, quase ofegante.

- Rin-sama? – A voz masculina soou, fazendo com que ela respirasse fundo, recompondo-se antes de responder.

- Sim.

- Aqui é Hakudoushi. Como você está?

- Oh, me perdoe Hakudoushi-san. Eu estou bem, como estão Megumi e Aki-chan?- Ela apoiou-se na enorme mesa de madeira escura, encarando o chão.

- Estão bem. Perdoe-me por ligar, mas estou tentando falar com Sesshoumaru e ele não atende...

- Sesshoumaru está em uma reunião importante na companhia. InuYasha e InuTaisho estão na cidade. Aconteceu algo?- O delicado semblante mudou, agora trazendo preocupação. Se Hakudoushi estava com tanta urgência para encontrar seu marido, é porque algo de grave havia acontecido...

- Não, não, não é nada relacionado ao... processo. – Ele escolhia as palavras aos poucos, fazendo pausas nas frases.- Megumi está fazendo aniversário no fim de semana e fez questão de convidá-los. A celebração será na casa de meu sogro.

- Bem, fico muito feliz por Megumi-san ter lembrado-se de nós. Vou avisar Sesshoumaru do convite assim que ele chegar hoje.

- Agradeço, Rin-sama. Tentarei ligar novamente. Agora que sei que os Taisho estão em Tóquio, podemos nos reunir.

- Ótimo. Até mais, Hakudoushi-sama.

Segurou o pequeno aparelho entre os dedos, ainda encarando o chão. Por conta dos recentes rumores sobre sua participação no assassinato de Sarah, ela não estava saindo de casa. A imprensa ainda não havia noticiado sua gravidez e ela e Sesshoumaru queriam manter este fato em sigilo. Tudo que menos queriam era envolver seu filho naquela confusão. Contudo, Rin sentia falta do contato com outras pessoas. Somente Sango, Miroku e Satoshi estavam visitando-a ultimamente e a saudade de ter companhia só vinha crescendo. Suspirou fundo, tentando deixar de lado tudo aquilo.

Sesshoumaru provavelmente chegaria tenso das reuniões com o grupo, já que as ações da companhia no Japão não andavam bem. Eles sabiam, contudo, que muito dos motivos era relacionado ao burburinho do processo. Diante da sociedade, seu marido já havia sido condenado e uma movimentação na mídia norte-americana indicava que a crise também chegaria lá. Somente isto fez com que InuTaisho viesse ao encontro do filho depois de anos sem ver Sesshoumaru. No fundo, talvez, ele também não acreditasse essencialmente na inocência do filho e isto estava aborrecendo o youkai nos últimos tempos. Ele também estava se sentindo solitário, uma vez acreditava que somente Sango e Rin confiavam em seu caráter.

Já era tarde quando a BMW de Sesshoumaru encostou no portão. Estranhamente, desta vez não havia nenhum repórter acampado na frente de sua casa. O sumiço dele e de Rin estava fazendo efeito, afinal. Ele entrou calmamente, encontrando a casa em um profundo escuro. Ficou parado por um instante, não conseguindo captar nenhuma movimentação ali, nem sequer o cheiro de sua mulher. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha quando a mesma sensação da noite em que encontrou Sarah morta subiu à sua mente, fazendo com que seu peito se apertasse em agonia. Apressou os passos pela escada, sem ao menos tirar o paletó e depositar suas coisas na sala. Encontrou o quarto vazio, com a cama arrumada. Encarou o relógio, constatando que Rin deveria ter, ao menos, passado por ali. Passou pelo corredor como um vulto, abrindo as portas de todos os outros cômodos; nada.

Sua carga de adrenalina começou a subir e o youkai desceu as escadas em um impulso só, passando pelo térreo novamente. Não havia nenhum sinal de que Rin estivesse na casa nas últimas horas. Onde ela teria ido sem avisá-lo? Trancou os dentes, fazendo com que um rosnado subisse por sua garganta. Ela não sairia de casa sem ao menos deixar um bilhete, Rin sabia que ele enlouqueceria caso o fizesse. E ele estava prestes a enlouquecer, de fato. O firme braço quase atravessou a porta de vidro para a área externa da casa, causando um estrondo.

Assim que os olhos dourados adaptaram-se à luz fraca do jardim, ele finalmente encontrou Rin deitada sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras à beira da piscina. Sua mulher andava tão cansada que sequer ouvira o barulho à porta, nem mesmo o carro de Sesshoumaru na garagem. O rosto sereno estava corado por conta do calor da noite e o peito respirava com calma. As duas mãos repousavam sobre um livro, apoiado na já aparente barriga e os pés estavam juntos, em uma posição quase de lado.

Quando a adrenalina diminuiu e as batidas de seu coração regularizaram, ele resolveu aproximar-se. Sentou-se na beirada da espreguiçadeira e contemplou sua mulher mais uma vez. Sua Rin era tão linda... Aquele jeito doce e inocente fazia dela única e ao mesmo tempo frágil. Apesar disso, o maior paradoxo de sua existência era a sustentação que aquela humana lhe dava. Todas as vezes em que perdeu a fé, Rin esteve ali para confortá-lo. Ela estava, afinal, passando pelo pior momento da vida de Sesshoumaru. O youkai tinha total consciência de que ela abriu mão de sua vida para estar com ele. A família e os amigos se afastaram e, desde então, tudo que Rin vivia era parte do mundo de Sesshoumaru.

Ele suspirou profundamente, apanhando o livro do colo de Rin. _Aquele _livro. Os pais dela haviam mandado para Tóquio há alguns anos e ela não havia ainda lido. Talvez houvesse ganhado coragem para enfrentar a distância dos pais, talvez estivesse com saudades de casa... Ela movimentou-se mais uma vez, deitando de lado na espreguiçadeira. Uma das mãos apoiava o delicado rosto e a outra trespassava a barriga, num gesto protetor.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. E quem diria que aquele youkai sorriria? E mais, quem diria que Sesshoumaru sorriria novamente? Mesmo depois de um difícil dia, ver Rin acendia seu peito. Como sempre, o encontro com seu pai havia o deixado perturbado. Não só por todas as questões envolvendo a Taisho Company, mas a forma fria e restrita com que InuTaisho o estava tratando. Desde a morte de Sarah, o patriarca nunca mais foi o mesmo, desligou-se totalmente de Sesshoumaru, deixando os negócios nas mãos do primogênito e mudando-se para a Europa. Seu meio-irmão, InuYasha, cuidava das operações norte-americanas da empresa, evitando que o escândalo do assassinato se relacionasse com a imagem da companhia. Entretanto, com o andamento do processo e a falta de provas concretas do réu, tudo caminhava para a pior possibilidade. Alguns advogados e analistas jurídicos apontavam cegamente para a condenação de Sesshoumaru. A forma com que sua figura ficou registrada na mídia, como um homem frio, fechado e apático, contribuía muito para a crença de que ele não amava Sarah e a mataria por qualquer motivo irrelevante. A face de um monstro estava sendo atribuída ao youkai e o quadro não dava sinais de melhora. As ações da Taisho Company haviam caído consideravelmente nos últimos meses, principalmente no Japão. InuTaisho dizia que era hora de administrar a crise, apesar de saber que não haveria ninguém melhor que Sesshoumaru para liderar a empresa. Encontravam-se num dilema de negócios, mas também um impasse afetivo. A família Taisho estava rachada, separada dentre os continentes. Apenas ele e Sango haviam ficado juntos e somente ela estava, de fato, ao seu lado.

Rin resmungou algo entre os lábios, fazendo com que a atenção dos olhos dourados se voltasse para o rosto dela. O cenho da morena parecia preocupado e ela se remexeu, deitando de costas novamente. Algumas palavras confusas ainda se misturavam à respiração que ganhava mais intensidade.

- Shuji...

Ela estava sonhando com o irmão. Sesshoumaru sabia que sua mulher ainda sentia falta dele, mesmo que muitos anos já houvessem passado.

- Rin, acorde.- A voz firme saiu de forma suave, fazendo com que a morena despertasse.

- Sesshou...- Ela coçou um dos olhos, tentando adaptar-se à claridade. – Céus, que horas são? Eu dormi muito tempo...

- Está tudo bem...

Ela sentou-se, apoiando os dois braços atrás do corpo para criar sustentação. Os olhos castanhos se perderam por um instante, enquanto as imagens daquele sonho invadiam sua mente. Havia algum tempo que não tinha pesadelos com a cena de morte do irmão. De alguma forma, seu cérebro havia trancado aquele sentimento de angústia em algum lugar remoto de sua memória e recordava-se apenas dos momentos felizes de Shuji. Nunca esquecera o sorriso do pequeno irmão; ele era tão doce quanto o seu próprio riso.

- Pesadelos?

- Está tudo bem... – Ela disse, mexendo levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Hakudoushi estava o procurando. Ele conseguiu falar com você?

- Sim.- Disse, trancando as mandíbulas. Hakudoushi havia ligado e convidado toda família Taisho formalmente para a celebração de Megumi. A família da esposa de Hakudoushi era próxima dos Taisho, de forma que a irmã mais velha de Megumi havia quase sido prometida a Sesshoumaru. Toda tradição que rondava as duas famílias convergia para um ponto em comum, mesmo que muitos destes valores houvesse se perdido ao longo dos anos.

- Se você não se sentir confortável, podemos ficar...

- Não. InuTaisho, Izayoi e meus irmãos estarão lá; nós também devemos ir.- Os longos dedos do youkai alcançaram a mão delicada de Rin, acariciando a palma suavemente. – Além disso, preciso apresentar meu primeiro filho à família.- A outra mão passou pela pequena saliência na barriga de Rin, que sorriu – Você também tem se sentido muito só, minha Rin. Penso que será bom que você veja outras pessoas além deste Sesshoumaru.

- Você é o melhor homem do mundo, Sesshoumaru.- O tímido sorriso se estendeu, aquecendo o peito do youkai mais uma vez. Ele abriu uma linha de sorriso também, trazendo Rin para acomodar-se em seu colo.

* * *

A semana se arrastou lentamente em um clima quase de tédio. Os fotógrafos e jornalistas haviam deixado a porta da casa de Sesshoumaru, aparecendo só ocasionalmente na sede da empresa. Por conta da presença de InuYasha e InuTaisho, o primogênito estava passando por longos e cansativos dias de reuniões e trabalho, gastando a maior parte de seu dia no escritório. Ele acordava cedo, deixava sua mulher dormindo, e saía, inclusive, antes do amanhecer. Rin preferiu ainda manter-se em casa, tomando banhos de sol, lendo livros e escrevendo em um diário. O tempo livre fez com que a morena tivesse uma ideia para ocupar-se: ela registraria todos os acontecimentos da gravidez. Como tudo era novo, escrever sobre aquilo dava maior segurança para Rin; e assim ela o fez. Sango e Satoshi apareciam em quase todas as tardes para fazer companhia para a cunhada e tia, já que Sesshoumaru andava ausente por conta dos negócios. O youkai também chegava tarde em todas as noites, encontrando sempre Rin dormindo em algum lugar da casa. No início, ele acordava a morena para que ao menos se vissem, mas pensou que levá-la para a cama e deixá-la descansar seria melhor.

Rin vinha sonhando com a morte de seu irmão mais novo nos últimos dias. A dor do pequeno Shuji voltava à sua mente em imagens horríveis, marcando pesadelos que ela não tinha há anos. Suas noites de sono estavam conturbadas, o que refletia mais ainda na indisposição que sentia durante o dia.

A festa de aniversário de Megumi seria nesta noite, já era meio da tarde e Rin encarava seu armário com desânimo. Ainda não havia comprado nenhuma roupa especial para a gravidez, apenas trajes casuais. Teria que tentar encontrar algum vestido que ainda a servisse, mas qual? Sempre fora magra.

Depois de muito revirar suas roupas, encontrou um vestido creme, de renda e cintura império. Não usava aquela peça há muito tempo, talvez ainda servisse...

* * *

Sesshoumaru servia uma pequena dose de uísque para si mesmo, enquanto esperava sua mulher terminar de se arrumar. Sentou-se sobre a poltrona bege da sala, ajeitando a manga da camisa azul que vestia. Encarou a parede amarela à frente, pensando nas conversas que vinha tendo com o pai. InuTaisho havia se tornado muito duro com o filho mais velho, decepcionado com tudo que acontecera. O youkai não entendia exatamente o que se passava na vida do filho nos últimos anos, muito por conta da muralha que Sesshoumaru construiu em volta da família depois da morte de Sarah. Quando casou-se com Rin, tudo isso foi amenizado e, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, InuTaisho gostava da humana. O problema era o primogênito, que mostrava uma frieza herdada pela mãe. Arina sempre fora impassível, revelando uma personalidade arrogante, na maior parte do tempo. Sesshoumaru foi criado, no entanto, por Izayoi, uma vez que sua mãe faleceu quando ele era criança. Desde os 3 anos de idade, assumiu a segunda mulher de seu pai como mãe, o que contribuiu, em partes, para que Sesshoumaru não fosse tão radical quanto Arina, mesmo que alguns traços de personalidade não fossem vencidos. Por este motivo, as últimas reuniões com o pai haviam se tornado em embates. InuTaisho insistia para que o filho deixasse a presidência da empresa no Japão, para amenizar os problemas pessoais e financeiros que Sesshoumaru sofria. O youkai, no entanto, não queria desistir de tudo que havia lutado para conseguir. O desafeto entre os dois estava começando a incomodar muito Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que o encontro familiar desta noite fosse um possível problema.

Os ruídos do salto-alto de Rin na escada o despertaram daquele pensamento e os olhos dourados fixaram-se no topo da escada, onde sua mulher apareceria em segundos. E lá estava ela, num adorável vestido claro que destacava seus olhos e cabelos escuros, bem como a saliente barriga. O busto havia crescido ligeiramente, a cintura estava um pouco mais acentuada pela curva que a barriga fazia e as pernas haviam ganhado um pouco mais de volume. Ela estava linda, com uma aparência sensual e doce ao mesmo tempo.

- E então? – Perguntou, esfregando uma perna na outra, em um movimento que costumava fazer quando estava nervosa.

- Está linda. Cada dia mais. – Ele levantou-se, indo até a ponta da escada. Estendeu a mão para que Rin descesse os últimos degraus e então abraçou-a, olhando seu rosto. Os cabelos lisos emolduravam o rosto delicado, marcado por uma maquiagem natural. Rin sabia perfeitamente como se arrumar para as ocasiões corretas, de forma que, de forma muito simples, chamasse a atenção ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Eram juntos um casal notável.

* * *

O luxuoso apartamento de Hakudoushi estava decorado com simplicidade e elegância. Toalhas brancas e uma luz fraca davam o charme para a festa que contava com poucos convidados, maior parte deles conhecida por Sesshoumaru. Eram membros de famílias tradicionais de Tóquio, cuja maioria estudou com ele ou conviveu com os Taisho durante a infância. Tudo isso era diretamente relacionado à importância do patriarca da família, que construiu seu império e importância no Japão, fazendo-o um dos homens mais ricos e influentes do país. Contudo, tudo isso estava sendo ameaçado pela acusação de assassinato contra seu primogênito, que sempre fora o filho mais exemplar. Dividido por decepção e incerteza, InuTaisho evitava tocar no assunto do assassinato da ex-nora com o filho, mesmo que aquilo o estivesse enlouquecendo nos últimos anos. Perguntava-se se criou um filho tão frio a ponto de matar alguém por algum interesse.

Assim que Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram pela porta dupla, os olhares direcionaram-se ao youkai. Uma acusação silenciosa tomou conta do ambiente e Sesshoumaru travou os maxilares, sentindo-se desconfortável. A morena segurou com força a mão dele, levantou o rosto e passou a outra mão pelo ombro do marido, sorrindo em seguida. Os olhos dourados encontraram conforto no sorriso de Rin, sentindo-se menos tenso com a situação. Se Rin estava com ele, não importava o que todas aquelas pessoas pensavam.

- Rin-sama! – Megumi sorriu, direcionando-se ao casal.- Que bom ver você e Sesshoumaru-san por aqui.

- Feliz aniversário, Megumi-san.- Rin abraçou a esposa de Hakudoushi, entregando-lhe uma joia que ela e Sesshoumaru haviam escolhido. Megumi cumprimentou o youkai com um tímido aceno, sorrindo também.

Disperso da conversa de sua mulher e a mulher de seu advogado, Sesshoumaru olhava o pai, sentado do outro lado da sala. O velho Taisho também encarava o filho, mexendo levemente o uísque que bebia. O ar de reprovação ainda estava presente na expressão do patriarca, que não desgrudava os olhos do filho e da nora.

- Bem, vocês conhecem minha casa e eu gostaria que se sentissem à vontade. Creio que você conheça todos aqui.- Hakudoushi já havia se juntado aos três, preferindo não interferir na troca de olhares de Sesshoumaru e InuTaisho. O advogado cumprimentou Rin, reparando no embate silencioso dos Taisho.

- Você sabe que sim.- Sesshoumaru respondeu com um leve tom de rispidez na voz, olhando para Hakudoushi.- Não esperava encontrá-los.

- Não há nada demais, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi encarou o amigo e cliente, fixando os olhos lilases nos dourados. – Você não é culpado, não há motivos para se esconder.

- Hakudoushi está certo.- Rin concordou, olhando o marido.- Não há nenhum motivo para que deixemos de ver aqueles que gostamos.

Ambos encararam Rin, em sua pequena grandeza. Aquela humana sabia como equilibrar os momentos sombrios de Sesshoumaru, de uma forma gentil.

Após um rápido momento de cumplicidade, o casal passou a cumprimentar os outros convidados. De forma estratégica, Rin sabia que o marido havia deixado sua própria família para o fim, quando seria mais difícil. Oficialmente, Sesshoumaru ainda não havia contado a todos que seria pai, por mais que isso houvesse se tornado um pouco _óbvio_ desde o momento em que ela entrou pela porta.

O youkai parou em frente ao pai e à mãe, encarando-os firmemente. Izayoi levantou-se prontamente, abraçando o filho. Desde que passou a morar na França, com o marido, o contato com Sesshoumaru e InuYasha estava se tornando cada vez mais raro. A morte de Sarah havia separado sua família, causando uma ferida incurável nos laços do primogênito com InuTaisho. Seu coração sabia que, por mais que o filho tivesse um comportamento frio, ele amava Sarah com todo coração e jamais seria capaz de matar alguém, ainda mais sua própria mulher. Tentara explicar tudo isso a InuTaisho, mas ele estava tão decepcionado e frustrado com o comportamento autodestrutivo de Sesshoumaru, que não conseguia confiar integralmente na inocência do filho.

- Parabéns, Sesshoumaru. Estou tão contente. – Izayoi sorriu, acentuando as delicadas rugas do rosto. – Teremos mais um neto.

InuTaisho levantou-se também, cumprimentando Rin com uma longa reverência. Abraçou-a respeitosamente, em seguida, passando a mão por sua barriga em um breve momento. Ele olhava a nora com admiração, contente com a postura daquela humana. Lembrava muito Izayoi; sua doçura, calma, força e vigor. Aquele conjunto de contradições da personalidade de Rin a aproximavam muito de sua mulher, cuja presença sempre foi muito marcante.

Virou-se finalmente ao filho, trocando um intenso olhar. O problema com a empresa acirrou ainda mais os problemas dos dois, ultimamente. Por mais que reconhecesse o empenho de Sesshoumaru na companhia, não podia por tudo a perder pelo processo de homicídio contra o filho. Os rumores estavam se espalhando e ganhando uma proporção que o fazia temer pelo futuro da Taisho's e do primogênito. Pensava também, agora, na nora e no neto, que nasceria no meio de toda confusão, assediados por aqueles terríveis boatos e correndo o risco de verem Sesshoumaru preso.

O maxilar se enrijeceu, em um gesto muito similar ao que o primogênito tinha. Acabaram por reverenciar-se brevemente, quando o mais velho voltou a se sentar, tomando seu uísque. InuYasha e Kagome juntaram-se ao resto da família, bem como Sango e Miroku. Era raro todos estarem juntos, mesmo pela distância afetiva e geográfica que viviam. No fundo, o patriarca sentia-se mais frustrado por perceber que sua família estava em pedaços e que recuperá-los seria muito difícil. Mesmo que seu coração tivesse estabelecido uma barreira na relação do filho, sua decepção era eventualmente vencida pelo amor incondicional que sentia por sua família.

A festa passou sem grandes novidades. O clima dos convidados com Sesshoumaru não melhorou muito, bem como o com sua própria família. A novidade, claro, era seu filho. Seu pai sempre esperou que Sesshoumaru fosse lhe dar seu primeiro neto – coisa que haveria ocorrido, caso Sarah não tivesse sido morta – função que acabou por ser desempenhada por Sango. Por mais que ela não fosse filha legítima do Taisho, sendo fruto do primeiro casamento de Izayoi, o patriarca a amava como se fosse de seu próprio sangue. Porém, pela proximidade com o filho mais velho, aquele filho que Rin esperava o fazia feliz; amenizava as suas dores. A noite passou com toda atenção voltada para o rebento de Sesshoumaru, quando, já no fim da noite, Rin começou a ser tomada pelo cansaço. Despediram-se de sua família, quando InuTaisho finalmente se dirigiu ao filho.

- Amanhã preciso conversar com você.

- Devo ir ao escritório?- O rosto do filho de franziu, em estranhamento.

- Não é sobre a empresa. Eu vou até sua casa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou cedo naquela manhã de domingo, com a ansiedade da conversa com o pai à flor da pele. Não sabia exatamente o que o pai tinha para dizer, uma vez que não era sobre os negócios e eles não conversavam sobre outra coisa há anos. O silêncio de InuTaisho o perturbava, mas saber que ele finalmente falaria algo, o perturbava ainda mais. Rin acordou com a movimentação do marido, mas uma indisposição incômoda a impediu de levantar. Estava enjoada, sua cabeça doía e suas pernas começavam a dar os primeiros sinais de esgotamento. Tinha sonhado com a morte de Shuji mais uma vez, o que causou cãibras por todo corpo, por conta da tensão. Sesshoumaru ainda tentava amenizar as crises com massagens, mas a cabeça de Rin estava a mil. Não entendia exatamente o porquê, mas sentia-se culpada pelo distanciamento que vivia de sua família. Desde que casou com o youkai, mesmo diante de toda desaprovação de seus pais, procurou afastar-se para não envolvê-los naquele circo midiático. Contudo, agora que daria um neto a eles, sentia-se negligente e estúpida por negar a si mesma e aos pais o direito de acompanhar a gravidez de sua única filha. E para piorar tudo, ainda havia a mágoa de seu sogro com Sesshoumaru...

Do quarto, ouviu um carro parando em frente ao portão. Deitada na cama, olhou a fina chuva que caía lá fora, vinda das nuvens cinzentas e triste do céu daquele dia. Logo a porta da frente da casa foi aberta e ela ouviu os passos de InuTaisho no assoalho da sala. O youkai estava vestido com o tradicional terno, mesmo que a visita não fosse oficial, em toda sua elegância e seriedade. A fina garoa havia criado uma leve camada de umidade em seus ombros e nos longos cabelos prateados, fazendo com que alguns fios grudassem no algodão fino do paletó.

- Sente-se.- Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço levemente em direção ao sofá, esperando que o pai se acomodasse.

- Não, obrigado. Minha conversa é breve, eu garanto a você. Rin está dormindo? – InuTaisho continuou estático na mesma posição: de pé, à porta.

- Não, mas ainda está em repouso. – O primogênito travou o maxilar por um instante, começando a ficar irritado pela grosseria do pai em sua própria casa. – Vá direto ao ponto.

- Eu não preciso prolongar a conversa. – Assegurou, com uma voz calma e fria. – Vou ser objetivo: eu e Izayoi queremos levar Rin para Paris. Ela fica lá conosco até que o processo acabe e, então, volta para o Japão.

- De maneira alguma. – As veias do pescoço e do braço de Sesshoumaru saltaram, acentuando seu humor – Eu não posso sair do Japão, o senhor bem sabe disso, e não vou deixá-la longe de mim.

- Ela estará comigo, em _segurança_. – O mais velho repetiu pausadamente, como se o filho não houvesse entendido.

- Eu não vou deixar ela e meu filho saírem do meu lado. – O youkai repetiu pausadamente também, estreitando os olhos.

- Bem... – InuTaisho deu a volta na pequena mesa de telefone, ao lado do sofá, passando a mão por sua superfície – Você e eu sabemos que não é seguro que ela fique aqui. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer...

- Você está insinuando que eu sou perigoso para minha própria mulher e para o meu filho? – Um rosnado sufocado subiu pela garganta de Sesshoumaru que, pela primeira – e em uma das raras – vez, alterou sua voz.

- Eu não quero outro desastre destruindo minha família, não quero minha honra manchada com mais uma desgraça e, principalmente, não quero mais um neto morto. Entenda este perigo como quiser, Sesshoumaru; cada cabeça, uma sentença...- Os olhos dourados finalmente alcançaram os do filho, gerando um conflito silencioso.

- Não me importa o que te leva a acreditar nas infâmias que dizem sobre mim.- Respirou fundo, tentando manter a compostura diante do próprio pai.- Às vezes, me parece que o senhor esquece que sou sangue do seu sangue e que fui criado em sua casa.

- Não me esqueço disso; nem por um único segundo em minha vida. Penso todos os dias como você acabou se tornando isto...

- Isto o quê, InuTaisho? – Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente, parando cara a cara com o pai. – Vai também me chamar de assassino? Chame. Eu quero ouvir de sua boca.

- Sesshoumaru, já chega. – Rin, parada à ponta da escada, chamou a atenção dos dois youkais. Ela vestia um robe longo creme, os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque no topo da cabeça. Uma das mãos apoiava seu frágil corpo no pilar final da escada e a outra segurava a barriga, de maneira protetora. – Não é esse o caminho, ele é avô de seu filho.

Um momento de silêncio pesado predominou na sala, deixando apenas o barulho dos chuviscos contra a enorme vidraça do cômodo ecoando pelas paredes.

- Eu sinto muito, Rin-sama.- InuTaisho cumprimentou-a brevemente, em forma de respeito. – Não gostaria de incomodá-la.

- E eu não gostaria de interromper, me desculpem.- A postura firme desapareceu por um instante e ela sentiu-se constrangida por intrometer-se.

- Você não vai levar minha mulher a lugar algum. Eu não vou permitir que nada de mau aconteça a ela e à criança.- Os olhos de Sesshoumaru não fugiram da figura do pai, em um tom quase colérico.

- As coisas não funcionam de acordo com nossas vontades, mesmo com nossa herança youkai. Você deveria saber muito bem que nem tudo atende às nossas posses. – InuTaisho ponderou as palavras, procurando não atingir Rin. – Talvez a França não seja a melhor opção, mas certamente ela ficaria bem com os pais, em Nagoya...

- Não. – Sesshoumaru cortou. – Rin ficará ao meu lado, onde eu possa cuidar de sua segurança.

- InuTaisho-sama, me perdoe, mas eu não posso sair do lado de meu marido neste momento. O julgamento está caminhando para a fase final, eu não ficaria tranquila se deixasse Sesshoumaru aqui. – Os pés descalços caminharam vagarosamente até o lado do marido, encarando o sogro de perto. – Eu entendo e aprecio muito sua preocupação, mas não há lugar em que eu me sinta melhor do que aqui, ao lado dele. Eu tenho total confiança de que nada dará errado enquanto estivermos juntos.

- Izayoi também não sairia do meu lado, é compreensível. Entretanto, eu optaria por deixá-la em segurança, caso houvesse qualquer risco. Entendo meus limites de poder e, de forma alguma, sou arrogante suficiente para acreditar numa onipresença que permita-me lutar contra todos os perigos do mundo. Meu grande erro com você foi este, meu filho. – A voz de InuTaisho ganhou um tom embargado, fazendo com que o frio olhar se relaxasse por um instante. – Eu criei um homem que acredita que tudo pode e põe em risco tudo que tem por uma autoconfiança estúpida. Você está arriscando sua felicidade de forma prepotente; mais uma vez, como se não houvesse sido suficiente... – Respirou fundo, freando as palavras. Não queria magoar Rin, tinha que tomar cuidado. – Eu já disse o que eu tinha a dizer, Sesshoumaru. A consciência é sua, você sabe como as coisas andarão daqui pra frente. – Deu mais um passo em direção ao filho, encarando-o com firmeza. – Só saiba que eu jamais te perdoarei caso sua prepotência o traia. Nunca mais. – Repetiu vagarosamente, mantendo o contato visual com o filho por mais alguns instantes. – Até mais, Rin-sama.

O pai despediu-se e saiu, deixando o silêncio e um irritado e confuso Sesshoumaru para trás. Rin tocou seu ombro gentilmente e teve sua mão afastada quando o marido deu um passo para trás. Seus pensamentos estavam perturbados, a raiva cegava seu bom senso, de forma que os argumentos do pai se tornassem nebulosos e distantes em sua mente. Quem ele pensava que era para ditar regras em sua família? Rin e seu filho eram assunto da conta de Sesshoumaru e mais ninguém. Sabia que os protegeria com sua vida e nada o deixaria mais perturbado do que tê-la longe. No entanto, com o julgamento caminhando para o fim e com a incerteza da sentença, talvez o pai de Sarah adotasse algum artifício para derrubar o ex-genro. Suas mandíbulas e punhos automaticamente se travaram e ele caminhou até a frente da vidraça, encarando a chuva e o jardim lá fora.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo e eu vou te proteger, entendeu? – Perguntou, num tom mais agressivo.

- Sesshoumaru, eu não estou te reconhecendo. – Ela adotou uma posição de firmeza, olhando-o fixamente. – Você sabe que eu não vou a lugar algum, mas entenda o pensamento do seu pai como uma preocupação natural. Ele não quer que você sofra.

- Não me importa. Eu já paguei o suficiente por ter deixado Sarah sozinha, você não vai a lugar algum. – Ditou, olhando-a por cima dos ombros.

Rin franziu as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça em um gesto negativo. Não era possível; a morte de Sarah mexia com Sesshoumaru de forma que ele ficasse irreconhecível. De repente, não sabia mais quem era aquele homem agressivo, parado em sua sala. Não adiantaria discutir com Sesshoumaru agora, sua cabeça estava tão perturbada, que só geraria aborrecimentos. Porém, havia de concordar em algo com o sogro: a prepotência do youkai era absurda. Ele parecia incapaz de compreender das abdicações que Rin teve que assumir para acompanhá-lo, como se aquilo fosse mínimo diante do trauma da morte da ex-mulher.

- Eu realmente não sei quem eu estou vendo.- A morena finalmente rompeu o silêncio e deu as costas, subindo as escadas para o quarto novamente. Estava magoada com os altos e baixos que vinha vivendo com Sesshoumaru, mas a forma com que ele se descontrolava ao falar da ex-mulher estava a incomodando. Ela não era Sarah e jamais poderia reparar o passado. Rin só esperava que o youkai pudesse entender tudo isso.

* * *

Oooi gente!

Como eu prometi, estou revivendo minhas antigas fics. Esta aqui, particularmente, já me deu muitas ideias. Devo, finalmente, terminá-la! Estou com pouco tempo para escrever por conta do trabalho e da faculdade, mas vou me virando!

Obrigada pela paciência de quem leu, espero que gostem! =) e, se tiverem qualquer crítica, elogio ou sugestão, deixem um review! O feedback dos leitores nos estimula e ajuda muito com o curso da história!

Bom fim de semana a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Nina-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Same mistake**

Rin encarava o telefone há mais de meia hora, pensando e repensando nas possibilidades. Depois de mais uma noite de pesadelos com o irmão e de reflexão sobre seus caminhos, resolveu que ligaria para os pais. Mas como? Há anos mandava somente e-mails, ocasionalmente, para contar poucas coisas. Não mencionava Sesshoumaru de forma mais clara, nem falava sobre o processo. Precisava, agora, contar que estava grávida há 3 meses e ainda não havia tocado no assunto. Talvez os sonhos que estivera tendo eram nada mais que a culpa perturbando sua mente...

Levantou-se, ajeitando o laço do robe creme acima da barriga. A mesma chuva do dia anterior caía, agora com mais força. As grossas gotas batiam na janela do quarto, fazendo um caminho até o parapeito de madeira. Tocou a janela, lembrando-se dos dias chuvosos em sua antiga casa de Nagoya, onde viveu até mudar-se para Tóquio e fazer a faculdade. Mesmo assim, naquela época, sempre voltava para casa quando era possível, considerando aquele seu lugar. Não era uma casa tão grande e luxuosa como a que ela e o marido tinham em Tóquio, mas sabia que a pequena e aconchegante casa dos pais seria, para sempre, seu lar. Lá, seu quarto e o quarto de seu irmão permaneciam intocados, como uma boa lembrança da presença deles ali. Sentia-se culpada por deixar os pais sozinhos e excluí-los de sua vida. Eles haviam perdido Shuji e agora a perderam também, por conta de sua negligência.

Respirou fundo, olhando o telefone por cima de seu ombro. Já estava na hora de encarar a verdade e tentar amenizar a saudade que sentia. Caminhou até a cama, sentando-se na beira. Discou os números de casa – cujos ainda sabia de cor – e esperou que alguém atendesse. A voz doce de sua mãe ecoou em seus ouvidos e Rin fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho. Como sentia falta dos pais...

- Oi mamãe. – Disse finalmente, soltando a respiração em um fôlego só.

- Rin-chan? – A voz embargada denunciava a emoção do outro lado da linha, acelerando ainda mais o coração da mãe. – Oh, como você está?

- Eu estou bem, e você e papai? – Rin levou uma das mãos aos olhos, amparando uma fina lágrima que se formou.

- Estamos bem. – Mai respondeu, com um tom vacilante. Via notícias sobre Rin todas as semanas nos jornais, retratada sempre de forma muito negativa. Não entendia como sua doce filha estava sendo encarada como cúmplice de um crime, não sabia até onde isso iria exatamente. – Aconteceu algo?

- Eu estou grávida.- Em uma coragem que quase não acreditava que era sua, Rin soltou a notícia de uma vez. Um instante de silêncio precedeu o soluço de Mai do outro lado da linha. – Por que está chorando? Está tudo bem.

- Não, não está. Nós não estamos com você. Ele te deixa muito sozinha e...- Respirou fundo, tomando fôlego.- Venha para cá, Rin. Venha, por favor; nós vamos cuidar de você.

- Hahauê, eu te prometo, está tudo bem. Sesshoumaru está comigo, Sango também; vai ficar tudo bem. – A morena conteve o choro, tentando não preocupar mais a mãe.

- Venha passar uns dias conosco, pelo menos. São só alguns dias, por favor. – Mai estava agora aos prantos, deixando o coração da filha mais apertado ainda.

- Eu não posso sair do lado de Sesshoumaru agora. – Por um instante, as imagens do perturbado marido no dia anterior vieram à sua mente. Se dissesse para ele que visitaria os pais, talvez aquilo soasse da forma errada. Não podia ir a lugar algum naquele momento. Respirou fundo, pensando. – Bem, por que... por que você e papai não passam alguns dias aqui comigo?

- Você sabe que seu pai não ficaria confortável na casa de Sesshoumaru.

- É minha casa, mãe.- Corrigiu, respirando fundo. Seu pai tinha muitas restrições com o youkai, já que pensava que seu marido jamais seria capaz de fazê-la feliz. – Vocês são bem-vindos aqui.

- Eu sei... – Mai respirou fundo, ponderando. – Talvez possamos passar o fim de semana com você, vemos um bom hotel e aproveitamos para revisitar Tóquio. Há anos não vamos à capital.

- Estamos tão próximos, um fim de semana será ótimo. – Rin sorriu, tentando afastar o nó de sua garganta. – Estou com saudades de vocês.

- Nós também, minha flor...

- Mãe?

- Sim?

- Tenho tido pesadelos com Shuji... – A voz vacilou um instante, falhando ao pronunciar o nome do irmão. Mai suspirou do outro lado da linha, pensando por um instante.

- Ele está cuidando de nós e muito feliz por ganhar um sobrinho. – O costume em falar de Shuji no presente era comum na casa de Rin. É como se seus pais ainda o tivessem por perto.

- Eu sei.- Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando prender o choro. Era doloroso lidar com aquela aterrorizante memória, mas saber que o irmão zelava por todos, de onde estivesse, dava um certo conforto ao seu coração.

* * *

Assim que entrou pela porta da sala, Sesshoumaru ouviu o suave cantarolar de Rin da cozinha. Ela estava feliz, ele pensou. Ficou por um instante parado, apenas apreciando aquele doce som, depois de mais um dia difícil. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer para a mulher, já que não se falavam desde a discussão do dia anterior. Sango o lembrou – por diversas vezes ao longo do dia, inclusive – de que ele havia sido um total imbecil. Entretanto, sua posição quanto a não deixar Rin longe continuava a mesma. Não perderia a mulher de vista por nenhum instante.

Deixou as coisas na sala, no mesmo ritual diário, e caminhou até a cozinha. Encontrou a morena em cima de um banco de madeira, arrumando a prataria no armário de cima. Talvez Rin estivesse tão entediada a ponto de arrumar tarefas durante o dia. Pensou, então, que era tolice uma mulher grávida se equilibrar em cima daquele banquinho, correndo risco. Um tom de reprovação passou por seus olhos, mas preferiu continuar calado.

Assim que a presença dele fez volume na visão periférica de Rin, ela virou-se para ele. Não sorriu, como sempre fazia, mas resolveu por ignorar a mágoa.

- Oh, você está aí... mamãe e papai talvez venham para cá... – comentou, ocasionalmente, voltando a olhar o armário.

A falta que o sorriso dela o fazia fez com que o peito de Sesshoumaru ardesse em culpa. Ela estava magoada com ele, era claro. E tinha razão para tal.

- Desça daí, é perigoso. – Ditou com certa frieza, irritado pela indiferença da mulher.

Os dedos de Rin se apertaram contra a caixa de madeixa que guardava os talheres de prataria. A raiva subiu ao rosto, deixando suas bochechas avermelhadas. Sesshoumaru estava se comportando da mesma forma que se comportava quando o conhecera: frio e impassível. Quase podia ver a mesma grosseria e mágoa em seu comportamento como vira no dia em que conversaram, na cafeteria. Resolveu não discutir, não queria mais se aborrecer com aquilo.

Guardou a caixa na prateleira novamente, fechou o armário com calma e desceu. Recolheu o pequeno diário que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha, apagou a luz e saiu. Subiu para o quarto, reparando que Sesshoumaru já havia entrado no banho. O perfume da roupa dele impregnava o ar do cômodo, deixando-a zonza. Céus, que estupidez. Achou que tivesse curado o youkai daqueles lapsos de humor, quando a frieza de Sesshoumaru ficava à flor da pele.

As trêmulas mãos procuraram a saída para a varanda, buscando um pouco de ar fresco. Assim que a brisa atingiu seu rosto, ela respirou fundo, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. Estava tão feliz com o fato dos pais virem a Tóquio, que havia até deixado de lado a discussão do dia anterior. Sentou-se na cadeira de madeira, buscando conforto. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou encarando as luzes da rua, quando ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru atrás de si. Olhou-o brevemente por cima do ombro e então voltou o olhar para a mesa molhada pela chuva de mais cedo, respirando fundo.

Ele ficou parado, em silêncio, por alguns momentos, apenas encarando os longos cabelos morenos espalhados sobre os ombros de Rin, que se mexiam levemente conforme ela respirava. Percebeu, então, que a respiração da mulher estava levemente alterada, bem como a tremulação em suas mãos.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, trancando as mandíbulas.

- Estou. – Respondeu simplesmente, sem sequer olhá-lo.

- Olhe para mim, Rin. – Pediu, em um tom taxativo.

- Qual é o problema, Sesshoumaru? – Ela levantou-se, ficando de frente a ele. – O que está acontecendo com você? – Os olhos castanhos marejaram levemente, conforme Rin tentava controlar a raiva do momento.

Mais uma vez, ele ficou calado, apenas encarando-a. Rin não era, realmente, de perder a paciência. Porém, com todas as coisas que vinham acontecendo e talvez até pelos hormônios da gravidez, aquilo estava realmente a chateando.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ela soltou o ar de seus pulmões em um fôlego, travando as mandíbulas. Virou-se, passando ao lado do youkai para entrar no quarto.

A forte mão segurou o braço dela, fazendo com que os pés de Rin travassem no chão. Ela virou-se para ele, mais irritada ainda, com os lábios cerrados em uma linha.

- Eu estou te protegendo, não seja tola em se enraivecer comigo por conta disso. – A voz fria saiu em um tom quase inaudível e os olhar continuava impassível.

- Estou farta de ignorar minhas frustrações para ter que lidar com as suas, Sesshoumaru. – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, deixando as bochechas ainda mais rosadas.

- Você sabia que assim seria.

- Eu só esperava que ficássemos juntos e que você não me visse como mais uma coisa sua.- Ela puxou o braço, livrando-se dos dedos dele. Virou-se em direção ao banheiro, apoiando-se no batente. – Ou que me enxergasse através a imagem de...- Respirou fundo, apertando os olhos.- Sarah.

- Você não é uma coisa deste Sesshoumaru. – Ele olhou-a por cima do ombro, mais perturbado ainda. Limitou-se a negar a primeira parte somente, não conseguindo prosseguir.

Rin encarou os orbes dourados por mais um instante e então fechou a porta do banheiro, deixando um pesado silêncio no quarto.

* * *

Mais aquela semana se arrastou, com um casal que mal se falou durante os dias. Sesshoumaru estava profundamente rancoroso pelo que Rin havia dito sobre Sarah. Ela nunca foi de citar o nome de sua ex-mulher, quanto menos de compará-la a si mesmo. Sabia que algo estranho passava na mente da morena, mas não queria confrontá-la, para não gerar mais conflitos. E assim também passou para Rin. Considerou todos os últimos acontecimentos daqueles dias, ficando cada vez mais enraivecida pela capacidade de Sesshoumaru de se fechar. Quando não se sentia confortável, o youkai se trancava em uma prisão própria de silêncio, isolando-se do mundo.

Tentando ignorar os problemas com o marido, Rin vinha organizando o jantar de recepção de seus pais, junto a Sango. Eles chegariam na sexta à noite, se hospedariam em um hotel no centro de Tóquio e iriam embora no domingo. Como não podia recebê-los na estação de trem, por conta dos fotógrafos, Rin havia ajeitado um jantar na casa de Sango para reunir ambas famílias. Ali certamente seria mais discreto e não atrairia a atenção dos fotógrafos, como seria caso fosse em sua própria casa. Não que os Taisho fossem grandes amigos dos Ozawa, mas Rin considerou importante reuni-los, pela criança que esperava. Izayoi e Kagome eventualmente apareciam para ajudar com os preparativos, ajudando o tempo a passar naquela semana fúnebre.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Rin havia comprado algo pela internet. Não era muito adepta às tecnologias, mas agora que estava enclausurada em casa, tinha de dar um jeito de arrumar uma roupa para ir à ocasião. Resolveu, portanto, comprar um vestido preto longo, de seda, acinturado acima da barriga gestante, ombro único. Um detalhe com pedras negras no ombro esquerdo dava o único detalhe à simples e elegante roupa. Por mais que o jantar com os pais não fosse exatamente uma ocasião formal, a reunião das famílias tornava tudo mais sério.

Estava sentada em frente ao computador, lendo a coluna política do principal jornal de Tóquio, quando a porta da sala foi aberta. Encarou Sesshoumaru parado por um instante, acenou brevemente com o rosto e então voltou a encarar as letrinhas da tela. No mesmo ritual de todo dia, o youkai depositou a pasta no canto do cômodo, ajeitou o paletó na cadeira, desatou a gravata e dobrou as mangas da camisa preta. Caminhou vagarosamente até a mulher e depositou um breve encostar de lábios no topo dos cabelos morenos. Esperou até que os olhos castanhos o encarassem outra vez para revelar uma caixa quadrada de veludo.

- Oh...

- Eram de minha mãe, gostaria que você usasse amanhã. – Ele disse, abrindo a tampa da caixinha. Um conjunto de colar e brincos prata e dourado foi revelado, deixando Rin estupefata. Eram totalmente simples, comparado às joias de pedraria que Izayoi tinha, mas seu charme era único. Os brincos eram duas ondas entrelaçadas, uma de cada cor, formando um trançado belíssimo. O pingente do colar tinha a mesma forma, pendurado no delicado cordão de prata polida.

- É lindo... – Rin passou os dedos delicadamente pelo conjunto, encarando os orbes dourados em seguida. – Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. É muito doce de sua parte.

- Izayoi ficará feliz em vê-la com ele amanhã. Ela estava esperando para dá-lo a você no jantar, mas não aguentou a ansiedade. – Os olhos frios ainda estavam fixos nela, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

- É uma joia de família. – Rin fechou a caixa, segurando-a. – Vou cuidar dela com bastante zelo.

- Hum. – O youkai simplesmente concordou com um suspiro, virando-se para as escadas. Rin respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto suavemente, tentando ignorar aquele comportamento simplista do marido. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para a tela do notebook, tentando distrair-se com o artigo do jornal.

Sentia falta de escrever, há anos deixou o ofício de jornalista, mas sempre soube que aquela era sua paixão. Talvez quando todo aquele tumulto passasse, quando seu filho já estivesse maior, talvez algum jornal a aceitasse novamente. Só não sabia dizer exatamente quando seria tudo isso, nem como aconteceria. Com os acontecimentos tão nublados, começava a duvidar que sua vida entraria em seu rumo normal ou até que sua família voltaria a viver um período de calmaria.

* * *

Diferentemente dos últimos dias, aquela manhã de sábado acordou ensolarada em Tóquio. O tempo voltou a ficar abafado e mais uma onda de calor seco chegava à cidade. Rin tinha uma ultrassonografia marcada para logo cedo, agora que estava concluindo o primeiro trimestre de gravidez. Desta vez, Sango não a acompanharia, por conta dos preparativos do jantar e Sesshoumaru estaria lá. Mesmo que os ânimos não estivessem nada bons entre eles, o youkai desmarcara todos seus compromissos na empresa para acompanhar a mulher.

Rin vestia um vestido azul marinho solto, de alças, com uma simples rasteirinha. Por conta de todo estresse da semana, seus pés haviam ganhado um pequeno inchaço que causava dor e incômodo. O longo cabelo negro estava preso em um coque e ela usava um óculos de sol. Sesshoumaru vestia uma camiseta branca com uma calça jeans de lavagem clara. Os cabelos prateados haviam sido cortados recentemente e, apesar de não estarem na ordem estrita que ele os deixava em todos os dias, o leve ar bagunçado o deixava charmoso. Eles desceram até a BMW na garagem e saíram pelo portão, voltando a encontrar fotógrafos acampados na porta.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru se apertaram contra o volante, fazendo com que suas veias saltassem. A paz que a imprensa havia dado a ele acabou, com todo assédio voltando à tona. Estava começando a ficar esgotado, com a falta de definição que o processo seguia. Rin também estava; não só pela indefinição, mas também por saber que aquilo não acabaria tão cedo. Talvez aquilo se arrastasse por mais tempo que Sesshoumaru havia prometido. Ela suspirou fundo, sabendo que o segredo de sua gravidez estava acabado e os tabloides do dia seguinte estampariam isso na capa. Em um gesto vacilante, levou a delicada mão até o braço de Sesshoumaru, passando os dedos suavemente pela pele pálida dele.

Os olhos dourados alcançaram-na brevemente, deixando a postura fria por um instante. Sentia falta dos momentos felizes que tinha com a mulher, única fuga para o eterno inferno astral que estava vivendo. Embora tivesse consciência de que Rin também estava passando por um período difícil, não entendia a presença dos pais dela ali. Primeiro porque o Takao Ozawa nunca gostara dele e segundo porque isto atrairia mais ainda a sede dos urubus da imprensa. Não haveria um instante de sossego para ninguém daquela família.

Voltou sua atenção para a rua, respirando fundo. Pôde ver pela visão periférica que Rin suspirou, movimentando os ombros pra cima e para baixo. Em alguns instantes, a BMW prata estava estacionada em frente ao consultório.

* * *

Numa sala a meia luz, Sesshoumaru estava de pé, ao lado de Rin deitada na cama levemente reclinada. A charmosa barriga arredondada estava à mostra, esperando apenas pela assistente médica que realizaria o ultrassom. O ar condicionado aliviava o calor da rua, fazendo com que os olhos castanhos se fechassem por um instante, relaxando de toda tensão. Ainda estavam em silêncio; o mesmo silêncio do caminho e da semana toda, embora ainda houvesse muito a ser dito para reparar todos os erros dos últimos desentendimentos. Não seria agora e sabe-se lá quando, Rin pensou.

Logo, uma jovem baixa, de cabelos ondulados, entrou pela sala, arrumando os aparelhos do exame. Ela cumprimentou o casal, recebendo uma resposta breve e simpática de Rin. Assim que tudo estava arrumado, um gel viscoso foi derramado sobre a pele da morena, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse por um instante. A imagem negra da tela foi substituída por um borrão claro, um pequeno ser que começava a ganhar forma na barriga de Rin, que mal podia ser visto. No entanto, os olhos castanhos logo se inundaram e o nó na garganta se estreitou. Era seu filho!

- Ele é tão pequeno... – Rin respirou fundo, sentindo a primeira lágrima descer pela bochecha. Sua mão, pousada no colchão, recebeu o choque da mão de Sesshoumaru encostando na pele quente. Ela tirou os olhos do monitor para olhá-lo e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viu um brilho diferente nos orbes castanhos. O youkai estava feliz, estava orgulhoso e sentia-se vivo. Por um momento, todos seus problemas fugiram de sua mente, ocupada agora por aquele que seria a razão de sua vida, ao lado de Rin, pelo resto de sua existência. Seu filho, um pequeno hanyou crescendo dentro da mulher que amava.

Ao perceber a contemplação de Sesshoumaru, Rin não conteve um riso frouxo. Estava tão feliz em saber que aquilo não era indiferente ao marido, saber que ele se importava com aquela criança. Durante os últimos dias, temeu que talvez o youkai estivesse renegando seu filho por ele ser um hanyou, assim como fizera por muitos anos com InuYasha. Sesshoumaru demorou a superar a raiva por aquela raça mestiça, coisa que, talvez, só fizera ao conhecer Sarah. Os dedos finos de Rin envolveram os do marido, apertando com toda força que tinha em seu corpo. Ele retribuiu com um suave gesto, encostando os lábios no topo da cabeça dela. Os olhos escuros se fecharam por mais um instante e o sorriso permanente ficou estampado no rosto de Rin, enquanto ela aproveitava aquele precioso momento de paz.

- Vocês querem saber o sexo? – A assistente perguntou.

- Sim. – Responderam quase em um uníssono, entreolhando-se.

- Pois bem, é um menino.

- U-um menino? – Rin gaguejou, virando-se para Sesshoumaru. Uma linha de satisfação se estampou nos traços do youkai, que voltou-se para a mulher.

- Você vai me dar um primogênito homem. – As palavras suaves saíram quase sussurradas, chegando aos ouvidos só de Rin. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, passando a mão pelo alto da barriga brevemente.

- Eu vou encaminhar as imagens para o Dr. Naoto para a consulta da semana que vem. Com licença. – Assim que acabou de operar o aparelho, a jovem saiu pela porta, deixando os dois sozinhos. O clima era mais agradável que antes, mas o silêncio ainda estava ali. Eles se olhavam pacientemente, deixando de lado toda mágoa naquele instante. Era como se todo resto tivesse desaparecido.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? – Ela perguntou, tentando se agarrar a alguma segurança.

- Vai. – Ele concordou com um aceno. – Este Sesshoumaru jura que fará de tudo para que nossa vida volte ao rumo.

- Eu não quero que fiquemos assim, Sesshoumaru. Não podemos construir nossa própria infelicidade...

- Não haverá mais angústia, minha Rin. – Os dedos do youkai envolveram a mão delicada dela com firmeza. – Eu vou provar a quem precise saber que eu não sou um assassino.

A morena ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto se livrava do gel em sua pele. Cobriu a barriga novamente, colocando as pernas pra fora da cama, alcançando o piso claro.

- Eu não temo por isso... – Olhou-o novamente, desta vez frente a frente – Tenho medo que você não consiga provar algumas coisas a si mesmo.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de subjetividades.

- Podemos ter esta conversa fora daqui? – Perguntou, apanhando a bolsa no cabide.

Ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse, fechando-a com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Desceram até o estacionamento, saindo na BMW. Ao passarem pelo portão da clínica, encontraram uma quantidade relevante de fotógrafos e logo centenas de flashes estavam sendo disparados. Em um gesto automático, Rin passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando parecer impassível. Não havia nada mais a ser feito: eles estavam ali.

Sesshoumaru sentia seus nervos a flor da pele. Não aguentava mais todo aquele assédio. A paciência e passividade estavam sumindo de seu espírito, deixando-o irritado. E para melhorar tudo, o carro estava completamente cercado e nenhum fotógrafo se movia para que saíssem dali. O pé esquerdo encostou no acelerador e a mão direita buscou a marcha de força no câmbio automático. Um ronco fundo do motor soou e a lataria avançou alguns centímetros, assustando Rin e os fotógrafos.

- O que você está fazendo, Sesshoumaru? – Ela quase gritou, olhando-o.

Ele repetiu o gesto, avançando um pouco mais. Um fotógrafo foi derrubado e logo o caminho estava livre. Sesshoumaru arrancou com rapidez, saindo do portão do hospital. Rin ainda olhava incrédula, não reconhecendo as atitudes do youkai. Ele sempre agia com indiferença com os fotógrafos, sempre era ela quem perdia a calma. Nunca, em tanto tempo de processo, havia visto o marido agir impulsivamente.

- Eu não estou te reconhecendo. – Assumiu, em um sussurro.

- Talvez este Sesshoumaru que você vê não seja o mesmo de antes. – Os dedos grossos se apertaram em volta do volante, marcando as veias escuras.

- Talvez seja por isso que eu acredite que você precisa provar algumas coisas a si mesmo antes de provar a todos.- Ela admitiu, franzindo o cenho.

- Seja mais clara.

- Você está preso às memórias de... coisas que não podem voltar. – A voz dela se alterou por um instante, enquanto Rin respirava fundo. – Eu não quero ser injusta, Sesshoumaru, eu juro, mas é difícil conviver com seus altos e baixos, não me sentir segura de tudo o tempo todo... – O ar saía com força entre os dentes claros, num fluxo contínuo. – Eu queria que você estivesse comigo.

- Eu estou com você sempre que posso.

- Eu não estou falando fisicamente. – Rin passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperada. – Estávamos lidando...

- O que você quer de mim, Rin? – Os olhos dourados finalmente a alcançaram, com frieza.

- Eu não sei, Sesshoumaru... – Admitiu, sentindo um nó subir pela garganta. – Eu gostaria de saber.

Ele ficou calado por um instante, voltando os olhos para a estrada. Respirou fundo, tentando raciocinar. Não conseguia ver sentido naquela discussão, havia muitos fios soltos naquela confusão que sua vida passava. Não havia, exatamente, um ponto crítico entre ele e Rin, embora pequenos aspectos estivessem se tornando grandes problemas, não havia uma questão central a ser resolvida. Como em uma das poucas vezes da vida, não sabia o que fazer.

Preferiu manter-se calado durante todo caminho. Os olhos de Rin transbordavam lágrimas, mas ela também se manteve em silêncio, respirando fundo. Não sentia realmente que conversar naquela hora adiantaria algo, havia muitos sentimentos e ideias a serem organizadas antes disso.

* * *

**(Trilha Sonora: Take us Back – Alela Diane)**

_A brisa quente daquele dia de verão em Nagoya batia contra os longos cabelos morenos, espalhando-os sobre seu rosto. Por um instante, os olhos cobertos a impediam de enxergar o desenho que fazia na terra escura e a pequena Rin logo afastou as madeixas do rosto, espalhando os grãos por sua pele. Continuou atenta ao desenho que fazia até uma suave rajada de vento e folhas alcançar seus pés, destruindo todo trabalho que havia feito. Um gritinho abafado de insatisfação saiu de sua garganta e ela logo buscou o olhar dos pais, sentados a alguns metros._

_Mai abriu um longo sorriso para ela, ajeitando o chapéu de sol sobre os cabelos chocolates. Todo aborrecimento logo sumiu e a terra espalhada tornou-se o novo passatempo de Rin. Juntava os dedos, moldava punhados de terra úmida, sentindo a textura áspera na palma de suas mãos e então soltava os grãos, deixando que eles se misturassem às folhas novamente._

_Olhou em volta, buscando o pequeno irmão. Encontrou-o com outras crianças, brincando em uma caixa de areia. Passou as mãos levemente sobre a o tecido da roupa, retirando os resquícios de terra das palmas e colocou-se a correr na direção de Shuji. Conforme se aproximava, podia ver o irmão moldando pequenos montes de areia, formando algo que não tinha exatamente uma forma._

_- O que 'cê tá fazendo, otouto-chan?_

_- 'Tô fazendo uma casa, onee-chan!_

_- Não tá parecendo uma casa, Shuji! – Ela reclamou, sentando-se ao lado dele._

_- Acho que 'tá faltando argila... você sabe onde é que tem? – O pequeno pareceu não se importar com a crítica, olhando em volta._

_- Acho que tem ali perto daquela caixa grande... – Rin apontou para uma caçamba cheia de pedras, recolhidas de uma obra feita em um dos altos muros que cercavam aquele setor do parque. Com a ação do tempo, o velho muro cinzento começava a ceder, passando a ser substituído por cercas verdes. Todos os dias, no entanto, os fragmentos eram recolhidos para que ninguém se ferisse. – Eu vou buscar pra você. – Ela levantou-se novamente, dando os primeiros passos._

_- Não! – Shuji quase gritou, fazendo com que a irmã congelasse no lugar. – Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, nee-chan... deixa?! – Pediu, juntando as pequenas mãozinhas._

_- Hahauê vai ficar zangada... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, passando um pé no outro, em um gesto de dúvida._

_- Eu vou ser muito rápido, hahauê não vai nem perceber que saí daqui..._

_- 'Tá bem. Eu vou arrumando sua casa. – E então Rin sentou-se novamente, mexendo nos blocos de areia._

_- Nada de fazer uma das suas casas de boneca! – Ele resmungou, voltando-se só para depositar um beijo na bochecha rosada da irmã. – Muito obrigado, onee-san. Você é a melhor de todas._

_- Vai logo, vamos terminar e mostrar pra hahauê e pro chichiuê. – Ela fez uma carranca, sorrindo em seguida. As desajeitadas mãos tentavam organizar as formas da areia levemente úmida, mas os grãos acabavam escapando entre seus dedos. Estava começando a ficar aborrecida com aquilo, mas não desistiria. Quando o irmão voltasse com a argila, já teria feito um bom trabalho._

_Assim que ouviu o primeiro grito da mãe, procurando pelo irmão, outro som grave invadiu sua mente. Um forte estrondo, seguido pelo grito estridente do irmão ocupou o ambiente, fazendo com que as outras crianças se dispersassem de sua volta. Antes que percebesse, seus pequenos pés corriam na direção em que o irmão havia ido, deparando-se com uma cena que jamais esqueceria em sua vida._

_A caçamba de concreto estava virada em um ângulo de quase 90 graus sobre a terra úmida. As pedras que ali estavam se espalharam pelas folhas, cobrindo parcialmente o corpo de Shuji. Ele continuava a chorar, gritando com toda força que restava aos pequenos pulmões._

_Rin correu até a pilha de pedras, retirando o que conseguia com as pequenas mãos. Os dedos miúdos tomaram uma coloração avermelhada conforme as superfícies do concreto feriam sua pele rosada, causando dor. Não sentia nada. Os olhos borrados pelas lágrimas finalmente encontraram a figura de Shuji, espalhado sobre o chão úmido. Não havia mais cor em seu rosto ou brilho em seus olhos, ele apenas chorava desesperadamente, gritando por ajuda._

_A mão de Rin apertou a dele, segurando com força._

_- Onee-chan, me tira daqui..._

_Outro grito estridente atrás de si e outra visão que Rin jamais esqueceria. Olhou para trás e viu sua mãe estarrecida, levando as duas mãos ao rosto. Voltou-se para o irmão, segurando sua mão com mais força. Tinha que ser forte agora. Os olhos de Shuji pararam de se apertar em choro e ele não gritava mais. Sentia como se o irmão estivesse tendo um último momento de paz._

_- Eu 'tô aqui, otouto-chan, vai ficar tudo bem... – Ela não conseguia controlar as palavras, que saíam emboladas. O choro engasgava sua voz e já quase não podia enxergar nada. Sentiu, então, um último apertar em sua mão e logo os dedos de Shuji estavam entrelaçados aos seus. O pequeno corpo perdeu qualquer movimentação e os emotivos olhos castanhos dele se apagaram. _

_Um grito apavorante subiu por sua garganta, quando sentiu um forte braço a puxando, fazendo com que sua pequena mão se soltasse da do irmão. Gritou com mais força, sacodindo as pernas com força. Olhou, finalmente, o pai desesperado, segurando-a em seu colo. Os olhos antes tranquilos de Takao estavam agora perdidos, desamparados por não saber reparar aquela situação._

_- Chichiuê, tira Shuji de lá! – Ela gritava, apoiada nos ombros do pai. – TIRA ELE DE LÁ, TÁ DOENDO!_

_- Rin-chan..._

_- ELE TÁ SOFRENDO, PAI!_

_Takao apertou-a mais contra seu corpo, fazendo com que Rin se debatesse com mais força. Ela girou o corpo com mais vontade, obrigando-se a olhar na direção em que seu pequeno irmão estava. Havia, agora, uma dúzia de homens, tentando remover a enorme caixa de concreto antes que a máquina que a mantinha a caçamba sólida voltasse a funcionar. Os gritos em sua volta se calaram e ela só conseguia ouvir o próprio coração e a respiração acelerada._

_Procurou por cima dos ombros o busto do irmão e encontrou. Diferentemente dos cabelos lisos castanhos e os olhos arredondados chocolate que antes estavam ali, encontrou cabelos prateados e olhos alongados dourados._

O grito que fugiu dos lábios de Rin ecoou com tanta força que chegou a machucar a garganta, roubando também todo ar de seu pulmão. O corpo saltou com violência, de forma que imediatamente os músculos se enrijecessem, causando uma cãibra dolorosa. A pressão com que seu coração bombeava o sangue fazia um som grave em seus ouvidos, deixando Rin com uma dor de cabeça intensa. Levou uma das mãos à barriga, tentando respirar fundo.

Antes que o nariz puxasse a primeira quantidade de ar, Sesshoumaru já abria a porta do quarto com rapidez, fixando o olhar nela. As longas pernas alcançaram a cama com rapidez, nem se importando em acender a luz no caminho. O quarto continuava naquela penumbra de fim de tarde e o silêncio fixo era só quebrado pelo som do próprio pânico. Começou a sentir a lateral da testa e a base do pescoço latejar, provando que sua pressão deveria estar quase explodindo.

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru inquiriu, sentando-se na beirada da cama. As mãos masculinas alcançaram a pele gelada da morena, fazendo com que ela se afastasse por um instante.

- Foi um pesadelo... – Rin levou as duas mãos às têmporas, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça. O som grave do sangue sendo bombeado em seus ouvidos ainda a atordoava, fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse leve.

- Foi... – O youkai respirou, buscando uma garrafa d'água que estava na cabeceira da cama. – seu irmão novamente?

- Foi. – A voz embargada confirmou e logo um nó subia pela garganta de Rin. – Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Eu me senti lá mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru, e quando eu olhei de novo... – Ela respirou, tendo as mesmas imagens do sonho invadindo sua cabeça – não era mais o Shuji! Era outra criança; ela se parecia com você! Tinha seus cabelos, seus olhos...

- Shh. Já passou, minha Rin. – Sesshoumaru a abraçou, conseguindo ouvir a intensidade absurda que o coração dela batia.

- Não, Sesshoumaru. – Ela segurou os braços dele, olhando nos olhos dourados. – Eu sonho com a morte de Shuji desde meus dez anos de idade. Sempre foi doloroso, mas dessa vez era real. Eu senti tudo de novo e pior: eu vi outra criança ali. – Os lábios avermelhados puxaram o ar com força, tentando aliviar a pressão nos pulmões. – Era nosso filho... – A voz tornou-se chorosa e ela encarou a redonda barriga, passando as mãos por cima do tecido da blusa.

- Nosso filho ainda não nasceu, Rin, como poderia ser?

- Eu sei que era, Sesshoumaru. – Os olhos castanhos voltaram a encarar o rosto do youkai com intensidade. – Ele era tão pequeno...

- Nada vai acontecer a ele e nem a você. Eu te prometi isso, não lembra? – As mãos firmes dele envolveram os braços de Rin, conforme a encarava. – Eu não quebro minha palavra.

- Não, Sesshoumaru. – Repetiu, segurando os braços dele também – Algumas coisas fogem do nosso controle, você tem que entender que nem tudo compete às nossas vontades.

- Eu te prometi que vou te proteger a custo de qualquer coisa e eu farei isso, independente de qualquer outra vontade. Nada foge do controle deste Sesshoumaru. – A voz firme preenchia os ouvidos de Rin, fazendo com que ela suspirasse, umedecendo os lábios.

- Você nunca vai entender que o destino não é exato. Eu achava que quando você... – Respirou fundo mais uma vez, desviando os olhos castanhos – perdeu alguém importante, isso tivesse ficasse mais claro.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, soltando os braços de Rin. Ele continuou a encarar com firmeza, vendo-a juntar os joelhos ao busto, abraçando as pernas.

- Eu aprendi desde cedo que as perdas não podem ser recuperadas... talvez sequer superadas... mas você sempre pode aprender. Não trate o seu destino com tanta pretensão.

Os olhos alongados do youkai ganharam um tom gélido e intenso, que fez com que ela se arrepiasse dos pés à cabeça. Ele levantou-se, olhando-a por baixo das pálpebras claras. – Este Sesshoumaru não repete nenhum de seus erros. Todas as coisas do meu mundo estão sobre controle e vão muito além da sua mera capacidade humana.- Finalizou, deixando uma Rin estupefata sentada sobre a cama.

Não via Sesshoumaru se referindo aos humanos daquela forma há alguns anos e, por nenhuma vez, ouviu algo daquele tipo vindo do youkai. Ele nunca havia a menosprezado por ser humana, nunca havia falado com tanta rispidez com ela. Nem nos momentos de crise de ira que o marido vivia, nem durante seus períodos mais introspectivos, havia envolvido Rin daquela maneira.

Definitivamente, estava começando a pensar que não conhecia mais Sesshoumaru. Não conhecia o próprio marido, com quem dividia a vida, quem seria o próprio pai de seu filho. Abraçou-se mais aos joelhos e caiu num copioso choro, frustrada pelo caos que sua vida havia se tornado.

* * *

Os pés se esfregavam uns nos outros, em um gesto de ansiedade que mantinha desde pequena. Estava de pé, no meio da enorme sala do apartamento de Sango, esperando que os pais entrassem pela porta. Miroku havia descido para buscar o casal Ozawa enquanto ela, Sesshoumaru, Sango, InuTaisho, Izayoi, InuYasha, Kagome e Satoshi esperavam para o jantar.

Desde o pesadelo, o som de seu coração não parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ainda sentia um incômodo na base do pescoço, fazendo com que sua pele recostasse ao material frio do colar que havia ganhado de Sesshoumaru no dia anterior. Sua cabeça doía constantemente, deixando-a zonza.

- Está tudo bem? – Sango perguntou, parando atrás da morena.

- Está. Estou um pouco nervosa, não vejo meus pais há um tempo... – Mentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Oh, eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo.- Sango segurou a mão da amiga brevemente, apertando com gentileza.

Rin sorriu, olhando-a por cima do ombro. Um leve som de clique fez com que seus olhos se voltassem para a porta. De um instante ao outro, lá estavam seu pai e sua mãe. A aparência cansada e os poucos fios grisalhos nos cabelos escuros dos dois lembravam Rin de que o tempo passou e seus pais já não eram os mesmos de quando ela saiu de Nagoya. Também não eram os mesmos de quando ela e Shuki eram crianças, não eram felizes e não continham a mesma vitalidade.

Caminhou com calma até a mãe, abraçando-a por um longo momento. Por um instante, seu coração sentiu-se reconfortado e seguro, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e ela ainda fosse aquela menina de apenas dez anos. A mão fina de Mai passou pelos cabelos de Rin, aliviando a dor de cabeça lacerante que sentia.

Ficou ali por instantes e então passou a olhar o pai. Cumprimentou-o respeitosamente com uma reverência, abraçando-o em seguida. O modo contido de Takao não impediu que Rin se sentisse mais uma vez em casa, voltando a ter a sensação de segurança que sempre tivera ao estar nos braços do pai.

- Fizeram uma boa viagem? – Perguntou, passando a olhar os dois.

- Sim, não me lembrava de como as viagens de trem eram rápidas. – Mai sorriu, segurando a mão da filha.

- Você está linda, Rin-chan.- Takao comentou subitamente, olhando Rin. Os olhos estreitos e enrugados do patriarca brilhavam, saudosos em encontrar o olhar expressivo da morena. Ela sorriu de volta, dando a outra mão para o pai.

- Eu estava com saudades. – Os olhos castanhos se alagaram, formando lágrimas contidas.

- É bom te ter de volta, musume. – Takao disse.

- É bom estar de volta... – Sorriu novamente, passando a olhar os outros que estavam ali.

Os pais de Rin cumprimentaram brevemente a família de Sesshoumaru. O ambiente não era descontraído e havia um desconforto palpável naquele encontro. Takao nunca achou que o youkai fosse digno de estar com a filha, ainda mais por conta da desconfiança gerada pelo assassinato de Sarah. No início, ele não aceitou que Rin se sujeitasse a ficar com Sesshoumaru enquanto sua inocência não fosse provada. Por outro lado, InuTaisho temia que o filho destruísse a vida daquela outra humana, que as diferenças entre eles causasse mais problemas para a história atribulada de seu primogênito.

Mesmo com os conflitos gerados pelas duas famílias, Rin e Sesshoumaru resolveram se casar, dispondo-se a enfrentar todos os problemas juntos. Acreditavam que as diferenças poderiam ser superadas e que só seriam felizes juntos. Embora ainda se amassem, o sonho de superação do casal estava ficando cada vez mais questionável e distante.

Após os cumprimentos mais formais que o necessário e a apresentação de um aperitivo, sentaram-se para jantar. Sango havia encomendado um tradicional jantar japonês, simples e refinado ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto esperavam que os pratos fossem servidos por uma governanta contratada pela irmã de Sesshoumaru, Rin e Mai iniciaram uma baixa conversa.

- E então? Como está meu neto?

- Crescendo... a cada dia mais! – Rin sorriu, passando a mão por cima da saliente barriga. – É um menino.

- Oh, que ótima notícia. – Mai exclamou, acariciando também a barriga da filha brevemente. – Você demorou a nos contar.

- Eu sei, hahauê, me desculpe.- A morena desviou os olhos, respirando fundo. – Estive preocupada com... outras coisas. – Umedeceu os lábios, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes por um instante. – Eu também não sabia como...

- Eu sei. – Mai interrompeu a filha, puxando seu queixo para que se olhassem. – Eu só quero te ter por perto de novo, Rin. Não quero que meu neto cresça longe de mim e, principalmente, não quero que você passe por tudo isso sozinha. – Ela olhou Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado do outro lado da filha, brevemente. O youkai percebeu a movimentação, mas preferiu ignorar, mantendo-se calado.

- Eu prometo, não vou mais me afastar. – Rin segurou a mão de Mai entre suas duas mãos, sorrindo em seguida.

O jantar foi finalmente servido e todo burburinho se transformou em silêncio. Eventualmente, Izayoi se pronunciava, tentando deixar a atmosfera um pouco mais leve, mas somente Mai retribuía a conversa. Takao manteve-se quieto e sério, movimentando seus hashis serenamente, atento somente ao seu prato.

- Eu e InuTaisho voltaremos à Paris amanhã, para que ele retome o trabalho na sede da Europa. – Izayoi comentou, olhando o marido brevemente.

- Oh sim. Takao e eu também voltaremos a Nagoya amanhã. Não podemos deixar a loja fechada. – Mai respondeu, voltando-se para a filha. – Talvez Rin-chan e Sesshoumaru-sama possam nos acompanhar.

Rin congelou, segurando seus hashis com mais força que o necessário. Ela não olhou a mãe, não olhou Sesshoumaru e sequer se moveu, deixando a mesa em um clima tenso. InuTaisho se movimentou na cadeira com desconforto, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o filho há alguns dias. Olhou o primogênito, que continha uma expressão fria estampada no rosto, com uma visível linha de descontentamento entre os olhos.

- Creio que poderemos pensar em outra data oportuna... – Rin comentou, respirando fundo.

- E por que não amanhã? – Takao interviu pela primeira vez, encarando a filha e o genro.

- Sesshoumaru está cuidando da empresa, chichiuê. – Ela explicou, virando-se para o pai. – Não é uma boa ocasião para deixarmos Tóquio.

- Certamente seu marido poderá ir a Nagoya em outra data, mas você pode nos fazer companhia. – Ele continuou, vendo Rin estancar na cadeira. Foi a vez de Sesshoumaru de mover com desconforto, soltando os hashis sobre a mesa.

- Pai, podemos conversar sobre isso em um momento mais oportuno, talvez depois do jantar. – Rin inquiriu, lançando um olhar de súplica para Mai.

- Rin-chan está certa, querido. – Mai concordou, passando a mão suavemente pelo braço do marido.

- Só gostaria de entender por que minha filha está sendo feita de prisioneira aqui. – Takao também depositou os hashis sobre a mesa, olhando o genro.

- Chichiuê!

- Eu nunca fiz sua filha de prisioneira. – Sesshoumaru finalmente se pronunciou, encarando o sogro. – Se ela não voltou a falar com vocês nestes anos, não foi por escolha minha.

- Já chega, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi quase ordenou, encarando o filho.

- Eu conheço a filha que criei e sei que ela não é feliz aqui; você está a prendendo à sua vida miserável. – Takao respondeu agressivamente, segurando a borda da mesa.

- Pouco me importa o que você pensa da minha vida, Takao. Eu sou casado com Rin e ela está ao meu lado agora. – O youkai recompôs a postura, encarando Takao do outro lado da mesa.

- Você transformou a vida da minha filha em um inferno e vai fazer do meu neto um monstro igual a você. – Takao acusou, levantando-se da mesa.

- Pai, por favor... – Rin implorou, levantando-se também. Ela prendeu os dedos em volta do braço de Sesshoumaru, que acabou levantando-se também para encarar o sogro.

- O sangue que corre nas veias da criança que Rin espera é o meu, queira você ou não. A vida dele diz respeito a mim e sua criação também e nem você, nem ninguém vai me afastar do meu filho. – O youkai ditou, travando os maxilares em uma linha fina de raiva.

- Vamos embora, Mai. – Takao ordenou, olhando a filha. – E Rin vai conosco.

- Parem com isso. – Mai pediu, levantando-se. – Pelo amor de Deus, Rin está grávida.

- Eu não vou repetir. – O humano repetiu, retirando-se da mesa. Ele deu a volta, caminhando até o cabide onde seu paletó e a bolsa de Mai estavam depositados. A esposa o seguiu, tentando argumentar pacientemente.

- Pai, espera. – Rin fez menção de sair da mesa, mas Sesshoumaru segurou seu braço, fazendo com que o corpo da morena travasse. Ela olhou-o com os olhos marejados, levantando o braço preso. – O que é isso?

- Se seu pai quer ir embora, deixe-o. Ele desrespeitou a mim e a minha família na casa de minha irmã. – Ele ditou, olhando-a por baixo das pálpebras.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Rin explodiu, com raiva. – É a minha família, eu não posso deixá-los ir embora daqui assim. – Explicou, vendo que o marido não se movia. – Você foi grosseiro com ele, Sesshoumaru! Você também o desrespeitou.

- Não me importa. – Respondeu calmamente, mantendo os dedos presos na pele da morena.

- Me solta agora, Sesshoumaru. – Ela endureceu, encarando-o. – Eu não estou brincando.

- Nem eu. – O youkai estreitou os olhos dourados, travando o maxilar mais uma vez.

- Sesshoumaru, solte-a agora. – InuTaisho exigiu, levantando-se da ponta da mesa. – Você está justificando as palavras de Takao, comportando-se como um animal.

O primogênito o olhou, afrouxando os dedos do braço da mulher em um gesto quase automático. Rin buscou rapidamente o outro lado da sala, onde Mai tentava argumentar com Takao, buscando acalmar o marido. Sesshoumaru olhou-os, percebendo que o sogro estava irredutível: queria ir embora imediatamente e levar sua filha.

- Se eu estivesse no lugar de Takao-sama, eu não faria nada diferente com Sango. – O patriarca continuou, deixando Sesshoumaru cada vez mais irritado. – Você não está ao lado de Rin, você está se afastando e isolando-a do resto do mundo. Você está sendo egoísta, colocando sua personalidade acima da vida da sua mulher e do seu filho.

- InuTaisho, já foi suficiente por hoje. – Izayoi quase implorou, levantando-se também. – Não vamos complicar mais a situação.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas, caminhando em direção à porta. Sango o seguiu, segurando o ombro do irmão.

- Aonde você vai?

- Embora, levando Rin comigo. – Anunciou, voltando a andar.

- Sesshoumaru, não faça isso. – A morena continuou a segui-lo, apressando seus passos para acompanhar a caminhada larga do irmão. – Deixe Rin conversar com ele, deixe as coisas se acalmarem. Levá-la embora agora só vai gerar mais confusão, pense nisso.

- Eu vou levar Rin daqui de qualquer maneira, querendo aquele velho ou não. – Ele aumentou o tom de voz, girando os calcanhares para encarar a irmã. Sango ficou estancada, não conseguindo reconhecer Sesshoumaru naquele comportamento explosivo. Não o via assim desde as crises de raiva acarretadas pela perda de Sarah, há muitos anos. Mesmo assim, geralmente, quando o irmão se sentia enraivecido, ele se trancava em um silêncio frio e paciente.

Rin já estava na porta do prédio, tentando convencer o pai a não ir embora daquela forma. Ele, no entanto, estava irredutível em partir e levá-la consigo e com Mai.

- Chichiuê, vamos conversar, não deixe as coisas assim. – Ela implorava, enquanto o patriarca olhava em volta, tentando conseguir um táxi.

- Eu não quero que você fique aqui com este monstro. Você tem que pensar agora também no seu filho. – Takao virou-se para a filha, encarando-a diretamente. – Você quer mesmo continuar aqui sozinha, sob as grosserias e o mau temperamento de Sesshoumaru? Já não é suficiente ser acusada de cúmplice do assassinato daquela mulher?

- Sesshoumaru não matou Sarah, pai. Já chega de insistir nisso. – Rin levou uma das mãos ao ombro do pai, respirando fundo. – Ele é o homem que eu amo. Mesmo que as coisas estejam sendo difíceis, você tem que entender que meu lugar agora é aqui.

- Nunca! – Takao esbravejou, virando-se para acenar a um táxi que passava. – Se você quiser passar o resto da sua vida na sombra de um homem que não está ao seu lado, que te trata como se você fosse mais uma das coisas de seu império e que nunca vai superar a morte da ex-mulher, a escolha é sua. – Ele virou-se para a filha mais uma vez, encarando os olhos castanhos com firmeza. – Eu criei você e Shuji para que fossem pessoas de bem, para que fossem felizes. Todas as vezes que vejo seu rosto em um tabloide qualquer, acusada de ter ajudado este monstro a matar aquela menina, eu sinto como se tivesse falhado.

- Chichiuê... – Rin soluçou, prendendo os dedos no tecido do paletó dele.

- Eu já sofri por ter falhado com Shuji, sofri por não ter cuidado dele e por ter tido um filho morto como consequência. – Ele respirou fundo, tentando prender as lágrimas formadas abaixo dos olhos negros. – Agora tenho dois. Dois filhos com quem falhei; dois filhos mortos. – Finalizou, entrando no táxi.

- Takao! – Mai exclamou, horrorizada.

Rin levou uma das mãos à boca, soltando um sonoro suspiro de choro. Seu peito se estendia rapidamente, em uma respiração ruidosa e descompassada. Sua pressão explodia em seus ouvidos e a cabeça rodava, como se estivesse sendo martelada continuamente. Ela fechou os olhos, passando a mão pela testa, tentando manter-se de pé.

Mai virou-se para a filha, passando a mão pelo longo cabelo escuro.

- Nada disso foi dito com coração, Rin-chan, seu pai te ama. – Mai também chorava contidamente, tentando controlar o tremor das mãos. – Eu vou falar com ele e amanhã conversamos, com mais calma.

- Mai. – Takao inquiriu, já de dentro do táxi.

- Fique bem, meu anjo. – Mai se despediu, depositando um breve beijo na testa da filha. – Cuide dele. – A enrugada e vacilante mão passou pelo ventre de Rin e então ela partiu, entrando no táxi.

A morena ficou estancada na calçada, olhando o táxi dos pais partir. Seu corpo inteiro doía pela rigidez contida em seus músculos, causando um tremor intenso. Podia ouvir claramente o som do sangue se esforçando para passar com tanta rapidez pelas veias de seu pescoço e rosto, deixando-a tonta. Suas pernas quase falharam, não podendo se mover para lugar algum. Ficou ali, então, sentindo a brisa fria da noite batendo por seus braços descobertos, causando um arrepio agudo em sua pele.

Olhou para trás por um instante e viu Sesshoumaru parado no meio do hall de entrada do prédio, olhando-a friamente. Ele tinha o paletó e seus pertences pendurados no braço, pronto para que fossem embora daquela terrível noite.

Ela voltou-se para a rua e não viu mais o táxi que levava seus pais embora. Seu peito se apertou mais uma vez e então afundou os dedos finos pelo volumoso cabelo, desesperada por não saber pra onde ir.

Seus olhos não captaram sequer a van escura que dobrou a esquina, aproximando-se da calçada. Assim que chegou a alguns metros, a porta do veículo se abriu, revelando um interior mais escuro que a cor do próprio carro. Sua reação foi zero, embora sua cabeça gritasse para que ela corresse, para que ela se afastasse da calçada.

Sesshoumaru encarou a cena de longe, colocando-se para correr, descendo como um raio os degraus de entrada do prédio. Um grito grave saiu de sua garganta, fazendo com que Rin o olhasse mais uma vez. Os olhos castanhos estavam desamparados e uma última lágrima fina escorreu pelo rosto pálido, manchando a pele suave e delicada.

Antes que alcançasse o último degrau antes do portão, um par de braços agarrou o corpo estreito de Rin e a trouxe para dentro da van. Ela pareceu finalmente despertar, soltando um último grito abafado pelo movimento e debatendo-se com toda força que tinha. Os dedos se prenderam na borda da porta da van, tentando sair daquele cubículo. Projetou seu corpo pra frente, mas antes que qualquer força a empurrasse para fora, os braços fortes a puxaram para dentro do carro novamente, fazendo com que seus dedos escorregassem da beirada da porta. A última reação foi em vão; a porta do veículo se fechou, levando Rin e todo resquício de sanidade da vista de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai enlouqueceu, perdendo todo controle. Ele quase arrancou o portão ao passar pelo último obstáculo até a rua, colocando-se para correr atrás da van. Mesmo que suas passadas fossem mais rápidas do que a de um humano, rapidamente o veículo ganhou velocidade e dobrou a esquina mais uma vez, deixando-o para trás.

Ele estava cego. Não podia mais ver as luzes do trânsito da avenida, tudo havia ficado em silêncio e somente a última imagem de Rin olhando-o da calçada ocupava sua mente. O pedido silencioso de socorro dela foi a última imagem que teve, em um momento em que ele também havia ficado desamparado. Não sabia mais o que faria, não sabia se gritava, se corria até alcançar a van, não estava conseguindo colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Rin! – O grito agudo de Sango atrás de si o despertou e ele finalmente virou-se para olhar a figura da irmã chorando, agachada na calçada. Miroku tinha uma das mãos no ombro da mulher e uma expressão confusa no rosto, olhando para Sesshoumaru. Logo, toda família estava ali na calçada também, desesperados por ver a figura do youkai perdida no meio da rua, sem saber para onde ir.

InuTaisho e InuYasha correram até o primogênito, trazendo-o de volta para a calçada. O hanyou falava uma série de palavras enraivecidas sem ordem, que Sesshoumaru não conseguia digerir. O pai manteve-se calado, tentando pensar com calma.

- Vamos chamar a polícia! Foi um sequestro. – Izayoi suplicou, reunindo as duas mãos em um sinal de prece.

- Não foi um sequestro. – Sesshoumaru determinou, parecendo recuperar o raciocínio. Como um relâmpago, o instinto do youkai se aflorou e ele colocou-se a andar até o carro, estacionado a alguns metros dali.

- Onde você vai, Seshoumaru? – InuTaisho começou a caminhar atrás do filho. – Você não vai alcançá-los.

- Eu sei quem fez isso. – O youkai falava sozinho, ignorando as palavras do pai.

- De quem você está falando? – O mais velho parou, vendo o filho abrir a porta da BMW prata, entrando ali.

- Daquele desgraçado. Ele vai acabar com a minha vida outra vez. – Sesshoumaru finalmente concluiu, colocando a chave no contato.

- Você nem pense em fazer isso! – InuTaisho gritou, colocando as mãos no vidro do motorista. – Você enlouqueceu, Sesshoumaru! Saia deste carro agora!

O barulho alto dos pneus cantando no asfalto preencheu o eco da rua e logo a BMW já estava seguindo pela avenida. O patriarca afundou as mãos sobre o rosto, enraivecido. Não podia acreditar que o filho seria estúpido àquele ponto. Não podia acreditar que Sesshoumaru perderia o controle daquela forma. Precisava tomar alguma providência, antes que seu primogênito fizesse uma besteira maior. Pegou o celular e digitou alguns números rápidos, voltando-se para o seu próprio carro, estacionado também logo ali.

- Hakudoushi, precisamos encontrar Sesshoumaru; ele vai matá-la.

* * *

Capítulo longo e tenso! As coisas começam a correr, a partir de agora. Espero que gostem =))

No mais, boas festas para todo mundo =) que 2013 seja um ano ótimo para todos nós.

Beijo especial para a Cla-chan, amiga dos tempos antigos de fanfic que continua a me acompanhar! =)) fiquei muito feliz com sua review, Cla! Apareça!


	5. Capítulo 5

Olá leitores =)

Estou incluindo esta notinha inicial por três motivos: o primeiro é para alertá-los de que este capítulo tem muitas cenas de violência, o segundo é para pedir que vocês o acompanhem com trilha sonora e o terceiro é para dizer que foi muito difícil escrevê-lo com a precisão que eu o havia imaginado. Embora eu tenha tentado enriquecer todos os detalhes, espero que vocês entendam e captem a intensidade de cada momento desse capítulo porque ele será crucial para o desencadeamento da história daqui em diante. Não se preocupem se não entenderem a participação e correlação de alguns personagens desta parte, porque eles serão revelados posteriormente. Caso a dúvida de vocês seja muito grande, me enviem uma mensagem ou uma review que eu dou pistas ou até explico a história destes personagens novos que estão surgindo no capítulo.

Além das minhas advertências, eu gostaria de deixar dois beijos especiais para as leitoras Cindy-shan e Tayna que deixaram duas reviews sensacionais para mim. Meninas, vocês são o exemplo perfeito do porquê que escritores escrevem histórias. Vocês captaram os sentimentos que eu queria que essa história despertasse nos leitores e isso me deixou MUITO feliz. Obrigada por me acompanharem e por deixarem um recado. Muito obrigada também a todos os outros leitores que deixaram reviews ao longo da história e também aos que não deixaram, mas acompanham a fanfic.

E se você que ler o capítulo quiser deixar algum elogio/crítica/sugestão, fique totalmente à vontade. Lerei tudo com muita atenção e carinho.

Bom, fim de papo. Eis o capítulo de hoje.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – The monster**

**Trilha Sonora: No Light, No Light – Florence and The Machine**

Os fios castanhos dançavam sobre sua face, causando um formigamento nas bochechas rosadas. A mão forçando sua nuca impedia que ela se movesse, então continuou a sentir a dança de seus cabelos entre a água, passando sobre a pele do rosto. Tudo era absoluta escuridão. E dor. A pressão que as paredes de seus pulmões faziam umas contra as outras fazia com que seu peito se comprimisse em soluços curtos, procurando o ar. Quis gritar, mas não tinha fôlego pra isso. Seus olhos perderam o brilho, em um ímpeto de apagarem, mas foi puxada para fora do pequeno tanque d'água antes que acontecesse. Assim que sua cabeça saiu de dentro dali, seus pulmões trataram de puxar a maior quantidade de ar possível, já que não sabiam quando voltariam a respirar. Ou se parariam de respirar. Engasgou ao aspirar água junto com o ar, ouvindo somente o eco de sua tosse naquele quarto escuro. Não sabia onde estava e nem por que estavam fazendo isso com ela. Pensou em perguntar, pensou em gritar, pensou em chorar, mas não o fez. Manteve-se calada, tentando respirar com cuidado.

_You are the hole in my head, you are the space in my bed_

Sentiu os fios de cabelo da nuca serem puxados em um solavanco só, fazendo com que um baixo gemido saísse do fundo de sua garganta. A pele molhada do pescoço recostou na cadeira fria de metal em que estava sentada e ela se mexeu, sentindo as amarras de tecido dos pulsos se apertarem contra sua pele clara. A água acumulada no cabelo escorria pelo braço descoberto até o tecido do vestido preto, passando pela joia de ouro e prata que carregava no pescoço. A mão grossa que prendia sua nuca passou para seu pescoço, apertando-o por um instante. Rin trancou os dentes, tentando manter a via aérea aberta, contra os dedos presos em sua garganta. A mão escorregou para a base do pescoço, puxando o colar em um só tranco. Ela sentiu alguns fios de cabelo fugirem com a pequena joia, bem como o arranhão e o ardor na pele do pescoço, onde o metal do colar passou ao ser arrancado.

_You are the silence in between what I thought and what I said_

Alguns passos pelo cômodo e, então, pela primeira vez viu a luz. Assim que a porta foi minimamente aberta, uma pequena fresta de claridade entrou pela escuridão, permitindo que Rin tivesse um panorama da sala. E ela teve. Cuidou para que visualizasse todo o cômodo naquele breve segundo, bem como observou quem estava com ela. Um rapaz alto, com os cabelos raspados, vestido com um terno preto. As tatuagens fugiam da gola da camisa escura, alcançando a nuca e o pescoço. Eram palavras em inglês e não kanji's japoneses. Os olhos castanhos dela captaram um rápido movimento do homem alto entregando seu colar para alguém que estava fora da sala, à porta. A alta porta escura era parte de uma parede estreita, que estava a uns oito metros de Rin. Era um cômodo comprido e estreito, quase vazio. Havia uma cadeira, onde ela estava sentada, outra cadeira, onde o homem estava sentado, um tanque transparente com água, uma mesa ao canto, coberta com um lençol branco e mais alguns móveis também cobertos. Logo ao seu lado, havia um painel de vidro que aparentava ser uma janela, coberto com uma cortina preta de tecido pesado, de forma que nenhuma forma de luz partisse dali, mesmo que Rin pudesse jurar que aquele era o acesso à rua.

_You are the night time fear. You are the morning when it's clear_

Memorizou todos os pequenos detalhes, até que a porta se fechou novamente, a escuridão tomou conta do cômodo mais uma vez e os passos voltaram a ficar mais próximos. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha e logo seu coração martelando contra suas costelas e o som de seu sangue se esforçando para subir pelas veias do pescoço, para alcançar seu cérebro, eram os únicos sons em sua mente. A adrenalina corria por toda sua pele, fazendo com que seu corpo formigasse, deixando-a em total estado de alerta. Era uma leoa tentando proteger sua cria. Sabia que toda dor que sentia passava pela percepção de seu filho e, agora, tudo que queria era mantê-lo a salvo, mesmo que já pudesse sentir uma inquietude no seu baixo ventre. Seus pés se juntaram e as mãos se fecharam em punhos, juntas por aquele grosseiro tecido apertado em seus pulsos.

_When it's over, you're start. You're my head and you're my heart_

- Mandei entregar a última lembrança a Sesshoumaru. – Finalmente aquele sombrio homem se pronunciou, recostando-se à cadeira em frente à Rin. – Ele vai ter algo para se lembrar de você.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent_

Todos os pelos do corpo de Rin se eriçaram e ela trancou a mandíbula, respirando fundo. Suas narinas se inflaram, ao passo em que seu peito se estendia e voltava, em curtas respirações. Um grunhido arranhou sua garganta, quase escapando por seus lábios. A raiva acelerou ainda mais sua adrenalina e ela se moveu em um reflexo, tentando levantar-se da cadeira. O pé do homem à sua frente a empurrou de volta e o reflexo de levantar-se persistiu, quando ela tentou mais uma vez. Dessa vez, a mão grossa travou-se sobre seu pescoço quando ela foi empurrada de volta para a cadeira, prendendo-na ali.

_A revelation in the light of day_

- Quieta. – Ele demandou, aproximando-se do rosto de Rin. – É inútil.

- Seu filho da... – Um súbito xingamento escapou pelos entredentes de Rin, em um fôlego curto.

A força do golpe que recebeu no rosto seria capaz de derrubá-la, se não houvesse uma mão presa em seu pescoço. A cadeira pendeu para o lado e voltou, quando sua garganta foi puxada de volta. Não enxergava nada naquela escuridão, mas sentia a respiração acelerada daquele homem resvalando em seu rosto. Estavam cara-a-cara, embora não se vissem.

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away and I'll do anything to make you stay_

- Se você me trouxe aqui porque quer dinheiro, pegue o que quiser. Eu te dou quanto você quiser... – Ela esbravejou, tentando falar com o apertão em seu pescoço. – Só, por tudo que é sagrado, me deixe ir.

- Eu não quero dinheiro, Ozawa. – O homem desviou de seu rosto, soltando finalmente a garganta de Rin. Um profundo fôlego foi tomado em seus pulmões, assim que seu pescoço foi liberto. – Eu quero vingança.

As pupilas castanhas se dilataram mais e Rin prendeu a respiração por um instante, tentando perceber aquele homem. Seu corpo sofria ondas de choque o tempo todo, alertando-a para que reagisse.

_No light, no light. Tell me what you want me to say_

- Eu quero me vingar de Sesshoumaru por Sarah. – Ele finalmente completou, fazendo com que os olhos dela ardessem em fúria.

- SESSHOUMARU NÃO MATOU SARAH, ELE NÃO MATOU! – Gritou, tentando levantar-se novamente. – E você não vai me matar, seu desgraçado. – Foi empurrada para a cadeira novamente, caindo de costas junto ao móvel. Sentiu o baque na parte baixa da coluna e gemeu de dor, cerrando os olhos com força.

- Sesshoumaru matou Sarah porque guarda um monstro dentro de si. Ele vai ser pra sempre esse animal, que age de acordo com seu instinto. – O eco dos gritos do homem feriam os ouvidos de Rin, que ainda tentava se recuperar da queda.

- Ele não é um monstro... – Rin sussurrou, mordendo os lábios.

- Primeiro ele a espancou... – O homem continuava a gritar e chutou a cadeira de volta para Rin. O imóvel bateu contra suas pernas com força, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor mais uma vez. – Depois esfaqueou, para parecer que foi um crime cometido por um humano.

- Você é louco... – Ela resmungou, tentando levantar-se.

_Through the crowd I was crying out and in your place there were a thousand other faces_

O alto homem se sentou à sua cadeira, fazendo um sonoro ranger contra o chão. Ficou em silêncio por um instante, enquanto Rin só conseguia ouvir sua própria respiração. Ela firmou os braços contra o piso cru e sentou-se, passando a mão pela área baixa de sua coluna, onde a cadeira havia acertado.

- Sesshoumaru destruiu Sarah porque a amava, mas sentia raiva de sua humanidade. Ele não te ama como amou Sarah, nunca vai amar e por isso te trata com indiferença. – Cruzou as pernas em um rápido movimento, pousando as duas mãos juntas em cima dos joelhos. – Me diga, Rin, você acredita que Sesshoumaru amou você como amou Sarah?

- E o que é que você sabe sobre isso? Você não me conhece, não conhece Sesshoumaru... – Já sem os sapatos, que foram tirados em algum momento nos solavancos da van, Rin conseguiu alguma força para levantar-se, mesmo cambaleante.

- Você se engana. – Ele levantou-se e começou a andar em volta da cambaleante mulher. – Eu conheço Sesshoumaru há muito tempo. Eu amei Sarah muito antes que ele pudesse desgraçar a vida dela...

Rin ficou calada, tentando acompanhar as movimentações do homem à sua frente. Ele não parecia tão louco assim. Embora o que ele estivesse falando não fizesse sentido algum, Rin temia acreditar no fundo daquelas mentiras. É verdade. Sesshoumaru odiava a humanidade de InuYasha, de Izayoi, de Sango e, a princípio, de Sarah. Até que se apaixonasse pela primeira mulher, desprezava todos os humanos, os achava muito inferiores aos youkais. Aborreceu-se com seu pai quando ele casou-se com Izayoi e quando a filha daquela humana, Sango, juntou-se à sua família. Não admitia que um sangue youkai tão tradicional como o seu e de seu pai se misturasse ao dos humanos. Entretanto, tudo mudou quando aquela simples humana da faculdade aprisionou o coração de Sesshoumaru. Ele não aceitava, no início. Para esquecer Sarah, esteve disposto a casar-se com a irmã mais velha de Satiro Megumi, Sayuri, por pertencer a uma família tradicional de youkais. No entanto, acabou vencido pelo sentimento de Sarah e com ela muito aprendeu. Aprendeu a amar os humanos e a admirar a humanidade. Enxergou nos pequenos detalhes daquela raça algo que o fazia feliz, então decidiu por casar-se. Rin não entendia como tudo poderia ter voltado atrás a ponto de Sesshoumaru matar Sarah. Não fazia sentido. Ela queria acreditar que ele não seria capaz daquilo.

- Eu não estou entendendo a que ponto você quer chegar. – Ela firmou os dois pés no chão, tentando eliminar a tontura que a atrapalhava.

- Sesshoumaru arrancou Sarah de William e de mim. E eu vou destruir o que restou para ele: você e esse monstro hanyou que você carrega. – Ele empurrou Rin para o chão novamente e ela gritou, assim que o primeiro golpe alcançou suas costelas, seguido de outro e outro...

_I was disappearing in plain sight. Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

* * *

As longas pernas saíram do carro prata como um relâmpago e logo já alcançavam as escadas de mármore. O alto muro claro era coberto por câmeras e uma fortificada cerca verde. Instantes depois, Sesshoumaru já havia desconectado uma porção de câmeras e atravessava o arame sem muita dificuldade. Assim que os pés aterrissaram na grama com sutileza, ele partiu num impulso para a direção da imensa mansão iluminada à sua frente. No caminho, deixou dois ou três seguranças desacordados, caídos sobre a grama. Os olhos ferviam de raiva, vidrados no quarto superior, com a luz acesa. As ágeis mãos se prenderam no parapeito da janela do primeiro andar e em uma escalada rápida, ele já estava na sacada superior. Forçou a porta de entrada e encontrou o quarto aceso, com Kagura deitada sobre a cama.

_You want a revelation. You wanna get it right_

Assim que os olhos escuros dela o viram, ela girou rapidamente, buscando o telefone da mesa de cabeceira. Sesshoumaru avançou sobre ela, prendendo o pulso com uma mão e a garganta da mulher com a outra. Os dois alcançaram a cabeceira da cama como um baque e Kagura finalmente soltou o telefone, sem nenhuma força para continuar a segurar o objeto. Ela estava impassível, embora os escuros orbes tivessem as pupilas mais dilatadas que o comum, encarando diretamente os olhos dourados do youkai.

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

- Eu não vou perguntar duas vezes: onde ela está? – Ele inquiriu, apertando os dedos em volta do pescoço dela.

- Eu estava justamente tentando ligar para a polícia para saber, assim que você entrou. – Ela desafiou, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu me fiz claro suficiente para que você perceba que eu não estou de brincadeira. Você vai ligar para ele e avisar que eu estou aqui com você e com Harumi e que eu quero saber onde está Rin. Entendeu? – Sesshoumaru manteve o olhar frio, ainda com os dedos prendendo Kagura contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Não se atreva a encostar um único dedo em minha filha... – Ela alertou, deixando um rosnado escapar pela garganta.

- Então ligue para o Brandford e mande-o devolver a minha família.

_You want a revelation, some kind a resolution. You want a revelation_

- Eu não falo com William há meses. Estamos divorciados. – Uma das bem desenhadas sobrancelhas escuras se levantou, desafiadoramente.

- Eu já disse que não vou repetir. – Sesshoumaru arrancou a pistola prateada da cintura e afundou sobre a pele do pescoço de Kagura, fazendo com que o rosto dela se levantasse. – Ligue para ele agora e diga que se Rin não aparecer, eu vou matar você e a criança.

- Vá se ferrar. – Kagura rosnou, avançando contra o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele prendeu o pescoço dela contra a cabeceira mais uma vez, segurando sua movimentação.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent_

O youkai apanhou o telefone com a mão que estava no pulso da mulher, discando uma série de números conhecida. Ativou o botão do viva voz e então devolveu o aparelho para a base.

-_ Alô?_

- Você tem alguns instantes para devolver minha mulher e meu filho. – Avisou, não desviando o olhar de Kagura.

_- Você está completamente maluco. Não sei como você teve coragem de me ligar. Eu tenho escutas aqui, você vai se complicar mais ainda._

- Eu estou na casa dela. – Sesshoumaru finalmente soltou Kagura, mantendo a arma apontada para o rosto da mulher. – E eu juro por Deus que se alguma coisa acontecer com Rin, eu vou matar você e toda sua família. E a primeira a morrer vai ser a sua amante.

- _Seu desgraçado!_ – William gritou do outro lado da linha, explodindo. – _Youkai imundo!_

- Cinco minutos, William. Despeça-se de Kagura. – Alertou, desligando o telefone.

O silêncio imperou no quarto, conforme Sesshoumaru e Kagura ainda se encaravam intensamente. Ela fervia de raiva, embora ainda tentasse parecer impassível. Já Sesshoumaru era corroído pelo ódio, pelo senso de vingar-se a qualquer custo.

_A revelation in the light of day_

- Em cinco minutos, já estará acabado. – Ela começou, com cinismo na voz. Uma suave risada escapou de seus lábios, enquanto o olhar de Kagura ganhava um tom ainda mais sombrio. – Rin está morta.

A mão de Sesshoumaru avançou contra o pescoço dela e a nuca da morena bateu com força contra a cabeceira. Ele repetiu o gesto com menos força, aproximando-se do rosto de Kagura.

- Eu te dou minha palavra de que se você estiver certa, eu vou fazer com que William se arrependa de um dia ter cruzado o caminho deste Sesshoumaru. E vou começar matando você e Harumi, hoje. – A voz grossa saía em um tom ameaçador, enquanto a respiração quente do youkai batia contra o rosto de Kagura.

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away and I'll do anything to make you stay_

- Você não mudou nada. Continua a ser o mesmo youkai, disposto a vingar-se a qualquer custo. Inclusive matando uma mulher e criança, como fizeram com Sarah...- Ela respirou fundo, olhando-o com mais intensidade. – Como você já fez com Sarah.

Neste instante, o telefone tocou mais uma vez, formando um estridente som pelo quarto. Sesshoumaru atendeu, colocando o aparelho no viva voz novamente.

- _Eu já tenho pelo menos trinta homens em volta da casa. Você vai morrer, Sesshoumaru._ – William avisou, com uma voz nervosa.

- Vai ser um prazer matar seus capangas, depois que eu terminar com sua família.

_- Rin está morta. Por que você não vai fazer companhia a ela?_ – William riu, com cinismo. – _Acabou, Sesshoumaru. O jogo acabou para você. Estou apenas retribuindo o favor que você me fez há alguns anos._

- Seu velho imundo e hipócrita. Quem matou Sarah foi você, foi por culpa sua que vieram atrás dela, foi por sua culpa que eu perdi a mulher da minha vida. – Sesshoumaru puxou a parte traseira da pistola, fazendo um sonoro 'click'. A bala estava pronta, apontada para o rosto de Kagura, esperando apenas que o gatilho fosse puxado. – Você quer livrar seu pescoço, quer matar Rin, para que pareça que fui eu quem matei sua filha.

- _Foi você quem matou Sarah. Foi você quem matou Rin, foi você quem matou seu filho._ – Ele tomou uma pausa, respirando. _– Você quem matou seus dois filhos..._

- Dê adeus à sua família, William. – Sesshoumaru quase gritou, furioso. – Eu vou te caçar até o fim do mundo, seu desgraçado. – O braço forte do youkai bateu contra o telefone, desconectando-o antes que William gritasse do outro lado da linha. Ele virou-se para Kagura, empunhando a arma com os dois braços. A respiração da morena tornou-se sonora, conforme ela tentava recuar mais para a cabeceira, tentando fugir.

_No light, no light. Tell me what you want me to say_

Assim que o dedo de Sesshoumaru ameaçou a encostar no gatilho, um fino grito infantil vindo da porta alcançou seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele hesitasse. Ali estava uma menininha de cinco anos, com os mesmos cabelos ruivos de Sarah, os mesmos cabelos de seu pai William. Aterrorizada, ela olhava o youkai com uma arma pronta para atirar em sua mãe, enquanto apertava com força seu pequeno ursinho de pelúcia. Quando voltou-se para Kagura, a humana empunhava um pequeno canivete e avançou contra Sesshoumaru, ferindo levemente seu braço direito. O sangue imediatamente correu pela camisa até os lençóis claros da cama, manchando o local. O estrondo do tiro acidental que partiu da pistola e acertou a cabeceira da cama preencheu o lugar, fazendo com que Kagura e Harumi gritassem, assustadas.

_Would you leave me if I told you what I've done?_

Kagura passou por cima de Sesshoumaru, alcançando a filha na porta. Antes que as duas fugissem pelo corredor, o youkai apontou a arma na direção da mulher e da criança, fazendo com que Kagura congelasse no lugar, voltando-se para ele. Os olhos escuros desafiadores ganharam um tom de súplica, enquanto ela colocava Harumi atrás de si e abria seu peito para levar o primeiro disparo.

A fúria e a dor latejante do braço cegaram os olhos de Sesshoumaru. O dedo resvalou sobre o gatilho, fazendo com que Kagura fechasse os olhos, sabendo que o tiro não demoraria a vir. O youkai ofegava, vacilante. Metade dele queria arrancar de William o que ele havia arrancado de si, matar a sangue frio aquela mulher desprezível e a criança bastarda que ela escondia. Por outro lado, o youkai não era um assassino. Era uma mulher e uma criança, afinal das contas. Tiraria a vida de duas pessoas que não haviam matado Rin.

_And would you leave me if I told you what I've become?_

Por impulso, voltou a posicionar o dedo no gatilho, estreitando um dos olhos para que a mira fosse melhor enquadrada. A menina chorava, agarrando-se ao robe de Kagura. A mulher continha as lágrimas acima dos cílios, orgulhosa demais para entregar-se na hora da morte.

- Sesshoumaru, não faça isso. – Uma voz muito conhecida soou atrás de si e ele só percebeu que a porta da varanda foi aberta quando uma brisa fria bateu contra suas costas. Ele sabia muito bem quem estava ali, só não sabia como. – Você não é um assassino. Você não é um assassino.

- Ele matou Rin. – Falou, quase automaticamente. – Eu vou destruir a vida dele.

- Você não é igual a ele. – Hakudoushi pegou o ombro de Sesshoumaru, puxando-o levemente. – Você não é covarde como ele. São duas vidas inocentes em suas mãos, tão inocentes como a do seu filho e de Rin. – A outra mão buscou o outro ombro do youkai, o puxando. – Vamos, Sesshoumaru. Lembre-se de quem você é. Você não é um monstro.

_'Cause it's so easy to say it to a crowd, but it's so hard, my love, to say it to you out loud_

- Saia daqui, Hakudoushi ou você será o próximo. – Sesshoumaru gritou, livrando-se das mãos do amigo.

- Se você insistir nessa estupidez vai ter que atirar em mim primeiro. – Hakudoushi avisou, colocando-se entre o youkai e Kagura. – Não posso deixar você matar Kagura e Harumi, uma mulher e uma criança; eu te conheço, sei que este não é o Sesshoumaru que cresceu comigo.

- Você não me conhece, Hakudoushi. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. – As palavras saíam por entre os dentes de Sesshoumaru, expelidas com raiva. - Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que se você não sair da minha frente, eu vou atirar.

- Isso foi deixado em uma caixa, na porta de minha casa. – Hakudoushi pendurou a joia que Rin usava no jantar entre os dedos, exibindo-a para Sesshoumaru. – Megumi quem encontrou e ela sabe que Rin está viva. Sesshoumaru, nós vamos encontrar Rin viva. Eu juro pela minha família que vamos encontrá-la, juntos.

Uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru desprendeu-se da arma para pegar a joia da mão de Hakudoushi para as suas. O colar tinha o cheiro de sua mulher e também alguns fios do longo cabelo negro presos ao metal.

- Vamos embora, vamos procurar a sua família. Rin precisa de você agora, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi olhava o amigo com firmeza, parado no mesmo lugar. – Seu filho precisa de você agora.

- Onde ela está? – Sesshoumaru olhou o amigo, que ficou em silêncio. Hakudoushi não sabia, mas não podia dizer que a joia era sua única pista de Rin. Precisava tirar Sesshoumaru dali. – Kagura, onde Rin está? – Os olhos dourados do youkai passaram por cima dos ombros de Hakudoushi, encontrando Kagura encostada na parede, encurralada.

- Eu já disse que não sei. Eu falei o que disse para te enfurecer. Não sei onde a humana está. – Ela admitiu, ainda com Harumi atrás de si.

- Ligue para ele, mande ele dizer agora. – Sesshoumaru gritou, tentando aproximar-se dela e sendo impedido pelo braço forte de Hakudoushi. – Kagura, ele vai matar minha mulher e meu filho.

- Eu não faço mais parte dos problemas de William, Sesshoumaru. – Kagura disse, olhando-o por cima do queixo. – Nós não nos falamos e ele não me contaria, de qualquer forma.

- Kagura, por favor. – Hakudoushi pediu, olhando-a por cima do ombro esquerdo. – Você deve ter alguma pista.

A mulher encarou os olhos lilases de Hakudoushi, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Não podia mentir; não para ele. Devia muito a Hakudoushi, devia sua vida àquele homem. Seu coração acelerou uma passada e ela respirou fundo, rendida.

- William tem um galpão em Shinkiba, ele geralmente mandava fazer o serviço sujo lá. – Os olhos negros tornaram-se vazios, como se ela se lembrasse de algo distante. As mãos finas dela apertaram mais Harumi contra si, afagando os cabelos ruivos da menina, herdados do pai.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent_

- Onde? – Sesshoumaru inquiriu, olhando-a.

- Não sei exatamente, acho que é perto da estação. – Os dois youkais apressaram-se a seguir em rumo da janela em um rápido movimento. – Hakudoushi. – Chamou, fazendo com que ambos parassem por um instante. – Se algo acontecer comigo, não deixe que ele faça nada de mal para Harumi.

- Nada acontecerá com você, Kagura. – Hakudoushi prometeu, olhando-na uma última vez. – Eu te prometi isso. Você ainda tem minha palavra.

E como em um piscar de olhos, Hakudoushi e Sesshoumaru já haviam descido pela sacada, atravessando o gramado até a cerca. Kagura ficou no cômodo frio, abraçada com a filha. A brisa da noite entrava pela porta aberta da varanda, fazendo com que os lençóis sujos de sangue tremulassem na cama, dobrando-se. Ela apressou-se a fechar a porta, olhando o carro de Sesshoumaru dobrar a esquina.

- Caia sete vezes, mas levante-se oito, Uriel. – Sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_A revelation in the light of day_

* * *

Rin tentava mover-se, mas não conseguia. Todo seu corpo latejava em uma dor aguda e seus músculos rígidos, que buscavam protegê-la, impediam-na de levantar-se. Podia sentir ainda exatamente os lugares que foram golpeados em choques de dor que ainda se espalhavam pela pele. Sua dificuldade em respirar denunciava uma provável costela quebrada. Não conseguia sentir nada em alguns de seus dedos além de dor. Seu sangue fazia tanto esforço para espalhar-se entre as veias que chegava a causar uma pressão extrema em seu peito, deixando seu cérebro mais nublado. Embora sentisse como não pudesse sequer respirar, sua mente gritava para que ela reagisse. Seu filho precisava que ela reagisse. Lágrimas invadiram seus olhos e ela chorou silenciosamente, não conseguindo mais emitir nenhum som sequer. Sua garganta havia se ferido pelo quanto havia gritado e, agora, uma amarra de um tecido grosseiro havia sido colocada também entre seus lábios. Um ruído agoniante ecoava pelo cômodo conforme ela tentava puxar um pouco de ar, ressecando mais sua boca e machucando mais a garganta. Ela contorceu-se, curvando-se em uma posição de defesa. O sangue seco que havia descido por seu nariz agora se misturava às lágrimas, trazendo um amargo gosto aos seus lábios.

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away and I'll do anything to make you stay_

- Vou acabar com seu sofrimento. – O homem que havia a castigado nas últimas horas parecia perturbado. Ele não mostrava arrependimento algum pelo que fizera, mas sua postura não denunciava nenhum tipo de prazer. O semblante doentio estava perturbado e, assim como Rin, ele parecia não poder mais aguentar aquela situação. O sonoro clique de uma arma ecoou pelo cômodo e ela gemeu baixo, esperando o fim. Ninguém a salvaria. Sesshoumaru não manteria a vida de seu filho a salvo, como havia prometido. Ela gritara por ele todo tempo, mas, diferentemente do que acontecia em seus pesadelos, ele não estava ali quando ela abria os olhos. Sentia-se sozinha, assim como se sentiu quando chegou a Tóquio. Era ela por ela e somente isso. Sua ofegante respiração ecoava pelo cômodo, enquanto os dentes tentavam se prender em um gesto desesperado. Rin fechou os olhos e travou os pulsos, esperando pelo pior.

Em um décimo de instante, um choque passou por toda sua pele. Quase não podia acreditar no que sentia. Uma leve pressão no seu baixo ventre denunciava os movimentos do filho. Ele havia se mexido, ele estava bem. Pela primeira vez, o pequeno hanyou lutou para que Rin soubesse que não era mais ela por ela; era ela por aquela pequena criança. Todo formigamento voltou a percorrer sua pele e uma carga de adrenalina correu por suas veias, a despertando. Toda dor que sentia foi anestesiada e o ímpeto de levantar-se venceu qualquer outro trauma que a impedia de mover-se. O corpo frágil projetou-se para frente e, embora as mãos ainda estivessem presas nas amarras, Rin juntou toda força de seu corpo em um golpe que atingiu de surpresa os braços do homem que seguravam a arma. Um baque do objeto metálico caindo sobre o piso de cimento cru ecoou no cômodo e então tudo ficou silencioso novamente. Rin ouvia só seu coração, que empurrava o sangue carregado de adrenalina contra suas pernas, para que ela corresse. Uma expressão de incredibilidade fugiu dos lábios dele e em seguida o homem sentiu o corpo de Rin se chocando contra o dele, que em seguida atingiu a porta, derrubando-a.

_No light, no light. Tell me what you want me to say_

Um clarão alcançou os olhos da morena e, antes que houvesse tempo de ela se acostumar com a nova claridade, as frágeis pernas já haviam se colocado para correr no sentido oposto. Visualizou uma escada que dava acesso ao andar inferior daquele lugar. Viu também outro homem vir na direção oposta, correndo para alcançá-la. Colocou mais força nas suas passadas, que faziam um som pesado no assoalho daquele mezanino, ecoando por todo galpão. Alcançou a escada quase ao mesmo tempo que o outro homem e, assim que ele tentou segurá-la, ela chutou-o, cambaleando para trás. Rolou escada abaixo, batendo com força contra os degraus de madeira maciça. Assim que parou no andar inferior, percebeu que o homem que havia a espancado e o outro que quase havia a capturado na ponta da escada desciam os degraus numa velocidade impressionante. Seu corpo voltara a doer nos pontos críticos, mas ela ignorou toda agonia da dor e colocou-se de pé, correndo pelo amplo espaço aberto. Viu um grande portão de aço fechado no fim do galpão e nenhuma outra saída.

_You want a revelation_

A agonia subiu por sua garganta e ela tentou gritar mais uma vez, olhando em volta para encontrar algo. Os pés descalços se feriam ao entrar em contato com o concreto cru e frio do chão, mas ela não podia sentir. Seus olhos estavam vorazes por uma saída, até que ela visualizou uma grande e pesada cortina negra presa na parede do fundo. Sua memória resgatou a imagem da grande vidraça coberta por uma cortina negra no andar superior e ela deduziu que ali também deveria haver uma janela. Olhou para trás e viu os dois homens mais próximos de si, então soube que não haveria tempo de checar. Aquela era sua única esperança e Rin confiaria naquela possibilidade. Tentou acelerar suas passadas, ganhando impulso e colocou os dois braços a frente, a fim de amortecer o impacto. Um grunhido ecoou do fundo da sua garganta quando ela se jogou contra a cortina negra, sem saber se encontraria uma parede de concreto ou uma vidraça do outro lado. Uma carga de euforia passou por sua mente quando o vidro rompeu, expulsando Rin do balcão. A euforia se dissipou assim que os primeiros cortes foram abertos na sua pele e os estilhaços se prenderam em sua carne. Tentou ignorar o sangue quente escorrendo pelos braços, rosto e pernas e com muita dificuldade, levantou-se mais uma vez.

_You wanna get it right_

Seus olhos voltaram à penumbra e ela só percebeu que estava em uma viela quando conseguiu enxergar um poste de luz no fim do beco em que havia caído. Correu pelo fim do estreito corredor até alcançar uma rua de verdade. Voltou a tentar gritar com todas as forças, colocando os pés descalços para correr novamente. Olhava em volta, mas só enxergava mais galpões fechados e nenhum sinal de movimento nas ruas. Não se lembrava de ter andado tanto na van, então ela não estava muito longe de onde fora levada, o centro de Tóquio. O problema é que sabia que não poderia correr por muito mais tempo. Embora sua adrenalina ainda estivesse alta, obrigando-a a dar uma passada atrás da outra, seu corpo ferido e exausto desistiria em algum momento. Além disso, os dois homens que ainda corriam atrás dela a alcançariam em breve. Precisava encontrar alguém, precisava de ajuda.

Continuou a gritar com as forças que restavam em seus pulmões, mas a amarra da boca afagava qualquer mínimo som que ela ainda conseguia emitir. Entrou em um beco à direita, sem saber se encontraria alguma saída. Continuou a correr por entre as vielas menores até encontrar outra rua maior. Correu por ela até entrar à direita, encontrando os primeiros sinais de um bairro residencial. Pequenos prédios começavam a surgir na paisagem e ela se obrigou a resistir um pouco mais. Olhou para trás e não via mais os dois homens. Talvez eles estivessem seguindo-a por alguma rua paralela.

_But it's a conversation I just can't have tonight_

Parou em frente a um dos prédios e golpeou a porta principal com os pulsos atados, mas ninguém a respondeu de imediato. Começou a ouvir as passadas pesadas dos dois homens que a seguiam, então recostou-se a parede do prédio, sem forças físicas para voltar a correr. Uma pequena porta instalada ao lado da porta de entrada resvalou assim que Rin recostou-se nela e, sem pensar duas vezes, a morena entrou ali, fechando a porta novamente.

A acidez alcançou o nariz de Rin, deixando-a mais zonza. Havia entrado no compartimento de lixo do prédio, que estava cheio. Vencida pelo cansaço, sua mente desligou-se do cheiro incômodo e ela sentou-se naquele chão úmido, ficando o mais quieta possível. Cobriu a própria boca com as costas das mãos atadas, tentando abafar os ruídos de uma respiração ofegante e difícil. Seus sentidos começaram a se apagar, embora Rin lutasse para manter-se alerta, sabendo que ainda não estava a salvo. Eles poderiam abrir a porta a qualquer momento, poderiam matá-la. A adrenalina ia baixando, dando espaço para a dor lacerante que seu corpo escondia. Apertou os olhos, não conseguindo mais respirar. Sua mente ficou leve e, alheia a qualquer esforço que fizesse, se desligou, não suportando toda dor que sentia.

* * *

Sesshoumaru encarava a grande vidraça estilhaçada do balcão à frente, tentando respirar fundo. O cheiro do sangue de Rin estava espalhado entre os cacos e vinha também de dentro do edifício. Entre a grande cortina negra e os cacos do painel de vidro, podia ver exatamente o formato que o corpo dela fez ao chocar-se contra o chão de concreto. O rastro que ela deixou assim que se levantou para seguir pela rua também estava ali, comprovado pela quantidade de sangue deixada no asfalto. Ele cerrou os punhos, marcando todas as veias de seus braços. Os dentes se travaram com tanta força, que foi possível ouvir o tintilar do contato.

- Ela não foi longe, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. – Rin está por aqui, nós vamos achá-la.

- Ela não poderia ir longe, perdeu muito sangue. – Os passos do youkai começaram a acompanhar o rastro do líquido vermelho espalhado pela rua, enquanto as imagens do rastro de sangue entre os azulejos de Sarah em seu quarto invadiam sua mente. Sesshoumaru cambaleou, sentindo o peito apertar-se em agonia mais uma vez. Estava sentindo aquilo de novo. Estava sentindo que a havia perdido.

_You want a revelation_

Conforme andava, viu no fim da rua um homem vir correndo. O semblante desesperado do humano denunciava o horror de alguma cena que havia visto. Ele trajava um uniforme dos funcionários da prefeitura de Tóquio.

- Vocês são da polícia? – Perguntou, desesperado. – O corpo dela ainda está lá.

Assim que ouviu estas palavras, Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi colocaram-se a correr na direção em que o homem havia vindo. Chegaram a uma longa rua, que apresentava alguns simples prédios de três ou quatro andares, com pequenas dimensões. Um grande caminhão que realizava a coleta do lixo na periferia estava estacionado em frente a um destes prédios, com as luzes de alerta ligadas. Os funcionários estavam na rua, andando de um lado ao outro. Sesshoumaru começou a sentir o cheiro intenso do sangue de Rin e colocou-se a correr com maior rapidez, chegando a uma portinha de compartimento de lixo aberta, presa por um pedaço de madeira. Assim que teve a primeira visão do cômodo, pôde ver o caminho que o sangue de Rin fazia da pele dela até o lado de fora. Ela estava lá. O corpo curvado espalhado pelo chão úmido estava de costas e já revelava o estado dela.

_Some kind a resolution_

Sesshoumaru parou à porta, conseguindo visualizar a imagem de sua mulher. O horror que os olhos dourados viram jamais seriam esquecidos. Rin estava com o vestido negro parcialmente rasgado, revelando parte de suas pernas e tronco. Os hematomas eram incontáveis, estavam por todo corpo e pareciam ter sido feitos por pedaços de madeira e por golpes e chutes. O rosto tinha uma expressão de agonia aprisionado entre as expressões suaves de Rin, embora estivesse quase irreconhecível. Um dos olhos apresentava uma mancha roxa que cobria toda pálpebra até o meio da bochecha, o nariz sangrava e havia um profundo corte no lábio superior e na sobrancelha direita. O pescoço tinha fortes marcas de dedos e o colo e o braço estavam cortados, com alguns cacos presos ainda à pele. Os pés descalços estavam muito feridos, provando que ela havia corrido sobre o vidro e o asfalto rígido até chegar ali. As pernas estavam quase todas cobertas por hematomas, além dos cortes feitos pelo vidro.

_Tell me what you want me to say_

O youkai grunhiu, abaixando-se para pegá-la. Estava cego mais uma vez. Seu mundo havia escurecido e os olhos dourados só podiam ver Rin. Ela havia sido desfigurada por algum covarde, por sua culpa. Pegou a mulher no colo, vendo que ela não se mexia. Aproximou o rosto do peito dela, ouvindo um fraco ritmo em seu coração. Ela estava lutando. Sua pequena mulher estava resistindo, mesmo depois de tudo. Os dentes dele se trancaram em ódio mais uma vez e sentiu algo que não sentia há anos. Seu cenho se franziu e uma camada espessa de lágrimas se formou acima dos cílios longos.

- O senhor não pode tirá-la daí. – Um dos funcionários alertou Sesshoumaru, que continuou a olhar a mulher, alheio ao que acontecia em volta.

- Vocês chamaram uma ambulância? – Hakudoushi perguntou, observando a cena de longe.

- Sim. A polícia também. Eles devem estar chegando.

- Sesshoumaru, Rin vai sobreviver. – Hakudoushi aproximou-se do amigo, parando atrás do youkai. – Ela é forte.

O eco do som da ambulância e do carro de polícia alcançou os ouvidos dos dois e logo, Hakudoushi ligava para InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru segurou Rin com firmeza entre seus braços, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la mais ainda. O ódio que corroía sua mente ganhou companhia da culpa. Willian havia mandado matar Rin para vingar-se dele. Estava prestes a perder tudo que tinha por sua culpa. Não esteve lá para salvar Rin, não esteve lá quando ela precisou. Cometeu os mesmos erros, confiante de que poderia manter tudo sob seu controle.

Antes que pudesse perceber, dois paramédicos tentavam tirar a mulher de seus braços e passá-la para a maca. Assim que o corpo de Rin saiu de seus braços, o contorno de sangue deixado em sua camisa o alvoroçava. Seu instinto aflorava, realçando as veias de seu corpo. O sangue youkai era bombeado com força em seu cérebro e a visão de Sesshoumaru estava borrada. Queria vingar-se de quem havia feito isso. Queria causar a mesma dor que sua mulher sofrera, mas sentia-se fraco.

- Vá com ela, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi empurrou o youkai até a porta da ambulância. – Eu vou encontrar seu pai.

- Eu preciso encontrar quem fez isso. – As baixas palavras fugiam entre os dentes do youkai, que parecia não raciocinar.

- Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi chamou, fazendo com que o outro o olhasse. – Rin precisa de você agora.

O youkai respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo para dentro da ambulância, sentando-se ao lado do corpo de Rin. Levou a mão até a mão delicada da morena, fechando os olhos por um instante. Não podia perder sua vida de novo. Não podia perder Rin.

_Tell me what you want me to say_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Unchanged**

As fortes mãos afundadas na pele da nuca dele já começavam a formigar pela inatividade. Seu corpo não se movia, embora a respiração estivesse rápida demais. Os olhos dourados estavam fixos no piso cinzento do hospital, mas ele realmente nada via. Sua mente estava tão permanente em um sentimento afastado dali, que sentia como se estivesse completamente anestesiado. Não via e não sentia. A resistência primária de sua mente era pensar que aquilo não está acontecendo, que é fruto de um pesadelo aterrorizante. Assim Sesshoumaru estava. Não queria acreditar que havia cometido os mesmos erros e que estava perseguindo o mesmo destino miserável. Um raio havia caído duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Não se morre duas vezes, mas sua vida estava sendo destruída novamente.

- Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi chamou, parando frente ao filho.

O rosto levantou-se para encontrar a expressão consternada da mãe. Ela continha pesadas lágrimas acumuladas abaixo dos cílios, mas a firmeza gentil brilhava dentro dos orbes negros. Ela estendeu a enrugada mão ao filho, entrelaçando os dedos assim que ele cedeu.

- A maior lição que Sarah poderia ter te ensinado tem de ser posta em prática agora. – Respirou fundo, incentivando o youkai a levantar-se. – Você precisa confiar.

- Confiar no quê? – A áspera voz estava baixa e monótona, quase vazia. Os olhos não se moviam, ainda distantes.

- Fé, Sesshoumaru. – Concluiu, apertando a mão do filho contra a dela. – Tudo isso vai passar, meu filho... – Um baixo soluço escapou da garganta de Izayoi, que partiu a abraçar o filho. Os frágeis braços circundaram o corpo do youkai com dificuldade, apertando-o contra si. Embora Sesshoumaru não tivesse vontade de retribuir aquele afeto caloroso por conta da frieza contida em seu coração, naquele momento ele sentiu que o seu lado demônio havia sido acalmado. A vingança fugiu de seus olhos e o sentimento sufocante de raiva havia sido amenizado. Restava a dor e o receio. Estava com medo, afinal.

Sonoros passos ecoaram pelo corredor e, então, todos se levantaram. Estava ali o médico que vinha prestando atendimento para Rin desde o meio da madrugada, quando chegara ao hospital. Estavam todos lá, inclusive Hakudoushi e sua mulher, Megumi. Os pais de Rin também haviam sido avisados e estavam a caminho do hospital. Talvez houvessem chegado, mas queriam afastar-se de Sesshoumaru. Já eram duas horas sem notícias conclusivas sobre Rin, enfim.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru. – Chamou, fazendo com que Izayoi soltasse o filho. O youkai parou em frente ao franzino médico, acenando para confirmar seu nome. – Taisho Rin está viva, o que já pode ser considerado um milagre, por si só. – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Ela tem muitas fraturas. Estivemos estabilizando as mais agravantes, que são as costelas, nas últimas horas. É realmente um milagre que as duas costelas quebradas não tenham atingido nenhum órgão.

- Ela vai ter alguma sequela? – Sesshoumaru indagou, sem conseguir esconder o tom urgente da voz.

- Acreditamos que não, mas outros exames devem ser feitos para confirmar isso. Além das costelas, ela tem seis dedos quebrados nas mãos e dois nos pés, muitos músculos estão distendidos, o osso rádio está trincado e a clavícula direita sofreu um leve deslocamento. O nariz também foi fraturado, mas ela vai se recuperar. Rin-sama foi muito forte. – Fez uma pausa, olhando Sesshoumaru.

O silêncio. Tudo que não queria ouvir, naquele momento, era o silêncio. Algo muito importante fugia daquela conversa e angustiava mais ainda o coração de Sesshoumaru, deixando-o inquieto. Moveu-se em um raro movimento de desconforto, percebendo, então, que sua mãe segurava seu braço com força, como se tentasse passar forças ao filho.

- Eu lamento, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Outra pausa e então, aquilo. – Não há sinais de batimentos cardíacos da criança, ela não está se mexendo. Não dá para saber exatamente em que momento aconteceu, a qual trauma se atribui, mas a criança não sobreviveu.

O raio caiu novamente no mesmo lugar: sobre Sesshoumaru. Sua pele se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça e seus músculos tornaram-se pedras. Não conseguiu captar a movimentação de choros silenciosos e de frases dolorosas. Seus ouvidos se fecharam e todo pesado rancor ocupou sua mente, martelando seus sentidos. Fechou os punhos, travando-os em dois blocos desenhados. Os dedos de sua mãe escorregaram pela pele do braço e a testa dela alcançou seu antebraço, de forma que Izayoi estivesse envolvendo um lado de seu corpo.

- Eu sinto muito, meu filho. Eu sinto muito, Sesshoumaru. – Ela repetia as lamentações em frases embaralhadas, não contendo mais o choro.

Ele movimentou-se mais uma vez, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. O braço livrou-se do corpo de Izayoi e ele deu as costas, quase como uma sombra pesada, movendo-se pelo corredor. Passou por sua família e amigos sem dizer uma única palavra; não os via mais ali. Andou em direção à porta desesperadamente, faminto por um tempo sozinho. Precisava sair dali para preservar as pessoas à sua volta, antes que sua fúria se espalhasse. Estava assumindo aquela forma novamente. Estava sentindo a mesma loucura que sentiu quando descobriu que perdeu Sarah, mas agora era pior. Sentia-se muito mais culpado, porque agora tinha a sensação de que poderia ter evitado todo terror, mas não o fez.

Assim que estava alcançando a porta, cruzou com Ozawa Takao, entrando no hospital. Muito embora não soubesse a notícia que o esperava naquele lugar, o velho Takao tinha a mesma sensação de Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia muito bem quem era o culpado de tudo aquilo. Os olhos negros cruzaram o youkai com tanta intensidade, que nada precisou ser dito. Atribuiu a culpa e a razão do terror que Rin viveu e viveria àquele youkai e, mais do que nunca, sabia que estava certo. Sesshoumaru havia matado Rin no dia em que a conheceu.

O ódio alcançou os olhos de Sesshoumaru com mais força e então ele parou. Antes que pudesse ter ciência dos fatos, já havia destruído duas mesas e atirado todos os objetos da recepção no chão. Revirou uma poltrona e partiria para outra se Hakudoushi, InuYasha e seu próprio pai não o segurassem. Sango aproximou-se do irmão, encostando sua testa à dele. Chorava copiosamente, com o rosto enfurecido de Sesshoumaru entre seus dedos. A essa altura, o caos estava instalado na recepção do hospital. Todos temiam Sesshoumaru, escondendo-se pelos cantos do cômodo, exceto um homem.

- Torna-te responsável pelo que fizeste, Sesshoumaru. – Takao disse, olhando o genro com firmeza. – A minha dor é incurável, mas me apazigua saber que você terá que conviver com a sua para sempre. Terá que conviver com a ciência de que você desgraça a vida de todos que toca. – Deu as costas, retomando o caminho pelo corredor.

- Você não tem coração, Takao-sama. Não se castiga mais alguém que a vida já fez sofrer demais. – Sango interrompeu o caminho do patriarca pelo corredor, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

- Diga isso a Sesshoumaru. – Respirou fundo, contendo as lágrimas densas acumuladas nos orbes castanhos. – A vida já havia me castigado o suficiente até ontem.

* * *

_As folhas do início do outono já começavam a cair e o vento frio que precedia o inverno também estava lá, balançando os longos cabelos prateados dos dois rapazes sentados à brisa. Sesshoumaru estava em um dos raros momentos em que tinha companhia: Hakudoushi. Ele também tinha uma janela na sua grade de direito e estava ao lado do outro youkai, sentado em um dos bancos de concreto da área aberta do campus da universidade. O Taisho estava calado, como sempre, apenas observando a movimentação dos outros estudantes. Já Hakudoushi lia um livro sem muito comprometimento, passando os olhos pelo amigo, pelo campo livre e pelas frases daquelas centenas de páginas sobre direito civil._

_A alguns metros dali, sentada sobre o gramado baixo, estava uma youkai de longos cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados, com pupilas densas e escuras. As ondas das mechas da franja castanha estavam presas em um arranjo de cabelo verde-esmeralda e ela, diferentemente de Hakudoushi, lia um livro atentamente. Vez ou outra ela olhava para os dois youkais de forma discreta, voltando-se para as páginas do livro com rapidez. O youkai ao lado de Sesshoumaru suspirou._

_- Você ainda está se sentindo culpado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio._

_- Não é culpa. É só que... – Respirou fundo outra vez. – Kagura é muito sozinha._

_- As pessoas a temem, assim como nos temem. Ela é uma youkai; esse é o motivo para sua solidão._

_- Eu sei. – Fechou o livro, depositando-o entre si e Sesshoumaru. – Eu me sinto angustiado por não ter honrado o compromisso que meus pais me atribuíram._

_- Não foi você quem prometeu casamento para a menina, já disse que isso é uma bobagem._

_- Você foi prometido a Satiro Sayuri e está disposto a aceitar algo que não firmou, não está? – Hakudoushi questionou com uma habilidade de advogado, deixando Sesshoumaru irritado._

_- Você não sabe de nada. – Resmungou, virando-se para o outro lado. – Quem está apaixonado por uma das irmãs Satiro é você._

_- Eu sei. Estou me sentindo um canalha por isso. – Hakudoushi voltou os olhos lilases para Kagura, vendo que ela o encarava. Rapidamente, os olhos rubro-negros se afastaram. – Eu não podia ficar com Kagura sabendo que, na verdade, quero estar com Megumi. – Respirou fundo, tomando o livro nas mãos novamente – Dói saber que Kagura é tão especial e, mesmo assim, a tratam dessa forma. Eu gostaria que ela deixasse que eu a protegesse; me sinto nessa obrigação._

_- Os humanos são tolos. Todos eles se acham brilhantes. – Cruzou os braços, olhando para a árvore sobre os dois, que soltava lentamente suas folhas amareladas._

_- Nem todos... – Hakudoushi disse, despertando-o para a cena anterior. Os olhos dourados voltaram para o gramado e, ao lado de Kagura, pode ver uma das cenas mais redentoras dos últimos tempos. Ali estava uma jovem com a pele mais pálida que as nuvens daquele dia nublado, cabelo ruivo, avermelhado e longo, com grandes cachos definidos. Os olhos eram dois grandes e expressivos pontos negros, que se emolduravam conforme ela sorria. E o sorriso era o que o rendia. Ele atentou a olhá-la enquanto ela pedia para sentar-se ao lado de Kagura e o fazia com graça e leveza._

_- Brandford. – O amigo respondeu à dúvida da sua mente, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru voltasse a si. – Quando mencionei o compromisso com Sayuri e quando você disse que todos os humanos são tolos, havíamos nos esquecido de Sarah..._

O telefone o despertou como uma sirene, fazendo com que Megumi também se mexesse assustada. Hakudoushi havia cochilado na sala de espera, com a mulher apoiada em seu peito. Tateou os bolsos até encontrar o pequeno aparelho, enquanto tentava separar as lembranças do sonho que tivera da realidade.

- Hakudoushi-san? – Uma voz infantil e trêmula perguntou do outro lado da linha e ele demorou até descobrir de quem era. Tirou o telefone do ouvido e encarou a tela, vendo que era o número de Kagura. – Alô? – A criança tentou novamente, com uma voz chorosa.

- Harumi-chan, estou aqui. – Ele confirmou, levantando-se da cadeira. – Está tudo bem? Onde está sua okaa-san?

- Eu 'tô bem, mas a kaa-san não está se mexendo. – Ela começou a soluçar, respirando fundo. – Tem muito sangue e ela tá deitada.

- O que aconteceu? – Hakudoushi buscava agora as chaves do carro nos bolsos enquanto caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor.

- Eu 'tava dormindo com ela, daí escutamos um barulhão na porta e eu pensei que fosse o Sesshoumaru-sama de novo, mas haha-uê me mandou ir pro esconderijo na parede. – Harumi soluçou mais alto, emendando em um choro contínuo.

- Eu preciso que você volte para o esconderijo agora, Harumi. Eu estou indo te buscar, está bem? – O youkai já estava saindo do estacionamento, dirigindo-se para a via central, que ligava a região do hospital à casa de Kagura.

- 'Tá. – Concordou. O youkai podia ouvir os leves passos até o cômodo e então o som ficou abafado, em meio ao silêncio absoluto. – 'Tiveram muitos barulhos e muita gente falando, mas eu fiquei aqui, porque okaa-san mandou, mas eles bagunçaram tudo. – Choramingou, fungando. – Haha-uê vai ficar uma fera quando ela vir o que fizeram no armário dela e no meu quarto.

- Harumi-chan, eu estou chegando aí. Eu sei que você quer ficar com sua mãe, mas eu preciso que você fique no esconderijo até eu chegar, você entendeu? – A voz de Hakudoushi estava ofegante. Seu coração batia rapidamente, desesperado. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Por favor, Hakudoushi-sama, não me deixa aqui sozinha. Vem logo acordar minha mãe, ela vai ficar brava quando souber que eu fiquei sozinha.

- Eu estou indo, meu anjo. Eu estou indo pra ficar com você; você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha.

* * *

Um denso vidro límpido separava Sesshoumaru de Rin, instalada na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva do Hospital. Ela ainda respirava por meio das máquinas e, por isso, seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de ventilação. O corte da sobrancelha havia sido suturado e o da boca continha um curativo que alcançava a borda do fino nariz, agora inchado. Os dedos fraturados e o braço direito estavam engessados e imobilizados e ela usava um colete para estabilizar as costelas. Aquela imagem frágil e pálida aterrorizava os olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas ele forçou-se a ficar ali, zelando por ela.

- O que eu vou te dizer quando você acordar, Rin? – A voz rouca e baixa se questionou, interrompendo o silêncio da antessala da UTI.

Ficou ali parado, com os braços cruzados, ainda acompanhando a leve respiração da mulher. A tarde já chegava, mas ele não conseguia pensar em voltar para casa, muito embora soubesse que Rin não abriria os olhos tão cedo.

- Ela ainda vai ter que passar por uma rinoplastia hoje, para corrigir o septo. – O médico parou ao lado do youkai, encarando a paciente pelo vidro também. – Sesshoumaru. – Chamou, fazendo com que os olhos dourados fugissem da figura de Rin. – A gravidez de Rin já havia ultrapassado as quinze semanas e pelas condições do trauma, será preciso intervir cirurgicamente. – Respirou fundo, encarando o vazio no olhar do youkai. – Provavelmente uma curetagem...

- Quando ela vai acordar? – Interrompeu, sem emoção na voz.

- Manteremos o coma induzido por mais dois ou três dias, até que ela esteja estável. Depois veremos como Rin reage...

Cruzou os braços novamente e voltou-se para a imagem da mulher. Não se importava mais com a presença do médico ali e, ciente disso, ele saiu de perto do youkai, seguindo pelo corredor. Sesshoumaru continuou ali, encarando a respiração leve e espaçada de Rin. Ela não se movia, mas o rosto ainda abrigava a expressão aflita que tinha quando a encontrou naquele compartimento de lixo do subúrbio. Era como se ela soubesse todo sofrimento que viria pela frente.

Não tinha um discurso pronto para fazer quando os olhos castanhos o encarassem. Não podia justificar os acontecimentos temerosos da noite passada. Tampouco poderia explicar seus próximos passos e o terror que faria da vida de todos que o fizeram sofrer. Havia esperado tempo demais; era hora de se vingar por toda desgraça de sua vida.

* * *

- Hakudoushi! – Megumi exclamou, assim que viu quando o marido entrando pela porta de casa com a pequena Harumi adormecida no colo. – Você está ficando completamente maluco!

- Megumi, por favor. – Pediu. Entrou pela sala e subiu as escadas, depositando a menina na cama do quarto de hóspedes. Desceu, encontrando a esposa parada no meio da sala, com uma expressão confusa. – Eu não podia ter deixado Harumi lá. Eles poderiam voltar para matá-la também.

- E Kagura? E o corpo? – Inquiriu, nervosa.

- Estava lá... – Respirou fundo, trancando os dedos contra as palmas da mão. – A polícia ainda não havia chegado.

- Você perdeu a razão, Hakudoushi! Você sequestrou a menina! – Megumi quase gritou, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos prateados, levemente lilases. – A polícia vai te procurar, vão pensar que você matou Kagura!

- Claro que não, a casa era repleta de câmeras. Talvez conseguiremos correlacionar a morte de Kagura com o sequestro de Rin e até a morte de Sarah...

- As câmeras que o próprio Sesshoumaru destruiu? Era uma armadilha, será que você não percebeu? – Aproximou-se do youkai, segurando suas roupas. – William não dá um passo sequer sem pensar corretamente. Ele matou Kagura para livrar-se de quem poderia o entregar, mas não é só. – Respirou fundo, encarando os olhos arroxeados. – Ele matou Kagura para incriminar Sesshoumaru e você.

- Desgraçado! – Urrou, juntando as duas mãos ao topo da cabeça. – Sesshoumaru não pensa. Como ele pôde abrir essa brecha? Como pude eu não pensar nisso?

- Você não é um assassino, Hakudoushi. Vá até a polícia com Sesshoumaru antes que eles venham atrás de vocês e de Harumi. – Megumi implorou. – Mas não se esqueça da sua família. Nós precisamos de você aqui. Chega de se envolver com os problemas de Sesshoumaru.

- Megumi, ele é quase meu irmão...

- Eu sei, mas Aki é seu filho e precisa de você aqui. – Ela encarou-o com firmeza, respirando fundo em seguida. – Eu estou com medo, Hakudoushi. Estou com medo que depois de Rin, o próximo seja você, Sesshoumaru, Harumi, eu ou sabe-se lá quem esse velho doente vai querer matar. – Aproximou-se, depositando as duas mãos nos ombros do marido – Procure Sesshoumaru, vocês precisam fazer algo antes que a polícia venha atrás de vocês.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho, InuYasha e Hakudoushi estavam reunidos em volta de uma grande mesa de madeira, em um escritório no centro de Tóquio. Desde que começou a atender o caso do amigo, Hakudoushi havia fechado o escritório de advocacia, embora a sala não houvesse sido desocupada. A essa altura, tudo estava uma confusão. A imprensa especulava os motivos que levaram Rin para o setor da UTI do melhor hospital da cidade e por que todos os Taisho haviam desaparecido nos últimos dois dias. Até mesmo o filho de Sango estava sendo assediado, na porta do colégio. Tudo havia fugido do controle e aquela reunião tinha como objetivo acertar o maior número de variáveis possíveis.

- É óbvio que nossa família não pode mais ficar aqui. Nem você poderá mais, Hakudoushi. Eu aconselho que você leve sua família pra Nova York, junto com InuYasha. Sango virá comigo. – InuTaisho estava sentado na ponta da mesa, encarando Hakudoushi à sua esquerda.

- Eu não vou fugir, InuTaisho-sama. – O youkai apoiou o queixo sobre as duas mãos fechadas, hasteadas sobre a mesa. – E a menina está comigo, não sei ainda o que vou fazer, mas certamente não posso sair do país com ela.

- Como é? Você está com a filha daquele demônio? – InuYasha quase gritou, remexendo-se na cadeira.

- Eles iriam matá-la. Eu prometi a Kagura que ficaria com ela.

- Isso é um problema sem saída, Hakudoushi. Você praticamente sequestrou a menina. – InuTaisho refletia, olhando os desenhos da superfície da mesa de magnólia. – Não é seguro ficar com ela.

- Eu não confio deixá-la com mais ninguém, não posso fazer isso. Já está decidido, eu vou ficar com Harumi. – Ele ditou, fazendo com que o silêncio imperasse no cômodo. InuTaisho balançou a cabeça negativamente e InuYasha bufou, mexendo-se novamente. Olharam para Sesshoumaru, que estava de costas, olhando pela grande vidraça da janela. – Precisamos decidir o que fazer sobre a morte de Kagura.

- Não posso acreditar que você foi capaz de cometer uma estupidez desse tipo. Dessa vez, nem Hakudoushi e nem ninguém vai ser capaz de evitar sua prisão. – InuTaisho direcionava-se ao filho mais velho, que sequer se mexia. – Você tem consciência de que Rin vai precisar de você agora, mais do que nunca? Eu te avisei que seria melhor que ela ficasse na Europa, sob a minha proteção.

Silêncio. Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru encaravam a movimentação intensa dos carros na avenida que margeava o prédio. Seus pensamentos ferviam e seu pai estava deixando-o mais irritado. Não sabia como faria para contornar todo caos que havia acontecido nas últimas 48 horas.

- Você meteu Hakudoushi em uma enrascada, você nos colocou em um problema que não tem solução. Que opção você me dá, Sesshoumaru? – O pai inquiriu, mais uma vez.

- Hakudoushi não foi visto lá e Harumi será considerada desaparecida. Kagura não era estúpida, ela deve ter deixado algo que te responsabilize pela menina. – Respirou fundo, apoiando as duas mãos no batente da janela – Eu não vou ser preso. Não vou assumir a culpa por mais um crime que eu não cometi.

- Caia na real, Sesshoumaru. – InuTaisho gritou, batendo na mesa. – Você não é nenhuma vítima, você ameaçou matar Kagura e aquela criança. Enquanto sua mulher estava desaparecida, você saiu feito um animal atrás de vingança. – Levantou-se, encarando as costas do filho. – Se você não for até a polícia, eles vão entrar naquele hospital e te levar algemado. – Respirou fundo, apoiando os punhos na mesa – Você me envergonha.

- Se acalmem. – Hakudoushi levantou-se, andando de um lado ao outro. Massageava as têmporas, pensando. – Você precisa se apresentar, Sesshoumaru. Precisa contar que esteve lá e dizer o que aconteceu. Até que a perícia conclua a análise das primeiras provas, você não será preso. Isso nos dá alguns dias de tempo para pensar.

- Eu vou voltar para Paris, antes que sua mãe se desgaste mais com tudo isso. – InuTaisho anunciou, virando-se para a porta. – Vou levar Sango, Miroku e meu neto também.

- Eu também vou voltar para Nova York. – InuYasha anunciou, cruzando os braços. – Não há mais o que fazer aqui.

Uma risada baixa ecoou pelo cômodo, fazendo com que todos os olhos fixassem-se na figura na janela. Os ombros de Sesshoumaru subiam e desciam lentamente, conforme o riso de escárnio escapava de seus lábios. Girou os calcanhares, encarando os outros homens da sala.

- Não é nenhuma surpresa que vocês estejam fugindo agora. – Deu uma pausa, vendo o olhar incrédulo dos três. – Nenhum de vocês acredita na minha inocência.

- Você afasta as pessoas, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi interrompeu, aproximando-se do amigo. – Nós vamos te ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de nenhum de vocês. – Disse, dando as costas. Saiu pela porta, batendo-a atrás de si.

* * *

Assim que deu os primeiros passos pelo corredor que dava na porta de saída de vidro da delegacia, Sesshoumaru já começou a enxergar os primeiros flashes das câmeras dos fotógrafos. Desde que apareceu para explicar-se sobre a morte de Kagura ainda nas primeiras horas daquela manhã, centenas de jornalistas se amontoaram na porta, esperando que o youkai saísse. Trancou a mandíbula, alargando suas passadas pela escadaria, enquanto sua audição captava minuciosamente os gritos daquela multidão. Tentou vedar sua mente, mas não conseguia. As palavras "assassino", "monstro", "demônio" e "culpado" ecoavam em sua mente, deixando-o zonzo. Estava a menos de um passo de explodir, botando todo o quarteirão abaixo, mas o pingo de sanidade que ainda habitava sua mente impediu que ele cometesse aquela última loucura. Os olhos que o reprovavam estavam também apavorados; Sesshoumaru tinha o semblante muito perturbado.

Assim que a mão alcançou a maçaneta do carro, ele captou um som diferente. Parou, olhando para cima por um instante. Em seguida, um estampido alarmou sua mente e ele moveu-se. Recebeu o primeiro impacto e em seguida o segundo, estourando em seu ouvido esquerdo. Alguém muito bem posicionado em um telhado próximo havia atirado em Sesshoumaru, acertando o ombro esquerdo do youkai de cima pra baixo. O sangue quente escorreu imediatamente pelo braço e pelo peito dele e logo a multidão havia se tornado em caos. As pessoas gritavam, enquanto alguns fotógrafos ainda captavam a cena de longe. Ele levou a mão direita ao ombro e abriu a porta da BMW com a outra mão, entrando com rapidez no carro. As duas balas queimavam dentro de sua pele e sua mente fervilhava, enquanto um sonoro agudo ainda o deixava parcialmente surdo. O sangue quente corria por suas costelas, respingando no banco bege do carro.

O carro engasgou pra andar os primeiros metros e a mão esquerda falhou em controlar a direção. Seus dedos não conseguiam se fechar em volta do volante. Sesshoumaru grunhiu, irritado. O inferno que estava povoando sua vida parecia não ter fim. Sentia-se perturbado, sozinho e prestes a perder completamente seu caminho. Precisava urgentemente ter Rin perto de si novamente, contar com o seu apoio e a genuína confiança que a mulher tinha em sua inocência. Começou a seguir para o hospital, sabendo que precisava ao menos vê-la. Os dois tiros que atravessaram sua pele não eram nada comparados à falta que Rin fazia para ele.

Deixou o carro no estacionamento e entrou pela recepção. Sua imagem era assustadora a princípio, mas não era difícil sentir pena de Sesshoumaru. O caminho que o sangue fez pela camisa azul marinho que ele vestia ainda estava bem marcado, assim como as gotas secas que iam da metade do braço descoberta pela manga dobrada até os dedos da mão. Alguns pingos caíam pelo chão do hospital, sujando o piso pálido com o vermelho vivo do sangue do youkai. A recepcionista o questionou por um instante, mas assim que ele a fulminou com o olhar sombrio, a moça se calou. Ele seguiu, então, até o terceiro andar, onde sua mulher ainda estava internada.

Passou pelos corredores, ouvindo um burburinho das pessoas que circulavam. Tentou trancar sua audição mais uma vez, chegando à UTI do hospital. Assim que deu o primeiro passo de frente ao vidro, seu coração pulou uma batida. Rin não estava ali. A cama em que ela se encontrava estava vazia, com apenas um lençol dobrado na cabeceira.

Ele deu meia volta com tanta rapidez que sua mente ficou nublada por um instante. Continuou andando, cambaleante, na direção contrária. Desceu as escadas pulando alguns degraus até chegar ao segundo andar. Parou ali e respirou fundo, tentando captar algum resquício do cheiro da mulher, mas tudo que conseguiu sentir foi o cheiro do próprio sangue e do álcool que queimava suas narinas. Olhou para o lado oposto e viu sua irmã correndo em sua direção. Começou a caminhar na direção de Sango, olhando-a fixamente.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela inquiriu, segurando o braço ensanguentado dele.

- Onde ela está? – Ele tirou o braço das mãos da irmã com força, deixando-a assustada.

- Rin acordou, ela já está no quarto.

Sesshoumaru empurrou a irmã, caminhando em direção ao quarto no fim do corredor. Seus olhos estavam fixos no número que estava pendurado na porta e seu coração mantinha o ritmo acelerado, que ia crescendo conforme ele se aproximava da porta.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você não vai deixá-la ver você assim. O que está acontecendo, Sesshoumaru? – Sango puxou o youkai pela camisa ensanguentada, tendo dificuldade em parar os pés dele.

- Solta. – Ele ordenou, de costas.

- Sesshoumaru, Rin está ainda um pouco sedada, ela vai enlouquecer se você entrar desse jeito no quarto. Você está sangrando muito... – A morena examinou o braço dele, não achando nada.

- Eu fui baleado. – Disse, desvencilhando-se dela.

- Como? Quem? – Ela quase gritou, trancando as mãos no braço dele. – Onde?

- Eu só preciso vê-la. – Respirou fundo, perdendo a paciência.

- Já chega. – Sango encarou o irmão, segurando os dois braços fortes entre seus dedos. – Você não pode estar doente o suficiente pra não enxergar o que está acontecendo. Se você fosse humano, já teria caído em algum lugar por causa de todo esse sangue perdido. Olhe pra você mesmo, Sesshoumaru.

Inevitavelmente, os olhos dourados vasculharam as próprias longas pernas e tronco. O sangue do braço já estava trilhando caminhos pela borda da calça social cinza e pelas pernas. Olhou pelo corredor e viu uma trilha de sangue e pegadas marcadas pelo sapato social que ele calçava. Encarou a irmã novamente e grunhiu, irritado.

- Eu preciso de ajuda aqui. – Sango gritou, chamando a atenção de alguns médicos que já encaravam a situação de longe. Ela empurrou o youkai até uma cadeira, para que ele se sentasse e começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Assim que ela despiu o ombro esquerdo, os dois círculos que marcavam o topo do ombro não tinham fim. A pele queimada em volta da entrada da bala escurecia o sangue que ainda subia pela ferida, descendo pelas costas e pelo peito. Ela prendeu a respiração por um instante e suas pernas quase falharam. – Tentaram te matar.

- Foi na saída da delegacia. – Ele disse, sentindo a pele arder com o contato do ar do hospital. Uma médica aproximou-se, colocando uma gaze em cima do ferimento, estancando o sangue.

- Sou a Dra. Miyako. – Apresentou-se brevemente. Os olhos acinzentados dela alcançaram o de Sesshoumaru e ele percebeu que a médica também não era humana. – Ferimento à bala?

- Sim. – Sango confirmou.

- Saiu pelo outro lado. – Os olhos dela percorreram as costas de Sesshoumaru, aplicando uma gaze onde a bala havia saído. – Você teve bastante sorte. Precisamos checar se nenhum fragmento ficou dentro da pele. Foi uma tentativa de homicídio?

- Foi um assalto. – Sesshoumaru negou.

- Oh... não é muito comum. – Ela o encarou fixamente. – Você teve muita sorte, então. Um tiro à queima roupa poderia ter te matado, embora este não pareça que tenha sido.

- Mas foi. – Ele insistiu, encarando-a também.

- Bem, vamos para o andar da radiologia. – Miyako preferiu ignorar, embora ela soubesse muito bem quem era Sesshoumaru e soubesse o quanto a imprensa conservadora estava incitando o ódio a ele e a todos os youkais. Ela indicou o caminho para ele, deixando que ele seguisse na frente. Seus olhos estavam penalizados com a imagem daquele homem sombrio e frágil, cambaleando pelo corredor. Mesmo que Sesshoumaru fosse culpado por todas as atrocidades que diziam que ele cometera, não era fácil ver qualquer pessoa destruída daquela forma. Era triste, ela pensou.

Assim que recebeu o curativo, o youkai levantou-se, indo em direção à porta. Seu peito ainda estava acelerado, seu ouvido ainda zumbia, mas sua mente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão Rin perguntando onde ele estava. A médica interrompeu seus passos, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

- Não deixe de tomar os remédios. Eu sei que você não acha necessário, mas o ferimento foi grave, pode se complicar. – Ela recomendou e ele se manteve calado. Foi Sango quem concordou, do outro lado da sala. Os dois irmãos seguiram em direção à porta, mas Miyako chamou-o novamente. – Não me importa quem você é desta porta para fora, Sesshoumaru, mas tome cuidado. Da próxima vez, você pode não ter tanta sorte.

Ele olhou-a por mais um instante e virou-se, abrindo a porta. Saiu pelo corredor, deixando Sango na sala. Ela agradeceu brevemente e saiu também, apressando-se para encontrar o irmão.

- Sesshoumaru, espera. – A morena pediu, correndo para acompanhar as passadas do youkai. – Você precisa saber de algo.

Os pés dele congelaram no lugar, mas ele não se virou. Sango quase trombou em seu corpo, dando a volta para encará-lo.

- Rin ainda não sabe que perdeu a criança, ela estava muito sedada para perceber qualquer coisa. O médico disse que vai reduzir os sedativos, então talvez ela já esteja lúcida e pergunte de você, do bebê, do quê aconteceu naquela noite. – Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos chocolate. – Você tem que ser cuidadoso, ela ainda está frágil.

Ele passou pela irmã, seguindo em direção ao quarto da sua mulher. Sua mente agora estava fervilhando mais uma vez, pensando em como contaria tudo que aconteceu. Como justificaria as coisas que aconteceram nestes dias em que ela esteve fora e que ele quase enlouqueceu? Em uma das poucas vezes em sua vida, Sesshoumaru não sabia como colocar tudo em ordem para dar as respostas que Rin pediria. De qualquer forma, precisava vê-la e ele não iria se acovardar.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e entrou, encontrando Rin desperta, com os olhos ainda sonolentos. Diferentemente do que ele esperava, assim que ela o viu, um sorriso não estampou seu rosto. Os olhos castanhos não tinham o mesmo brilho e ela respirava devagar, incomodada pela quantidade de aparelhos que ocupavam seu rosto. Ele aproximou-se, fechando a porta. Puxou a cadeira móvel ao lado da cama e sentou-se, pegando delicadamente na mão pálida de Rin, que estava ligada ao soro.

- Onde você estava? – A voz rouca e baixa perguntou em um tom quase inaudível. O zumbido que atrapalhava a apurada audição de Sesshoumaru quase o impediu de ouvir o que ela perguntara, mas ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, como se realmente não tivesse entendido.

- Estou aqui agora. – Ele disse simplesmente, fazendo com que ela respirasse fundo. – Como você está se sentindo?

- Estranha. – Rin se remexeu, tirando a mão de perto dos dedos de Sesshoumaru. – O sedativo me deixa confusa. Às vezes eu penso que tudo isso foi só um pesadelo e que eu vou acordar em casa. – O tom choroso deixou a voz de Rin ainda mais baixa e os olhos castanhos rapidamente se marejaram.

O youkai passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados, pensando no que dizer. Era visível que ela ainda estava assustada com o terror daquele episódio. Os hematomas que ainda cobriam a pele de Rin não permitiam que Sesshoumaru esquecesse também. Os dedos ainda estavam engessados, os cortes acima da sobrancelha e da boca estavam escondidos por dois curativos e os pontos que todo corpo dela recebeu por causa dos fragmentos da janela do vidro ainda estavam aparentes. O inchaço havia passado e agora ela parecia especialmente quebrável, magra e bastante abatida.

- Você vai pra casa logo. – Ele prometeu, muito embora soubesse que o que o esperava fora da porta do hospital era bem pior do que tudo que havia acontecido.

- Como foi que me encontraram? – Ela inquiriu, respirando fundo.

- Hakudoushi e eu a procurávamos. – Respondeu simplesmente. Seria difícil explicar agora tudo que havia acontecido com Kagura.

- Eu estava em um compartimento de lixo. – Os olhos castanhos ficaram vagos conforme ela se lembrava.

- Sim, foi lá que a encontramos. – Os dedos grossos dele buscaram os dela sobre a cama, entrelaçando a pele fina de Rin na sua. – Em alguns dias você estará em casa, a salvo.

- Onde estão meus pais? – Ela inquiriu mais uma vez, cortando a voz suave de Sesshoumaru. – Pra onde eles foram naquela noite?

- Eles ficaram em Tóquio, devem estar vindo te ver. – Os olhos dourados a encararam com firmeza. – Eu sei que são muitas perguntas, mas agora você precisa descansar.

Rin respirou fundo, ajeitando-se na posição que estava. O batimento cardíaco ritmado preencheu o silêncio da sala e ela aspirou mais uma vez, gemendo baixo assim que os acessos presos em suas mãos e braços se mexeram com sua mudança de posição. Os olhos castanhos encontraram a imensidão dourada do olhar do youkai e ela trancou as mandíbulas, fazendo com que suas narinas inflassem e voltassem.

- Sesshoumaru. - Chamou, mesmo que ele já estivesse a olhando. – E o bebê?

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade pra postar, mas esse capítulo foi costurado bem aos poucos. Espero que vocês gostem e que não me abandonem pela demora! haha**

**Comentários, críticas, qualquer sugestão, mandem reviews!**

**Beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Broken**

Os olhos dourados estavam fixos no rosto de Rin, mas a mente de Sesshoumaru passava por um turbilhão. Finas lágrimas iam se formando acima dos cílios longos nos olhos castanhos conforme o silêncio se prolongava. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Tentou respirar fundo e engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo que sua garganta havia travado. Ela levou as mãos até a barriga, fechando os dedos acima da pele.

- Não, não, não... – Rin sussurrava, conforme o choro ficava mais evidente. O movimento frenético das mãos frágeis sobre o ventre deixavam Sesshoumaru ainda mais desnorteado.

- Quando você chegou aqui, constataram que não havia mais batimentos cardíacos. – Ele gaguejou, atrapalhando-se nas primeiras palavras. A voz estava tão baixa e falha que era quase impossível de ouvir.

- É mentira... – Ela gritou. O rosto antes pálido estava agora avermelhado e as veias do pescoço já apareciam sob a pele. – Me diz, por favor, que não é verdade.

- Eu sinto muito, Rin. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira móvel, aproximando-se mais da mulher. Os olhos dourados estavam atônitos diante do desespero de Rin, que agora preenchia o quarto com soluços cortantes do contínuo choro.

- Por que, por que? – Os olhos castanhos se cerraram em uma expressão de dor, deixando que as grossas lágrimas escorregassem pelo rosto.

Sesshoumaru envolveu a mulher entre os braços, pousando a mão gélida sobre os cabelos castanhos. Não houve, entretanto, resposta. Rin continuava congelada na mesma expressão de dor. Ela não o abraçou de volta, deixando as mãos presas junto ao corpo.

- Mataram meu filho... – Rin sussurrou, respirando ruidosamente. – Mataram o meu filho. – Repetiu.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru chamou, buscando os olhos castanhos. Encontrou um olhar furioso, seguido de um empurrão. A morena o afastou de si com tanta força que chegou a causar dor no braço fraturado.

- A CULPA É SUA! – Gritou, entre os dentes cerrados.

Os olhos dourados se arregalaram e uma expressão incrédula estampou o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele deu um passo pra trás, se afastando mais de Rin. Ela chorava entre ruidosos soluços e frases desconexas, com o rosto preso entre as duas mãos. O aparelho que media os sinais vitais da morena apitava de forma constante, deixando o youkai ainda mais zonzo. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Já havia sido acusado tantas outras vezes, mas a dor de ouvir da boca de sua mulher era enorme. Pensou, por um instante, que a reação não era pra si, mas assim que os olhos castanhos o fulminaram, Sesshoumaru soube que Rin o culpava. Sua mente martelava e o ar fugia dos seus pulmões, o deixando perdido.

Uma enfermeira e Sango entraram pela porta. A morena estancou logo na entrada, vendo a expressão assustada do irmão. Já a enfermeira partiu para Rin, administrando um calmante no acesso preso ao seu braço. O choro foi gradativamente diminuindo, conforme o remédio fazia efeito. Rin continuou a repetir frases desconexas até que adormeceu, deixando a sala silenciosa novamente. Sesshoumaru só ouvia seu próprio batimento cardíaco acelerado e sua mente ficou escura por um instante. O ferimento no ombro latejava e a umidade em sua camisa o fez perceber que provavelmente estava sangrando novamente. Seus olhos não sabiam mais para onde ir. Quando viu Rin adormecida, com o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas e pela raiva, o choque passou e a dor veio com mais força. Sentia-se rasgado ao meio, de uma forma que talvez jamais sentira. Seu mundo havia caído.

- Sesshoumaru? – Sango chamou.

Ele dirigiu-se à porta, passando pela irmã. Caminhou pelo corredor até as escadas, percebendo que Sango o acompanhava à distância. Os gritos de sua mulher ecoavam na mente de Sesshoumaru, pulsando a dor em seu peito. Quase não podia mais se lembrar da doçura de Rin. Tudo que ocupava sua cabeça era aquela figura desesperada e raivosa, o acusando. Ele era culpado, afinal. Rin não teria passado por tudo aquilo se ele tivesse a protegido. Nada teria acontecido se ele tivesse ouvido seu pai. Rin estaria a salvo se nunca tivesse o conhecido.

"_Terá que conviver com a ciência de que você desgraça a vida de todos que toca_". A voz de Takao povoou a mente do youkai e ele quase se perdeu. Já havia chego no estacionamento e começava a sentir os grossos pingos da chuva que caía naquele fim de tarde em Tóquio. Ouviu a voz de Hakudoushi e de Sango, que o chamavam.

- Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. – Você está bem? Sango me disse que você foi baleado.

O youkai manteve-se calado, encarando a rua movimentada. Os olhos estavam vazios.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Eu sou um assassino. – Sesshoumaru disse repentinamente, deixando Hakudoushi atônito.

- O quê?! Que bobagem é essa? – Colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do amigo, fazendo com que os olhos dourados encontrassem os seus lilases. – O que você está falando?

- Eu sou culpado. Rin me disse. – Repetiu.

O choque passou pelos olhos lilases e as mãos que prendiam os ombros de Sesshoumaru se afrouxaram. Hakudoushi quase pensou que havia ouvido mal, mas sua audição apurada não se enganou. Não podia imaginar, então, o quanto o amigo estava sofrendo com aquilo. Sabia que a morena era o porto seguro de Sesshoumaru, a principal força-motora do youkai.

- Foi um baque pra ela, mas você sabe que Rin confia na sua inocência. Ela jamais...

- Eu sou culpado. – Repetiu outra vez, afastando-se das mãos que o prendiam. – Eu não a protegi, eu permiti que matassem meu filho.

- Sesshoumaru, você fez tudo que poderia ser feito. Nós a encontramos.

- Kagura está morta por isso. Você sabe que só a mataram porque eu fui até lá. – As mãos geladas do youkai enterraram-se entre o cabelo prateado.

- Você não tinha intenção de matá-la. – Hakudoushi aproximou-se novamente.

- Tinha sim! – Sesshoumaru quase gritou, virando-se para ele. – Eu ia matá-la, eu ia matar a menina! Eu sou um assassino.

- Não foi você quem fez nada disso, pare de se culpar. – Hakudoushi empurrou o amigo contra o carro, segurando Sesshoumaru pela camisa. – Você sabe quem você é; não se perca.

- William conseguiu o que queria. Ele destruiu a minha família; destruiu a minha vida. – O youkai segurou as mãos de Hakudoushi, o afastando. Sesshoumaru continuou a caminhar sob a chuva, chegando até a vaga que guardava sua BMW. Hakudoushi decidiu não insistir; discutir com o amigo somente tocaria nas feridas abertas. No entanto, doía ver Sesshoumaru rendido daquela forma. Nunca o viu tão desarmado e entregue em toda sua vida. A frieza casual do youkai havia desaparecido e só restara dor. Mesmo que reconhecesse toda problemática causada pelas últimas ações do amigo, sabia que Sesshoumaru nunca quisera nada além de paz com sua família. Não entendia o que William queria ao destruir o youkai daquela forma e aquilo o deixava com raiva também. Aquele homem era o demônio. William era capaz de tudo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru andava pela penumbra da casa com passos pesados e lentos. Ultrapassou o corredor e entrou pelo quarto, que continuava o mesmo desde a noite em que Rin desaparecera. Ele não havia mexido em nada. A roupa que sua mulher tirou para colocar o vestido preto para o jantar ainda estava lá. O vestido azul marinho que havia a deixado tão bonita e que adornava com charme a barriga saliente ainda estava dobrado na ponta da cama. O cheiro dela estava tão intenso que o deixava atormentado. Algumas coisas estavam ainda espalhadas pela cama, como o pente que havia arrumado os longos cabelos morenos e o par de joias que ela usava antes de colocar as que Izayoi havia dado.

O youkai sentou-se na cama, passando a mão sobre os itens ali espalhados. Tomou o vestido azul marinho nas mãos, aspirando o perfume que ele continha. Um flash de Rin deitada sobre a cama da ultrassonografia tomou o fôlego dele por um instante, fazendo com que os dedos grossos se prendessem contra o tecido delicado do vestido. Soltou a peça e levantou-se em um impulso, tropeçando em algumas sacolas soltas no chão. Olhou o invólucro colorido e teve certeza do que havia ali. Agachou e ateve-se a abrir a sacola de papel. Tons claros de azul e branco saltaram aos apurados olhos e logo ele tirou dali uma pequena roupa infantil. A delicadeza do tecido e o cheiro adocicado o deixaram ainda mais destruído. Sua mulher já havia tido o cuidado de comprar as primeiras peças para o filho.

Colocou tudo dentro da sacola novamente, partindo para o armário. Começou a separar algumas roupas de Rin em uma pequena mala, para levar para o hospital. A grossa chuva ainda caía lá fora, iluminando o quarto com relâmpagos. Sua mente ainda fervilhada, ainda mais perturbada pelo cheiro nas roupas de Rin. Ainda sentia remorso pela acusação, mas não conseguia sentir raiva de sua mulher. Ela tinha todas as razões do mundo para culpá-lo.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e Rin já podia, finalmente, ir para casa. Desde o primeiro dia em que esteve no quarto, ela pouco viu Sesshoumaru. Ele aparecia ocasionalmente, apenas para levar algumas roupas e outros itens que ela costumava usar. Sango dizia que ele estava ocupado com o processo, mas Rin sabia exatamente o motivo daquela ausência. Ela estava se sentindo culpada por ter feito aquilo com o youkai, mas a dor e o ressentimento por ter passado tudo que passou nos últimos dias não a deixavam sentir arrependimento. Estava tão confusa com tudo que ouvira na noite de seu sequestro, que quase não podia se lembrar do Sesshoumaru que conheceu.

Queria esquecer, o tempo todo, da perda de seu filho, mas a dor não a abandonava um segundo sequer. Não conseguia comer ou dormir direito, o que retardou um pouco sua saída do hospital. Longos dez dias haviam se passado, mas parecia uma eternidade. Rin se sentia em um pesadelo sem fim, desamparada e sem forças para acordar. Seus pais haviam decidido ficar em Tóquio e Takao insistia em levá-la para Nagoya. A vontade de voltar para sua verdadeira casa a deixavam tentada a aceitar a proposta do pai, mas sabia que estaria sendo covarde se fugisse de sua realidade com Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda tinha muitos problemas a enfrentar, eles ainda eram casados e ela tinha que se manter forte.

Não sabia como o faria. Aquela criança a havia mantido viva naquela dolorosa noite e agora Rin se sentia frágil de novo. Tudo havia se tornado uma bagunça sem fim. Seu peito se comprimia só de pensar em voltar para a casa de Sesshoumaru. Encontrar todas as coisas no mesmo lugar e, pior, todos os sentimentos ainda perdidos. Não sabia se haveria reparação para toda dor.

Duas batidas na porta a despertaram daquele pensamento e ela se ajeitou na cama, ainda presa pela tipoia e pelo colete de contenção que ainda assegurava a recuperação das costelas quebradas. O médico entrou pela porta, seguida de Sango e Kagome. A mulher de InuYasha havia sido papel importante nos últimos dias, ajudando na recuperação de Rin. Kagome havia sido gentil, respeitando o espaço que a morena precisava para organizar minimamente seus sentimentos.

As duas sorriram, segurando uma muda de roupas entre as mãos.

- Bom, Taisho Rin, acredito que não há mais motivos para que você fique no hospital. – Ele sorriu, a olhando. – Você está se recuperando gradativamente, acredito que a companhia de sua família te fará melhor do que a internação. Apenas não se esqueça das recomendações e volte para fazer o acompanhamento das fraturas.

Ela apenas acenou positivamente, respirando fundo. O médico ainda assinou o prontuário e a entregou uma lista de recomendações, além das guias dos exames que ela teria que fazer nos próximos dias. Rin seguiu para o banheiro, trocando a roupa do hospital por um vestido estampado. Assim que se viu despida, ela encarou o próprio tronco, passando a mão pela barriga. Não havia quase sinal algum da gravidez. Pelo contrário, ela havia emagrecido alguns quilos, deixando os ossos aparentes. Seu rosto não estava corado como sempre e ela aparentava um cansaço sem fim. Os hematomas ainda não haviam desaparecido totalmente, embora os pontos já tivessem sido retirados. Havia restado uma cicatriz acima da sobrancelha e a sombra dos hematomas na maçã do rosto e no nariz. O rosto estava voltando ao normal, mas ela não se reconhecia.

- Vamos? – Kagome chamou, recolhendo as últimas coisas de Rin.

Acenou brevemente, seguindo pra fora do banheiro. Os pés se arrastavam pelo chão, criando passos pesados pelo cômodo. Rin respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. Kagome segurou seu braço, dando apoio para que ela continuasse. As duas se olharam e Kagome abriu um fino sorriso. Continuaram, de braços dados, até a porta do quarto. Sango estava logo atrás, carregando as coisas de Rin em um carrinho de bagagem do hospital.

Assim que Rin abriu a porta, viu Sesshoumaru recostado à parede do corredor, logo à frente. Ele encarava fixamente a parede branca, com os braços soltos ao lado do corpo. Os olhos dourados a alcançaram, mas continuaram estáveis. Ele apenas se moveu na direção delas, mas passou por Rin. Sesshoumaru tomou o carrinho de bagagens em mãos e seguiu pelo corredor, em silêncio. Sango, que agora caminhava ao lado dele, ainda tentava conversar com o irmão, mas não havia resposta. Ele permaneceu calado, com um semblante duro e o olhar fixo nos passos pesados de Rin. Seu coração estava a mil, embalado pela sensação sufocante de não ter perspectiva alguma. Sesshoumaru quase não falou com a mulher. Passou os dias e noites no corredor, logo atrás da porta do quarto dela. Queria estar ali, mas não queria vê-la. Ele se sentia envergonhado, frustrado e com raiva. Não podia encarar Rin naquele estado de espírito porque isso só pioraria as coisas.

Continuaram até a recepção, onde Sesshoumaru entregou os papéis da alta de Rin. Assim que checados, foram liberados para sair. Caminharam juntos até o estacionamento. Enquanto ele colocava as coisas de Rin no carro, ela ficou com Sango e Kagome.

- Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por mim. - Rin disse, soltando-se de Kagome.

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, me ligue. - Sango pediu, abraçando-a por um instante. Assim que se soltou, ela foi em direção a Sesshoumaru.

Rin segurou a mão de Kagome, virando-se para olhá-la. - Foi muito bom poder contar com você.

- Vamos ficar em Tóquio por mais alguns dias, não se preocupe. - Kagome respirou fundo, apertando a mão dela.

- Gosto de Sango como uma irmã, mas não consigo conversar com ela sobre tudo que aconteceu. Tenho medo de magoá-la e de magoá-lo também. - Os olhos castanhos alcançaram Sesshoumaru, que fugia da conversa de Sango.

- Posso imaginar. De qualquer forma, estou aqui, ok? - Sorriu, puxando-a para um abraço.

- Obrigada, Kagome. - Respirou fundo, abraçando-a brevemente. Ouviu o som do porta-malas da BMW sendo fechado e soltou-se dela, caminhando em direção ao carro. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do passageiro e esperou que Rin entrasse, fechando em seguida.

- Sesshoumaru. - Sango chamou, fazendo-o parar por um instante. - Por favor, não perca a cabeça. É tudo que peço. - Ela beijou a bochecha do irmão e afastou-se, voltando para o lado de Kagome. Sesshoumaru deu as costas e entrou no carro, dando a partida.

Seguiram, em total silêncio, até a mansão em que moravam. Rin sentia seu coração bater com força e o medo de entrar por aquela porta novamente a deixava aflita. Quando entrou na sala, ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si, lembrou do dia em que descobriu que estava grávida. Lembrava perfeitamente como a sensação de aflição foi embora, assim que tomou conta que Sesshoumaru estaria com ela, não importaria o que acontecesse. Seu coração jamais imaginara que tudo acabaria assim. Antes que pudesse perceber, seus olhos já estavam inundados novamente. Doía muito viver tudo aquilo e ela começava a pensar que seria muito difícil continuar ali.

Sesshoumaru parou logo atrás dela, colocando as malas no chão. Ele deu um passo à frente, mas não chegou a tocá-la.

- Eu vou vender a casa. – Anunciou, vendo que ela havia o olhado por cima dos ombros. – Em algumas semanas, teremos outro lugar para morar.

Rin esboçou o melhor sorriso que pôde e acenou. Ele estava fazendo o melhor para que ela se sentisse bem novamente, Rin pensou. Mas não era somente a casa, nem a sensação de estar ali novamente. Era tudo que estava mal resolvido no coração de Rin e também no de Sesshoumaru.

Ele pegou as malas dela e subiu as escadas, deixando Rin na sala. Ela olhou em volta, percebendo que nem tudo estava no lugar em que ela deixou. Sua bolsa não estava mais em cima da mesa da sala, nem os envelopes com os últimos exames do seu pré-natal ou as sacolas das últimas compras que fez pela internet. Ok, agora estava ficando ligeiramente desconfortável. Sesshoumaru tirou tudo dali como se ela fosse simplesmente esquecer que as coisas estavam lá? Como se fosse esquecer tudo que aconteceu antes? Rin respirou fundo e tentou manter-se calma. Sentou-se no sofá e ajeitou o braço na tipoia, sentindo uma dor aguda ao fazer um simples movimento. Tinha que pensar, agora, em sua total recuperação. Sango e, principalmente, Kagome a haviam ajudado a fazer todas as tarefas de rotina nos últimos dias. A partir de agora, ela teria de contar com Sesshoumaru. Com tudo que havia acontecido e com a presidência da empresa em risco, ele se afastou do cargo. Estava de férias por tempo ilimitado. Ninguém assumiria a presidência neste meio tempo, mas InuTaisho voltaria a tomar conta de alguns assuntos da empresa que eram parte da rotina de trabalho de Sesshoumaru. Rin não podia imaginar como ele estava desconfortável diante disso. Por outro lado, ele teria mais tempo ao lado dela. E ela não sabia até que ponto isso era bom.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos passos dele na escada. Ela levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos âmbares. Sesshoumaru estava destruído. A expressão cansada e a dureza no olhar dele denunciavam todos seus problemas.

- Você está bem? - Rin perguntou.

Ele apenas acenou positivamente, continuando o caminho até a cozinha.

- Contratei alguém para me ajudar com seus cuidados. Ela chega ainda nesta semana. - Anunciou, do outro cômodo.

- Oh... - Ela soltou uma expressão surpresa. - Obrigada.

- Vou preparar algo para você comer - Comentou, em seguida.

- Quer ajuda? - Ela se ofereceu, torcendo as sobrancelhas. Sesshoumaru não era bem do tipo que sabia cozinhar.

- Não. - Prontamente ele negou. - Se quiser tomar um banho enquanto isso...

- Ok. - Respondeu, mesmo sem muita certeza. Não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo sem a ajuda de alguém, mas não queria que Sesshoumaru a ajudasse. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas pensar naquilo a deixava desconfortável. Talvez porque não quisesse que ele visse as cicatrizes e hematomas que ainda marcavam seu corpo. Ou talvez...

Rin respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos com a mão livre da tipoia. Queria afastar aqueles pensamentos perturbadores antes de ter calma suficiente para ter uma opinião mais acertada sobre tudo aquilo. Levantou-se, subindo as escadas vagarosamente. Degrau por degrau, ela venceu aqueles poucos metros e chegou ao corredor, entrando no quarto. Assim que abriu a porta, lembrou-se das primeiras peças do enxoval do filho que estavam em uma sacola, ao lado da cama. Seu coração disparou, mas quando seus olhos alcançaram o chão vazio, ela congelou. Sesshoumaru também havia tirado aquilo de lá. Respirou vagarosamente outra vez e seguiu para o armário. Tirou um pijama de algodão do fundo da gaveta – um que não usava há muito tempo – e um lingerie confortável. Nem se atentou em saber se suas roupas de gestante estavam lá, porque se aborreceria mais. Entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e encarou o chuveiro e a banheira. Acabou optando pelo primeiro, pela praticidade. As mãos finas desfizeram os nós do vestido estampado, tirando a peça pela cabeça com dificuldade. Aproveitou o movimento e tirou também a tipoia. Quando o primeiro choque da onda de dor a atingiu, ela grunhiu, cerrando os dentes.

Respirou fundo e continuou, envolvendo o gesso do braço com um invólucro plástico, para evitar que molhasse. Soltou a trava do colete imobilizador que prendia as costelas e deixou que ele caísse no chão. Continuou com o esforço até que estivesse totalmente nua, quando ligou o chuveiro. Proibiu-se mentalmente de olhar para o espelho, não querendo enxergar a figura franzina e pálida refletida. Sua última memória de si mesma no espelho era de um rosto corado e uma barriga arredondada. Era essa que queria guardar.

Entrou no box, sentindo pressão por todo o corpo. Respirava devagar, tentado amenizar a dor no peito causada pela costela fraturada. Deixou que os primeiros pingos de água quente alcançassem suas costas, então suspirou, tentando relaxar. Estendeu a mão para alcançar o sabonete, pegando-o entre os dedos com firmeza. Fechou os olhos por um instante e, então, sem nem perceber como, escorregou e caiu sentada sobre o azulejo. Um grito estridente saiu de sua garganta e ela tentou contê-lo, trancando os dentes. Grunhiu outra vez, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada. A dor aguda se espalhava pelo seu corpo e vinha em ondas, deixando-a totalmente perdida.

Esticou o braço, tentando alcançar qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a levantar. Antes mesmo que pudesse se mexer novamente, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Sesshoumaru estava lá. Os olhos dourados encontraram-na no canto do box, sentada, com as duas pernas esticadas e as mãos estendidas na direção da torneira para levantar-se. Ele ia se aproximar, mas Rin rapidamente recolheu os braços, cobrindo os seios e a região íntima. O olhar dela alcançou o chão e, embora ela ainda respirasse com intensidade, afastando as gotas d'água que caíam no seu rosto, Rin tentou se acalmar.

- Está tudo bem. – Disse, sem olhá-lo.

- Eu vou te ajudar. – Ele respondeu, avançando.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu preciso aprender a fazer isso sozinha. – Ela encolheu-se mais ainda, tentando cobrir o corpo como fosse possível.

- Você não precisa...

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, você pode sair? – Rin pediu, com a voz entrecortada. Ela finalmente o olhou, deixando transbordar o desconforto de tê-lo ali. Ele travou as mandíbulas, confuso. Ela estava agindo como se ele fosse um completo estranho. A maneira com que se encolhia entre os azulejos, quase como se tivesse medo ou vergonha, o causou ainda mais dor. Não insistiria mais, embora estivesse sentindo pena de vê-la ali, totalmente frágil. Recolheu o colete imobilizador dela, que estava no chão, e o colocou em cima da bancada da pia. Deu as costas e saiu. Não conseguiu, no entanto, se afastar muito. Assim como fizera no hospital, ficou no cômodo ao lado, assegurando-se que ela ficaria bem.

Quando ele deu as costas, Rin estendeu a mão em direção à torneira mais uma vez. Ela esticava os dedos da mão livre e tentava apoiar a mão engessada no chão para criar algum impulso. A dor, a esta altura, estava quase a partindo no meio.

- Vamos lá... – Sussurrou, entre uma respiração e outra. Quando estava quase lá, o braço engessado perdeu firmeza e ela caiu novamente, voltando à estaca zero. Embora estivesse, com todas as forças, tentando conter a dor, um grito abafado fugiu entre seus dentes, ecoando pelo banheiro inteiro. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça no armário de madeira. A aflição estava quase o obrigando a ignorar o desconforto dela e a entrar novamente no banheiro. Alguns instantes depois, ela voltou a esticar o em direção à torneira, tentando tomar um impulso melhor com as pernas. Depois de um longo instante de dor e de um cortante grunhido, ela alcançou a torneira, puxando-a para levantar-se. Assim que de pé, encostou-se na parede de azulejo, começando a ter a vista invadida por pontos pretos. Esfregou os olhos e desligou o chuveiro, saindo com pressa dali. Sentou-se sobre a tampa fechada da privada para tomar um fôlego, sentindo a água escorrer por seu corpo, causando calafrios. A frustração finalmente a rendeu e ela começou a chorar, irritada por não conseguir, ao menos, tomar banho sozinha. E, principalmente, por ter expulsado Sesshoumaru dali. Alguma coisa havia mudado em seu peito e ela não sabia ao menos dizer o quê.

* * *

Rin estava deitada no centro da enorme cama de casal, encarando a parede fria. Assim que conseguiu, finalmente, vencer a tarefa dolorosa de vestir-se, ela se jogou no colchão macio, sentindo-se fraca. Viu-se sozinha no quarto, mas ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru no corredor. Ele havia ficado ali, esperando que ela saísse do banheiro.

Ela suspirou, cansada. Fechou os olhos por um instante e então abriu novamente, virando-se para olhar o criado mudo. Ali, convidativamente, estava o controle da TV do quarto. Tomou o pequeno aparelho entre os dedos e apontou para a tela, ligando-a em um instante. Talvez assistir TV a distraísse por algum tempo, evitando que todos os pensamentos dolorosos voltassem à sua mente. No entanto, assim que a tela da TV se acendeu, o coração dela parou por um longo instante. No rodapé, a manchete: "Indícios apontam que Taisho Sesshoumaru é o assassino de Shinto Kagura".

- _Uma fonte da polícia de Tóquio afirmou, com exclusividade, que Taisho Sesshoumaru compareceu à delegacia há duas semanas para prestar esclarecimentos sobre a morte da artista plástica Shinto Kagura. No inquérito, o empresário é apontado como o principal suspeito, já que esteve na casa de Kagura na noite de sua morte. Sesshoumaru também é investigado pela morte de sua ex-mulher, Sarah..._ – Os olhos castanhos estavam estáticos e Rin tinha uma das mãos frente à boca, abismada. O som da TV foi cortado pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Sesshoumaru parou ali, com o prato de sopa que tinha em mãos, olhando pra ela. O horror estampado nas feições delicadas o assustaram e ele imediatamente olhou para a TV, lendo a mesma manchete que ela lera. Os pulsos se trancaram em duas pedras e ele amaldiçoou centenas de vezes aquele noticiário. Rin, a esta altura, estava de joelhos sobre a cama, ainda com a mesma expressão aterrorizada, mas olhando pra ele, agora.

- É verdade? Você matou essa mulher? – Ela perguntou, quase em um sussurro.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Pra variar, fiquei uma eternidade sem postar. Desculpem! A novidade é que, neste meio tempo, eu me mudei de casa e virei tia! hahaha estes são os fatores culpados pela minha ausência. Estou numa super correria para organizar minha nova casa, além do trabalho e das tarefas de tia babona. A boa notícia é que eu estou de férias e devo atualizar com mais frequência. Não me matem ou desistam da Fanfic, por favor!**

**No geral, agora chegamos à parte tensa de verdade. O relacionamento de Rin e Sesshoumaru já estava arranhado suficiente e agora ela descobriu a história da morte da Kagura do pior jeito possível! Como é que ela vai entender e como ele vai se explicar?**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que, se possível, deixem comentários, sugestões, críticas e o que mais quiserem! Fico muito feliz com o feedback de vocês ;)**

**Um feliz ano novo a todos, que 2014 chegue muito bem e que todos os desejos de vocês se realizem!**

**Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Somewhere I belong**

Sesshoumaru ficou congelado, no mesmo lugar, olhando para Rin. O rosto havia passado de pálido para um vermelho efervescente, concentrado no topo das bochechas e nos lábios pressionados. Ela já tinha grossas lágrimas formadas acima dos olhos, encarando-o com firmeza. Ele entrou no quarto, deixou a bandeja com sopa em cima da ponta da cama e procurou imediatamente o controle da TV, desligando-a. Rin avançou, descendo da cama. Ela ficou de pé, frente a frente.

- Quero saber a verdade! – Exigiu.

- Não fui eu quem a matei, mas ela está morta por minha causa. – Ele afirmou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Como é?! – Retrucou, exasperada.

- É uma longa história. – Disse, como se aquilo pudesse botar um ponto final naquela conversa.

- Agora, Sesshoumaru. – Rin quase gritou, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

Ele olhou-a com dureza, sentindo-se acuado pela postura que a mulher tinha. Os olhos castanhos queimavam em meio a um brilho acusador, embora ele também pudesse enxergar a dor dela.

- Kagura foi amante de William Brandford; há sete anos, eles tiveram uma filha. – Começou, vendo que ela pareceu relaxar os ombros. O rosto não havia mudado nada. – Quando você sumiu, eu fui atrás delas para chantageá-lo.

- William? O pai de Sarah? – Rin parecia tentar organizar as informações, mas não conseguia pensar com clareza. Sua mente estava uma bagunça. – Por que você fez isso?! Como você poderia ter tanta certeza de que ele havia sido o responsável pelo meu sequestro, a ponto de ir atrás de uma mulher e uma criança?

- Foi ele. E você também sabe que foi – Os olhos dourados a encararam como se ele pudesse atravessá-la. Rin ficou calada por um instante, se lembrando do que havia ouvido naquela noite. Era verdade; os nomes de Sarah e de William haviam sido citados.

- Ainda assim. – Voltou a encará-lo, tentando esquecer as dolorosas lembranças. – Era uma mulher e uma criança.

- Exato.

- E isso não te perturba?! Você ameaçou Kagura para que William te dissesse o que você queria saber – Disse, enfiando a mão fina entre os cabelos castanhos.

- E mesmo assim ele não me disse o que eu queria saber. – A frieza na voz dele estava começando a sufocar Rin. Ela queria arrancar qualquer tipo de sentimento dele, mas não podia ver nada. Era como se aquilo pouco importasse agora, que ela estava em casa, mas que Kagura estava morta. E o seu filho com Sesshoumaru também, ela lembrou.

- E o quê você fez? – A pergunta quase não conseguiu fugir dos lábios dela. O medo da resposta quase se sobrepôs à disposição de saber.

- Apontei a arma para as duas. – Ele continuou em uma honestidade impecável, que a assustava. – Eu ia atirar, mas Hakudoushi apareceu. Ele imaginou que eu estava lá.

- Meu Deus... – Rin levou os dedos finos aos lábios, sussurrando abafadamente.

- Hakudoushi ainda guardava uma espécie de sentimento por Kagura, por tudo que aconteceu no passado dos dois. – Explicou de forma minimalista. – Ele se colocou na frente dela e da criança e eu não consegui atirar em Hakudoushi.

- Vocês conheciam essa mulher antes de ela ser amante de Brandford? E como ela conheceu William? – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Nossas famílias eram muito ligadas e ela foi a melhor amiga de Sarah. Kagura chegou a quase se casar com Hakudoushi, mas ele se apaixonou por Megumi. – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, percebendo que a conversa estava fugindo do curso. – Kagura se envolveu com William quando ele veio para o Japão, logo após a morte de Sarah. Depois disso, por motivos óbvios, nos desligamos dela.

- Menos Hakudoushi... – Rin arriscou, vendo Sesshoumaru confirmar com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ele não continuou a vê-la, mas Kagura só confiava a vida da filha nas mãos dele. A menina está viva e está com Hakudoushi.

- Então, se Hakudoushi não permitiu que você matasse Kagura, quem a matou?

- William. – Respondeu, simplesmente.

- Isso é absurdo! Por que ele mataria Kagura, a mãe de sua filha? – Rin virou-se, começando a demonstrar irritação.

- Porque depois que Hakudoushi apareceu, ela disse a ele onde você poderia estar. Kagura não estava envolvida no seu sequestro, sequer estava envolvida mais com William, mas ela conhecia os "negócios" dele aqui. – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, encarando a mulher de frente novamente. – Ele mandou matá-la por causa disso.

- Essa é a verdade? – Inquiriu, dando mais um passo para encará-lo com firmeza.

- Eu vou desconsiderar a pergunta. – Ele estreitou os olhos, encarando-a também.

- O que aconteceu com você, Sesshoumaru? Onde você estava com a cabeça quando fez isso? Agora está sendo acusado pela morte da mulher e pelo desaparecimento da menina! – Aumentou o tom de voz, enfrentando-o.

- Eu estava com a cabeça em você e no nosso filho. – Sesshoumaru segurou Rin pelos ombros, avançando até encostar as costas dela na parede do quarto. – Eu fiz isso pra te encontrar viva.

- Nada justifica. – As palavras saíram cortadas, soltas entre os dentes cerrados dela. – Ela está morta. Nosso filho também.

- Você não. – Ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos, olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos. O cérebro dela pareceu parar por um instante, quando percebeu que ele realmente só havia se importado em trazê-la de volta. Não importava o que havia custado.

- Isso é monstruoso, Sesshoumaru. – Rin reprovou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Ele soltou-a, virando para a porta. Sesshoumaru parecia agora perturbado e muito irritado.

A respiração ofegante e o movimento nervoso que os ombros faziam a alertou por um instante. Ele tinha os pulsos trancados em dois blocos, marcados pelo caminho que as veias faziam, aparentes e inchadas sob a pele. A mente dela girou por um instante e, ainda recostada à parede, um pensamento urgente a preencheu. Tentou de todas as formas conter aquilo, mas antes que pudesse perceber, sua boca já havia se aberto.

- Quero saber a verdade, Sesshoumaru. – Pediu, quase em um sussurro. – Você matou Sarah? – Parou, vendo que ele também havia congelado. Tentou, ainda, consertar. – Vo-você está envolvido de alguma for...

A voz baixa foi interrompida pelo som da bandeja sendo arremessada no chão do quarto. Ele se virou em um movimento rápido e colérico, derrubando os pratos, talheres e copos no chão de madeira, fazendo um estampido surdo. Sesshoumaru partiu para a porta e a empurrou de volta, fazendo com que ela se abrisse com tanta força, que a madeira recuou, quebrando as dobradiças. Ele ia sair do quarto, mas Rin o chamou.

- Sesshoumaru! – Disse, em um misto de surpresa e arrependimento.

Ele voltou-se para ela em uma passada tão larga, que a alcançou em menos de um instante. Segurou-a pelos dois antebraços, fazendo com que ambos se chocassem contra a parede novamente. O rosto dele a apenas alguns centímetros do dela e a expressão furiosa que ele continha nas expressões fizeram com que Rin se encolhesse, com um gemido.

- Nunca mais... – Ele falava em sussurros duros e pausados, fazendo com que o ar quente da sua boca quase queimasse o rosto pálido e frio dela. – Nunca mais repita isso. – Chacoalhou os braços dela como um impulso. Ela gemeu de dor, novamente. – Entendeu?

Rin baixou o rosto, emendando o último gemido em um sonoro choro. Ela confirmou com um aceno, embora não fosse necessário. Sesshoumaru já havia saído do quarto, furioso, fazendo com que seus passos pesados ecoassem pela casa. Rin escorregou pela parede até sentar-se no chão, sentindo choques preencherem todo o seu corpo. Escondeu o rosto entre os dedos da mão que não estava enrolada na tipoia, tentando conter o desespero que martelava sua testa. O que havia feito? Pensou. _Nada além do que deveria ter feito há muito tempo_, outra voz dentro de si respondeu.

Ela bateu o pulso conta as tábuas de madeira do chão. Sentia um sentimento paradoxal de remorso, em meio a uma sensação de alívio. Desde a noite do sequestro, sua cabeça não deixava de considerar a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru ter mesmo matado Sarah. Embora o contexto fosse muito frágil, os argumentos dados pelo homem que a espancou naquela sala tornavam-se cada dia mais concretos. Sesshoumaru estava adotando uma postura muito parecida com que a que seu agressor descreveu: frio e impaciente. Ela precisava ouvir, da boca dele, uma resposta. E talvez, a resposta que ele deu com aquela atitude foi a única que não quisera saber. Mais do que nunca, estava começando a pensar que podia ter se casado com um monstro, exatamente como seu pai disse.

Seu desespero foi interrompido pelo som intenso da campainha. Pensou em ignorá-la, mas quem quer que estivesse lá fora, estava sendo insistente. Levantou-se, agarrada ao edredom manchado da cama. Olhou pela janela e viu que havia um carro com uma estrela amarelada desenhada na porta, logo da NPA, a Polícia Federal do Japão. Sentiu como se seu coração parasse, voltando a bater em um ritmo alucinante. Ficou quieta por um instante e não ouviu nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru no andar debaixo. Talvez ele estivesse tão furioso, que não conseguira sequer ouvir a porta.

Pegou um robe no armário e vestiu, descendo as escadas com a maior rapidez que podia ter – o que não era, muita coisa. A campainha ainda tocou mais duas vezes antes que ela pudesse alcançar a porta da frente. Assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, ouviu os passos pesados de Sesshoumaru pela escada. Ele parou no último degrau, apenas observando a movimentação dela.

- Pois não? – Perguntou, abrindo uma fresta da porta.

- Gostaríamos conversar com Ozawa Rin. – Um dos oficiais anunciou, ignorando todas as formalidades.

- Sou eu. Taisho Rin. – Ela confirmou, em um instinto confuso de pronunciar seu nome de casada. Continuou ali, sem mexer a porta um centímetro sequer. – Posso saber o motivo?

- Peço que nos deixe entrar, podemos falar com calma. – O outro oficial desdobrou um papel timbrado, que mostrava uma permissão federal para aquela visita. Rin engoliu seco e abriu a porta, deixando que ambos passassem. A essa altura, Sesshoumaru estava no meio da sala, de braços cruzados. O olhar ainda estava furioso e ele ainda tinha a respiração alterada, embora estivesse tentando esconder tudo aquilo sob uma máscara de frieza.

- Nós viemos falar sobre a investigação de seu sequestro, Sra. Taisho. Com todo respeito, gostaria de pedir que se sentasse. – Ele apontou o sofá da sala.

- Claro, por favor. – Rin também apontou o sofá com um aceno, sentando-se na ponta. Sesshoumaru continuou de pé, caminhando até ficar logo atrás de Rin e do sofá.

- Peço desculpas pelo incômodo, mas é realmente importante estarmos aqui. – Um deles afirmou, levantando os olhos para encarar Sesshoumaru por um instante. Ele retribuiu o olhar com firmeza, fixando os orbes dourados no homem. – A NPA assumiu a investigação do caso porque, segundo o que a senhora descreveu ainda no hospital, seu agressor não parecia ser alguém do Japão, correto?

- Sim. – Ela confirmou, respirando fundo. A imagem daquele homem fez com que ela tivesse um espasmo, nervosa.

- Como pode se tratar de um criminoso estrangeiro e por ser, aparentemente, um crime motivado por _vingança_, nós estamos aqui. – Ele deu ênfase na palavra, ainda encarando Sesshoumaru. Os olhos dourados se estreitaram de maneira ameaçadora e o oficial continuou a encará-lo por mais um longo instante, virando-se para ela, finalmente. – Nos casos em que a vítima sobrevive, é de praxe que ela seja inclusa no programa de proteção de testemunhas, para que _nada ou ninguém_ atrapalhe as investigações. – Outro olhar de relance para Sesshoumaru.

- Não estou entendendo. – Rin torceu as sobrancelhas, balançando a cabeça.

- Por recomendações da agência e para atender ao protocolo de proteção às vítimas, seria melhor que a senhora saísse de sua casa. – Disse, finalmente.

- Sair... daqui? – Ela perguntou, ainda mais confusa. – Pra onde?

- Não podemos dizer ainda. – Ele olhou Sesshoumaru novamente e o youkai não pôde abafar um rosnado do fundo da garganta.

- Como eu posso concordar com isso, assim? – Rin estendeu as mãos, exasperada. – Eu tenho uma vida.

- Eu lamento pelo que aconteceu, senhora. – O outro oficial interrompeu, ajeitando-se para se sentar na beira do sofá. – Mas para reduzir os riscos e para sua própria segurança, essas medidas precisam ser tomadas.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru disse, interrompendo o silêncio pela primeira vez. – Agora saiam da minha casa, por favor.

- Temo que não seja uma decisão sua. – O primeiro oficial olhou-o mais uma vez.

- Me parece que não é mais sequer uma decisão dela, não é? – O youkai desafiou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

- _Somente_ da vítima. – Ele enfatizou, estreitando os olhos. – Por isso, temos a autorização para levá-la à sede da polícia. Lá, a senhora será apresentada ao seu tutor, que tratará dos detalhes. – Virou-se pra ela novamente.

- Vocês não podem entrar aqui e levar minha mulher contra a vontade dela. – Sesshoumaru disse, em tom de aviso.

- Eu vou. – Rin finalmente disse, levantando-se com dificuldade. – Eu quero ir.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Em tempo recorde, outro capítulo! Esse é bem curtinho, embora bastante intenso. Explica algumas poucas coisas e confunde algumas outras. Peço, encarecidamente, pra que vocês não queiram me matar! hahaha Tudo vai se encaixar futuramente.**

**Mais uma vez, um feliz ano novo pra todos vocês, família e amigos. Que 2014 seja um ano incrível!**

**Beijos**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – Leaving**

**Trilha sonora: Over the Love - Florence and the Machine**

**(Quem puder ler o capítulo com a música, prometo que valerá a pena! As partes em _negrito e itálico_ no final são partes da letra)**

Os olhos dourados cruzaram os olhos castanhos com tanta intensidade, que Rin sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. A maneira com que ele a encarava não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção, senão o desafio. Sesshoumaru estava prestes a explodir mais uma vez, com todos os nervos fervendo sob a pele. Rin desviou o olhar, levando os dois investigadores até a porta. Eles disseram que a esperariam na porta, até que reunisse toda a _bagagem_ que deveria levar. Seria uma viagem, ela pensou. Ficou recostada à porta por um instante, de costas para ele. Sesshoumaru estava de pé, no meio da sala, ainda olhando para os cabelos castanhos que caíam como cascata pelo robe de seda que Rin vestia. Os ombros finos subiam e desciam em uma respiração acelerada, mesmo com a tipoia pesada presa em um deles. Ela não queria se virar para olhá-lo. Seria doloroso demais.

Antes que pudesse ter coragem, Sesshoumaru perdeu a paciência e foi até ela, virando-a para ele. Prendeu-a contra a porta e ficou a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. A respiração dela acelerou e a dele também. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e os dourados estavam estreitos, encarando-se como se fossem se confrontar. Rin engoliu seco e levantou o queixo, tentando manter a calma.

- Eu vou te dizer algo e vai ser uma única vez: se sair por esta porta, não terá chance de voltar mais. – Ele praticamente sussurrou entre os dentes.

- Vamos conversar como adultos. – Pediu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Eu não estou fugindo. Preciso de um tempo pra digerir tudo que aconteceu.

- Eles estão pensando que fui eu quem fez aquilo com você. É disso que querem te afastar. – Sesshoumaru bradou, soltando as mãos dos braços dela e apoiando as palmas na porta, logo acima da cabeça de Rin.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – Respondeu, dando um pequeno passo até praticamente eliminar toda a distância entre eles. – Mas eu perdi o meu filho. Destruí meu pai e minha família. Não restou nada! – As lágrimas preencheram os olhos castanhos e ela esfregou a mão contra o rosto de maneira grosseira, enxugando rapidamente uma lágrima que havia caído.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas e se afastou. Queria gritar com ela, dizer que as pessoas com quem ele mais se importava ou estavam mortas ou pensavam que ele era um assassino. A vida _dele_ estava acabada. Mas não seria tão baixo. Se Rin não percebera aquilo, ele nunca diria. A deixaria partir pra sempre e não olharia pra trás. _Pelo menos ela vai ter uma chance de recomeçar_, pensava por um lado. Por outro, pensava como ela estava sendo covarde, deixando-o pra trás. Seu coração estava partido em tantos pedaços e, agora, o último vínculo se foi. Não tinha mais nada a perder.

- Não importa. Se essa for a sua vontade, sinta-se livre de mim. – Ele disse, ainda de costas e saiu pela porta dos fundos, pegando a chave do carro em cima da mesa.

Rin ficou sozinha, ainda parada na porta. Sentiu como se seu coração tivesse cessado, sufocado pelo nó que obstruía sua garganta. As lágrimas caíam pelo rosto pálido dela, embora não expressasse emoção alguma. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos em um ponto no chão da sala e sua mente estava tão vazia quanto seu peito. Ainda que estivesse se sentindo covarde, não queria voltar atrás. Não conseguia se imaginar morando com Sesshoumaru, ou sequer com os pais. Havia feito tão mal ao seu pai, que não poderia suportar vê-lo. Sua mente pulsava, em uma vontade insana de voltar no tempo ou esquecer-se de tudo. Não poderia fazer nenhum dos dois, mas tinha que seguir em alguma direção, antes que definhasse na confusão que sua vida havia se tornado.

Caminhou até o quarto e fez uma pequena mala, com algumas roupas. Trocou o pijama por uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca comprida, que ia até o meio das coxas. Prendeu o longo cabelo escuro em um coque e parou, olhando os edredons amassados e os cacos do prato que Sesshoumaru havia preparado pelo chão. Sua mente deu duas voltas e ela precisou respirar fundo, antes que desistisse. Embora seu coração gritasse para que ela não fosse embora, para que ficasse com ele, mesmo agora, o rancor de ter perdido o filho a lembrava de que tudo aquilo era por Sesshoumaru. Rin não tinha mais certeza de quem era o marido. Por que haviam tentado matá-la? Por que mataram seu filho? Por que foram atrás da ex-mulher dele? Havia mesmo sido mesmo por causa do Senador, pai de Sarah? Por que ele faria aquilo?

Tantas perguntas sem respostas faziam com que, cada vez mais, ela considerasse a ideia de que Sesshoumaru não era quem ela imaginava. Não queria nem pensar na hipótese de ele ter realmente matado Sarah e William ter mandado sequestrá-la por vingança, porque só de pensar, seu estômago revirava.

Havia convivido por anos com alguém que agora não sabia quem era. Ambos pensavam o mesmo naquele instante. Sesshoumaru não havia conseguido sair de lá. Tirou o carro da garagem e ficou parado do outro lado da rua, apenas observando. As mãos duras sobre o volante e a respiração acelerada mostravam um youkai totalmente fora de si. Tinha que sair de casa, antes que enlouquecesse. Mas não poderia ir pra longe. No fundo, tinha a esperança de que ela voltasse a ser quem era: a mulher corajosa e doce com quem se casara. Onde estava aquela Rin? Se perdeu em meio às acusações e brigas? Provavelmente sim, ele pensou.

Viu o exato momento em que ela saiu de casa, segurando a mala entre as mãos. Antes de entrar no carro da NPA, Rin olhou pra trás e encontrou Sesshoumaru. Os olhos castanhos abrigavam grossas lágrimas que ela não permitiu que caíssem. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza, porque não se sentia arrependida. Aquilo seria o melhor para os dois. Segurou a mala com força no colo e deixou pra trás a antiga casa e toda sua vida dos últimos anos, olhando pelo vidro do carro. Sua mente fervia, com todas as lembranças vindo à tona. Quando o carro virou a esquina, Rin entrou em colapso, chorando de maneira compulsiva. Os dois agentes da NPA se entreolharam, mas nada disseram. Nada poderia amenizar aquele sofrimento.

Os soluços preencheram todo o caminho da casa dela até a sede da NPA. Eles saíram do carro e esperaram um longo instante até que Rin tomasse coragem para sair. Ela prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes para tentar sufocar o choro e a dor, mas o caminho das lágrimas pelo rosto dela ainda estava bastante evidente. Entrou pelo prédio cinza, segurando a bagagem com força entre os dedos da mão livre da tipoia.

Longos minutos se passaram até que ela foi, finalmente, permitida a subir para a sala de um tutor. Ao entrar no escritório, Rin foi deixada pelos dois agentes e ficou só. Alguns instantes se passaram e uma mulher entrou, trazendo duas pastas em mãos. Vestida de maneira elegante e ostentando um distintivo sobre o fino tailleur, ela cumprimentou Rin de maneira breve e se sentou, indicando uma cadeira logo à sua frente.

- Meu nome é Shinju Naomi, sou responsável por sua orientação e segurança a partir de hoje. – Estendeu a mão à Rin, oferecendo um breve aperto de mãos.

- Taisho Rin. – Disse, de maneira polida. Era óbvio que Naomi sabia seu nome.

- Você já deve ter sido previamente avisada pelos agentes que a trouxeram, mas eu estou aqui para encontrar um lugar seguro até que as investigações acabem. – Ela abriu a pasta e começou a folhear alguns papéis. – Sei que tem família aqui em Tóquio, mas é importante que você se afaste por algum tempo.

- Entendo. – Confirmou, com um aceno. Rin olhou a pequena bolsa que estava no colo, apertando o tecido grosso entre os dedos.

- É por sua segurança e pela segurança de seus pais também. – Naomi parou de mexer nos papéis, olhando diretamente pra Rin.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu de maneira mecânica.

Naomi suspirou antes de continuar. – Você terá outro sobrenome, criaremos outra identidade, mas a ideia é que você viva uma vida normal, na medida do possível. Consiga um trabalho, retome os estudos, caso seja a sua vontade.

Não houve resposta. Rin continuava a apertar o tecido da mala, tentando segurar as lágrimas acima dos cílios.

- Rin. – Chamou, fazendo com que ela finalmente a olhasse. – Você não deixará de viver. Entenda isso como uma pausa que terá fim. Assim que o culpado pelo seu sequestro for condenado, você poderá decidir o que quer fazer.

- Quanto tempo isso vai levar? – Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. – Eu quero dizer... – Ela levou a mão à têmpora, tentando acalmar a própria mente. – Sei que é impossível saber quando a polícia vai encontrar quem tentou me matar, mas eu não quero fugir pra sempre.

- Você não está fugindo. – Naomi corrigiu imediatamente, depositando os papéis sobre a mesa. – Você está se protegendo.

- Que seja. É o mesmo. – Retrucou.

- Partir foi uma escolha sua, não foi? – Ela tirou os óculos que emolduravam o belo rosto, prendendo-os entre os dedos.

- Foi. – Rin respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei te dizer. – Gaguejou, atrapalhando-se entre as palavras. – Olha, eu estou aterrorizada, ok? – Balançou os ombros de maneira nervosa, sentindo dor no braço fraturado. – As últimas semanas colocaram minha vida de cabeça pra baixo e eu não sei pra onde eu quero ir, nem mesmo sei o que eu quero... – Passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira exasperada.

- É por isso que eu estou aqui. – Naomi apoiou a palma das mãos na mesa e olhou Rin diretamente. – Não sou capaz de enxergá-la somente como uma vítima em risco potencial. Sei que você é uma pessoa e posso, com todo respeito, imaginar a dor que você está sentindo agora. Estou sendo honesta com você quando digo que sair de Tóquio não vai consertar nada do que vai deixar pra trás.

- Eu sei disso! – Bateu o pulso contra a mesa de madeira.

- No entanto, dar um passo pra trás ou pra frente pode te ajudar a ver com melhor clareza. – Ela inclinou o rosto, ainda encarando Rin. – Não é só por sua segurança. Em casos como o seu, é preciso recomeçar.

- Sra. Shinju, com todo respeito... – Respirou fundo. – Estou farta de pessoas tentando me dizer sutilmente que o meu provável sequestrador é meu próprio marido! – A voz de Rin ia aumentando a cada letra e ela começou a cuspir as palavras entre os dentes. – Eu não preciso de proteção contra Sesshoumaru.

- Acalme-se. – Naomi pediu, levantando as palmas das mãos em sinal de rendição. – Eu sou somente sua tutora e não estou em posição de condenar ou sugerir qualquer culpado. Meu papel aqui é encontrar um novo lugar para você ficar, em segurança. – Ela também respirou fundo, vendo que Rin começava a se acalmar. – Você não pode ficar em Tóquio porque pode influenciar as investigações. – Rin tentou questionar, mas Naomi ergueu mais a palma das mãos, pedindo que terminasse de falar. – Você é a única testemunha do seu próprio crim única que pode ajudar a polícia a encontrar o culpado. Qualquer coisa que aconteça com você pode influenciar as investigações e isso não se refere somente à sua segurança.

- Eu não sou tola, Sra. Shinju. – Bateu novamente com o pulso contra a mesa. – Seria muito arriscado me deixar morando sob o mesmo teto de um dos suspeitos do crime, não é? A polícia acha que Sesshoumaru pode me manipular. – Rin balançava a cabeça repetidamente, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Sesshoumaru não mandou me sequestrar e nem matou Shinto Kagura.

- Rin, por que está insistindo nisso? – Naomi curvou-se pra frente, apoiando os antebraços na madeira polida da mesa. – Gostaria que fosse honesta comigo.

- Eu não sei. – Ela entregou-se às lágrimas, afundando o rosto entre os dedos da mão livre. – Eu não sei mais de nada. – Sussurrou.

- Tudo bem, escute. – Pediu, esperando que Rin se acalmasse do acesso de fúria. – Eu não estou levando em consideração nenhuma possibilidade que envolva seu marido, ok? É uma promessa. – Naomi abriu a pasta de Rin novamente, deixando que as volumosas folhas aparecessem. – Preciso saber se você suspeita de alguém, quem é essa pessoa, onde mora, o que faz.

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente e baixou os olhos, encarando o tecido da tipoia do braço.

- Não estamos em um tribunal. Se você mencionar algum nome aqui, não significa que esta pessoa será considerada acusada ou culpada. Meu trabalho não faz parte do inquérito. – Reafirmou, baixando o rosto para tentar encontrar os olhos de Rin.

- Talvez... – Ela começou, umedecendo os lábios. – Eu não sei, não tenho certeza. – Respirou fundo. – Existe alguém.

- Quem?

- William Brandford. – Disse, de uma vez. – Eu sei que é loucura, sei que ele é um político importante, que está a meio mundo daqui, mas... – Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. – Ouvi o nome dele na noite do sequestro. O homem que me sequestrou e me espancou disse que estava se vingando pela morte de Sarah, filha de William e ex-mulher de Sesshoumaru.

- Acha que ele poderia ter mandado te matar? – Naomi perguntou.

- Não sei! Pareceu que era algo pessoal. Aquele homem disse que conhecia e que gostava de Sarah, então pode ser que tenha agido sozinho. – As palavras nervosas se confundiam conforme ela se lembrava do que aquele homem a dissera.

- Entendo. – As mãos ágeis de Naomi começaram a anotar algumas coisas em uma nova folha da pasta. – Ninguém mais?

Rin balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, finalmente encarando os olhos claros à sua frente.

- A maior parte das vítimas não faz ideia de onde quer ir, mas temos uma lista de países que recebem vítimas sob proteção. – Naomi tirou um papel da pasta, deslizando-o pela mesa até Rin. – Dê uma olhada, se quiser.

- Países? – Rin repetiu. – Não posso ficar no Japão?

- Não é seguro, Rin. – Ela insistiu, tomando os óculos entre os dedos novamente. – Mesmo em outros centros, como Yokohama ou Osaka, você não estaria protegida o suficiente.

- Eu não conheço ninguém que more fora do Japão. Sequer conheço outros países! – Argumentou, recusando-se a olhar a lista.

- Você terá todo o apoio das Embaixadas e de outros agentes locais. – Naomi abriu a armação dos óculos, colocando-o sobre o nariz novamente. – Eu também vou te ajudar com tudo que for preciso.

- Por que tudo isso, Sra. Shinju? Por que a polícia quer fazer tanto esforço? – Rin inquiriu, inclinando-se na direção dela.

- Porque você foi quase morta por um criminoso estrangeiro, porque não há outras testemunhas e porque seu caso pode ajudar a solucionar outros crimes. – Explicou, entrelaçando os dedos da mão sobre a mesa.

Rin ficou calada, pensando. Além dela, outras duas mulheres ligadas à família Taisho foram vítimas. Sarah e Kagura foram assassinadas, em condições brutais e sem motivo aparente. Além da pressão que a imprensa estava fazendo, a série de crimes estava começando a preocupar a polícia. Os crimes deixavam de parecer passionais e agora pareciam uma rede de assassinatos em série. O esforço em mantê-la longe dos Taisho – e principalmente de Sesshoumaru – a fazia imaginar que a polícia queria colocá-los contra a parede. E mesmo que seu coração gritasse para que ela não desistisse de Sesshoumaru e nem da inocência dele, a dor que consumia seu peito não permitia que ela ficasse para ver o fim de tudo aquilo. Principalmente porque Rin temia que, no fim, ela descobrisse que Sesshoumaru fosse realmente um assassino.

- E quanto aos meus pais? – Perguntou, após um tempo de silêncio.

- Eles também serão inclusos no programa de proteção.

- E pra onde eles vão? – Inquiriu.

- Você ainda não pode saber.

- Por quê?! – Rin aumentou o tom de voz novamente.

- Porque isso também é um risco. Por um tempo, eles também não poderão saber onde você está. E todo o tempo em que você estiver sob proteção, ninguém mais poderá saber. – Naomi explicava pacientemente.

- Eu vou simplesmente desaparecer. – Disse, desviando os olhos para um ponto vago.

- Você receberá notícias de seus pais e eles de você, não se preocupe. – Ela levantou-se, ajeitando o paletó preto. – O importante agora é que você vá para outro lugar, para que as investigações encontrem o culpado e para que você volte pra sua família o mais rápido possível. – Naomi apanhou outra pasta, que estava em uma estante no fundo da sala.

Rin encarou a lista, encontrando os nomes de pelo menos cinquenta países. Todos pareciam estranhamente hostis e ela não conseguia se imaginar morando em qualquer um daqueles lugares. Sua mente fervia, nervosa com a obrigação de escolher seu destino pelos próximos sabe-se lá quantos dias, meses ou anos. Suspirou fundo, tentando pensar.

- Pensei em algum lugar nos Estados Unidos. – Disse, finalmente.

- Você disse que ouviu o nome do Senador Brandford na noite do crime. Ele mora no Texas. – Naomi parou, no meio da sala. – A intenção é que você se afaste destes possíveis...

- Eu sei. – Ela interrompeu, virando a cadeira para encontrar Naomi. – Mas pensei em Nova Jersey, Vermont, Nova Iorque... Qualquer lugar longe do Sul.

- Ainda não é seguro suficiente. – Naomi caminhou até a cadeira estofada, sentando-se de frente pra Rin novamente.

- Por favor. – Ela pediu, reunindo as mãos. – Eu posso me misturar em uma grande cidade. Falo o inglês, conheço algumas referências...

- Seu cunhado mora em Nova Iorque, não mora? – Perguntou, interrompendo.

- Sim, mora. Mas acredito que ele vá voltar para a Europa, para resolver problemas da empresa. – Rin entregou a lista de volta.

- Não posso permitir que você esteja minimamente próxima de qualquer pessoa que conhece. – Naomi massageou as têmporas, ficando cansada.

- Eu posso ir para a costa oeste, então. Qualquer coisa, Naomi, por favor... – Ela praticamente implorou. Naomi levou uma das mãos ao queixo e a encarou, pensando. Seria mais fácil colocar Rin em grandes polos norte-americanas porque, em cidades como Nova Iorque e Washington havia muitos estrangeiros. Washington ainda era um pouco arriscado demais, já que era a sede política dos Estados Unidos e William Brandford, como qualquer outro Senador, circulava livremente por lá, além de exercer muita influência na área.

No entanto, era pouco provável que o Senador estivesse realmente envolvido na morte de Rin. A polícia acreditava que ela havia imaginado as menções a William, já que a perícia disse que Rin ficou muito tempo desacordada durante o espancamento. Sesshoumaru poderia ter sido tão incisivo na culpabilidade do ex-sogro, que Rin acabou assimilando o nome de William na noite do crime. Era por isso que queriam levá-la a um lugar neutro, longe de qualquer influência. Não desconsideravam totalmente a possibilidade, mas era pouco provável que William fosse se vingar da morte da filha depois de sete anos. Muito tempo havia se passado. Então, pensou Naomi, não seria realmente um problema escondê-la em outro lugar dos Estados Unidos.

* * *

O avião aterrissou em Boston às 11:43 da manhã. O sol brilhava com força, embora o tempo estivesse um pouco frio. Rin passou a mão pelo tecido frio da camisa branca que ainda vestia, descendo as escadas até o chão de concreto frio do aeroporto. Seu peito doía com a sequência acelerada dos batimentos cardíacos. Desde que deixou Tóquio, seu coração não havia dado trégua. Era como se ele fosse ficar fora do controle pra sempre, tão perdido quanto o rumo da própria vida.

Ficou parada no meio do aeroporto por um longo tempo, apenas olhando o movimento dos passageiros. Sua mente estava tão confusa, que por um instante pensou estar perdida. Olhou em volta mais uma vez e olhou o celular que havia recebido da Polícia. Sentiu vontade de ligar pra alguém, mas sabia que caso o fizesse, Naomi ligaria pra ela nos minutos seguintes, avisando que seu número mudaria. Ela mesma havia a avisado sobre isso. Rin estava proibida de falar com qualquer pessoa da família, amigos ou qualquer outro contato do Japão. Naomi disse que seria temporário, mas Rin duvidava daquilo. Só Deus sabia seu destino.

Após alguns longos minutos e incontáveis olhares estranhos, Rin se moveu como uma sombra. Pegou a pequena bagagem em mãos e seguiu para o terminal de táxis do aeroporto. Olhou em volta mais uma vez e piscou algumas vezes quando a balconista do atendimento dos táxis chamou sua atenção. As palavras em inglês soaram estranhas e ela levou um tempo pra responder, pedindo um táxi. Tudo era muito diferente. Muito mais porque ela se sentia diferente ali. Tirou a carteira da bolsa e o passaporte acabou caindo no chão. Abaixou-se para apanhá-lo e encarou mais uma vez o seu novo nome e a foto recém-tirada. Agora se chamaria Rin Hajime e teria que atender pela ordem ocidental de nome e sobrenome. O nome de seus pais foram trocados e havia se tornado dois anos mais velha, com 27 anos. Em um dia, virou outra pessoa.

O som da buzina do táxi a acordou e ela tirou os olhos das letrinhas do próprio passaporte, pegando a bagagem com firmeza entre os dedos. Entrou no táxi, dispensando o uso do porta-malas. Tirou de dentro da mala um pequeno papel impresso, que continha seu endereço. Repetiu atentamente cada palavra, de maneira quase mecânica. O taxista, um homem de meia idade sorriu pelo retrovisor e concordou com um aceno, seguindo para o bairro de Columbus, em South End. Segundo o que Naomi dissera, Rin moraria em uma rua tranquila de uma das áreas mais tradicionais de Boston. Junto ao papel com o endereço, havia uma foto da fachada de um prédio de tijolinhos vermelhos e uma curta escada na porta. Havia ainda um poste de luz antigo e uma grande árvore, cuja copa fazia sombra em toda a calçada frente ao prédio. Rin ficou encarando os detalhes da foto, perdida entre os próprios pensamentos. Não sentia-se indo pra casa; não sentia-se indo pra lugar algum.

* * *

_Rin entrou pela porta do apartamento, encontrando Sesshoumaru sentado na mesa de jantar, com alguns papéis espalhados pelo tampo de vidro. Os olhos dourados estavam fixos nas cores das fotos e nas letras dos papéis escritos. Ela parou, observando as linhas duras do rosto dele. Embora Sesshoumaru estivesse praticamente estático, os ombros se mexiam em uma respiração alterada._

_- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, deixando a bolsa na poltrona, ao lado da porta._

_- Não é nada. – As mãos grossas dele reuniram tudo em uma única pilha desforme. Rin se aproximou e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dele, colocando as duas mãos em cima dos ombros largos. Os olhos castanhos finalmente foram até a mesa e viram fotos de Sarah. O papel havia sido obviamente rasgado, mas alguém havia tido o zelo de colar cada pedaço em seu lugar. O mesmo valia para as cartas, escritas em uma grafia tão bela e elaborada, que transbordavam a dedicação de Sarah. O coração de Rin contraiu, penalizado._

_- Encontrou essas lembranças quando estava liberando espaço pras minhas coisas? – Ela perguntou, passando os dedos pelo rosto dele._

_Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio por um instante e acenou com a cabeça em seguida. Os dedos dele foram para os braços de Rin, puxando-a mais pra perto, de forma que o queixo dela encontrasse o topo dos cabelos prateados. Ela suspirou fundo, acariciando o peito dele._

_- Eu não abria essa caixa desde que... – A grossa garganta se moveu quando Sesshoumaru engoliu seco. – Agora não sei bem o que fazer._

_- Eu posso? – Ela perguntou e ele acenou positivamente como resposta. Os dedos delicados foram até a primeira foto da pilha, espalhando as folhas seguintes pela mesa novamente. Eram lembranças de Sarah. Fotos dela, fotos que ela tirara, anotações, cartas e até mesmo folhas de estudo. Sesshoumaru havia feito um relicário com todos os pedaços da memória da ex-mulher. O coração de Rin sentiu um choque outra vez e ela teve de travar os dentes para engolir o choro. Nunca havia visto Sarah antes. O cabelo ruivo era tão vivo quanto o sorriso que estampava o pálido rosto. – Ela era tão bonita. – Comentou, num sussurro._

_Sesshoumaru apertou os dedos contra o braço dela e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Rin sentia o coração dele acelerado, sob a pele do peito._

_- Você não precisa jogar nada disso fora. – Rin parou de remexer nas fotos e inclinou-se até apoiar o queixo no ombro direito dele._

_- Por que eu devo guardar? – Perguntou._

_- Porque são as lembranças dela. – Ela respondeu, de maneira simplista._

_- As memórias da minha mente são suficientes. – Sesshoumaru retrucou._

_Rin ficou em silêncio, respirando devagar. Passou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço dele, aspirando o perfume da pele. Depois, apoiou a bochecha no ombro, ficando totalmente curvada._

_- Você teve tanto cuidado em juntar os pedaços... – A voz saiu como um sussurro rouco._

_- Fui eu quem rasguei. – Ele admitiu imediatamente, cortando-a._

_- Oh... – Rin soltou uma expressão de surpresa. Sesshoumaru nunca havia mencionado aquilo._

_- Fiquei tão enfurecido por Sarah ter partido, que tentei apagar a dor destruindo as coisas que ela deixou. – Um tremor passou pelo corpo dele e Rin teve de suspirar mais uma vez para conter as lágrimas. – Depois fiquei atormentado e percebi que as lembranças estavam na minha mente e não nos papéis._

_- Então por que colou tudo de novo?_

_- Um dia acordei e não me lembrava mais do sorriso dela. – Ele disse._

_- Eu sinto muito. – Rin murmurou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele para esconder as lágrimas que teimaram em fugir dos olhos castanhos._

_Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo. Os olhos dourados encararam as fotos por um longo instante, enquanto Rin se afastou alguns centímetros, também voltando a olhar os papéis sobre a mesa._

_- Acho que não vejo mais sentido em guardá-las. – Comentou._

_- Eu não me importo, mesmo... – Ela soluçou, esfregando o rosto com a manga da camisa que vestia. – Eu não quero que você jogue tudo isso fora por minha causa. São as últimas lembranças que você tem dela._

_- Bobagem. – Ele inclinou o rosto e desprendeu os dedos da pele dela. – Eu vou me lembrar de Sarah a cada novo dia da minha existência. É inútil guardar esses papéis rasgados._

_- Não fala uma coisa dessas. – Rin suplicou, depositando a bochecha no topo da cabeça dele e passando um dos braços pela frente do pescoço largo de Sesshoumaru. – Essas são coisas que ela deixou pra você. São pedaços de papel, mas mostram o quanto Sarah te amava, Sesshoumaru._

_O semblante estático dele tornou-se pesar. Ele baixou os olhos e levou uma das mãos ao cotovelo do braço dela que envolvia seu pescoço, apertando a pele com gentileza e trazendo-a pra mais perto. Rin passou a acariciar o cabelo dele com uma das mãos e levou a outra ao ombro. Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, conforme a sala ficava cada vez mais escura com o pôr-do-sol. Logo, estavam iluminados apenas pelo último filete de luz do céu._

_- Este Sesshoumaru te ama, Rin. – As palavras saíram abafadas pelo braço dela, que cobria parte do queixo dele._

_- Eu também amo você, com toda a minha vida. – Respondeu, apertando-o contra si._

_Sesshoumaru afastou-se e virou para olhá-la diretamente. Os olhos castanhos ainda estavam marejados, embora ela tivesse um fio de sorriso doce estampado no rosto. O coração dele se aqueceu._

_- Não quero que apenas vá morar em minha casa, quero que se case comigo. – Pediu, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. Ela tremulou, não podendo conter a expressão surpresa._

_- Claro que sim. – Rin finalmente sorriu, deixando que as últimas lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto. Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira e reuniu os próprios lábios aos dela, envolvendo-a totalmente com os braços. _

Rin abriu os olhos de uma vez, só então percebendo que sonhava. O tecido de algodão do pijama estava colado ao corpo, molhado pelo suor. Ela sentou-se na cama e abraçou as próprias pernas, colocando a testa sobre os joelhos. Respirava com intensidade, tentando controlar o próprio peito. Por que tinha que sonhar com Sesshoumaru todos os dias? Estava em Boston há um mês e sonhara com ele todas as noites. Entre lembranças dos últimos anos e momentos que ela queria ter tido com ele, sua mente a perturbava. Precisava fazer algo ou ficaria completamente maluca.

**_'Cause you're a hard soul to save_**

Estava trancada no apartamento desde que chegou, embora Naomi tivesse tido o cuidado de enviar um mapa com todos os estabelecimentos da vizinhança. Não tinha vontade de sair, não queria visitar nenhum dos parques, livrarias ou restaurantes que a tutora havia recomendado. Sua única vontade naquele momento era dizer a Sesshoumaru, de alguma forma, que ainda lembrava de tudo. Sentia como se sua mente estivesse obrigando-a a ver tudo que acontecera nos últimos anos. Todas as coisas que fizeram com que ela se apaixonasse e confiasse nele. Mas não podia, não conseguia colocar nada daquilo na balança. Ainda tinha medo do que aconteceria com Sesshoumaru, ainda não se sentia pronta para vê-lo, ainda temia a verdade.

**_With an ocean in the way, but I'll get around it_**

O olhar voou até o celular, na cabeceira da cama. Ela tomou o aparelho entre os dedos e levantou-se da cama, caminhando até uma das janelas do loft em que o quarto estava instalado. Sentou-se no parapeito interno e esticou as pernas, encarando os pingos da fina chuva que caía lá fora. Voltou a olhar o celular em seguida, digitando os números dele. Parou por um longo instante. Havia gritado com Sesshoumaru, questionado sua inocência e, finalmente, partido. Quão incoerente seria mandá-lo qualquer mensagem? Não podia esquecer que havia se afastado por vontade própria e ele ficou decepcionado. Os olhos dourados transbordaram fúria quando ela disse que iria embora, mas quando Rin entrou no carro da NPA, só podia ver decepção no olhar dele. Por que queria tanto contatá-lo? Sua mente gritava para que ela fechasse a mensagem e esquecesse aquilo, mas seu coração foi mais forte.

**_Now there's green light in my eyes a__nd my lover of my mind_**

Sesshoumaru não conseguia se concentrar no que fazia, então pôde ouvir perfeitamente quando o celular apitou, avisando que uma mensagem chegara. Pensou em ignorar aquilo e voltar a retirar os papéis e fotos _daquela_ caixa, mas algo o fez levantar-se e pegar o aparelho de cima da mesa. Assim que deslizou os dedos pela tela e viu o conteúdo da mensagem, seu coração se comprimiu até quase desaparecer.

_Estou bem, estou longe de casa, mas tudo vai acabar bem. Pra nós dois._

O número era restrito, mas sabia exatamente quem havia enviado aquilo. Apertou o aparelho entre os dedos e aproximou-o do rosto, encostando o vidro da tela na testa. Um rosnado subiu pela garganta dele e as mãos tremularam até que a tela perdesse o contato com a pele dele. Seu impulso seguinte foi arremessar o aparelho na parede, partindo-o em pedaços. Ele grunhiu e revirou a caixa do chão, espalhando as fotos e cartas de Sarah pelo tapete. Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se e começou a rasgar tudo aquilo de novo.

**_And I'll sing from the piano, t__ear my yellow dress_**

- Por que você fez isso? Sarah, eu deveria ter morrido no seu lugar! – Gritava, misturando o som da voz grossa com os ruídos dos papéis se partindo.

**_And cry, and cry, cry o__ver the love of you_**

* * *

**Observações:**

**Me baseei na atriz Olivia Munn para a personagem da Naomi, então acho justo que vocês também saibam disso.**

**A cena do flashback é a mesma da Fanart que é capa da Fic. Sempre achei perfeita a imagem para o contexto da história.**

* * *

**Lalalala, não tentem me mataar!**

**Quase todas as reviews questionavam o fato de Rin ter vontade de ir embora. De fato, ela tá fugindo no momento mais difícil. Mas gente, analisem a conduta do Sesshoumaru também! Ele chegou ao limite com tudo que aconteceu e acabou tornando-se outra pessoa.**

**Não fiquem bravos pelos rumos que a história tá tomando, porque essa reviravolta é muito importante e vocês vão saber o porquê. Espero que gostem e que não desistam de mim, com meus atrasos enormes.**

**Beijos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 – Start over**

O som irritante do celular vibrando na cabeceira a despertou. Rin tateou o móvel de madeira e apanhou o aparelho, deslizando o dedo na tela com dificuldade para atender. Teve de piscar repetidas vezes pra desembaralhar a vista. A dor de cabeça que parecia dormir também despertou com o som do celular e começou a se espalhar em pulsos pela nuca e testa dela. Com o polegar e o indicador, Rin esfregou os olhos até ficar consciente o suficiente e então olhou pra tela mais uma vez. Seu coração palpitava, esperançoso por ver o número _dele_, mas a tela identificava Naomi.

- Alô?

- Rin... – Ela suspirou fundo, do outro lado da linha. – O que foi que eu disse sobre ligar...

- Eu sei. – Disse, sentando-se sobre a cama. – Eu precisava dizer que estava bem.

- Sesshoumaru pode rastrear o número e descobrir onde você está. – O tom de voz era irritado.

- Ele não vai.

- Mas ele _pode_. – Naomi insistiu. – De qualquer maneira, vamos trocar o número. As chamadas comuns já estão bloqueadas.

Rin suspirou e ficou em silêncio, encarando o piso de madeira polida do quarto. Naomi também ficou quieta, esperando que ela falasse.

- Ele respondeu? – Finalmente perguntou, parecendo ansiosa. – Ao menos... tentou?

- Não. – Naomi reclinou-se sobre a poltrona confortável da própria sala de estar, olhando a noite movimentada de Tóquio. – Eu sinto muito.

Rin fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos à testa. Um pesado nó formou-se no meio da garganta dela, impedindo que ela dissesse qualquer coisa ou que respirasse regularmente. Rin não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas doía saber que ele a ignorou. Embora tivesse plena consciência de que Sesshoumaru provavelmente nunca iria procurá-la, ter certeza daquilo fez com que ela percebesse com maior clareza o que aconteceria a partir daquele instante. Rin o havia deixado pra trás. Não havia mais nada a ser dito e enviar aquela mensagem foi uma bobagem. Não importava mais a ele onde Rin estaria e ela precisava se afastar daquilo. A decisão de partir foi dela e ela não voltaria atrás.

- Você está arrependida? – Naomi perguntou, respirando fundo.

- Não. – Rin se recompôs, trocando o aparelho celular de lado. – Foi uma bobagem, um momento de fraqueza.

- É normal que isso aconteça, principalmente porque você está em um lugar totalmente diferente. No entanto, eu preciso que você se acalme. – Ela colocou a ligação no viva-voz para mexer nos documentos de Rin com maior liberdade. – É protocolo que, caso a vítima faça contato com alguém, ela seja mandada para outro lugar. Estou quebrando esta regra porque realmente quero que você crie raízes em algum lugar e vejo Boston como sua melhor oportunidade pra isso. – Naomi parou, encarando o celular. – Rin, você é formada na melhor faculdade do Japão. Tem um currículo impecável, foi uma aluna da lista de honra... – Outra pausa. – Isso tudo ainda é válido. Você pode conseguir um emprego para tentar se ocupar, ou talvez estudar de novo.

- Eu sei disso. – Rin a interrompeu, levantando-se da cama para encarar o dia cinza que nascia em Boston. – Tenho certeza de que preciso ocupar minha mente ou vou acabar enlouquecendo.

- Até que as coisas se resolvam por aqui, você pode retomar sua carreira. Não era o que você queria? – Naomi perguntou, de maneira retórica.

- Era. – Os olhos castanhos baixaram até encontrar o chão. Sim, queria retomar a carreira, voltar a escrever e a atuar como jornalista. Não estava certa se conseguiria cumprir o próprio desejo nas condições que ela mesma havia aceitado. Sua vida havia sido virada de cabeça pra baixo consequentes vezes, até que ela mesma não soubesse onde estava, pra onde ir ou com quem ir. Naquele momento, só conseguia confiar em si mesma.

- Se precisar de algo, me ligue. – Naomi despediu-se. Rin ficou de pé, em frente à janela. O dia havia nascido tão cinza e frio quanto o humor dela. A chuva não estava mais lá, mas o sol também não havia a substituído. O outono começaria em alguns dias e a estação já começava a dar sinais que seria muito gelada. Boston era mais fria que Tóquio, na maior parte dos dias.

Rin olhou pra trás e encontrou a pequena mala que trouxera jogada no canto do loft. Caminhou até lá devagar e abaixou-se, pra conferir o que havia trazido. As costelas e as outras fraturas recém-recuperadas reclamaram da movimentação e só então ela percebeu que o estresse havia estado tão alto, que ela nem percebera a dor pelo corpo. Rin havia esquecido a recuperação e de todas as recomendações que tinha que seguir.

Lembrar de tudo aquilo só fazia com que ela se sentisse mais magoada. Rin olhou o braço descoberto, vendo as cicatrizes que o vidro havia deixado na própria pele. O nó da garganta quase subiu até a boca e ela engoliu com dificuldade, deixando que o olhar se perdesse no meio dos próprios pensamentos. Nunca seria a mesma pessoa de novo. Havia perdido muito mais do que os ossos, o sangue e a pele naquela noite. Havia perdido um pedaço de si que jamais seria recuperado. Ela intuitivamente levou a mão até a parte baixa da barriga lisa, respirando fundo entre os dentes.

Mas não era só. Um pedaço da personalidade dela também havia se perdido. Sentia como se alguma coisa dentro do peito tivesse se apagado e temia que fosse o sentimento por Sesshoumaru. Ainda era doloroso pensar em como ele estaria, mas Rin não tinha vontade de voltar pra vida do youkai. Talvez a cega e absoluta confiança que ela tinha nele houvesse morrido. E era, acima de tudo, doloroso pensar como aquele sentimento, construído em anos, tivesse minguado em questão de dias. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, Rin não conseguia se sentir mal por atestar aquilo. Teve, sim, todos os motivos pra partir. Precisava preservar o que havia sobrado dentro de si, antes que se perdesse completamente.

* * *

A brisa fria balançou os cabelos morenos e ela se encolheu, tentando cobrir-se melhor com o cachecol cinza que envolvia seus ombros. Saiu com tanta pressa da casa de Sesshoumaru que sequer havia pegado um casaco grosso. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça jeans e continuou a andar, sem saber exatamente pra onde. Estava caminhando devagar pela rua, tentando conhecer o bairro. Havia resolvido deixar de lado o mapa que Naomi fizera, porque não estava com humor para _sair_. Queria somente comprar algo pra comer e alguma roupa que a esquentasse.

Uma pequena placa luminosa chamou sua atenção e ela caminhou mais alguns metros para enxergar a fachada de vidro do café. As pequenas mesas de madeira escura, rodeadas por bancos altos, ainda estavam vazias. _É muito cedo_, ela pensou. Olhou mais uma vez, certificando que já estavam abertos. Entrou pela enorme porta de madeira e vidraça, encontrando duas atendentes e poucos clientes sentados no balcão. A luz amarelada deixava o ambiente mais aconchegante e o cheiro de café e canela fizeram com que seu estômago roncasse.

Rin se aproximou, olhando o painel preto, escrito em branco e verde claro, pendurado na parede atrás do balcão. Fez uma careta, tentando entender algumas opções do cardápio que nunca vira antes. Seria melhor optar por algo simples. Escolheu o cappuccino com canela e baggels, mas quando virou-se para a atendente, um branco preencheu sua mente. Como era mesmo que se dizia canela em inglês? Apertou os olhos por um instante e começou a gesticular, tentando lembrar-se. Recorreu ao cardápio pendurado na parede, mas as letras pareciam misturar-se. Começou a repetir a palavra em japonês, numa tentativa de que sua mente recuperasse como se dizia em inglês. Colocou a mão livre da tipoia dentro da bolsa, procurando um dicionário, enquanto a atendente a olhava de um jeito curioso.

Os dedos escorregaram das páginas e o dicionário caiu no chão, fazendo um estrondo. Um baixo xingamento saiu da boca de Rin, enquanto ela abaixava-se, com dificuldade, para pegá-lo. Os olhos castanhos quase não captaram quando outra mão chegou ao livrinho antes que ela, levantando-o do chão. Antes que ela olhasse de quem era aquela mão, Rin levantou-se e olhou a atendente, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

- Quer saber? Esqueça, desculpe-me... – Gaguejava, enquanto tentava colocar a bolsa no ombro.

- Ela quer canela, por favor. – O dono da mão que a ajudara disse, fazendo com que ela finalmente o olhasse. Alto, de cabelos negros e olhos que ela jurava que já tinha visto em algum lugar. As bochechas repletas de sardas abriram espaço para um sorriso largo e genuíno. Rin piscou algumas vezes, só então reparando que ele estendia o dicionário em sua direção.

- Muito obrigada. – Ela pegou o livrinho e o enfiou dentro da bolsa, voltando a olhar aquele par de pontos castanhos que a intrigavam.

- Eu também tinha lapsos como esse quando cheguei aqui. – Ele comentou de maneira simpática, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social preta, afastando o casaco preto para acomodar os pulsos.

- Oh. - Só então Rin entendeu. Ele havia ouvido quando ela repetia freneticamente a mesma palavra em japonês. Remexeu-se de maneira desconfortável e piscou outras diversas vezes, olhando fixamente nos olhos castanhos. O rapaz tinha traços orientais, mas não totalmente. – Também é do Japão?

- Meu pai é, mas minha mãe é daqui. Nasci em Osaka, vim para Boston quando era criança. – O rapaz ainda sorria, não importando-se com o olhar fixo dela.

Rin finalmente esboçou um sorriso fino, esforçando-se para fazer o seu melhor. Ela ajeitou o braço da tipoia e virou-se para o balcão, pegando dois invólucros de papel e o copo térmico que guardava seu café. Fez quase um malabarismo, tentando acomodar tudo entre os dedos da mão livre.

- Obrigada, mais uma vez. – Ela acenou novamente pra ele e virou-se, indo em direção à porta.

- Eu sou Kohako... – Ele disse, aumentando um décimo o tom de voz para que ela o ouvisse, mesmo quase à porta. Rin ficou de costas por um instante, mas olhou-o por cima do ombro.

- Rin. – Disse, tentando sorrir mais uma vez. – Muito prazer.

Ele acenou de volta e ficou parado, observando-a abrir a porta com o corpo, equilibrando o café da manhã em uma das mãos e um gesso pesado na outra. Saiu pela rua, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que fizera até sua nova casa. O café ficava a apenas dois quarteirões, mas não havia quase nada, além de outras casas iguais, pelo caminho. Naomi dissera que havia uma biblioteca duas ruas pra baixo e um shopping duas ruas pra cima, mas Rin estava longe de querer ir pra outro lugar a não ser uma cama agora. Boston ainda não parecia um lar e tampouco parecia um ponto turístico. Parou em frente à fachada de tijolos vermelhos e escadaria cinza, observando mais uma vez sua nova casa. Aquela, por enquanto, era como o limbo. Algo entre a vida que tivera em Tóquio – e que acabou naquela noite – e a vida que teria que seguir, em algum momento a partir de agora.

* * *

Rin estava sentada no centro da cama, olhando os papéis que espalhara pelo edredom, numa tentativa de conferir se tudo que precisava estava ali. Naomi havia mandado uma cópia do seu diploma, com as alterações de nome e nascimento feitas pela NPA. Também enviou um histórico da faculdade, cartas de recomendação e os títulos e condecorações que ela recebera quando estudou Jornalismo em Sodai. Olhar para todos aqueles registros fazia com que ela se sentisse angustiada. Tudo aquilo havia sido há apenas sete anos, mas parecia uma eternidade. Conheceu Sesshoumaru quando estava terminando a graduação e acabou abrindo mão da carreira pra ficar com ele.

A vontade de tornar-se repórter em algum jornal foi pelo ralo assim que ela envolveu-se com o youkai. Sesshoumaru era a notícia. Nenhum meio da imprensa a aceitaria porque todos sabiam quem ela era. Até mesmo a empresa têxtil em que trabalhava a demitiu e o jornal de bairro que aceitava seus artigos passou a ignorá-la. Não se sentia totalmente arrependida pela escolha que fez, mas doía pensar que foi tudo em vão. Havia parado sua vida para viver os problemas de Sesshoumaru e, no fim, acabou também saindo do caminho dele. Os olhos castanhos captaram o recado que Naomi deixou anexo aos documentos.

_Não é tarde demais. Você ainda vai se encontrar no seu novo lar._

Não tinha tanta certeza sobre aquilo, mas já que estava viva e que havia chegado tão longe, não poderia simplesmente esconder-se. Em algum ponto, teria que mover-se em alguma direção. Também não podia esquecer-se que os pais estavam vivos, escondidos em algum outro lugar, esperando que ela seguisse em frente e esquecesse todas as feridas que sofreu quando estava com Sesshoumaru.

Rin lembrou-se, então, do jantar na casa de Sango. Seu pai estava tão magoado, que havia dito que, assim como Shuji, ela estava morta. Não podia, no entanto, culpá-lo por aquilo. Parecia que Takao estava prevendo toda a dor que ela sentiria. Pensava, agora, o que teria acontecido se tivesse concordado em ir para Nagoya com os pais ou até mesmo para a Europa com InuTaisho e Izayoi. Tudo provavelmente teria sido diferente; seu filho estaria vivo, Sesshoumaru não teria enlouquecido e Kagura não estaria morta. Tantas escolhas poderiam ter sido feitas e Rin optou pelo caminho mais caótico, que levou à destruição de pessoas e sentimentos. Se houvesse alguma maneira de voltar atrás, ela voltaria. O problema é que, naquele momento, ela não sabia exatamente o que teria mudado; se mudaria a decisão que tomou ao não se afastar de Sesshoumaru ou mesmo se optaria por nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Agora entendia perfeitamente como Takao se sentia. Rin sabia que o pai se culpava todos os dias por ter se descuidado de Shuji e por não poder voltar atrás e mudar isso. Ela se lembraria, a cada novo dia da vida, que caso tivesse escolhido outro caminho, não teria perdido o filho.

* * *

Hakudoushi olhou o relógio pela quinta vez em vinte minutos. Sesshoumaru não atendia a porta, mesmo diante dos chamados insistentes da campainha. Tirou o telefone celular do bolso e começou a ligar para o celular do amigo, mas a ligação caía na caixa postal. Tentou, então, o telefone da casa e não teve muito sucesso. Os olhos lilases começaram a vasculhar a fachada, encontrando algumas janelas abertas. Ele tinha certeza que eles estavam em casa, mas por que Sesshoumaru ou Rin não atendiam? Hakudoushi trancou os pulsos em dois blocos, tentando pensar. A casa era equipada com alarmes, então caso ele tentasse arrombar o portão, haveria um escândalo na rua.

Ele lembrou-se, então, da porta dos fundos, que dava no jardim e na área da piscina. Deu a volta pela cerca viva que rodeava a casa, chegando ao ponto da área externa. Com uma habilidade digna de um youkai, ele subiu pela cerca e saltou, caindo do outro lado. Esperou um instante até certificar-se que nenhum alarme dispararia e então começou a andar em direção à porta dos fundos. A porta de vidro estava destrancada, então Hakudoushi entrou pela cozinha escura, chegando à sala. Tudo estava em absoluto silêncio e ele não tinha sinal algum de ninguém. Continuou pelas escadas até o corredor longo que levava aos quartos e ao escritório de Sesshoumaru. Vasculhou os quartos, encontrando um cenário caótico na suíte de casal. Havia cacos de louça quebrada e manchas por todo o tapete. Aparentemente, ninguém entrava ali há dias ou semanas. Fechou a porta e seguiu até o lado oposto do corredor, encontrando a porta do escritório fechada, mas uma fraca luz saindo pela fresta.

Sem ao menos bater, Hakudoushi entrou. A primeira coisa que os olhos lilases captaram foi Sesshoumaru sentado na cadeira da enorme mesa de madeira maciça. Ele tinha as duas mãos juntas em um bloco, frente ao queixo. Hakudoushi ficou parado, observando o ambiente. Havia pedaços de papel, tecidos e cacos e fragmentos de objetos que haviam sido arremessados contra a parede por todo o cômodo. Algumas coisas não podiam sequer ser reconhecidas. O olhar horrorizado dele ainda registrou o rosto de Sarah em diversos daqueles papéis rasgados e deixados em toda a parte. _Tudo está se repetindo_, pensou Hakudoushi. Ele ainda abaixou-se para pegar o pedaço de uma foto antes de levantar-se e encontrar Sesshoumaru olhando-o como se fosse uma fera. O youkai encarava como se estivesse prestes a saltar sobre a presa. Hakudoushi congelou no lugar e encarou de volta, deixando de lado o pedaço de foto que estava em suas mãos.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – A voz de Sesshoumaru saiu abafada. A mão frente aos lábios impedia que as palavras soassem por completo. – Você invadiu a minha casa.

- Eu vim ver como você estava, já que não responde e-mails, atende o telefone ou sequer a campainha. – Respondeu de maneira serena, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- Eu não atendi porque não quis e você entendeu o recado muito bem. – As mãos saíram de perto do rosto e pousaram sobre a mesa, cerradas. – Agora saia.

- Não vou a lugar algum. – Ele desafiou, agora caminhando calmamente até o sofá de canto. Sesshoumaru não fez questão alguma de conter o rosnado que fugiu do fundo da garganta, enquanto acompanhava o outro youkai com o olhar. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação. – Retrucou imediatamente, levantando-se.

- Sei que não. – Acenou brevemente. – Mas eu ainda quero saber.

Sesshoumaru virou-se, encarando a enorme estante de livros que ocupava toda a parede. As prateleiras tinham espaços vazios enormes, desocupados pelo impacto que os objetos foram jogados contra a estante. A madeira escura estava quebrada e lascada em tantos pontos, que era surpreendente como não havia tudo vindo abaixo ainda.

- Onde está Rin? – Hakudoushi insistiu, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru congelasse no lugar.

- Foi embora. – A voz fria quase foi capaz de cortar o ambiente, fazendo com que Hakudoushi sentisse um calafrio.

- Pra onde?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? – Ele descruzou as pernas e levantou-se, caminhando em direção à mesa.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto brevemente, tentando afastar a raiva que nublava seus sentidos. Estava a apenas um passo de quebrar o que havia restado naquela sala.

- A polícia veio até aqui e disse que ela poderia ser inclusa no programa de proteção à testemunha. – Ele fez uma pausa, esperando que o amigo dissesse algo.

- Eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria. – Disse simplesmente.

- Então por que não me avisou? – Sesshoumaru rosnou, olhando-o por cima do ombro direito.

- Porque eu não imaginava que ela concordaria. – Resolveu ser honesto naquele momento, vendo o outro youkai travar os dedos trêmulos contra a palma da mão. – Mas foi melhor assim...

- Melhor? – Ele finalmente perdeu o tom frio e virou-se, colérico. – Eles a convenceram de que ela está mais segura longe daqui do que comigo.

- O que aconteceu no quarto de vocês? – Hakudoushi trocou o peso das pernas e suspirou fundo. Houve um longo silêncio, então ele continuou. – Por enquanto, talvez seja melhor que ela se afaste.

- Rin perguntou se eu matei Kagura. – Sesshoumaru prendeu os dedos no encosto da cadeira em que estava sentado há segundos atrás, jogando-a contra o chão. – Depois perguntou se eu matei Sarah.

- Você pode imaginar o que ela está sentindo depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Ele sentia um aperto no peito ao ver Sesshoumaru daquela forma, mas não podia demonstrar qualquer tipo de compaixão; sabia que ele jamais aceitaria aquilo.

- Ela preferiu se esconder. – Disse, entre os dentes.

- Rin não precisa se esconder de ninguém, porque agora, longe de você, ela não está sendo perseguida e nem corre mais risco algum. Você sabe que William mandou matá-la porque queria te atingir. – Ele deu mais alguns passos, ficando frente ao amigo. – Ela não foi embora porque tem medo de ser morta, mas sim porque não sabe mais quem você é.

Sesshoumaru trancou a mandíbula, abafando outro rosnado que subiu pela garganta.

- Você está adoecendo... de novo. – Os olhos lilases enfrentaram os dourados. – Está se perdendo, como se perdeu quando Sarah morreu.

- Eu não quero mais falar... _nela_. Não quero mais falar em Rin também. Ambas estão mortas. – Ele bateu contra a mesa, fazendo o som do estrondo ecoar pelo cômodo.

- Você não aprendeu? Pode rasgar, picotar, quebrar ou destruir todas as coisas que as duas tocaram, mas você não pode apagar as lembranças. – Hakudoushi inclinou-se pra frente, finalmente se movendo. – Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu.

- Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse conhecido Sarah. – Sesshoumaru conteve-se, voltando ao tom frio usual.

- Sarah fez de você uma pessoa melhor e você sabe muito bem disso. – Ele suspirou, inclinando levemente o rosto. – Ela preparou seu coração pra receber Rin.

- Ela se foi e deixou o peso da morte nas minhas costas. – Rosnou, virando-se para a estante.

- Isso não é um livro fechado, Sesshoumaru. Ainda não acabou.

- Nós todos já sabemos o final. – Ele aumentou o tom de voz.

Hakudoushi ficou em silêncio, encarando as costas largas de Sesshoumaru. Não adiantaria argumentar, mesmo com todos os argumentos que tivesse em mãos. Ele estava rendido, esperando pelo pior destino. E mesmo que Hakudoushi não estivesse disposto a desistir de Sesshoumaru até o último instante, era muito doloroso vê-lo derrotado. Haviam arrancado tudo que ele mais amava à força, deixando-o só.

- Você será chamado pra depor novamente sobre a morte de Kagura. – Mudou de assunto, depositando uma pasta em cima da mesa caótica, repleta de retalhos.

- Eu vou assumir a morte dela. – A voz voltou a ser fria.

- Como é? – Hakudoushi quase gritou.

- Se eu não fizer, nós dois vamos ser condenados. – Ele rosnou, irritado.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – O forte pulso bateu contra a mesa, fazendo a madeira tremer. – Se assumir a culpa do assassinato de Kagura, estará assinando sua sentença no caso de Sarah.

- E daí? – Sesshoumaru chegou ao limite. Os olhos dourados ferviam, em uma mistura de mágoa e ódio. – Eu posso passar o resto da vida preso; não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Preso dentro dessa maldita casa ou em um presídio, eu não vou sentir mais nada.

- Eu te proíbo! – Ele retrucou, entre berros. – Não vai acabar assim, William não vai sair impune. – O dedo altivo foi apontado para o rosto do outro youkai, balançando com agressividade.

- Quero que William vá pro inferno. Ele, Rin, você, meu pai e todo o resto. – Sesshoumaru girou os ombros devagar, voltando a encarar a estante.

- Eu não vou permitir. – Hakudoushi gritou, fazendo a voz grossa preencher o cômodo uma última vez. Houve um longo silêncio depois daquilo.

- Não estou pedindo sua permissão. – Sesshoumaru deu a volta na mesa com calma, parando ao lado de Hakudoushi. Os olhos dourados cruzaram os lilases com frieza e ele mergulhou as mãos no bolso da calça amassada. – A partir de hoje, você não me representa mais. – Disse, seguindo até a porta do escritório. Parou uma última vez e olhou por cima do ombro. – E não invada mais a minha casa, ou eu te mato. – Saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Hakudoushi ficou de pé, derrotado, no meio do escritório. A respiração ofegante não conseguia suprir os pulmões agitados. O sangue corria com tanta velocidade pelo corpo, que ele podia ouvir o som do próprio coração bombeando furiosamente o líquido pelas veias. Não podia acreditar no que havia ouvido. Se Sesshoumaru assumisse a culpa do assassinato de Kagura, certamente seria condenado no processo de homicídio de Sarah. William venceria, mesmo após sete anos. Nenhum esforço terá feito sentido. Tudo que Hakudoushi temia estava acontecendo e ele não sabia o que fazer. Sesshoumaru estava caminhando para o fim.

* * *

O som irritante dos ponteiros do relógio de parede estava começando a deixar Rin com dor de cabeça. Enquanto ela esperava sentada, um consultor de RH e um editor de jornal decidiam seu futuro na sala ao lado. Havia ido até os dois principais jornais de Boston e oferecido seu currículo para trabalhar com qualquer coisa na redação. Havia recebido um não e agora esperava para saber a segunda resposta. Longos minutos se passaram, marcados pelo tique enlouquecedor do relógio e finalmente os dois homens voltaram. O editor era um homem de trinta e alguns anos, negro, alto e de traços sérios. Ele havia ficado impressionado com a formação dela e com as cartas de recomendação, mas não entendia bem o porquê de Rin ter ficado longe do mercado de trabalho por tanto tempo.

Ele e o consultor sentaram-se frente a ela, fazendo com que Rin endurecesse na cadeira.

- Há uma vaga. – O consultor disse, fazendo uma pausa. – Não é para repórter, mas é um começo.

Rin esboçou um sorriso tímido, respirando fundo.

- Você ainda é inexperiente, mas vai aprender bastante trabalhando aqui. – O editor, que se chamava Phillip Wall, explicou. – E, acredite em mim, vai trabalhar bastante.

- Parece ótimo por mim. – Ela acenou repetidamente.

- Seu chefe imediato está em Washington, mas volta no início da semana que vem. Ele te dará instruções mais diretas. – Phillip abriu uma leve linha de sorriso, estendendo a mão para ela. – Seja bem-vinda ao Boston Globe.

- Muito obrigada. – Rin tomou a mão em um aperto trêmulo. Eles se despediram e ela saiu pela porta de vidro da sala anexa, entrando no ambiente da redação. O som frenético dos telefones, das conversas e dos teclados sendo batidos agora alcançavam seus ouvidos como música. Havia um certo encanto naquela correria e aquilo acendia uma espécie de esperança no peito de Rin. Ela abraçou a pasta que guardava uma cópia de seus documentos e olhou em volta mais uma vez. Depois de mais de um mês em Boston, finalmente havia sentido algo que a fizesse acreditar naquele recomeço.

* * *

Rin não se lembrava muito bem como havia sido seu primeiro dia de trabalho no último emprego. Não sabia se havia sentido a mesma ansiedade que sentia agora, mas duvidava que houvesse sofrido tanto assim. A cada passada em direção à entrada envidraçada fazia com que seu coração disparasse. Naquele momento, estava apostando todas as fichas naquele emprego. Sentia como se aquela fosse a última coisa em que pudesse se agarrar no meio da tempestade que passava.

Olhou pra cima, sentindo os raios de sol sendo refletidos pelos vidros até os próprios olhos. Olhou em volta, percebendo somente a movimentação dos carros pela rua arborizada. Respirou fundo e seguiu em direção à entrada, ouvindo o estralar de seus sapatos amassando as folhas alaranjadas que já começavam a cair das árvores. Tentou anestesiar a mente assim que passou pelas catracas eletrônicas, seguindo pelos corredores que levariam à redação. O fluxo de pessoas dentro do prédio era intenso e Rin teve que medir os passos para não esbarrar em nenhuma delas. Chegou finalmente ao ambiente caótico, com o som dos telefones e teclados aumentando.

Olhou em volta, percebendo que Phillip Wall, o homem que a havia contratado, acenava para que fosse até ele. Phillip segurava o telefone com uma das mãos e a chamava com a outra, ainda trocando palavras com quem estava do outro lado da linha. Rin se aproximou, ficando de pé do outro lado da mesa.

- Seu chefe já voltou de Washington. Ele está te esperando. – Phillip tampou a entrada de voz e dirigiu-se a ela brevemente, passando a apontar outra saleta de vidro antes de voltar a falar no telefone.

Rin deu as costas e seguiu até a sala, batendo antes de entrar. Assim que abriu a porta de vidro, deparou-se com alguém que conhecia, mas não sabia bem de onde. Ele a olhou por um longo instante, fazendo com que ela percebesse que ele também tentava reconhecer seu rosto. De repente, um sorriso fino estampou o rosto masculino repleto de sardas e ele levantou-se.

- Então é você. – Disse, fazendo com que ela torcesse as sobrancelhas. Quem era ele? A mente dela dava voltas, buscando os rostos que vira nos últimos tempos. – Ainda continua esquecendo as palavras? – O tom de voz dele tornou-se levemente divertido e um raio caiu sobre a cabeça de Rin, fazendo com que ela finalmente se lembrasse.

- Claro! – Exclamou. – Quer dizer... não! Não esqueço as palavras. – Ela apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça brevemente, abrindo uma linha de sorriso. – Kohako, certo? – Apontou o dedo indicador brevemente.

- Kohako Okamoto. – Ele estendeu a mão na direção de Rin, ainda atrás da mesa de vidro. – Ainda é difícil me acostumar com a ordem dos nomes.

- Rin Hajime. – Ela cumprimentou-o. – É difícil acostumar-se com tantas coisas ocidentais.

- É só uma questão de tempo. – Kohako sentou-se na poltrona confortável atrás da mesa, apontando uma outra cadeira para que ela se sentasse. – Você aprende a equilibrar os costumes.

- Tem razão. – Rin acenou, sentando-se na cadeira indicada.

- E então... – Respirou fundo, pegando uma pasta com toda a documentação dela. Rin apertou as mãos contra o tecido da própria calça de tecido, sentindo o nervosismo voltar. Havia decorado todas as informações da nova identidade, mas não poderia falhar. – Enquanto lia seu currículo, fiquei curioso sobre como alguém com tão boa formação ficou fora do mercado de trabalho por tanto tempo.

- Eu tive que me afastar para resolver uma série de... problemas. – Disse.

- E por que decidiu vir para os Estados Unidos? – Ele entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa, olhando-a diretamente.

- De certa forma, resolvi tudo que podia ser solucionado e tive vontade de recomeçar... – Tomou um curto fôlego – a minha carreira.

- Bem, tudo que eu tenho pra te oferecer é isso: um recomeço. – Kohako inclinou-se de volta para a poltrona. – Acredito que Wall já te disse, mas você terá muito trabalho e pouco prestígio.

- Tudo bem, é tudo que eu preciso. – Ela acenou repetidamente, abrindo uma linha de sorriso.

- A boa notícia é que seus colegas de trabalho são os melhores desta redação e podem te ensinar muito. Você vai trabalhar na ponta da cadeia de produção de uma reportagem: o telefone. Todas as queixas, denúncias e depoimentos serão direcionados para a sua mesa. É seu dever apurar quais são verdadeiras e interessantes ao jornal. – Kohako explicava, percebendo que Rin estava totalmente atenta. Era quase como uma aluna, maravilhada com um mundo que se abria. – A má notícia é que existe muita gente maluca neste mundo, então você receberá coisas absurdas. Por enquanto, vá pegando o jeito e tome muito cuidado com as falsas informações.

Rin acenou, anotando cada letra mentalmente.

- Diariamente você vai me apresentar os resultados desta apuração e então decidiremos, junto com a equipe, se alguma destas informações entrará na pauta. – Ele finalizou, voltando a apoiar os pulsos sobre a mesa. – Vou manter um dicionário de tradução sobre a sua mesa. – Ele abriu um novo sorriso divertido, fazendo com que ela ficasse envergonhada.

- Eu já estou me acostumando aos lapsos, não se preocupe. – Ela abriu um sorriso sem graça, encarando as mãos sobre o colo.

- Bem-vinda ao Boston Globe. Prepare-se para passar infinitas horas aqui. – Kohako levantou-se, esfregando os olhos por um instante. Ele realmente parecia cansado, como se houvesse voltado de viagem há pouco tempo e como se tivesse dormido poucas horas. Talvez realmente fosse o caso.

- Muito obrigada pela chance. – Ela sorriu, levantando-se também.

- Você não vai me agradecer em alguns dias. – Kohako riu, alinhando a gravata de estampa geométrica.

Rin riu levemente, virando-se para ir até a porta.

- Acho que entendi por que não te reconheci. – Ele comentou, fazendo com que ela parasse. – O braço não está engessado. – Apontou com o queixo.

Ainda de costas, Rin encarou o braço que estava imobilizado até dias atrás. Mesmo coberto pela camisa lilás que ela vestia, Rin podia ver como a aparência do braço ainda era frágil. Balançou o rosto novamente, tentando afastar aquilo da mente.

- Estou nova de novo. – Disse, olhando-o por cima do ombro brevemente.

- Que bom. – Ele acenou.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Sei que demorei outra eternidade pra postar, mas fiquei muito enrolada com meu TCC nestes dias. Mal tive tempo pra nada. Desculpas por isso!**

**Bom, o que acharam? Rin está tentando dar os primeiros passos, enquanto Sesshoumaru está se afundando cada vez mais. Qual será a solução pra eles, hein?**

**Adorei os comentários, fiquei infinitamente feliz! Também sou leitora e sei o quanto é irritante os autores demorarem a postar, mas juro que estou fazendo o que posso. Escrevi um pouco deste capítulo a cada semana, até costurar tudo. Perdoem se houver alguma inconsistência e não desistam de mim, por favor.**

**Muito obrigada pela força e espero mais sugestões, críticas e o que mais quiserem!**

**Beijos**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – Walking on the edge**

**(Trilha Sonora: Hurt – Johnny Cash)**

Duas batidas à porta e um total estranho entrou pela porta. Sesshoumaru sequer se mexeu na cadeira para olhá-lo; não fazia diferença. Ele não tinha percebido se minutos ou horas haviam se passado desde que havia chegado naquela delegacia para depor, nem há quanto tempo ele encarava aquela parede pálida. O formigamento nas pernas o fez pensar que talvez já tivesse passado tempo demais. Sequer havia percebido em qual ponto o delegado e o escrivão haviam entrado naquela sala minúscula e claustrofóbica, mas nada daquilo o afetava. Sesshoumaru não era capaz de sentir nada. O delegado levantou os olhos, desviando a atenção dos papéis do inquérito que avaliava. O homem que entrou desabotoou um dos botões do paletó e sentou-se logo ao lado de Sesshoumaru, na única cadeira vazia da minúscula sala em que estavam.

**I hurt myself today to see if I still feel**

- Senhor Taisho, este é o seu defensor público, Doutor Takashi Himitsu. – O delegado cumprimentou o outro com um breve aperto e então abriu outra enorme pasta de inquérito sobre a mesa, passando a olhar o youkai. – O senhor está de acordo?

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça brevemente, em um movimento indiferente. O defensor público respirou fundo e tirou um papel da pasta que levava, depositando o objeto no chão em seguida.

**I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real**

- A lei garante ao meu cliente o direito ao silêncio, caso prefira, até apresentar-se em juízo. – O advogado disse, com o mesmo tom de desinteresse.

O delegado levantou uma das sobrancelhas para o youkai, questionando-o com o olhar.

- Não ficarei calado. – Ele interrompeu o defensor sem tirar os olhos do delegado.

**The needle tears a hole; the old familiar sting**

- Então... – O delegado começou, remexendo nas folhas do inquérito. O escrivão, que registraria o depoimento preparou-se, começando a digitar as primeiras palavras. – O senhor esteve na casa de Shinto Kagura na noite do crime?

- Sim.

- E por quê? – Ele inclinou-se na cadeira, encarando Sesshoumaru por baixo dos cílios curtos e retos.

**Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything**

- Porque eu queria saber onde minha mulher estava. – Respondeu. Conforme as palavras saíam da boca de Sesshoumaru, ele lembrava-se da figura de Kagura. Ora desafiadora, ora assustada.

- Sua mulher foi sequestrada naquela noite, correto? – As mãos ágeis buscaram outra folha na pasta, que provavelmente se referia ao sequestro de Rin.

- Sim. – Desta vez, foi a imagem de Rin, deitada sobre o chão úmido daquele compartimento de lixo que o invadiu. Ele quase podia sentir o cheiro da acidez do lixo e o amargo cheiro do sangue dela. Um arrepio percorreu a pele dele.

**What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end**

- E como a senhora Shinto poderia te ajudar?

- Eu pretendia ameaçá-la para que William Brandford dissesse onde Rin estava. – A voz fria ecoava pelo cômodo, fazendo com que o escrivão estremecesse na cadeira.

- O senhor poderia ser mais claro? – O delegado pediu, torcendo as sobrancelhas.

- William era pai de Sarah Brandford, minha primeira mulher, que está morta. Ele mandou sequestrar Rin porque quer que pareça que eu matei Sarah. – Explicou pausadamente. Seu peito se contraiu dezenas de vezes até que ele ficasse quase sem fôlego. Havia banido o nome e a lembrança de Sarah de sua cabeça e repeti-lo, agora, parecia quase como uma punhalada.

- Peço para que a resposta não seja inclusa no registro; não há provas. – O delegado virou-se para o escrivão, que concordou com um aceno. – E qual a relação de William Brandford com Shinto Kagura?

**And you could have it all, my empire of dirt**

- Eles eram amantes e tiveram uma filha. – O youkai respirou fundo, tentando controlar a irritação em ter que ouvir aquilo. William não havia deixado provas; ele nunca deixava.

- Você se refere a Shinto Harumi? – Outras folhas foram reviradas.

- Sim.

- Ela está desaparecida. O senhor sabe onde ela está? – Ele inclinou-se para a frente desta vez, procurando intimidar Sesshoumaru, que não se moveu.

- Não.

- Há indícios de que ela estava na casa quando o crime foi cometido. O senhor a viu quando esteve lá?

- Vi.

- Então, não sabe mesmo onde ela está? – Os intervalos entre as perguntas e as respostas eram quase inexistentes e o clima ficava cada vez mais tenso. A essa altura, o defensor público olhava Sesshoumaru com uma expressão abismada.

**I will let you down, I will make you hurt**

- Já disse que não. – Sesshoumaru piscou, vendo o reflexo dos cabelos avermelhados de Harumi reluzir sob suas pálpebras. Sua cabeça girou diversas vezes, conforme aquela lembrança se misturava com as lembranças de Sarah. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos, os mesmos olhos negros. Naquele momento, sentiu como se tivesse ameaçado a matar Sarah naquela noite. As memórias começaram a se embaralhar e ele começou a sentir como se estivesse delirando. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

- A perícia indicou um disparo na cabeceira da cama compatível com a arma que o senhor...

- Sim, fui eu quem efetuei o disparo. – Desta vez, a voz fria de Sesshoumaru se sobrepôs.

Houve um breve silêncio. O delegado estava surpreso, o defensor público havia segurado a respiração e o escrivão havia parado de movimentar os dedos freneticamente sobre as teclas do computador.

**I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair**

- Eu matei Shinto Kagura. – A voz fria soou firme, ecoando pelos curtos cantos do cômodo. O delegado levantou as duas sobrancelhas e o escrivão voltou a registrar com urgência. O advogado soltou a respiração de uma só vez, causando um sonoro assovio. Sesshoumaru calou-se, encarando o delegado com firmeza.

- Onde está Shinto Harumi? E quem mais esteve com o senhor naquele quarto? – O delegado insistiu. O tom era muito mais intimidador, mas, mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru não se moveu.

- A menina fugiu assim que eu disparei e eu não sei onde ela está. Éramos apenas eu e Kagura quando eu a matei. Não há mais ninguém; eu o fiz. – Ele reafirmou, levantando o queixo.

**Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair**

- Isso é tudo. Em alguns dias, convocarei o senhor Taisho para uma acareação. – O delegado passou a falar com o advogado, travando as mandíbulas e fechando a pasta do inquérito. Sesshoumaru se levantou e saiu pela porta, descartando tudo que havia ficado ali. O defensor público ainda tentou segui-lo para fazer algumas perguntas, mas ele ignorou sumariamente a voz irritante daquele homem. Não iria responder nada; já havia feito o que precisava ser feito.

* * *

Hakudoushi parou em frente ao balcão da cozinha americana que separava este cômodo da sala. Apoiou os braços sobre o granito frio para poder aumentar seu alcance de visão. Dali, ele conseguia enxergar o topo dos cabelos prateados – levemente lilases – de Aki e o mar de cachos avermelhados de Harumi. Os dois estavam sentados sobre o tapete felpudo da sala, pintando e desenhando em folhas de papel pousadas sobre a mesinha de centro. Vez ou outra, em meio à conversa infantil, Aki debruçava-se sobre a mesa para elogiar o trabalho de Megumi. Hakudoushi sorriu, lembrando-se de como o filho havia balançado o rosto com atenção quando ele pediu que fosse gentil com Harumi.

Ultimamente, Harumi vinha perguntando de Kagura insistentemente. Embora a menina soubesse que a mãe estava morta, Hakudoushi não deu qualquer outro detalhe. Seria sórdido demais contar a Harumi que o próprio pai havia mandado matar a mãe. O problema, no entanto, era que a menina queria visitar o túmulo de Kagura. Harumi não havia saído da casa dele desde o dia em que Hakudoushi a encontrou, coberta de sangue e assustada, na mansão de Kagura. Ninguém podia imaginar que ela estava viva, quanto menos com ele.

Aki ficou de pé no meio da sala para exibir o desenho que havia feito. Eram ele, a mãe, o pai e Harumi. O lápis vermelho marcava as linhas do cabelo da menina, que sorriu brevemente diante da pintura. Ela também levantou-se para exibir o desenho que havia feito. Assim que os olhos negros passaram pelo desenho que ela mesma havia feito, o sorriso do rosto de Harumi desapareceu. A menina aproximou-se da bancada, subindo em um banco de madeira para alcançá-la. Sobre o granito frio, colocou o desenho primário e infantil, mas que Hakudoushi sabia bem qual era. A força com que Harumi pressionou o lápis preto no papel branco conseguia imprimir exatamente a intensidade da cor dos cabelos e pele de Kagura. Os olhos vermelhos haviam se tornado dois pontos fortes na folha e ela parecia sorrir. Harumi havia herdado o dom da arte da mãe, Hakudoushi pensou.

- Mamãe nunca me explicou direito por que meus cabelos são vermelhos e os dela são pretos. Nem por que meus olhos são pretos e os dela vermelhos. – Harumi comentou, respirando fundo. – Você conhece minha mãe há tanto tempo, por favor, me explica.

Megumi, que preparava o almoço na cozinha, congelou. A sinfonia dos talheres cessou e ela virou-se, apanhando o pano de prato para enxugar as mãos. Ela olhava Hakudoushi e Harumi diretamente, compadecida pela situação da criança. O youkai engoliu seco, tentando pensar com rapidez. Nada vinha à sua mente, então ele procurou ser simplista.

- Você se parece com seu pai. – Disse, curvando-se mais ainda para olhá-la.

- Sério? – Harumi arregalou os olhos negros, parecendo entusiasmada. – Você conheceu ele?

- Sim. – Hakudoushi gaguejou, olhando Megumi por cima do ombro brevemente.

- E onde ele 'tá? – As duas mãos infantis tornaram-se apoio para o queixo e ela acomodou-se no banco de madeira para ouvir.

- Não sei te dizer, Harumi. Faz muito tempo que o vi. – Ele tentava controlar as palavras para não cometer nenhum deslize.

- Você acha que se ele souber que mamãe partiu, ele vem me buscar? – O entusiasmo morreu aos poucos, conforme as palavras saíam da boca dela. Os olhos negros estavam, agora, apreensivos.

- Não sei, meu anjo. – Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o peito se comprimir. – Mas você vai ter a mim pra sempre.

- Mamãe sempre dizia que você era a única pessoa em que eu podia confiar. Eu gosto muito de você, Hashi, mas eu queria saber quem é meu pai para confiar nele também. – Harumi suspirou, deslizando a folha de desenho até que ela ficasse fora do próprio campo de visão. – Se eu pareço tanto com ele, por que não tenho o sobrenome do meu pai? Por que ele nunca veio me ver? – O tom choroso roubou a voz da menina, tornando-a um sussurro.

Hakudoushi perdeu as palavras por um longo instante, sentindo o peito arder em fúria. _Odiava_ William com todas as forças. Não entendia como aquele homem podia ter destruído tantas vidas sem remorso algum. Harumi era doce; tão doce quanto Sarah. E mesmo assim, foi rejeitada pelo pai desde sempre. William nunca assumiu a menina, embora ela fosse, realmente, muito parecida com ele. Megumi aproximou-se, envolvendo Hakudoushi com um dos braços.

- Às vezes, pessoas importantes não podem estar com a gente. – Megumi disse, inclinando-se para olhar Harumi também. – Mas a vida sempre se encarrega de trazer outras para nos proteger e cuidar de nós.

- Harumi, olha pra mim. – Hakudoushi pediu, inclinando-se até ficar na altura dos olhos negros. – Eu amo você tanto quanto amo o Aki. Eu prometi pra sua mãe que cuidaria de você. Prometi que você seria parte da minha família.

- Sinto falta dela. Quero ver a mamãe. – Harumi pediu, subindo na bancada para abraçar Hakudoushi. Ele a segurou entre os braços, afagando os cabelos avermelhados. – Ela partiu sozinha, eu não pude dar tchau. – A menina afundou o rosto no ombro dele, fazendo com que a voz fosse abafada pelos soluços do choro.

- Eu vou te levar. – Ele prometeu, fechando os olhos. – E nós vamos colocar uma lanterna na porta pra ela, tá bom?

A menina acenou positivamente, recostando a bochecha no ombro largo do youkai. Hakudoushi virou-se para Megumi, que o olhava com os olhos marejados. Ela esfregou o pulso contra o rosto para afastar uma lágrima e então abraçou o marido e Harumi, apertando-os contra si.

* * *

_- Eu estou grávida. – Kagura disse, encarando as próprias mãos pousadas sobre a mesa de escritório de Hakudoushi. Ele ficou imóvel, olhando-a por um longo instante. A mente do youkai parecia ter levado um choque, ficando paralisada. O peito dele se estendeu, embalado pelas batidas frenéticas do coração e depois se comprimiu, fazendo com que faltasse ar nos pulmões._

_- Ele sabe? – Perguntou, antes de esfregar o rosto com as duas mãos._

_Ela balançou o rosto positivamente, fazendo com que os cabelos negros balançassem sobre a camisa de seda que vestia._

_- Ele está voltando para os Estados Unidos. – Ela estava juntando todo o orgulho que havia sobrado, tentando parecer fria._

_- E volta para o Japão quando? – A voz dele aumentou um décimo, ecoando pela sala espaçosa. Kagura levantou os olhos para olhá-lo._

_- Não volta. – Respondeu, engolindo seco em seguida. Hakudoushi via como ela estava tentando construir uma imagem indiferente, mas a tremulação nos lábios avermelhados e na base da garganta denunciavam Kagura. – Ele não vai... reconhecer._

_Hakudoushi sentiu o rosto ferver e a vista ficou cega por um instante. Ele levantou-se, ficando de frente para a enorme janela de vidro polido da sala. Os olhos lilases se fecharam, conforme ele tentava manter a calma._

_- Não estou te pedindo ajuda, Hakudoushi. – Ela alertou, levantando o tom de voz. – Só gostaria que você soubesse por mim, não por outra pessoa._

_- Kagura, ele te enganou! – Virou-se, estendendo o braço de maneira exasperada. – Ele se aproveitou da morte da filha para se aproximar de você e para fazer com que você testemunhasse contra Sesshoumaru._

_- Não toque no nome dela. – Kagura levantou-se, com o dedo em riste apontado diretamente para o centro do rosto de Hakudoushi. – Você não tem esse direito, porque está defendendo aquele monstro._

_- Sesshoumaru não matou Sarah. – Ele bateu o pulso contra a mesa, aumentando mais ainda o tom de voz. – Você sabe que eu não mentiria para você._

_A youkai respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Kagura sentia toda dor voltar toda vez que mencionavam o nome de Sarah. Há apenas quatro meses a única amiga que tivera partiu, de um modo arrasador. Sarah era a pessoa mais doce que conhecera e não merecia nunca aquilo. Kagura não podia acreditar que alguém havia sido capaz de matá-la de maneira tão cruel, tampouco que havia sido Sesshoumaru. Mas William havia a convencido daquilo._

_- Ninguém mais tinha motivo, Hashi... – Ela tentou conter uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo rosto pálido. – Ninguém tinha motivo algum para tirar a vida dela._

_- Sesshoumaru amava Sarah com a própria vida, ele nunca a mataria por motivo algum, tanto menos por vaidade ou vingança. – Hakudoushi argumentou, tentando acalmar-se também. – Kagura, William não mandou matar Sarah, mas ele é responsável pela morte dela. Ele está culpando Sesshoumaru para livrar-se e porque não aceitava o casamento da filha._

_- Quem aceitaria? Sesshoumaru é sim vaidoso e vingativo. – Ela moveu os ombros, tentando recompor a máscara fria._

* * *

Hakudoushi abriu os olhos, sentindo imediatamente a dor de cabeça dominar seus sentidos. Ele esfregou o rosto e virou-se, encontrando a cama vazia. Olhou, então, a janela e percebeu que o dia ainda não havia nascido, embora imaginasse que a noite já estivesse por acabar. O youkai calçou os chinelos e levantou-se, caminhando até o quarto do filho. Assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com Aki, Megumi e Harumi dormindo na mesma cama. Megumi estava sentada, recostada à cabeceira, com um livro de contos sobre o colo e com uma mão enlaçada com o menino e outra com a menina. Parecia dormir profundamente, embora a posição fosse obviamente desconfortável.

**Beneath the stains of time**

Hakudoushi aproximou-se, retirando o livro do colo dela. Ele desatou as mãos de Aki e da mulher suavemente, pegando o menino no colo e depositando-o sobre a outra cama, do outro lado do quarto. Quando virou-se, Megumi estava esfregando um dos olhos, tentando despertar. Hakudoushi parou no meio do quarto, esperando que os olhos azuis da mulher finalmente o alcançassem. Ela sorriu e levantou-se vagarosamente, deixando Harumi na cama. Caminhou, mesmo com as dores nas costas originárias da posição desconfortável, até o corredor. O youkai a acompanhou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou.

- No meio da noite, Aki me chamou e disse que Harumi não conseguia dormir. Acabei adormecendo com eles, me desculpe. – Explicou, entre sussurros.

- Tudo bem, fez bem. – Hakudoushi aproximou-se, depositando um beijo sobre a testa da mulher.

- Ela quer realmente ir até o cemitério. – Megumi olhou-o de maneira séria. – Eu entendo a dor por não se despedir da mãe, mas é perigoso tirá-la daqui.

**The feelings dissapear**

- Eu sei. – Ele esfregou o rosto outra vez, respirando fundo. – Mas eu a prometi e vou dar um jeito.

- Se pegarem-na você será preso, Harumi será separada de nós e mandada para algum lugar desconhecido. – Ela argumentou, arrumando o laço do robe de seda.

**You are someone else**

- Sinto que também devo isso a Kagura. Harumi era a vida dela. – Disse. Imagens de Kagura contando a ele que estava grávida voltaram a invadir a mente de Hakudoushi. Ela estava aterrorizada, magoada por William tê-la abandonado e pela morte de Sarah. Outra vez na vida, Kagura estava sozinha. No entanto, ela havia confiado a vida da filha a ele desde o princípio e ele sentia que precisava permitir que Harumi se despedisse da mãe. Também não podia perder a menina. Kagura havia pedido que ele não deixasse nada de mal acontecer à Harumi e ele não podia desapontá-la.

**I am still right here**

Megumi suspirou, abraçando o marido em seguida. Entendia os motivos de Hakudoushi e, mais do que nunca, sabia do quanto ele sentia pela morte de Kagura.

* * *

O motorista do táxi chamou a atenção de Rin e ela despertou, olhando pelo vidro embaçado. Os pingos da chuva grossa faziam um caminho tortuoso pela superfície transparente, mas ela ainda podia ver a fachada do prédio rústico do outro lado da calçada. O taxista a apressou outra vez e Rin forçou um sorriso, agradecendo-o e descendo pela porta. Ela colocou uma folha do jornal sobre os cabelos negros enquanto atravessava a rua, evitando que os pingos da chuva a molhassem muito. Chegou, enfim, à ponta das escadas do prédio. Subiu cada um dos degraus e então tocou o interfone, esperando.

O coração batia com força, totalmente fora de controle. Estava nervosa porque aquela seria sua primeira experiência como repórter do jornal e, mais do que nunca, não queria decepcionar Kohako. Ele estava sendo exigente, o que havia feito com que ela passasse horas dentro da redação do jornal. Aquilo não a incomodava, porque o trabalho estava funcionando como um refúgio para sua mente. A dor havia sido anestesiada, pelo menos temporariamente. Rin sentia como se finalmente estivesse encontrando força para tentar seguir em frente. E não pensar em tudo que aconteceu já era um bom primeiro passo, mesmo que o custo fosse mergulhar de cabeça no trabalho. No entanto, além de exigente, Kohako estava sendo gentil. Rin descobriu que ele morava na rua da cafeteria e, por isso, viviam se encontrando no café da manhã. Ainda era estranho se aproximar de qualquer pessoa, mas ele era uma companhia agradável. Não perguntava, não julgava e não interferia na vida pessoal dela. Kohako nunca havia perguntado o que ela fazia antes de vir pra cá, provavelmente porque já havia percebido que Rin não tocava no assunto e, portanto, não se sentia confortável em falar. Ela pouco falava de qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalho, na verdade.

Kohako resolveu dar a primeira oportunidade pra ela depois de um mês de trabalho no telefone. Rin havia ouvido coisas tão absurdas, que era difícil acreditar em como as pessoas poderiam ser fantasiosas. Em uma destas ligações, no entanto, um militar denunciou um caso de abuso em uma missão pacificadora no Afeganistão. A vítima era uma respeitada tenente, que foi afastada do cargo logo após o caso. O abusador, segundo a denúncia, era um militar de alta influência no pentágono. A ordem de afastar a tenente teria partido dele, para abafar o caso.

Então ali estava Rin, em frente à porta da tenente Amelia Hart. Ela morava sozinha em um prédio do subúrbio de Boston e, segundo o que Rin havia apurado, não saía muito de casa. Tocou o interfone e esperou alguns segundos até que a porta de ferro se abrisse. Ela empurrou a porta e entrou, olhando para os dois lados. Não havia porteiro, o sistema de interfone era automático e o prédio era bastante simples. Havia apenas um lance de escadas de mármore claro, gastas pelo tempo. Nada de elevador ou qualquer outro acesso. Rin subiu pelas escadas até chegar ao segundo andar. Havia quatro portas de cada lado, em um corredor comprido e pouco iluminado. Ela respirou fundo e foi até a porta determinada, tocando a campainha. Longos instantes se passaram até que a tenente abrisse uma fresta da porta, que era presa por fechaduras de correntes, para olhá-la. Os cabelos castanho-claros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo displicente ela parecia muito cansada. O olhar duro alcançou Rin, que perdeu o fôlego por um instante.

- Pois não? – Perguntou, de maneira fria.

- Meu nome é Rin, sou repórter do Boston Globe. Gostaria de conversar sobre... – Ela estendeu a mão, mas Amelia fechou a porta com tanta força, que Rin teve que recolher os dedos para não tê-los amassados pela porta. Ela ficou estática por um instante. – Sra. Hart, é importante, por favor. Eu quero ajudar. – Pediu, batendo à porta novamente.

Amelia abriu a fresta da porta mais uma vez, exibindo uma arma prateada na direção de Rin. Ela congelou, olhando ora o cano metalizado, ora o olhar enfurecido da tenente.

- Dá o fora da minha casa agora. – Disse, entre os dentes.

- Eu quero ajudar. – Rin repetiu as mesmas palavras pausadamente.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Amelia estendeu a arma mais alguns centímetros até quase encostar no rosto de Rin.

- Sra. Hart, sei o que aconteceu na missão do Afeganistão e sinto muito. Deixa eu te ajudar a fazer com que a justiça saiba do seu caso. – Ela levantou as duas mãos em sinal de rendimento.

- A justiça já sabe do meu caso. Não sei o que te levou a bancar a heroína, mas eu vou te dar um conselho: dê meia volta e finja que nunca soube de nada. Pro seu próprio bem. – A tenente recuou, guardando a arma na cintura. As mãos foram até a porta, mas Rin colocou o rosto na fresta entre o batente e a madeira.

- Amelia, eu sei que posso, pelo menos, fazer com que o caso seja investigado. Se houver visibilidade, você estará segura. – Insistiu, segurando a porta com uma das mãos.

- Você enlouqueceu? Se isso sair na imprensa, ele vai me matar. – Amelia aproximou-se, olhando Rin diretamente no rosto.

- Eu te dou a minha palavra, isso não vai acontecer. – Ela travou as mandíbulas. – Você precisa viver em paz. Não é justo que você se esconda.

- Você não tem ideia do que eu passei. – Amelia sussurrou, tentando conter o nó formado na base da garganta. – Você faz ideia do que é ser aterrorizada, espancada e chantageada a ponto de querer desistir de viver?

Rin travou a mandíbula, sem saber o que dizer. As imagens da noite de seu sequestro apareciam como flashes na sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e baixou o rosto. A cabeça dela balançou em um sinal negativo.

- Não, não sei. Mas tenho certeza que se você contar às pessoas o que aconteceu, estará tirando outras vítimas do anonimato. – Rin também abaixou o tom de voz, voltando a olhá-la. – Amelia, eu não estou aqui pra fazer da sua tragédia um escândalo. Estou aqui como mulher para te oferecer ajuda para resgatar sua vida.

A tenente ficou em silêncio, ainda com o olhar fixo nos olhos de Rin. Ela procurava algum tipo de segurança naquelas palavras e, por algum motivo, encontrou. A porta foi fechada e Rin ouviu as trancas sendo movidas, até que finalmente a porta se abriu de vez. Ela pediu permissão e entrou, respirando fundo.

* * *

_Hakudoushi continuou seguindo pelos corredores pálidos da mansão em que Kagura vivia, procurando alcançar o quarto em que ela estava. Seus pés estavam mais apressados do que tinha pensado estarem, mas ele não se importou. Chegou, finalmente, a uma porta de correr de madeira. Pediu permissão e entrou, parando na entrada para olhá-la. Kagura estava deitada sobre a enorme cama de casal e olhava pela janela de vidro, com os olhos vermelhos fixos em algum ponto das copas das árvores do jardim. Ela passava os dedos finos pelos cabelos negros, que estavam soltos e lisos, arrumados de maneira simples. Vestia um robe de seda azul marinho, enfeitado com flores bordadas de branco. Assim que sentiu a presença de Hakudoushi ali, Kagura não o olhou, mas parou o movimento dos dedos entre as mechas do cabelo._

_- Vim saber como você está. – Ele puxou a calça social para ajoelhar-se. Inclinou o corpo pra frente até encostar a testa no chão e ficou ali por instantes. Depois do cumprimento ele inclinou-se de volta, ficando ainda com os dois joelhos no chão e com as mãos sobre as coxas._

_- Estou bem. – Respondeu, em um fio de voz breve._

_- E o bebê? – Hakudoushi insistiu, sem tirar os olhos de Kagura, embora ela ainda não o olhasse._

_- Estamos resistindo. – Ela concluiu, soltando um suspiro fundo. A mão que antes passeava pelos cabelos acariciou levemente a barriga saltada._

_- Você está sozinha aqui? – Ele continuou a perguntar, mesmo percebendo que Kagura não queria vê-lo ali._

_- Tenho ajuda de uma enfermeira. – Disse simplesmente. – Está tudo bem, não há motivo para preocupação._

_- Eu posso? – Hakudoushi levantou-se, pedindo permissão para se aproximar. Kagura finalmente o olhou, sentindo o choque dos olhos lilases a atravessando. Um pesado nó se formou na garganta fina e ela teve de respirar fundo antes de acenar positivamente. Ele ajoelhou-se outra vez, ao lado da cama, ficando quase na altura de Kagura. Ela acompanhou-o com os olhos, sentindo o nó na garganta crescer cada vez mais. – Estou grato por vocês estarem bem. – Ele disse._

_- Estou grata por você estar aqui. – Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos._

_Hakudoushi recostou a testa na cama e Kagura levou uma das mãos ao topo dos cabelos prateados. Um soluço seco escapou da garganta dela e ele sentiu como se o coração estivesse se partindo em dois._

_- Quando percebi que você amava Megumi e não se casaria comigo, eu senti. – Ela começou, deixando que o choro cortasse pedaços das palavras. – Senti porque eu havia perdido a oportunidade de me casar com um homem bom; porque meus filhos não teriam um pai como você. – Kagura respirou fundo. Hakudoushi prendeu as mãos no lençol da cama, tentando segurar a dor que se espalhava pelo peito e subia pela garganta. – Mas eu não te perdi, Hashi. Eu entendi que você sempre seria meu protetor._

_- Eu falhei. – A voz trêmula saiu abafada.- Deixei que um homem partisse seu coração._

_Houve um instante de silêncio, enquanto ela ainda acariciava o topo dos cabelos dele._

_- Eu o odeio, Kagura. O odeio com todas minhas forças. - Ele admitiu._

_- William não me ama, é verdade, mas ele me deu um presente. – Ela passou a outra mão pelo ventre mais uma vez. – Eu nunca mais serei sozinha, Hashi. – As palavras saíam tão baixo, que ela achava que talvez ele não estivesse escutando._

_- Você nunca esteve sozinha, Kagura. – Ele levantou o rosto e a encarou de maneira firme. – Não repita isso._

_- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – Ela sorriu de maneira doce, colocando uma mão sobre a dele. – Ela vai ser o meu mundo._

_- É uma menina? Ela está bem? – Hakudoushi levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Kagura acenou positivamente._

_- Eu tive um descolamento de placenta em uma discussão com... ele. – Kagura respirou fundo, encarando o próprio ventre. – Mas agora está tudo bem. Eu preciso ficar de repouso. Não pude visitar Megumi._

_- Megumi está esperando um menino. – Comentou, segurando a mão livre dela._

_- E se nós os prometêssemos, um ao outro? – Ela sorriu, em um tom de piada._

_- Não tem graça. – Ele a olhou com um olhar de censura. – Nossos pais nos prometeram e quase acabaram com nossas vidas. – Hakudoushi suspirou._

_- Você quase desistiu de se casar com a mulher que ama para não decepcionar seus pais ou me decepcionar. – Kagura passou a mão pelo rosto dele. – Você abdicou da própria carreira para defender Sesshoumaru. Você está aqui hoje, depois de tudo. – Ela respirou fundo outra vez. – Não sinto que posso te pedir mais nada, por tudo que já fez, mas preciso._

_As sobrancelhas dele relaxaram e os olhos lilases fixaram o rosto de Kagura, que tinha os lábios trêmulos._

_- Quando eu partir, nunca permita que Harumi fique sozinha. Ela só terá a mim e a você. – Kagura prendeu as duas mãos contra a mão de Hakudoushi, segurando com força. – Eu só confio a vida dela em suas mãos._

_- Eu te prometo. – Ele inclinou-se até que a testa recostasse às mãos dela, juntas em sua própria mão._

* * *

Hakudoushi parou o carro em frente ao cemitério Aoyama. Harumi soltou o cinto e colocou-se de pé no banco, olhando a fachada clara que escondia um caminho de concreto, coberto por uma fina camada de geada e margeado por dezenas de cerejeiras. Era cedo, muito cedo. A menina não havia conseguido dormir e tampouco Hakudoushi. Sua memória estava resgatando todas as lembranças de Kagura, de uma maneira avassaladora. Sentia-se amargurado, ressentido e, mais do que nunca, culpado. Não deveria ter deixado Kagura sozinha naquela noite. Mas como poderia abandonar Sesshoumaru e sua própria família? Megumi estava aterrorizada – e com razão, já que o colar de Rin foi deixado na porta de sua casa.

**What have I become, my sweetest friend?**

Quando chegou à casa de Kagura, na manhã seguinte, encontrou Harumi em choque. A menina ainda estava escondida em outro cômodo e, não se sabe exatamente o por quê, tinha sangue no pijama. Provavelmente Harumi tivesse ficado ao lado do corpo da mãe antes de ligar para ele, pedindo ajuda. Até o fim, Kagura protegeu a filha com a própria vida. E Hakudoushi não teve coragem, no entanto, de entrar no quarto para ver o corpo. Uma fresta pela porta o permitia ver somente os pés pálidos unidos na ponta da cama e o sangue pelo chão. Ele sabia que não poderia aguentar ver o que estava por trás da porta.

**Everyone I know goes away in the end**

Ainda com aquela imagem na mente, Hakudoushi saiu do carro, pegando a menina no colo. Megumi havia prendido os cabelos avermelhados de Harumi dentro de uma touca de lã creme para não chamar atenção. Ela também estava no carro e saiu, segurando Aki pela mão. Entraram pelo portal de madeira, seguindo pelo longo corredor central. As cerejeiras que, quando floridas tornam-se um ponto de visita dos turistas, agora estavam secas e quase sem folhas. As poucos que restavam eram amareladas e também já estavam prestes a cai. O outono roubava as flores das árvores e trazia um tom cinza para Tóquio. Hakudoushi seguiu, ainda com a menina no colo, até um corredor secundário que levava ao túmulo de Kagura. Encontraram uma luxuosa lápide, que levava o nome da mulher e também uma foto. Hakudoushi travou a mandíbula, imaginando que provavelmente havia sido William que arrumara aquele túmulo. Não havia, no entanto, flores ou qualquer outro tipo de homenagem.

**And you could have it all**

Harumi se moveu e ele a deixou no chão. A menina ajoelhou-se sobre o granito, molhando a meia calça que vestia. Os pequenos dedos percorreram os kanji do nome da mãe, redesenhando os formatos sobre a pedra.

**My empire of dirt**

- Fica tranquila, 'tá mãe? O Hashi 'tá cuidando de mim. – Ela sussurrou, com a voz embargada.

**I will let you down**

Hakudoushi colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam embaçar sua vista. Aki abraçou as pernas do pai e da mãe, olhando a cena. Megumi levou a mão à boca para abafar um soluço.

**I will make you hurt**

- Eu vou trazer flores, 'tá? Bem coloridas, iguais seus quadros. – Prometeu. – 'Tá muito cinza, né? – Perguntou, como se esperasse algo. A resposta foi um silêncio absoluto, preenchido somente pelo som do vento entre as copas vazias das cerejeiras. Harumi prendeu os pequenos lábios finos, não evitando que o primeiro soluço saísse da boca.

* * *

Rin entrou pela porta de vidro da redação, encontrando um ambiente quase vazio. Eram mais de dez da noite e o expediente já havia acabado há tempos. Ela olhou pela outra porta de vidro, que dividia a saleta-aquário de Kohaku. Ele ainda estava lá trabalhando, como ela imaginou. Deixou as pastas e a bolsa na própria mesa, batendo à porta dele. Kohaku pareceu surpreso em vê-la ali, mas fez um sinal para que entrasse.

- Você levou a sério demais a história de trabalhar até tarde. – Ele comentou, apontando uma cadeira.

- Você não? – Ela abriu uma linha de sorriso, sentando-se.

- A edição do jornal de amanhã já está sendo impressa, não tinha porque ter voltado pra cá. – Disse, reclinando-se pra trás na poltrona de couro.

- Eu sei, eu só queria conversar. – Rin respirou fundo, olhando as luzes da cidade pela parede envidraçada por um instante. – Consegui a história da tenente.

- Ótimo, e então?

- Estou com medo. – Admitiu, engolindo seco.

- Medo de ser ameaçada? – Kohako franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Não, medo de matarem-na. – Voltou a olhá-lo. Ele a encarou por um longo instante, pensando. – Vou me sentir culpada se algo acontecer a ela.

- Você não está a condenando. Está tentando contar o que ela teve medo de dizer. – Kohako voltou à posição normal, apoiando as mãos juntas na mesa de acrílico.

- Amelia denunciou o agressor, mas nada aconteceu. Ela está se escondendo, no subúrbio, para que ele não a mate. – Explicou, apoiando o queixo sobre uma das mãos. – Pode imaginar quão cruel é isso?

- Rin, eu vou colocá-la na capa, ok? – Prometeu. – Vamos fazer com que o caso ganhe relevância suficiente para que ele fique com medo dela. Amelia estará em segurança.

**If I could start again**

Rin abriu um sorriso doce, sentindo a aflição do peito diminuir.

A atenção foi desviada para a TV fixa no topo do canto da sala, que transmitia um noticiário ao vivo. Uma sequência de fotos de Sesshoumaru entrando em uma delegacia foi mostrada. Ele parecia abatido, embora a expressão fosse puramente fria.

**A million miles away**

- Pode aumentar um pouco a TV, por favor? – Ela pediu. Kohaku tirou o aparelho do mudo.

- _...empresário e ex-presidente das operações asiáticas da Taisho Company prestou depoimento na delegacia de Tóquio e confessou ter matado a artista plástica japonesa Kagura Shinto. Os exames da balística já haviam provado que a marca de tiro na cabeceira da cama foi feita pela arma que Sesshoumaru portava na noite do crime. – _Uma foto de Kagura apareceu e Rin ficou estática. Acreditou, por um instante, que a TV havia voltado a ficar muda, mas percebeu, então que era ela quem não ouvia nada, além de um zumbido. Kohako chamava sua atenção, perguntando algo. Ela sentiu toda a dor voltando à tona, misturada ao ódio.

Sesshoumaru havia jurado que não matou Kagura, mas era mentira. Ele havia sido capaz de atirar contra uma mulher indefesa e uma criança para conseguir o que queria. Ele era, afinal, exatamente igual ao infeliz que tinha a sequestrado e espancado naquela noite, mesmo sabendo que ela esperava um filho. O que mais havia acontecido naquela maldita noite? O que havia acontecido na noite da morte de Sarah? Quem era Sesshoumaru, afinal? A dor começou a ser substituída pelo ódio e Rin não sentia mais vontade de chorar, apenas uma náusea sem fim. Havia se casado e passado anos ao lado de um monstro, um assassino. Talvez tudo que se seguiu tivesse sido para evitar que se deixasse ser enganada por Sesshoumaru. Em pensar que havia confiado cegamente na inocência dele fazia Rin ter ódio de si mesma.

**I would keep myself**

- Rin? – Kohako insistiu.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu, em um fio de voz. – Amanhã te entrego o texto da reportagem. – Avisou, levantando-se com rapidez. Saiu da saleta ainda com a vista escurecida, sentindo como se o rosto fosse explodir. Apanhou a bolsa e andou, aos tropeços, até a porta.

**I would find a way**

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Cá estou eu, de volta, tentando equilibrar meu tempo com o TCC, faculdade, trabalho e fanfic! Outra vez, peço desculpas pela demora. Estou fazendo o meu melhor para escrever, então por favor, tenham paciência e não desistam de mim. ****Estou muito feliz com os rumos da história e com os comentários de vocês. Obrigada por investirem um tempinho na leitura e na escrita das reviews. Vocês são demais! ****Estamos caminhando para o fim da história. Ainda faltam alguns capítulos, mas as decisões finais estão por aí, então deixem seus comentários contando quais são as expectativas e desejos para a parte final da história. E claro, críticas e observações também são muito bem-vindas.**

**Boa semana a todos!**

**Beijos**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 – Puzzle**

**Trilha sonora: See you soon - Coldplay**

A sineta da porta tocou e Rin olhou por cima do ombro apenas para ver Kohako entrando pela porta do café. Ele sorriu assim que a viu e começou a tirar as luvas e o sobretudo pesado que vestia, colocando-os no cabide, logo ao lado da porta. Ela fez o melhor que podia para retribuir, mas tudo que seu rosto mostrou foi uma linha de sorriso. Os olhos castanhos voltaram para a xícara fumegante em cima da mesa de madeira maciça, fixos nos desenhos que o vapor fazia no ar. Uma eternidade pareceu se passar até Kohako sentar-se na mesa. Rin levantou os olhos, puxando a xícara para si para livrar espaço para ele.

- Não esperava te encontrar aqui hoje. – Ela comentou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Que bela maneira de desejar bom dia. – Ele resmungou, rindo entre os dentes em seguida. – Eu perdi o sono.

- Desculpe. – Rin também sorriu, voltando a olhar a própria xícara.

- Pelo visto, você também. – Embora soasse como uma retórica, Rin involuntariamente acenou com a cabeça. Um instante de silêncio se passou e Kohako entendeu que aquele era um dos muitos momentos em que ela se calaria, evitando contar qualquer coisa que revelasse algo sobre sua vida. – Fiquei com um pouco de preguiça de preparar algo em casa e resolvi sair para ver os primeiros sinais da neve. Pensei que você estaria aqui, então... – Balançou os ombros, sorrindo.

**So you lost your trust and you never should have, you never should have**

- Fico feliz pela companhia. – Rin levantou os olhos, reparando nos olhos castanhos, quase esverdeados, de Kohako. A luz amarelada da cafeteria destacava as sardas do rosto e o sorriso de dentes quadrados e perfeitamente alinhados, exceto pelos caninos levemente pontudos. – Desculpe, realmente, pelo meu humor.

- Eu esperava que seu humor melhorasse nos fins de semana ou que você dormisse mais regularmente. – Havia um fio de humor na voz, mas algo também soava como preocupação. – Pelo menos depois de todas as horas que você trabalhou durante a semana.

Rin esfregou o rosto, soltando um leve riso entre os dentes. Ela vestia um jeans escuro e uma blusa de malha creme, com um cachecol em tons pastéis. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo. Ela tinha olheiras que manchavam a pele pálida, bem como pequenas bolsas abaixo dos olhos.

- Eu estou tentando. – Ela admitiu, quase em um sussurro. O indicador ainda coçou um dos olhos por um instante, enquanto ela pensava no quê dizer.

**But don't break your back**

Kohako suspirou, olhando-a. _Eu também estou tentando,_ ele pensou. Rin havia chegado no jornal há quase um mês e, mesmo após dias e noites a fio trabalhando juntos, ela não havia dito uma única palavra sobre sua história. Ele sabia apenas que ela era de Nagoya e que havia estudado em Sodai, na capital japonesa. Sabia também, sobretudo, que algo havia acontecido para que ela viesse para Boston. Embora Rin construísse uma imagem dura e firme dentro do ambiente de trabalho, era em momentos como aquele que Kohako via como ela era frágil. Os olhos castanhos a denunciavam toda vez que ela sorria somente para ser cordial com ele. De uma maneira sutil, Rin tentava afastá-lo ou mantê-lo a uma distância segura. E Kohako nunca havia insistido em avançar sobre aquela barreira e nem tentaria. Ele sentia como se ela pudesse desmoronar e, só de pensar naquilo, sentia-se zonzo.

De uma maneira estúpida, preocupava-se. Não sabia se por curiosidade ou por algo mais, ele queria saber quem Rin era, além de tudo que a perturbava. Ultimamente, tudo que ocupava a mente de Kohako era aquilo. Não havia conseguido dormir porque estava pensando nela e em como ela estaria. Rin parecia exausta quando saiu da redação do jornal na noite anterior e, mesmo assim, não havia conseguido dormir. Ele imaginou que ela estaria na cafeteria sozinha, como em todas as manhãs, observando os primeiros flocos de neve caírem. Nem mesmo toda sua racionalidade pôde impedir Kohako de ir até lá, mesmo que para ficar em silêncio ao lado dela, assim como estavam agora.

Rin desviou o olhar, respirando de maneira entrecortada. Sentia-se muito mal por não conseguir comportar-se de maneira minimamente social ao lado de Kohako. Ele ainda estava sendo paciente e gentil, respeitando todo espaço que ela precisava. Mas Rin sentia-se frustrada por não conseguir superar a dor. Desde o dia em que descobrira que Sesshoumaru havia confessado ter matado Kagura, ela estava agitada. Lembranças começavam a se misturar com pesadelos, fazendo com que Rin acordasse no meio da noite, aterrorizada e confusa. Em muitas noites, não conseguia dormir, com medo de sonhar com Sarah. Sonhava, noite após noite, com a noite da morte dela. Os gritos cortantes ecoavam em sua mente e só cessavam quando Sesshoumaru se revelava como o autor dos golpes que matavam Sarah. A pele dela se arrepiou e Rin se encolheu na cadeira, desviando o olhar. Estava com medo de nunca conseguir esquecer, de sucumbir à dor. Não queria compartilhar aquele horror com ninguém, tampouco com Kohako. Primeiro porque talvez aquilo pudesse assustá-lo e, mesmo que Rin se esquecesse daquilo em alguns momentos, ele ainda era seu chefe. Aquele emprego ainda era a única coisa que poderia mantê-la sã. E segundo porque ela não queria que ele tivesse pena.

Os olhos castanhos foram atraídos para Kohako novamente. Ele parecia tranquilo, olhando-a de maneira serena. Nem mesmo o silêncio desconcertante havia feito com que ele a olhasse de maneira estranha. Era como se ele esperasse pacientemente pelo momento em que Rin decidisse contar o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem saber se esse momento chegaria algum dia. Aquilo fazia com que Rin se sentisse ainda pior.

**If you ever see this, don't answer that**

- Talvez uma estátua fosse melhor companhia. – Ela comentou, abrindo uma linha de sorriso.

Ele sorriu, balançando os ombros mais uma vez. – Eu costumo conversar por horas com a de George Washington, do Public Garden.

Rin rolou os olhos, sentindo alguma faísca se acender no peito. Sem perceber, ela havia sorrido. Desta vez, de verdade. Os olhos de Kohako pareceram brilhar e ele congelou, com um sorriso doce entre os lábios. _Aí está_, ele pensou. Rin havia escapado por um instante, mostrando-se como verdadeiramente era. E ele havia quase saltado da cadeira. Sentia o coração acelerado sob o suéter preto, como se tivesse voltado a ser adolescente. Seu lado racional tentava avisá-lo de que aquilo era estupidez, mas já era tarde demais. Estava tomado pela sensação de tê-la, finalmente, ali.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o coração ficar mais leve por um único instante. Um choque passou por sua pele e foi como se tudo tivesse retrocedido para o dia em que conheceu Sesshoumaru. Por um único instante, ela sentiu como se tudo tivesse acontecido de outra maneira. Pela porta da cafeteria em que ela conheceu Sesshoumaru entrava Kohako, exatamente do mesmo jeito que havia acontecido quando ela o conheceu em Boston. Foi como se sete anos tivessem sido apagados por uma fração de segundo, costurando aquela manhã de inverno em Tóquio com a manhã de hoje. E toda dor desapareceu por um pequeno instante.

Foi então quando a razão a arrancou daquele sentimento, lembrando-a do que havia verdadeiramente acontecido. Rin havia obrigado a si mesma a voltar à realidade. Nada e nem ninguém poderia apagar ou mudar os últimos sete anos. Ela engoliu seco, tentando assimilar o nó que havia se formado na garganta. Embora ela estivesse voltado a sentir-se perturbada, aquele breve momento havia acendido algo dentro do peito de Rin. Kohako havia feito com que ela se sentisse esperançosa, mesmo que por um instante. Não sabia exatamente por que, nem como, mas algo parecia diferente.

**In a bullet proof vest, with the windows all closed**

- Você já foi até lá? – Ele perguntou. Rin balançou o rosto, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Até o Public Garden? – Kohako explicou e ela acenou negativamente. Ele levantou-se, estendendo a mão para ela. – É a apenas alguns quarteirões daqui. Vamos?

Rin encarou os dedos longos estendidos para ela, confusa sobre qual decisão tomar. Sua mente insistia para que ela negasse e se afastasse, assim como fez quando se conheceram. A pequena faísca no seu peito, no entanto, tomou as rédeas. Ela acenou que sim, pegando a mão dele. Outro choque passou pelos dedos de Rin, pelo breve instante em que ela se levantou até que ele soltasse sua mão. Era estranho ter outra pele senão a de Sesshoumaru em contato com a pele dela. Aquele sentimento fazia com que Rin se sentisse, de novo, angustiada. Ficou imóvel, no mesmo lugar, lutando para cessar o duelo entre os sentimentos dentro do seu peito. Precisava pensar com clareza, antes que fizesse qualquer besteira; para o bem ou para o mal.

Só voltou a si quando Kohako a chamou, ao lado da porta. Ele vestia o casaco preto, oferecendo-a o sobretudo vinho que ela havia deixado pendurado. Aproximou-se, pegando a peça das mãos dele e vestindo-a. Saíram pela porta, ouvindo a sineta tocar outra vez.

- Eu sempre fui maluco pelo parque... – Ele comentou, colocando as luvas grossas. – Insistia para que meu pai me levasse lá todas as manhãs, ou nos fins de tarde.

- E ele cedia? – Rin perguntou.

- Na maior parte das vezes, sim. – Kohako sorriu. – Meu pai era médico, sempre foi muito ocupado, mas sempre deu um jeito. – Os olhos castanhos e esverdeados olharam para o céu cinzento por um instante – Ele dizia que o Public Garden o lembrava, de alguma forma, Osaka. Dizia que sentia-se em casa.

Ela sorriu, encarando as próprias botas caramelo batendo contra o concreto cinza, coberto parcialmente pela neve.

- Eu gostava de ver os garotos jogando baseball. Aprendi as regras só por assistir. – Continuou. – Tentei jogar. Meu pai chegou a comprar luvas e um taco, mas eu era péssimo. Então desisti; resolvi continuar a só assistir. – Ele riu entre os dentes. – Gostava também de ver o pôr do sol. Eu me sentia mais livre e menos sufocado pela imensidão de prédios. – Respirou fundo, antes de continuar – Com o tempo, dispensei a companhia do meu pai. Coisa de adolescente. – Rolou os olhos castanhos, rindo outra vez. Ambos pararam em um movimentado cruzamento, esperando na calçada até que o sinal abrisse.

- E então?

- Só quando meu pai ficou doente, voltei a valorizar a companhia dele nestes momentos. – Houve um breve momento de silêncio e Kohako engoliu seco, respirando fundo. – É uma pena que tenha levado tanto tempo.

Rin parou para olhá-lo, sentindo o coração se comprimir. Ela colocou as mãos no casaco do sobretudo, engolindo seco. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

**I'll be doing my best**

- Você fala dele com tanto carinho... – Ela comentou, tentando encontrar as palavras.

- Sim. – Kohako sorriu, olhando-a também. – Não existe uma maneira de voltar atrás, então eu me sinto sortudo por ter tido a oportunidade de perceber a tempo que era uma bobagem me manter tão mergulhado no trabalho e esquecer do que me fazia verdadeiramente feliz.

Ela sorriu outra vez, encarando os olhos castanho-claros dele. A movimentação dos outros pedestres fez com que eles percebessem que o sinal havia aberto.

- Desde então, me obrigo a vir aqui quase todos os dias. É quase um ritual: vou à cafeteria, passo aqui e vou trabalhar. Às vezes fujo da redação para ver o pôr-do-sol daqui, mas não conte a ninguém. – Kohako piscou brevemente, sorrindo em seguida.

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – Ela prometeu, fazendo o sinal de um zíper sobre a boca.

- Quebrei a regra número um dos jornalistas: confiei um segredo a outro jornalista. – Ele riu de maneira sonora.

Rin também soltou uma tímida gargalhada. Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo, mas não importou-se. A pequena faísca de esperança havia se tornado chama, que esquentava o coração dela. A confusão de sentimentos se cessou e ela não percebeu quando a racionalidade se retirou, deixando que a serenidade tomasse conta.

**I'll see you soon**

- A neve deixa o parque cinzento, mas ainda é bonito. Você precisa ver como fica na primavera. – Kohako continuou, trazendo amenidade à conversa. – Vou fazer uma lista de coisas que você precisa ver em Boston e esta será a primeira.

- Eu gosto de parques. – Ela comentou, balançando os ombros suavemente. – Mas não venho a um desde criança.

**In a telescope lens and when all you want is friends**

- Nunca é tarde demais. – Ele abriu um largo sorriso, exibindo os perfeitos dentes. Os olhos se apertaram em uma expressão contente e Rin sentiu-se acolhida.

Kohako sentiu o coração disparar outra vez. Havia, finalmente, vencido um dos muros que Rin havia construído. Ela estava se revelando uma pessoa doce e agradável. Kohako imaginava que ela havia sofrido ainda mais até chegar aqui. Aquilo fazia com que ele se sentisse motivado a resgatá-la do estado de espírito deplorável em que ela havia chegado a Boston.

**I'll see you soon.**

* * *

_De dentro do escritório, Sesshoumaru ouviu o telefone tocar. Antes que pudesse levantar-se para atender, percebeu que era o toque do celular de Sarah. Ouviu os passos leves pela sala até o som cessar, quando ouviu a voz dela. Os olhos dourados voltaram-se para a tela do computador, concentrando-se nas planilhas espalhadas pela tela. A concentração foi para o ralo assim que ele ouviu a palavra "pai". Congelou no lugar, ouvindo novamente os passos de Sarah – desta vez, afastando-se. Sabia que ela estava poupando-o de ouvir os gritos exasperados do Senador Brandford, inconformado com o fato de a filha estar noiva de um youkai. Este havia sido o motivo das últimas brigas e do rompimento de Sarah com o pai. Ele queria, a qualquer custo, evitar que ela se casasse com Sesshoumaru. Havia ameaçado colocá-la à força em um voo, mas de maneira paciente e firme Sarah havia dito, de uma vez por todas, que ela amava o youkai e que nada poderia mudar aquilo. William estava, então, tentando vencer a filha pelo cansaço. As ligações regadas a gritos e ameaças tentavam mudar a posição de Sarah. Ela, no entanto, não cedia._

_Sesshoumaru estava cansado daquilo. Havia se controlado até agora para não intervir, mas aquilo estava ficando fora de controle. William não pararia. Se Sarah deixasse de atender as ligações, Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que ele viria esbravejar pessoalmente. O youkai levantou-se, abrindo a porta do escritório. Caminhou até encontrar Sarah recostada à mesa da cozinha. Os gritos de William podiam ser ouvidos da porta, embora o celular não estivesse no viva-voz._

_- Pai, eu vou dizer mais uma – e pela última – vez: eu vou me casar. Se o senhor aceitar isso, será bem-vindo. – Ela disse. Outra enxurrada de gritos se sucedeu. Sarah virou-se para olhar Sesshoumaru e franziu as sobrancelhas, suspirando._

_Ele estendeu a mão, pedindo o celular. Ela recuou, negando com a cabeça. Sesshoumaru insistiu, balançando os dedos. Sarah negou outra vez._

_- Eu estou te ouvindo, pai. – Ela falou, após um tempo em silêncio. – Sim, ele está. Não, não vai falar... – Os gritos tornaram-se ainda mais audíveis e Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, pegando o telefone das mãos de Sarah._

_- Brandford. – A voz grossa soou como um trovão na cozinha. Sarah levou uma das mãos ao rosto, prevendo o desastre. – Pare de importunar Sarah. Vamos nos casar e ponto final._

_- Só por cima do meu cadáver. Minha filha não vai se casar com um monstro. – William rebateu, quase rosnando. – Nem que eu tenha que te matar, youkai, você não vai levar Sarah ao altar. Isso é uma promessa._

_- Tolice sua imaginar que tenho medo de você, humano. – A voz dele tomou um tom sombrio, que fez até mesmo Sarah arrepiar-se. Ela tomou o celular das mãos de Sesshoumaru, desligando-o de vez._

_A cozinha ficou em completo silêncio. Os olhos negros de Sarah encaravam algum ponto do azulejo enquanto ela pensava. Se a situação já estava ruim, agora tudo ficaria caótico._

_- Você não podia ter falado assim com ele. – Ela falou, respirando fundo. – Me incomoda muito quando você fala assim com qualquer pessoa._

_- Seu pai passou dos limites. – Ele respondeu._

_- Não é motivo para chamá-lo de "humano". Achei que você tivesse superado essa bobagem. – Sarah cortou-o com o olhar, deixando Sesshoumaru sem palavras por um instante. Ela tinha aquele poder de interditá-lo de maneira sutil, sem agressividade._

_- Era preciso colocar um ponto final. Ele precisa aceitar._

_- Ele vai aceitar, de uma maneira ou de outra. Eu só não gostaria que fosse do pior jeito, muito menos que vocês se ameaçassem de morte. – Sarah lamentou._

_- Eu não o ameacei. – Sesshoumaru defendeu-se._

_- Mas ele sim e isso me preocupa. – Ela esfregou o rosto, pensando._

_- Você só pode estar brincando. Acha mesmo que ele pode fazer algum mal pra mim? Ele nem teria chance. – Havia um óbvio tom de deboche na voz dele. Sarah olhou-o com um olhar de censura._

_- Você não conhece meu pai. Tenho medo do que ele é capaz. – Disse. – Não quero testá-lo._

_- Sarah, ele jamais poderia se aproximar de mim ou tocar em um único fio de cabelo seu. Nem ele, nem ninguém. – O youkai aproximou-se, olhando-a diretamente. – Eu te prometo._

_- Shh... – Ela pediu, abraçando-o com força. O rosto delicado recostou ao peito largo de Sesshoumaru e Sarah fechou os olhos. – Vamos esquecer isso._

_O youkai a envolveu com os dois braços, abrigando-a completamente em seu peito._

* * *

Sesshoumaru sentiu um choque passar pela pele. O corpo deu um salto da poltrona, acordando do leve cochilo que finalmente havia conseguido dar. Estava confuso, tentando ajustar o olhar à escuridão do fim de tarde de inverno. Olhou em volta, reparando que estava no escritório. Sentiu a boca tomar um gosto amargo, conforme aquelas lembranças voltavam à sua mente. Era doloroso pensar como Sarah havia mudado sua história e como tudo havia escapado pelos dedos. Naquele dia, havia falado pela primeira vez com o homem que acabaria com sua vida. Se pudesse voltar atrás, o teria matado. Outro choque passou pela pele do youkai. Mesmo que tivesse matado William, os inimigos políticos dele ainda teriam vindo matar Sarah apenas por vingança. A única coisa capaz de mudar seu caminho teria sido não conhecê-la. _Maldito o dia em que eu a vi_, ele pensou.

O som agudo da campainha fez com que ele ficasse alerta. Pensou em ignorar, mas ouviu a voz de um homem identificando-se como policial. Levantou, arrastando-se até a porta de entrada. Assim que abriu, viu três policiais de pé. Um deles segurava um papel extenso e impresso em tinta preta. Assim que passou os olhos pela folha, soube o que era.

- Taisho Sesshoumaru, o senhor está sob prisão preventiva.

Ele travou as mandíbulas, fixando o olhar frio no rosto do policial que anunciou a ordem de prisão. Estendeu os pulsos, deixando que duas algemas o aprisionassem.

* * *

O som frenético dos teclados e dos telefones não podia atrapalhar a concentração de Rin. Ela lia atenciosamente um relatório, fazendo anotações em um pequeno bloco de notas. Os olhos passeavam da tela do computador até a folha timbrada, que rapidamente ganhava palavras. Ela gostava de fazer isso da maneira antiga, mesmo que muitos colegas tivessem aposentado o manuscrito. Sua linha de pensamento foi finalmente interrompida quando Kohako a chamou, abrindo a porta de vidro da saleta. Ele fez um sinal para que Phillip Wall, o outro repórter, também viesse. Rin levantou-se, seguida por Phillip e andou até a sala de Kohako.

Entrou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras frente à mesa dele. Kohako estava em frente à janela manchada pelos flocos pesados de neve. Ele parecia um tanto perturbado e pensativo.

- Não é boa coisa. – Phillip previu, em um sussurro.

- Preciso de vocês dois. – Pediu. – E só confio em vocês para o que eu tenho aqui.

Rin e Phillip acenaram quase ao mesmo tempo e Kohako tirou uma pasta da bolsa, finalmente sentando-se.

- Recebi esta denúncia de um ex-motorista de um político. Ele diz ter gravações e bilhetes que mostram que o tal político tem ligação com os cartéis de droga do México. Ele atua na lavagem do dinheiro do tráfico. – Explicou. - Ainda não sei quem é o político, nem qual cargo, nem de onde, mas sei quem é o denunciante. Puxei a ficha dele e descobri que ele é acusado de diversos crimes menores, mas tem uma extensa lista.

- Fonte suspeita. – Phillip comentou.

- Fiz algumas ligações e descobri que ele ofereceu a mesma historia ao NY Times e ao Washington Post, mas os dois desconsideraram assim que viram os antecedentes criminais do denunciante. – Ele inclinou-se de volta.

- Isso não significa necessariamente que ele esteja mentindo. – Rin comentou.

- Pode ser que você esteja certa, mas não dá para acreditar só nisso. Ele não quis entregar nem cópias dos bilhetes, nem as gravações de telefone. Disse que, se confiarmos nele, entrega as transcrições dos áudios ou alguns fragmentos dos bilhetes.

- E o que isso significa? – Phillip perguntou.

- Ele precisa sentir que estamos realmente acreditando na versão que conta. Vou encontrá-lo em alguns dias, para assegurar que ninguém mais sabe da denúncia e para dizer que estamos investigando. Ele tem medo de ser deportado, morto ou preso, já que as gravações foram feitas de maneira ilegal e que ele perdeu o visto quando saiu da prisão. – Kohako disse, batendo a caneta contra a mesa. Ele desviou os olhos, pensativo.

- Eu não sei, não... – Phillip respirou fundo, pensado também. – Com qual intenção ele gravaria essas conversas? E por que não entrega de vez esses áudios, nem o nome do político?

- Ele tem medo de nos dar um nome e irmos atrás do tal político para confirmar a história. Se isso acontecer, mandam matá-lo. – Kohako disse. – Ele está aterrorizado. Precisamos conquistar a confiança dele, para sabermos se há alguma verdade nisso tudo.

- Faz sentido. Ele já denunciou a história para outros dois jornais. Deve estar sentindo-se exposto. – Rin cogitou, pegando a pasta que Kohako ofereceu. O nome do denunciante era Emanuel González e ele tinha 43 anos. Havia sido preso por furtos em supermercados, falsidade ideológica e briga entre vizinhos. Não parecia ser um criminoso perigoso, embora ainda fosse suspeito.

- Preciso que você investigue melhor quem é o denunciante e procure qualquer vestígio de políticos que possam estar envolvidos com cartéis. Qualquer pista será útil. Se a história for mesmo verdadeira, ainda precisaremos confirmá-la. – Ele apontou a caneta para Phillip, que passou a escrever freneticamente na tela do tablet – Preciso que você me ajude a conquistar a confiança dele; você é boa nisso. – Pediu, então, a Rin. – Temos que mostrar que nossa intenção é protegê-lo.

Mais uma vez, ambos acenaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Rin colocou o celular na bolsa e reuniu as alças, colocando-as sobre o ombro. A única pessoa que ainda estava na redação era Phillip, mergulhado na pesquisa do caso da denúncia. Dez dias haviam se passado desde o primeiro contato com Emanuel González, mas nada muito esclarecedor havia vindo à tona. Emanuel havia desaparecido por uma semana, sem atender o telefone ou a campainha. Kohako o procurou insistentemente, até achá-lo na casa de um parente. Emanuel estava tão assustado, que havia fugido, com medo que algo acontecesse. Agora, ele havia concordado em encontrar-se com Kohako e Rin para dar mais alguns detalhes sobre o material que tinha.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Rin perguntou, olhando o relógio de pulso. Já eram quase onze da noite.

- Não, está tudo bem. – Phillip sorriu, ajeitando o óculos de armação grossa no alto do nariz.

- Tem certeza? – Ela insistiu. A resposta veio como forma de aceno. – Eu vou indo, então. Amanhã, se tudo der certo, traremos mais informações.

- Tomara, porque não consigo encontrar nada. – Ele cruzou os dedos brevemente, voltando os olhos para a tela do computador.

Ela sorriu também, despedindo-se. Seguiu até os corredores que levavam ao elevador, até perceber a presença de alguém. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu Kohako vestindo o casaco grosso por cima do terno preto. Sorriu, parando para esperá-lo.

**So they came for you**

- Não sabia que ainda estava aqui. – Ela disse.

- Estava te esperando. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, alcançando-a. – Quer uma carona? Está nevando muito e os táxis não devem estar circulando.

Rin sorriu, abraçando a pasta de documentos que tinha entre os braços. Ela acenou positivamente, voltando a andar até os elevadores.

- Estou inquieto, sentindo-me estranhamente ansioso para amanhã. – Ele comentou, procurando as chaves do carro no bolso da calça social preta.

- Você me pareceu agitado nos últimos dias. É por isso? – Rin perguntou, vestindo o casaco preto grosso que estava pendurado no próprio braço.

- Algo me diz que Emanuel não está mentindo. – Houve um sonoro 'plim', avisando que o elevador havia chegado. Ele estendeu o braço, segurando o elevador para que ela entrasse. – E isso me tira do sério.

- Por quê? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sei que é estranho, mas fico furioso quando descobrimos casos escandalosos de políticos envolvidos com crimes. – Kohako esfregou o rosto, fazendo com que as sardas se destacassem na pele aquecida.

- Eu entendo. – Rin suspirou. – Tente ficar calmo. Para o bem ou para o mal, tudo vai dar certo.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, fazendo com que os olhares se cruzassem. Rin perdeu o fôlego por um instante, com os olhos castanho-claros cansados a olhando com intensidade. Ela parou de respirar, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

**They came snapping at your heels, they come snapping at you heels**

- Sei que sim. – Ele acenou com a cabeça, abrindo uma linha de sorriso. – É bom tê-la comigo.

Rin sentiu o topo das bochechas queimarem e a cabeça deu uma volta. Seu coração se comprimiu, como se estivesse cometendo algum erro.

Outro 'plim' avisou que haviam chegado à garagem. Ele novamente deu passagem para que ela saísse e foram até o carro. Entraram, deixando com que o silêncio tomasse conta do ambiente. Kohako deu partida, saindo pela cancela de acesso. Ele dirigia devagar, por causa da neve, enquanto Rin mantinha os olhos na paisagem do lado de fora. As horas de neve contínua haviam criado uma camada espessa de neve que se acumulava nas calçadas, árvores e prédios. As ruas estavam quase vazias, embora as luzes estivessem bem acesas.

- Neva bastante em Tóquio? – Ele reiniciou a conversa, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

_Sesshoumaru sentiu pequenos focos gelados contra seu rosto e então olhou para o alto, vendo que uma fina neve estava começando a cair. Quando seus olhos encontraram os orbes castanhos novamente, ele percebeu que Rin voltara a sorrir. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, segurando a mão direita do youkai com a palma para cima, deixando que alguns flocos de neve caíssem ali._

_- Mas ainda está nevando.- Concluiu alegremente, deixando que a doce risada preenchesse seus ouvidos._

Demorou um instante até que ela engolisse o nó formado pelo resgate daquela lembrança. O coração perdeu o compasso, agitado pela dor que aquilo trazia. – Durante um ou dois dias no meio do inverno.

**But don't break your back**

- Não lembro quase nada de Osaka. Vim pra Boston com menos de quatro anos de idade. – Ele comentou.

- Fui para Osaka uma vez apenas, em um festival. Eu tinha só cinco anos, mas lembro da cidade, dos barcos e dos fogos de artifício. – Tentou afastar qualquer outro pensamento da mente, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

- Ainda fico me perguntando como teria sido minha vida se minha família tivesse ficado no Japão. – Kohako suspirou, parando em um sinal. – Talvez eu te conhecesse ainda quando criança, neste festival. – Riu, olhando-a.

Rin abriu uma leve linha de sorriso, lembrando-se da sensação que tivera na cafeteria há dez dias. Sentiu, outra vez, como se tivesse sucessivamente desviado de diferentes destinos para acabar caindo naquele doloroso caminho.

- Muita coisa teria sido diferente. – Ela disse.

- Quero voltar para Osaka algum dia. Você poderia ir comigo e fazer uma lista de coisas para fazer no Japão. – Ele sugeriu, fazendo com que o sorriso de Rin desaparecesse. Não, não podia ir com ele. Ela ainda era uma testemunha sob proteção e, até que o processo tivesse fim, não poderia voltar para o Japão sem autorização. Kohako descobriria, enfim, que ela estava fugindo. – Desculpe. – Ele pediu, percebendo o aparente desconforto.

- Não, tudo bem. – Ela baixou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. – Algum dia eu também espero voltar.

- Você ainda tem família lá? – Ele arriscou-se a perguntar, tentando ser cauteloso com as palavras.

- Meus pais ainda moram em Nagoya. – Disse. Estava começando a ficar aterrorizada com a possibilidade de Kohako perguntar sobre sua história. Não estava preparada para admitir que havia deixado os pais para trás, nem para contar sobre Sesshoumaru. Rin estava, sobretudo, com medo que ele descobrisse tudo antes que ela tivesse coragem para contar. Kohako havia confiado nela e, se perdesse aquela confiança, ficaria arrasada mais uma vez.

- Entendo. – Acenou. Ele resolveu não perguntar mais nada. Havia tirado Rin da zona de conforto e o resultado havia sido ruim. Ela havia voltado a parecer nervosa e angustiada, como se o motivo daquilo estivesse voltando à tona. O carro ficou silencioso por tempo suficiente até eles chegarem à porta da casa de Rin.

Ela olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos, considerando a possibilidade de estender a conversa. Kohako estava sendo muito atencioso e, embora Rin ainda não se sentisse pronta para contar toda a verdade a ele, sentia como se tivesse que retribuir de alguma forma. Talvez estivesse cometendo um erro ao permitir que ele se aproximasse, mas, sinceramente, sentia-se bem ao lado dele. Kohako fazia bem a ela. E aquilo já era suficiente, mesmo que não fosse capaz de apaziguar permanentemente a dor que Rin sentia.

**If you ever see this, don't answer that**

- Eu sei que está tarde, mas... – Ela respirou fundo, tentando afastar o nervosismo. – Quer entrar e conversar um pouco? A-acho que posso preparar um café ou um chá.

O sorriso que estampou o rosto de Kohako poderia iluminar toda aquela noite fria. Um sentimento genuíno e sincero tomou posse do coração dele, deixando-o agitado. Ele sentia-se feliz por ver aquela mudança em Rin. Ela estava, finalmente, deixando que ele se aproximasse.

- Claro. – Respondeu, de maneira suave. Ela abriu uma linha de sorriso em retribuição. Ambos saíram do carro e subiram o pequeno lance de escadas até a porta branca de madeira. Rin procurava as chaves na bolsa, enquanto ele a observava de perto. Os flocos de neve que começavam a acomodar-se nas mechas do cabelo liso dela criavam um contraste harmonioso. As bochechas e a ponta do nariz avermelhada marcavam a pele perfeitamente pálida, coberta por uma leve maquiagem. Ele sentiu outra palpitação, percebendo finalmente como achava-a linda. Só acordou daquele pensamento quando ela finalmente abriu a fechadura, convidando-o para entrar.

Assim que entraram pela porta, a temperatura tornou-se mais agradável. Ele olhou em volta, percebendo que a casa não era tão grande quanto parecia de fora. Na verdade, era um loft, com uma ampla sala ligada à cozinha, um banheiro e uma sala de leitura no andar de baixo. A escadaria de metal levava a um mezanino, que ele imaginava ser o quarto dela. O cheiro de Rin estava muito mais intenso dentro da casa, presente em cada item da mobília simples e bonita.

Ela tirou o casaco grosso preto e pendurou em um suporte atrás da porta. Por baixo, havia uma camisa rosa clara coberta por uma malha preta. Ela bateu a ponta dos dedos pela calça social preta, tirando alguns flocos de neve que teimavam em prender-se no tecido. Ele também tirou o casaco bege grosso, revelando o conjunto de terno totalmente preto.

- Quer algo para beber? Um café? – Ela perguntou, trocando o par de saltos pretos por outro sapato confortável.

- Acho que prefiro o chá. Está tarde para tomar café. – Ele sorriu, reparando no gesto dela. - Felizmente, aprendi com meu pai a também gostar de chá. Ele trazia um que, se bem me lembro, se chamava gyokur_e_.

- Gyokur_o_. – Rin corrigiu, sorrindo. Ela caminhou até a cozinha, colocando a chaleira com água para ferver no fogão _cooktop_. – É o meu preferido.

- Minha família conseguiu preservar alguns costumes do Japão. Meu pai fez o que pôde. – Kohako balançou os ombros.

- Você se importa se eu perguntar o que aconteceu com seu pai? – Ela também arriscou, virando-se para olhá-lo. – Quer dizer, você parece admirá-lo tanto.

- Meu pai faleceu há dois anos. Descobriu um câncer já em fase terminal. – Ele caminhou até o balcão da cozinha, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira. Os olhos ficaram vazios, embora o tom de voz ainda fosse sereno. – Eu não conseguia aceitar como um médico experiente poderia não ter percebido a própria doença.

- Eu sinto muito por sua perda. – Ela aproximou-se, pelo outro lado do balcão.

- Levou menos de um mês do diagnóstico até a morte. – Os olhos castanhos transbordavam, embora ele estivesse se segurando para manter-se firme. – Não tive tempo de levá-lo de volta para Osaka, como ele sempre quis. Meu pai morreu sem ver sua terra natal outra vez.

Rin tentou respirar, mas a garganta estava quase fechada por um sólido nó. Havia um par de grossas lágrimas preso acima dos cílios compridos dele.

- Ao menos pude ficar perto dele todo o tempo. Abdiquei de tudo e me dediquei somente a ele e a minha mãe naquele mês. Com o tempo, meu pai ficou frágil demais para sair da cama, então eu voltei pra casa. – Kohako respirou fundo, tomando fôlego. – Foi doloroso vê-lo partir aos poucos. Eu achei que não fosse suportar ter que me despedir, mas eu sabia que precisava estar ao lado dele. – Ele esfregou uma fina lágrima que caiu pelo rosto. – Sinto falta dele todos os dias.

Ela acenou, respirando fundo para conter a sensação sufocante na garganta. – Sinto muito. – Rin inclinou-se, torcendo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de consternação.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele reafirmou, abrindo uma linha de sorriso.

O som fino da água fervendo na chaleira os interrompeu. Rin virou-se para desligar a chama do fogão e preparar as xícaras e o chá. Misturou os ingredientes até ter a cor e a consistência perfeita e virou-se para o balcão mais uma vez, oferecendo uma das xícaras a Kohako.

- É camomila. Gostaria que fosse gyokuro, mas não consegui encontrá-lo aqui em Boston. – Ela sentou-se à frente dele, colocando a xícara de cerâmica no balcão.

- Rin. – Kohako chamou, colocando uma das mãos sobre a mão dela. – Sinto por ter tocado neste assunto. Não quero causar mais sofrimento.

Ela balançou o rosto negativamente, inclinando a cabeça para baixo. – Você não tem nada a ver com meu sofrimento; pelo contrário.

**In a bullet proof vest, with the windows all closed**

Kohako ficou em silêncio, olhando-a diretamente, embora o rosto de Rin ainda estivesse apontado para o balcão frio. Ele apertou gentilmente os dedos dela, tentando conter qualquer ímpeto de abraçá-la. Rin esperou um instante até tirar a mão de baixo dos dedos dele. Embora o toque fosse gentil e não tivesse causado estranhamento, ela tinha medo do significado daquele simples gesto. Não queria dar esperança alguma para Kohako. Ainda duvidava ser uma boa companhia, tampouco boa amiga.

Para a surpresa dela, ele gentilmente puxou a mão dela de volta e prendeu-a entre as duas mãos dele.

- Eu me importo com você e com quaisquer que sejam as razões que te fazem se afastar. – Ele insistiu, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. – Eu não quero invadir seu espaço ou causar mais dor, mas só peço que você me deixe ficar.

**I'll be doing my best**

Rin sentia-se trêmula dos pés à cabeça. Os olhos arregalados também não conseguiam se desviar dos de Kohako. Embora um turbilhão de pensamentos passasse pela cabeça dela, nenhuma palavra conseguia chegar à boca. Os lábios trêmulos ensaiavam dizer algo, mas acabavam em um movimento de abre e fecha sem sentido. A respiração rápida e profunda balançava os ombros dela repetidamente. Percebendo aquilo, Kohako retirou as duas mãos da mão dela e recuou, sentando-se de maneira reta sobre o banco de madeira.

- Acho que é hora de ir. – Ele disse, depois de alguns instantes. Kohako levantou-se, puxando a calça social preta para facilitar o movimento. – Obrigado pelo chá. Passo amanhã aqui às dez. – Abriu uma linha de sorriso e virou-se, caminhando em direção à porta.

Rin finalmente conseguiu sair do choque e levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo um sonoro rangido do banco de madeira contra o chão. Ela apressou-se até alcançá-lo.

- Kohako... – Os lábios trêmulos finalmente falaram. Quando ele virou-se para olhá-la, Kohako deparou-se com os olhos castanhos enormes e repletos de lágrimas. – Eu não sei o que pensar, mas me desculpe por ser distante. – As palavras saíram emendadas, quase inaudíveis.

- Você não deve qualquer tipo de desculpas pra mim. – Ele franziu as longas sobrancelhas, aproximando-se. – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não vou desistir. – Ele sussurrou de volta e aproximou os lábios ao topo dos cabelos de Rin, fechando os olhos antes de depositar um longo beijo sobre a pele quente dela. Os dedos presos gentilmente à nuca dela prolongaram o gesto por mais alguns instantes. – Boa noite, Rin.

**I'll see you soon**

Rin fechou os olhos também, deixando que duas lágrimas escorressem pela pele macia. Ela respirou fundo, olhando-o uma última vez antes que Kohako saísse pela porta. Assim que o som do rangido fino da madeira cessou, Rin caiu de vez no choro.

O beijo havia acalentado seu peito por um breve instante, até ela lembrar-se que aquilo era algo que Sesshoumaru sempre fazia. Os lábios finos dele e os braços firmes a prendiam em um gesto que a acalmava e fazia sentir-se completa. Foi assim no dia em que ela havia feito o primeiro ultrassom, no dia em que ele deu a ela a joia de Izayoi e naquela maldita noite em que ela havia sido sequestrada. Era tão doloroso imaginar que seguiria pelo resto da vida lembrando-se de coisas que nunca voltariam. O homem que ela amou com toda a vida não existia mais e ela jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo ou de amar qualquer outra pessoa, por mais doce que pudesse ser, assim como Kohako era. Por mais que tentasse e por mais que soubesse que Sesshoumaru não era realmente o que ela imaginasse ser, nunca seria capaz de superá-lo porque no fundo, embora negasse aquele sentimento com toda a força, ainda o amava. Com toda sua vida.

**In a telescope lens and when all you want is friends; I'll see you soon**

* * *

Kohako parou o carro em frente a uma casa simples do subúrbio, olhando Rin por um instante antes de desligar o motor. Ela ainda estava calada, assim como havia ficado durante todo o caminho. O semblante duro não transparecia mais nada e ele se perguntava, afinal, se havia cometido um erro ao admitir a ela o que sentia na noite anterior. Kohako travou a mandíbula, engolindo seco. Girou a chave na ignição e desligou o carro, sussurrando um "vamos" antes de sair. Rin o seguiu, pegando uma pequena pasta que carregava.

Ele subiu os três degraus de madeira que levavam a uma fachada desgastada e mofada de um casebre marrom. Recuou dois passos para esperar, tendo Rin logo atrás de si. Alguns minutos se passaram até que Emanuel González abrisse a porta. Ele vestia um pijama surrado e velho, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros desalinhados e, embora parecesse estar dormindo, tinha profundas olheiras. Emanuel inspecionou Kohako e Rin, olhou para os dois lados na rua, para o carro dele e só então abriu espaço para que eles entrassem. Kohako foi primeiro e Rin manteve-se por perto.

- Esta é Rin, a repórter que mencionei. – Kohako disse.

- Muito prazer, senhor González. – Ela cumprimentou com um aceno e ele a olhou mais uma vez.

- Olá. – Ele respondeu, olhando-a de maneira desconfiada.

- Desculpe se o acordamos. – Kohako retomou.

- Não consigo dormir há muito tempo. – Emanuel resmungou, sentando-se no sofá velho listrado. – Sente, por favor.

- E por que não consegue? – Kohako perguntou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado.

- Estou com medo, senhor Okamoto. – A voz trêmula transparecia o pavor do homem e as palavras com o sotaque hispânico se misturavam.

- Emanuel, a partir de agora nós vamos providenciar sua proteção. Eu só preciso que você seja honesto comigo e diga o que sabe. – Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, reunindo os dedos das mãos.

- Você não estará fazendo nada de errado se nos contar o que aconteceu. – Rin reforçou. – Pelo contrário; estará contribuindo com a justiça.

- Tenho medo não só que me matem, mas que procurem meus filhos. – Os olhos negros e estreitos do mexicano se espremeram em uma expressão dolorosa.

- Nós jamais diremos seu nome a ninguém. – Rin respondeu, de imediato.

- E assim que o caso sair no jornal, este político será preso. Não haverá tempo de fazer qualquer coisa contra você e sua família. – Kohako continuou.

Emanuel olhou os dois por um longo instante, ainda indeciso. Ele levantou-se, de repente, abrindo a gaveta da estante de poucos livros e decorações. Dali retirou um pequeno bolo de papéis remendados e amassados, presos juntos por um elástico de borracha. Voltou para o sofá e sentou-se, entregando o bolo a Kohako.

- Alguns bilhetes originais estão aí. Os áudios e os outros bilhetes estão na casa da minha irmã. – Ele disse, desviando os olhos. – Eu vou preparar um café para vocês. – Saiu, indo em direção à uma porta móvel que levava à cozinha.

Kohako tomou os papéis nas mãos, exibindo-os para que Rin também visse.

- Está em espanhol. – Ela comentou. – Eu não entendo. O que dizem?

**And you lost your trust**

- Provavelmente há outros bilhetes antes destes. Aparentemente um traficante chamado Hernández cobra um acordo que o político deveria ter feito com a polícia da fronteira para facilitar a saída de armas do Texas para o México. – Ele folheava os bilhetes, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Hernandéz descobriu que o político que ele chama de Xerife está fazendo negócios com um cartel rival. – Os dedos ágeis passaram para o bilhete final. – Então faz uma série de ameaças à filha do Xerife. Diz que vai matá-la se o acordo não for cumprido.

- E o nome? – Rin perguntou, nervosa.

- Não há nomes. – Ele respondeu. – Em um deles há uma referência ao ano de 2006. Por que Emanuel demorou tanto tempo para revelar esses bilhetes? – Kohako bateu os papéis contra a palma da mão, pensando.

**And you lost your trust**

- Um xerife não teria tanta influência para manipular a polícia da fronteira. – Rin disse.

- Eu também acho. Estou começando a desconfiar que isso aqui é mentira. – Ele apontou para os papéis. – Emanuel está inventando toda essa história maluca, que não faz sentido algum.

**And don't lose your trust**

Kohako pensou por um longo instante antes de levantar-se. – Emanuel, você pode dizer o nome... – Parou ao abrir a porta da cozinha.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se.

- Ele saiu pela porta dos fundos. – Kohako olhou-a por cima do ombro, com os olhos queimando.

**And don't lose your trust…**

* * *

**Oi pessoal!**

**Outro update! Espero que gostem =))**

**Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico imensamente feliz com o retorno de vocês.**

**Beijos e boa semana!**

***Ah, antes de terminar: e aí? Vocês são #TeamKohako ou #TeamSesshoumaru? Hahahaha**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 – Erase**

Sango estava sentada em uma das cadeiras plásticas fixas na parede de concreto do longo corredor cinza. Havia um abafado burburinho por trás das portas, que se abriam e fechavam repetidas vezes com os movimentos dos policiais pelo corredor. A luz azulada deixava o ambiente ainda mais sombrio, fazendo com que ela tivesse que se esforçar para reconhecer as feições daqueles homens. Quando sua vista escureceu e sua cabeça rodou, Sango resolveu desistir de olhá-los. Ela juntou as mãos em um enlace e encostou a testa sobre a pele dos dedos, sussurrando uma baixa oração enquanto esperava mais longos minutos se passarem. Finalmente, o policial que havia a recebido no Centro de Detenção Provisória voltou, caminhando devagar até encontrá-la. Sango colocou-se de pé em um salto, diminuindo a distância entre o policial e ela.

- E então? – Perguntou.

- Ele não quer vê-la. Pediu que eu a conduzisse até a saída – Respondeu, apontando para a porta no fim do corredor.

- Eu tenho o direito de ver meu irmão – Protestou imediatamente, fixando os pés no chão, como se alguém fosse levá-la dali arrastada a qualquer momento.

- O Sr. Taisho não deu permissão para que você entrasse. Eu não posso obrigá-lo – A voz dura do policial aumentou um décimo e ele apontou a saída novamente – Agora por favor, me acompanhe.

Sango olhou a porta de onde o policial veio, sentindo o rosto ferver. Havia voltado da Europa naquela semana e, logo que chegou, descobriu que Sesshoumaru tinha sido preso e que não permitia mais que Hakudoushi o representasse judicialmente ou sequer o visitasse. Ao tentar visitá-lo duas vezes no Centro de Detenção Provisória em que ele estava há vinte dias, foi barrada, por ordens do próprio irmão. Aquela era a terceira vez. Izayoi tentou o mesmo, mas também não teve autorização para entrar. Até mesmo InuYasha havia voltado dos Estados Unidos, preocupado com Sesshoumaru, mas ninguém parecia convencê-lo a ver qualquer pessoa da família. Descobriram também que Rin havia viajado, sob proteção da polícia federal, e que Sesshoumaru havia assumido a morte de Kagura. Tudo estava de cabeça pra baixo, irremediavelmente partido e devastado.

A mansão, as operações da empresa e todos os bens de Sesshoumaru estavam bloqueados pela justiça. Ao entrar na casa dele para buscar documentos e roupas do irmão, encontrou móveis quebrados e retalhos de papéis por todo o escritório e quarto. Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, recolheu cada pedaço das fotos e cartas de Sarah e de Rin, colocando-os em uma caixa. Era tão doloroso perceber que o irmão havia se perdido de novo, e que desta vez não havia volta. Todos os juristas que ela havia contatado nas últimas semanas tinham absoluta certeza que Sesshoumaru permaneceria preso para o resto da vida. Tinha medo que nunca mais fosse vê-lo de novo e sentia-se, acima de tudo, culpada por ter fugido para Paris com a família assim que Rin foi encontrada. A mente dela rodava repetidas vezes, tentando lembrar-se da última vez em que havia visto o irmão. Somente na imagem de Sesshoumaru baleado, repleto de sangue e se arrastando pelo corredor do hospital em que Rin estava vinha aos olhos de Sango. Aquela não foi a última vez que o viu, tinha certeza, mas nada conseguia tirar da sua cabeça a imagem de Sesshoumaru devastado pela perda do filho e pelo sequestro de Rin.

Não entendia como ela havia partido, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho. Não podia culpá-la, depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas não entendia como Rin havia fugido, sem dizer nada a ninguém. Tentou procurar os pais da cunhada, mas descobriu também que Mai e Takao haviam deixado a casa de Nagoya e a loja de relíquias que administravam e que ninguém sabia para onde foram. Não havia restado nada; era como se uma tempestade tivesse arrancado tudo da vida do irmão.

O policial a chamou outra vez, insistindo para que ela saísse. Sango olhou a porta mais uma vez, imaginando o irmão do outro lado. Virou-se repentinamente e seguiu para o lado oposto, segurando as lágrimas acima dos cílios. Assim que passou pelas dezenas de etapas de segurança e alcançou a rua novamente, viu o carro preto a esperando do outro lado da rua. Entrou pela porta de trás, vendo somente os cabelos prateados longos de InuTaisho, sentado no banco da frente. Houve um curto silêncio, então ela resolveu falar.

- Ele não quis me ver de novo – Sussurrou, deixando um fino soluço de choro escapar pelos lábios. InuTaisho continuou calado, sem olhá-la. Os olhos castanhos dela procuraram os olhos dele pelo espelho central e só então Sango viu que InuTaisho também chorava silenciosamente, com a mandíbula cerrada. – Pai? – Ela chamou.

- Ele não é mais parte da nossa família. – A voz grossa soou como um trovão dentro do carro.

Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente repetidas vezes, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente pelo rosto – Não... não diga isso, ele ainda é seu filho.

- Sesshoumaru tem que pagar pelo que fez. Ele matou duas pessoas inocentes – InuTaisho quase gritou, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante – É melhor que ele fique longe de você, do meu neto, de Izayoi e de todos nós.

- Pai... – A voz dela saiu quase como uma súplica, embargada e entrecortada.

- Meu filho morreu, Sango. E eu enterrei com ele o meu coração – Os olhos dourados procuraram o portão de ferro do Centro de Detenção por um breve momento e InuTaisho sentiu o ar faltar dos pulmões. Sabia que não conseguiria olhar para aquele lugar por muito tempo. Não conseguia suportar imaginar o filho preso, então ligou o carro e partiu, desejando nunca mais voltar. Em seu coração, era melhor fantasiar que Sesshoumaru tivesse morrido com a primeira esposa do que saber que ele havia matado Sarah e Kagura cruelmente. Mas não poderia se enganar. Tinha que aceitar que seu filho era um assassino.

- Então você vai simplesmente desistir? – Rin perguntou, trocando o peso entre os apoios de braço da cadeira de couro, em frente à mesa de Kohako.

- Ele é só mais um maluco, inventando histórias. Além do mais, Emanuel não tem mais atendido ao telefone, não está em casa e nem na casa da irmã; simplesmente desapareceu – Kohako respondeu, levantando-se para olhar pela janela de vidro da sala. A neve grossa que caiu durante a madrugada anterior cobria os carros e a ruas de Boston. O sol brilhava com pouca força, sendo incapaz de derreter o gelo ou aumentar as temperaturas negativas.

Desde o dia em que Emanuel González fugiu pela porta dos fundos da própria casa, deixando Rin e Kohako sem respostas, a investigação sobre o caso do político envolvido com o cartel de drogas havia parado. Kohako ficou tão furioso com o jogo de esconde-esconde do ex-motorista, que resolveu enterrar de vez o assunto. Ela, no entanto, não estava convencida. Alguma coisa gritava, no interior de Rin, para que ela não desistisse.

- Ele nos deu provas, Kohako. Os bilhetes são velhos, podem não ser verídicos, mas ele nos entregou algo. Provavelmente ficou aterrorizado e fugiu – Rin insistiu, mexendo nas páginas do bloquinho de anotações. – Se eu pudesse investigar mais um pouco, talvez eu conseguisse confirmar algumas coisas.

- Não quero que você vá atrás dele ou de qualquer outra prova sozinha. É arriscado. Não sabemos se ele é um maníaco, maluco, ou qualquer coisa – Ele esfregou os olhos, cansado.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ter cuidado, ok? – Acenou, abrindo um fino sorriso.

- Não gaste muito esforço ou tempo com isso. Falo sério – Ele desfez a rigidez na expressão, rendido pelo sorriso dela – É muito difícil que algo nesse quebra-cabeça se encaixe.

Rin acenou outra vez, levantando-se para sair.

- Rin – Kohako chamou. – Tem outra coisa.

Ela parou no mesmo lugar, virando-se parcialmente para olhá-lo.

- Soube que o agressor de Amelia Hart, a militar que você procurou, foi preso e que ela voltou ao cargo de oficial – Ele sorriu, apertando os olhos castanho-esverdeados – Bom trabalho. Estou orgulhoso.

Rin sorriu também, sentindo o peito ser invadido pela sensação de recompensa. Havia contribuído para que Amelia recuperasse parte da vida e pudesse recomeçar. Perguntava-se, no entanto, se conseguiria reunir as peças da própria vida para fazer o mesmo. Acenou mais uma vez e saiu, voltando para a mesa.

Uma tarde de trabalho se passou e ela mal pôde ver as horas passarem. Só percebeu a ação do tempo quando Kohako tocou seu ombro, fazendo com que ela desse um pequeno salto no lugar. Ela deslizou na cadeira giratória até olhá-lo, encontrando os olhos castanhos fixos no seu rosto.

- Estou pensando em escapar para ir até o Public Garden. Você é minha cúmplice, lembra? – Ele sussurrou, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Ela sorriu e acenou uma única vez antes de desligar o monitor do computador e pegar a bolsa.

* * *

Rin balançou o pequeno copo térmico de café, fazendo com que o líquido se espalhasse pelas bordas, esfriando um pouco. Só então ela levou o copo à boca, tomando um curto gole. Sentia os calcanhares gelados pela proximidade com a neve do chão. Um vento frio batia, balançando os galhos secos das árvores do parque e espalhando pequenos flocos de neve do chão. Rin se encolheu, cruzando os braços.

Kohako apontou o último banco de madeira fixo antes do extenso gramado coberto pela neve. Ele sentou-se primeiro, tirando a neve da superfície de madeira antes que Rin se sentasse ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, apenas olhando os tons de branco e cinza da neve contrastando com as linhas espessas e grossas dos arranha-céus espelhados. O céu estava absolutamente limpo, embora o azulado estivesse sendo gradualmente substituído pelos tons de roxo e rosa, que se misturavam com os de laranja do reflexo do sol nas vidraças dos prédios.

- Engraçado como o céu depois de uma tempestade é ainda mais bonito – Ele comentou, encarando o horizonte.

- Existe um antigo provérbio japonês sobre isso – Rin respondeu. Os olhos castanhos também estavam fixos no céu.

Ele suspirou. Houve uma pausa – Achei que nunca mais conseguiria voltar aqui depois que meu pai morreu, mas me sinto ainda mais sereno quando me sento pra ver o pôr-do-sol. Acho que é a esta calmaria depois da chuva que os japoneses se referem.

- Mesmo longe, as pessoas que amamos estão sempre conosco, pelos nossos caminhos – Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. A imagem de Sesshoumaru veio à sua cabeça imediatamente. Rin sentiu o peito se comprimir e balançou o rosto, afastando aquilo da mente.

- Você tem razão – Ele acenou, passando a olhá-la. A expressão dolorosa no rosto de Rin fez com que Kohako percebesse que ela estava pensando em algo, ou alguém. – Acho que meu pai está contente por eu ter tão boa companhia para compartilhar este momento – Comentou, tentando amenizar o momento.

Rin abriu um breve sorriso, baixando os olhos para olhar o próprio copo de café, apoiado sobre as pernas. Respirou fundo.

- Sei o quanto esse lugar é especial pra você. Obrigada por ter me convidado – Ela respondeu, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Meu pai teria adorado conhecê-la. Talvez passasse horas tomando chá com você e conversando sobre o Japão; sobre como tinha saudades de lá – Kohako riu levemente, voltando a olhar o horizonte.

- Teria sido uma honra – Era curioso como Rin pensava na imagem do próprio pai quando Kohako falava do pai dele. Via a mesma serenidade de Takao nas lembranças que Kohako tinha do pai. Como sentia falta dele e da mãe. Já fazia tanto tempo que não passava qualquer tempo com eles. Desde que se casou com Sesshoumaru, não viu mais os pais e pouco falou com eles. A última vez havia sido aquele desastroso jantar e a noite que se seguiu. Uma noite que Rin queria ter o poder de apagar da mente.

- Desculpe – Kohako pediu, voltando a olhá-la – Sinto que posso magoá-la ao tocar em alguns assuntos.

- Está tudo bem – Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, com o olhar ainda baixo – É que... – Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – Eu estava pensando no meu chichiuê. Ele se parece muito com o que você fala do seu pai.

- Você parece admirá-lo tanto quanto eu admirava o meu pai – Ele comentou.

- Ele é um homem muito bom, mas nunca mais conseguiu ser feliz depois que meu irmão morreu e depois que eu... – _me casei com Sesshoumaru, _ela completou mentalmente. Rin congelou, sentindo as cordas vocais emudecerem. Kohako franziu as sobrancelhas, esperando algum tipo de reação, que não veio. Ela ficou parada, com a mesma expressão confusa e assustada.

Ele respirou fundo, reprimindo todas as perguntas que gostaria de fazer. Era óbvio que ela havia deixado escapar algo, mas que não tinha coragem de terminar de dizer.

- Eu sempre fui o mundo do meu pai. Não posso imaginar como ele teria sofrido se eu tivesse partido antes dele – Disse. A voz serena parecia um pouco menos amigável, embora Kohako estivesse se esforçando para não pressioná-la.

- Você também é um homem muito bom, como seu pai deve ter sido e como meu irmão seria, se estivesse vivo – Rin finalmente retomou a conversa, com a voz trêmula.

- Assim como você é – Ele retrucou, imediatamente – Sempre tenho a impressão que você não enxerga o próprio valor – Os olhos castanho-claros a encaravam com intensidade.

Rin ficou em silêncio, encarando as formas do papelão no copo térmico de café, que a esta altura já havia esfriado. As mãos tremiam – e não pelo frio –, enroladas em volta do copo. Ela apertou com tanta força o pobre papelão, que o deformou irreversivelmente. Aquilo não soava como um elogio, mas sim como uma advertência.

- Por que é tão severa consigo mesma? – Ele aproximou-se suavemente, olhando-a sem trégua. A voz suave estava tão baixa, que o assovio do vento frio quase não permitia que Rin ouvisse as palavras dele.

- Estou tentando não cometer os mesmos erros de antes – Ela sussurrou de volta, em uma voz chorosa. Abaixou ainda mais os olhos, fazendo com que os cílios compridos quase cobrissem totalmente o fio de visão que ela ainda tinha.

Sentiu a mão quente dele encostando gentilmente no queixo fino dela. Ele levantou o rosto de Rin até que ela pudesse ver o fim do pôr-do-sol no horizonte novamente.

- Você me disse um dia que estava aqui para recomeçar – Kohako parou, por um instante. Sua mente trabalhava com rapidez, tentando lutar contra o coração angustiado. Não queria magoá-la com suas palavras – Não é possível recomeçar sem curar o que te feriu no passado. E você não precisa fazer isso sozinha.

Antes que Rin percebesse, a visão já estava nublada pelas lágrimas. Soluçou, fechando os olhos por um instante.

- Se for preciso uma vida toda para reunir cada pedaço seu, eu não me importo – Ele sussurrou, sentindo o corpo tremer dos pés à cabeça – Eu quero estar ao seu lado, Rin. _Por que não abre seu coração pra mim?_

Sem saber exatamente o motivo, se por irracionalidade ou por necessidade, Rin o abraçou. Apertou o rosto contra o peito dele e prendeu as duas mãos espalmadas contra as costas largas de Kohako, sentindo o calor e as batidas aceleradas do coração dele através do casaco grosso que ele vestia. Ele vacilou antes de abraçar a cintura dela com um dos braços e afagar o cabelo dela com o outro. Apoiou a ponta do queixo no topo da cabeça de Rin e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. O cheiro do cabelo longo alcançou as narinas dele e Kohako sentiu o coração bater com mais força.

_Não,_ ele pensou, tentando relutar. Não poderia ter feito aquilo, era covarde demais por dizer o que havia dito. Tinha prometido não desistir, mas não queria feri-la. Havia sido estúpido por prometer reparar toda dor dela. Embora estivesse disposto a fazer o impossível para cumprir o que prometera, dizer aquilo naquele momento era quase uma chantagem. Rin estava obviamente ferida por algo que aconteceu no passado recente, quando ainda estava em Tóquio. Aquela dor a tornava frágil e provavelmente disposta a agarrar-se em qualquer promessa que surgisse. Ele não queria ter pena dela, nem queria que ela o visse como seu último suspiro. Mas a realidade era que ela precisava de ajuda para conseguir voltar a ser realmente feliz. E, por Deus, tudo que Kohako mais queria era fazê-la feliz, porque sentia que assim poderia também encontrar a felicidade.

Rin _precisava_ daquele abraço. Entre os braços dele, sentiu-se segura, depois de tanto tempo. Sentiu como se nada mais pudesse magoá-la, como se Kohako pudesse protegê-la de toda dor. A metade que gritava para que ela o afastasse se calou definitivamente e Rin não podia mais ouvir o som do vento frio, nem dos carros na cidade. Tudo era pacífico.

- Eu não quero te magoar... – Kohako sussurrou, ainda vacilante.

- Eu quero esquecer tudo – Ela interrompeu, chorando contra o peito dele.

Ela apertou-o mais contra si, sentindo formigação na ponta dos dedos que seguravam o casaco grosso de inverno de Kohako. A mente de Rin rodava repetidas vezes, embora ela ainda estivesse se sentindo a salvo. Talvez aquela fosse a resposta que estava procurando. Kohako era o porto-seguro em que ela precisava se agarrar para reunir os cacos de si mesma e recomeçar a viver.

No momento em que resolveu derrubar todas as barreiras e ceder aos braços de Kohako, ela decidiu: nunca mais olharia pra trás. Apagaria toda a dor que a assombrava, esqueceria Sesshoumaru e tudo que viveu, para tão somente viver o que Boston a oferecia. Taisho Rin não existia mais. Ozawa Rin também não. Nascia Rin Hajime.

* * *

- Eles podem vir? – Rin perguntou, ansiosa.

- Não vejo problemas. Vou providenciar a passagem de seus pais ainda hoje – Naomi respondeu, do outro lado da linha. – Rin?

- Sim?

- Você me parece mais contente – Ela comentou.

Rin suspirou, abrindo um meio sorriso. Era verdade, estava se sentindo mais leve desde aquele fim de tarde no Public Garden com Kohako. Estava lutando para não pensar no que a magoava, embora ainda fosse difícil, mas estava disposta a seguir em frente – o que era mais importante. Desde então, Kohako havia se tornado mais presente. Sempre tomavam café da manhã na cafeteria e iam trabalhar juntos. Ocasionalmente ele a levava em casa depois do trabalho e jantavam juntos, na casa dela. Cozinhavam pratos típicos do Japão e tomavam o chá japonês – aquele que Rin e o pai dele tanto gostavam – que Kohako finalmente encontrou em uma vendinha de produtos orientais de Boston. Ela não conseguia se lembrar qual foi a última vez em que havia tido companhia por tanto tempo e também não conseguia se lembrar qual foi a última vez que se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz com isso. Não queria correr o risco de perder aquela felicidade, então Rin decidiu também não contar nada sobre o que aconteceu em Tóquio para Kohako. Aquilo só abriria a ferida que ela queria estancar e faria com que ele sentisse pena de Rin. Esqueceria de vez o doloroso passado e então seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você tem razão – Respondeu – Na verdade, você tinha razão sobre muitas coisas. Boston é um bom lugar para se recomeçar.

- Qualquer lugar é um bom lugar se encontramos as ferramentas necessárias para reconstruir toda uma vida e boas pessoas para ajudar – Naomi riu, em um tom leve de voz.

Rin riu, entre os dentes, sentindo as bochechas arderem. Era óbvio que Naomi já sabia que ela havia se tornado amiga de Kohako. Provavelmente, todos seus passos estavam sendo observados de perto e não seria difícil perceber, já que estava o vendo todos os dias antes, durante e às vezes depois do trabalho.

De fato, havia uma calmaria depois de cada tempestade. Ou seria uma calmaria _antes_ de uma tempestade? Torceu os lábios, não conseguindo se lembrar exatamente o que o ditado japonês dizia. A campainha tocou, tirando-a daquele pensamento estranho.

- Preciso ir. Mande um e-mail, por favor, com o horário do desembarque dos meus pais. Vou esperá-los no aeroporto – Despediu-se de Naomi, deixando o telefone na base.

Caminhou com calma até a porta e abriu, dando de cara com Kohako. Ele tinha o jornal do dia embaixo do braço e uma sacola de compras nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou, surpresa.

- Que péssimo hábito de não dizer bom dia – Ele a repreendeu, abrindo um sorriso em seguida. Diferentemente dos dias anteriores, durante a semana, ele não vestia uma camisa social e terno, mas sim uma camiseta azul clara de mangas compridas e jeans escuro.

- Bom dia. O que é isso? – Ela emendou uma frase na outra, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para espiar o que as sacolas de papel guardavam.

- Resolvi que era a minha vez de te apresentar um prato típico de Boston – Disse, puxando a sacola de volta para que ela não pudesse bisbilhotar.

- Tem cheiro de frutos do mar – Rin esticou-se ainda mais para tentar ver o que as sacolas tinham. Kohako riu e aproximou-se, depositando um breve beijo no topo dos cabelos dela.

- Deve ser porque _são_ frutos do mar. Boston fica em uma baía, esqueceu? Toda comida típica daqui tem ingredientes que vêm do oceano – Rolou os olhos, entrando pela porta e fechando-a atrás de si.

- Você está ensinando o conceito de oceano a alguém que morou numa ilha durante toda a vida – Ela caçoou de volta, rindo também.

- Seu humor é muito afiado pela manhã – Kohako estreitou os olhos, ainda com um sorriso divertido no rosto sardento.

Rin pegou as sacolas e o jornal das mãos dele e guardou os ingredientes na geladeira, deixando o jornal na mesa da cozinha. Voltou para a sala, onde Kohako a esperava.

- Vi sua mensagem de manhã. Achei que era um convite para o café, mas era para falarmos sobre trabalho, em pleno domingo. O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Venha ver – Ela chamou, apontando para a sala de leitura do andar de baixo. Kohako nunca havia entrado naquele cômodo antes e não esperava que ele fosse tão amplo. Havia duas estantes enormes, repletas de livros e uma mesinha com um notebook e centenas de papéis rascunhados, além de livros, jornais e revistas para consulta. Tudo estava espalhado pela mesa, mas parecia estranhamente organizado e harmonioso. Uma janela média atrás da mesa deixava que os raios de sol da manhã passassem pelo vidro, chegando ao carpete médio do chão.

Rin sentou-se na cadeira estofada e Kohako apoiou-se na mesa, ao lado dela, esperando que ela abrisse a tela do laptop para que ele pudesse ver o que ela dizia. Assim que abriu, viu uma imagem de Emanuel González em uma página de uma rede social. O nome, no entanto, era outro: Enrico Suárez.

- Tem certeza que é ele? – Perguntou, inclinando-se para ver a foto de perto.

- Absoluta. Enrico é o nome de fachada que ele usava quando era motorista do tal político. Encontrei-o na lista de funcionários da prefeitura de uma minúscula cidade no Novo México, quase na fronteira. Fica no condado de Luna – Ela mostrou um pequeno esquema desenhado a caneta em uma folha – Procurei o rosto dele na Internet e encontrei este perfil nesta rede, que parece não ser mais utilizada por Emanuel.

- Já descobriu quem era o Xerife do condado na época dos bilhetes que ele nos entregou? – Kohako parecia ansioso, olhando ora o esquema no papel, ora a foto de Emanuel no computador.

- Sim, mas não me parece ser ele o tal político envolvido com o crime. O Xerife nunca teve um motorista, nem era rico ou influente com os traficantes da fronteira. Parece que Xerife é um código para mencionar um político maior – Ela explicou, enquanto fazia outras anotações breves no papel.

- Deixa eu ver a cidade – Kohako abriu uma nova página da internet e digitou na ferramenta de mapas o nome da minúscula cidade que Rin havia anotado: Columbus. A cidade cravada no meio do deserto e a poucos quilômetros de Puerto Palomas, já no México, tinha um número de ruas que poderia ser contado nos dedos das mãos. Uma montanha rochosa e disforme era pano de fundo para a pequena e miserável cidade, que sequer tinha a maior parte das ruas pavimentadas – Não é possível. Como alguém neste lugar consegue ganhar influência com traficantes?

- A cidade tem menos de três mil habitantes, fica no meio do nada, numa distância de apenas cinco quilômetros da fronteira. Trazer armas e drogas do México por este caminho deve ser moleza. – Rin mexeu na ferramenta do mapa, mostrando o curto trajeto de Columbus para Puerto Palomas.

- Precisamos confirmar essa teoria com o próprio Emanuel – Kohako voltou para a página da rede social do ex-motorista – Agora que temos mais informações, talvez ele queira dizer mais.

- Por meio desse perfil, consigo mandar mensagens e descobri um endereço. Parece antigo, mas talvez encontremos ele lá.

- Você é genial – Ele deu um leve golpe na mesa de madeira, eufórico. Tateou os bolsos e puxou o smartphone dali, digitando uma rápida mensagem – Estou mandando o nome de Enrico e o do Xerife do condado para que Phillip puxe o histórico criminal dos dois. Amanhã podemos procurar Emanuel neste endereço que você encontrou.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo pensativa. Ela desviou os olhos e bateu o topo da caneta contra o papel de anotação repetidas vezes.

- Meus pais virão me visitar amanhã. Gostaria de poder recebê-los no aeroporto – Disse.

Kohako levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Rin havia mencionado que sentia falta dos pais, mas ele não esperava que eles viessem para os Estados Unidos tão cedo e tão de repente. A viagem do Japão até Boston era longa e isso não era exatamente o que se decidia do dia para a noite.

- Fui avisada hoje de manhã – Ela completou, percebendo o tom da surpresa dele.

- Claro, isso é ótimo – Ele finalmente sorriu. Só então ela reparou como o a luz do sol, vinda da janela, fazia com que os olhos de Kohako parecessem verdes e não castanhos – Fico feliz por você poder revê-los.

- Eu também, muito feliz – Finalmente relaxou, deixando-se afundar na poltrona estofada – A propósito, você ainda não me contou o que teremos de almoço.

- Clam chowder – Ele respondeu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Devo procurar na Internet se isso é de comer? – Ela fez menção de abrir novamente a tela do notebook e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, caindo na gargalhada. Kohako ainda tentou resistir, com uma carranca, mas se rendeu ao som doce do riso dela.

* * *

Rin cantarolava uma canção qualquer enquanto abria seus e-mails naquela manhã, antes de sair para tomar café e trabalhar. Só percebeu que cantava uma antiga cantiga japonesa quando as primeiras palavras do seu idioma original saíram de sua boca. Aquela canção havia sido ensinada por sua mãe quando ela era bem pequena e depois por professores na escola. Lembrava perfeitamente como ela, Shuji e outras crianças cantavam-na enquanto brincavam, dando as mãos e estendendo os braços acima da cabeça para formar pontes. O último que passasse por baixo da ponte perdia a brincadeira. E ela sempre deixava o irmão vencer.

-_ Iki wa yoi yoi,__kaeri wa kowai _– Ela sussurrou. Mesmo sendo uma cantiga infantil, Rin sempre a achou muito triste - _Kowai nagara mo, tōryanse, tōryanse._

Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar os versos em japonês da mente. A canção estava começando a dar um toque de melancolia naquele dia que seria um ótimo dia. Um e-mail de Naomi a avisava de que seus pais chegariam no início da noite no aeroporto internacional de Boston. Daria tempo de Rin ir trabalhar e só depois buscá-los. O trânsito estaria ruim, mas ela sairia mais cedo para não se atrasar. Estava morrendo de ansiedade para vê-los.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu, indo a pé até o café. Abriu a porta, ouvindo a sineta tocar e logo vasculhou as mesas, procurando por Kohako. Não o viu sentado em mesa alguma, então olhou o relógio, certificando-se de que ele já deveria estar ali. _Talvez tenha perdido a hora_, ela pensou. _Mas Kohako é tão pontual_, ponderou. Resolveu sentar-se sozinha, pedindo o de sempre para comer. Tomou todo o café e comeu os bagels, sem que Kohako aparecesse. Ela tirou o smartphone da bolsa e o conferiu, certificando-se de que não havia mensagens ou e-mails dele. Deu os ombros e resolveu ir embora, antes que ficasse atrasada. Ele não apareceria na cafeteria caso tivesse perdido a hora e provavelmente teria seguido direto para o trabalho. Rin pagou a refeição e saiu pela porta, ouvindo a sineta outra vez. Uma neve fina começava a cair e o tempo já não estava mais aberto como durante o fim de semana. Pesadas nuvens cinzas passeavam por cima da cidade, trazendo ora garoa ora uma neve fina, como a que caía agora. Apanhou o metrô e seguiu direto para o prédio da redação, fazendo o mesmo caminho que fazia nos poucos dias em que não ia com Kohako para o trabalho.

Assim que saiu da estação de metrô e começou a andar pela movimentada rua, sentiu o celular vibrando incessantemente dentro da bolsa. Resolveu checá-lo somente ao chegar no prédio, quando já estivesse a salvo do frio. Apertou o passo, sentindo o vento gelado começar a congelar a ponta de seu nariz e orelhas. Entrou pela enorme recepção e subiu pelo elevador até chegar à redação. Passou pelas portas de vidro até chegar na própria mesa. Cumprimentou Phillip – que estava ao telefone – e virou para trás, percebendo uma sombra escura atrás do vidro semitransparente que dividia a redação da sala de Kohako. Ele já estava lá, então. Talvez algo urgente precisasse ser resolvido, mas ele não a avisaria?

Pegou o celular da bolsa, enquanto o computador da mesa iniciava e viu que havia uma dúzia de mensagens de texto de Kohako. Todas diziam para que ela ficasse em casa e que ele a encontraria mais tarde para que pudessem conversar. Rin torceu as sobrancelhas, olhando por cima do ombro para certificar-se que Kohako estava realmente na sala. O que afinal havia acontecido para que ele a mandasse ficar em casa? Talvez ele tivesse pensado que os pais de Rin chegariam logo cedo e havia permitido que ela tivesse um dia de folga para recebê-los. Mas era estranho.

Ela deixou a bolsa na mesa e caminhou até a sala dele, batendo duas vezes na porta antes de entrar. Assim que entrou, encontrou-o de pé, em frente ao vidro límpido que dava vista para a baía de Savin Hill e ao oceano atlântico. A neve e as nuvens roubavam a beleza da paisagem, deixando tudo cinza.

- A paisagem hoje está meio sem graça para você ficar tão entretido – Ela sorriu, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si – Por que me mandou as mensagens de texto, dizendo que eu ficasse em casa?

Ele virou-se repentinamente e o sorriso que estampava o rosto de Rin desapareceu. Kohako tinha os olhos vermelhos, carregados por um silencioso choro que ainda estava presente. As mãos trêmulas seguravam algo com tanta força, que o tremor subia pelos braços, balançando o tecido escuro do terno que ele vestia. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido, ele jogou dois jornais sobre a mesa enorme dele, logo em frente aos olhos de Rin e ela desejou não estar ali. Uma manchete enorme, estampada abaixo do nome _The New York Times_ e outra abaixo do nome _The Washington Post _tratavam sobre a mesma coisa:

**"O trágico desfecho de uma das mais poderosas famílias da Ásia"**

E logo abaixo uma foto de Rin grávida e Sesshoumaru saindo de mãos dadas do laboratório médico, no dia em que ela havia feito o primeiro ultrassom.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Finalmente, outra atualização! Antes de falar sobre o capítulo queria explicar algumas coisas técnicas. Primeiro: sei que essa história que Rin e Kohako estão investigando está virando uma bagunça e que, pela minha demora em postar os capítulos, vocês devem estar confundindo tudo. Lembrando: Emanuel González é o ex-motorista do político que é envolvido com a máfia mexicana e tem provas para incriminá-lo, mas que fugiu da Rin e do Kohako quando entregou as primeiras provas pra eles. **

**Segundo: os nomes das cidades, estados e condados que citei são verdadeiros. Fiz uma pesquisa e até descobri que o delegado desse condado que eu citei estava, de verdade, envolvido com o tráfico de armas na fronteira! hahahaha a vida imita a fanfic, gente!**

**Ah, só uma observação, pra quem não conhece o sistema político-territorial dos Estados Unidos: assim como aqui no Brasil, o território é dividido em cidades e estados. Mas, diferente daqui, lá existem condados, que são tipo umas sub-regiões que compreendem um X número de cidades. Cada condado tem um xerife (que equivale, mais ou menos, a um delegado no Brasil).**

**Terceiro: clam chowder é uma sopa cremosa de frutos do mar, um pouco de carne de porco e temperos que se come muito em Boston. (foi o Google que me contou, gente).**

**Por último, e não menos importante: a cantiga infantil que a Rin canta se chama Tōryanse e é super bonitinha. Ela é realmente usada numa brincadeira japonesa que parece com o que as crianças fazem nas quadrilhas das festas juninas aqui - juntam as mãos, com os braços no alto, pra fazer uma ponte e outras crianças passarem por baixo. Ela também toca nos semáforos de pedestre quando o sinal está verde e a travessia é segura. Vou colar aqui a tradução do pedaço que usei na fanfic:**

_Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai_

**Ir é fácil, mas voltar é difícil**

_Kowai nagara mo_

**É difícil, mas**

_Tōryanse, tōryanse_

**Você pode ir, você pode atravessar**

**Eu não entendo nada de japonês, então procurei a letra da cantiga em inglês e traduzi pro português. Sendo assim, alguns sentidos podem estar errados! Quem conhecer a música ou souber falar japonês e quiser me corrigir, fique totalmente à vontade. ** **Se quiserem escutar, é só procurar no Youtube. É super fofinha mesmo!**

**Bom, fiz uma lista de observações enorme, então vou encurtar os comentários do capítulo. Eu gosto do Kohako! E vocês? O que acham dele? A situação apertou pra Rin de novo. E agora? Será que ela vai conseguir mesmo apagar tudo que quer?**

**Como sempre, críticas, comentários e sugestões são muito bem-vindas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, porque o próximo promete muuuitas coisas novas e o início da reviravolta da história. Palpites? hahaha**

**Um bom fim de semana a todos!**

**Beijos**


End file.
